Naruto: A New Chapter!
by Max Doe
Summary: Naruto meets a girl named Tori who is a Jinchuuriki just like him and falls head over heels for her but Akatsuki and Orochimaru want her for there own means. Spoilers from current manga now. Chapter 75 up!
1. Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't kill me. I just have an imagination about crazy stuff and this is one of them. Tori is my character that I made up. If you see italics that means their thinking in their head. This is my first fanfic of Naruto, enjoy. Reviews if you please.

Full Summary: This is tied in with Naruto of what is going on now including the 3 year gap. Also when Naruto comes back to Konoha and after the Grass Country arc. It's in the manga. Only thing I'm putting in is my version of what happening in the manga because it's not going fast enough. I started this story in April 2006.

If you don't like mary sue story (is what you guys call it here) just click the back button and go on with whatever you do with your lives. If you want to read a story just because you feel like it then proceed ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hatred**

**Eight years ago**

Pain. Pain is what I feel in my chest, legs and arms. It felt like a sixteen foot tall tree just came crashing down on my whole body after lighting just struck it and my stupid self just couldn't move out of the way. My body, torn and dirty as if I have not been washed in days, lies on the dusty ground. I stare at the ground for a minute of shock and fear as I manage the strength to pull my head up to not show my enemies of defeat. I could barely see in front of me as a deep cut wound, made by a kunai knife,causing blood to come over my left eye. Too many of those have been thrown at me but I thought with my high Taijutsu training that I could dodge it. Those bastards had to use exploding tags. If I didn't drop my guard at the last minute to save her I could have avoided the pain I am in now.

Why do I feel this way? I am the strongest and brightest in the Uchiha clan. And being defeated? Damn these bastards. Why can't I move? Why can't I move my body? Why do I feel...

"Finally," One of the shinobis twirled a kunai in the air as it landed back in his hand, no less the leader of these assassins. "Finally we can finish our job. I have no clue why they would pay some much to kill this girl but then again," His eyes fixed on the young boy no older then thirteen on the ground defeated by them. "That boy cost us a lot of trouble over these three days and two of our teammates are killed by him. No wonder why they said be cautious and not judge him by his age. But I wouldn't expect less from the Uchiha clan."

He turned his killing eyes back on the young girl eight years old, pinned down on the ground with a kunai stuck in her left hand. Blood poured out of her wound as her eyes stared at him with anger and hatred for harming her sensei. He knew this girl was not normal judging from the situation she was in.

Normal children her age would run away from the battle and cry, begging not to kill them, but not this child. She tried to save her sensei from them but was defeated just like him. But she did amaze all of them of her powerful chakra that she can control so well at her age and performed powerful Jutsus that a Jounin couldperform. But maybe it was her training that makes this little girl a rare genius.

The assassin leader looked at the child's head, having a forehead protector of a small image of a wolf running carved in, singling she's a shinobi of the Hidden Forest Village.

The Hidden Forest Village was a great village at one point like the Hidden Leaf Village of today. They were famous for their Taijutsu as their speed was like no other. Most Jounin shinobis could barely see their speed as their body looked like they were teleporting place to place in a battle.

The symbol of a wolf explained their tracking abilities as they could track any enemy down with their strong sense of smell and hearing. Also roomers have it that they can perform deadly Jutsus that were extremely frightening as it could leave their enemies trembling in fear and lose their mind in battle. But because of these powerful traits that the clan members had in the village, many enemies were afraid of their power and those that were brave enough attack the village and wanted to steal the village most dangerous secrets.

But decades ago, a devastating war broke out between Hidden Forest Village and the Hidden Mist and Cloud village as they join forces to take down the Forest Village. The king, that was the most powerful force that anybody has seen, ruled the Forest Village trying to stop the war. Unfortunately, he died in the end. His heart was too kind that many of the villagers said that lead to his death trying to create peace among the neighboring villages.

After his death, civil war broke out among the villagers of which clan was the most powerful one to take over the village. In the end they ended up destroying the village, as the powerful clans separated, leaving the village in disarray and in confusion. Now the village is mostly a small village that nobody recognizes as powerful resembling a ghost town. Many shinobis today still don't go near the village as most called it The Demon Village.

The leader of the assassins' forehead protector shown that he was from the Hidden Mist Village, gazed at the little girl realizing no wonder a genius still comes from that village. It's understandable to him, but her chakra, was why his team of outcast has been called to kill her. It was a shame to him. If he was her sensei she could become his greatest weapon against his enemies. But if his enemy knows this, but does not want to use her, maybe they see something in her that could become a danger to everybody.

The girl stared at him with her long dark hair being smashed in the dirt behind her head as she was being laid out on her back. A few loose strains come across her face hiding her left eye.

When the leader of the assassins first saw her, she was a beautiful innocent child that would make a young boy her age go crazy over her beauty, but now her cute innocence was gone. The men saw in her eyes a kill intention; kill the men that hurt her sensei for calling him worthless, and for making him feel pain. The leader assassin saw her hatred and didn't feel bad about killing the girl. If he didn't, she could become a series problem in the future.

"Heh Heh," Chuckled one of the three assassins. "It's going to be fun killing them both," He brought up his sword to his mouth. His long tongue came out and licked the blood on his sword that he struck the teenage boy, loving the taste. His dark, brown, insane eyes told a story of the love of killing in his life.

"After you kill her Chengo, I get to kill the Uchiha boy. Is that okay with you Zaku." He asked the quiet assassin next to him that for most of the battle mostly observed his other partners handle the job.

They were all Jounin ninjas that gave the teenage boy a difficult time with them.

"Hmph. Do what you please Baku." He said in a cold voice staring at the Uchiha boy out the corner of his eyes, folding his arms.

"Heh Heh! More Play time for me." He gave a wide grin to the boy and licked his sword again.

"If you touch him I will kill you." The little girl said to all three of the assassins in a bold angered voice.

They all stared at her.

Baku laughed at the little girl. "The girl is already near death and she still spitting out words as if she going to actually kill us. Forget the boy I want to kill her," He bended down and placed his cold sword near her face. "She more interesting then he is." He stared at her in a delightful way to kill her.

"D-Don't...," The boy said.

All three assassins turned there attention to the boy as they were amazed of the Uchiha struggling to get up, breathing heavily. Their attacks should have made him immobile for weeks.

"D-Don't...touch her." He said.

"Don't touch her?" said Baku. He grinned at the boy, turned to look at his teammates, then back at him and started to laugh. "Don't touch her? You pathetic boy dare to say more words to us. Heh Heh, I guess you want to be put out of your misery now."

The little girl pinned down on the ground looked at her sensei. She was amazed he could still get up but then again that's why she admires him the most then anybody, from his determination to save the ones he loves the most. That is what a true shinobi was he told her.

Onyx eyes were still fixed on the ground pulling himself up. He lifted his head up, looked at his student on the ground helpless to protect herself and centered his enraged glare at the three assassins. They were all Jounins but why send five Jounin assassins to kill his student. He didn't care now, she needed him and protecting her was his goal and nothing else. The little boy smirked at the three assassins ignoring his pain now that his cherished student needed him more then ever.

"Touch her and I will kill you," His eyes were full of rage and he can feel somewhat of chakra forming in him. "My name is Uchiha Itachi...and I will kill you all."

'_Sharingan!'_


	2. Itachi's Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't kill me

_Previously on Naruto_

The little boy smirked at the three assassins ignoring his pain now that his cherished student needed him more then ever.

"Touch her and I will kill you," His eyes were full of rage and he can feel somewhat of chakra forming in him. "My name is Uchiha Itachi...and I will kill you all." _'Sharingan!'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Itachi's Shine**

Sharingan, the famous also cursed bloodline ability was fully activated as Itachi mustered up enough chakra to use it. His red pupils has shown three semi-colons showing how advance he become using the Sharingan at his age. Rage was in his eyes and saving his only cherished student was all he could think about. He took out his kunai from his holster and positioned it sideways at his wrist ready to attack.

"Touch her and I will kill YOU!" Itachi yelled at them.

He charged at them full forces. The little girl looked at the three assassins as their eyes were all occupied on Itachi. She looked at the kunai drilled in her hand and then back at the assassins. This was her chance, she thought. She quickly pulled the kunai out from her hand as Zaku noticed it first. She flipped three times backwards quickly and hurled the kunai directly at Baku head. Baku quickly turned his head towards the girl but the kunai was inches away from him. He stood their, eyes widen in shock as it was too late to deflect it. At the last second the kunai stopped. The sharp end of the kunai stopped three centimeters away from Baku's head. Baku looked at Zaku and saw his hand bleeding from catching it with his bare hand. Zaku clenched his teeth and looked at the little girl.

'_Dam that little girl! If I didn't notice what she did, Baku would have been dead by now! How can she throw a kunai with that strength and speed behind it after I thought we weaken her chakra? I wonder what the hell this little girl is!?' _Zaku thought to himself but his eyes diverted back to the boy as Itachi stopped. He did quick hands seals then put his hand towards his mouth

"KATON, KARYUU ENDAN!!" Itachi yelled.

A stream of fire blazed towards the three assassins in the shape of a large dragon, from his mouth as it covered a large area sealing off any possible escape routes. The little girl back off even more to get away from the attack. The three assassins' were in shock of how big the flame was. They looked at each other then back at the blazing flames coming near them. In a few seconds, the flames consumed them as the enormous blaze flew pass about a quarter of a mile burning everything in its path like an uncontrollable wildfire.

The little girl eyes gaze at Itachi, amazed at how strong he could become. As the flames started to dissipate, her eyes widen as she knew something was wrong. Even if they were burn alive some traces of them would have remain no matter how big and powerful the fireball was. She looked at her sensei as he stepped down on one knee, breathing heavily while his hands fall to the ground supporting himself up. His body started to tremble from using that powerful attack and using up his last bit of chakra. His eyes looked at the ground as sweet dripped off his face.

'_I did it. I kill them.' _He grinned and looked at his student. '_Never underestimate an Uchi_…' His thoughts were interrupted as he looked down at his stomach. '_W-What the hell_...' A sword was plunged through his stomach. '_W-Why_?'

The little girl looked at him stunned. '_When did they move? I didn't even see them perform a Jutsu. Was it pure speed?' _She thought but realized when she was occupied from moving away they used Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu to get underneath her sensei to jump out behind him. She was impressed to perform it in that short period of time. The Jounins they were facing were highly trained in the Jutsus art. However, no matter how much she speculated the situation, death was closer upon them then before.

"Itachi!" She cried out loud.

She heard a man chuckle behind him and recognized it was Baku as his blade was plunge into Itachi stomach from behind him.

"Heh Heh, I told you before that it was over," said Baku. He smiled behind Itachi. The other two ninjas were also behind Itachi with him. "And to think that attack almost had us, hmm, oh well."

He forced his sword deeper into Itachi stomach as he screamed out in pain. He spits out blood from his mouth clenching his teeth to forget about the pain, but he couldn't.

'_This is it_.' His Sharingan faded away. '_With_ _no more chakra to use we're sitting ducks.'_ He looked at his student as there was nothing more he can do for her in the end. '_W-Why?_'

Zaku looked quickly at the girl. "Chengo, kill the little girl now!" He yelled.

Chengo glanced at his comrade of Zaku having a serious look on his face. Chengo followed his orders and threw five kunais directly at the child.

The girl heart stopped for a second, surprised, as she looked at her body and saw five kunais seeped deep within her chest. Blood started to pour out of her wounds as Itachi looked stunned.

'_W-Why didn't I move?'_ Her legs collapse to her knees on the ground. '_W-Why didn't I move? Itachi, I'm so-rry.'_ Her body followed gravity and landed on the ground with no chakra to support her anymore.

'_In the end I did become bothersome.'_ Her eyes gazed at the ground as blood trickle out her mouth. '_Why couldn't I save you?'_

"Nooo TORI!" Itachi yelled. Tears started to fall down his cheek.

Zaku looked at the child as blood pour on the dusty ground. "Mission accomplished. Let's go."

"What! What about the boy?" Baku retorted.

"Leave him where he is. We came for the girl from the beginning." Chengo said.

"B-But!" Baku retorted.

"I said lets go!" Zaku shot him a serious look.

Baku knew not to defy Zaku even though his killing sensation craved to kill Itachi for killing his other two comrades. "Okay, okay. He wasn't worth killing anyway," He pulled out his sword. "Even if I don't finish you off quickly your still gonna die anyway." He kicked Itachi body to the ground.

Itachi eyes were focused on Tori's body. '_W-Why? Why? I'm sorry?'_ Itachi closed his eyes as he felt death among him.


	3. The Wolf Demon

**Chapter 3: The Wolf Demon**

Tori eyes started to feel heavy and tired. With no energy to move her body she felt death was just waiting minutes away. She closed her eyes and then saw blackness all around her.

"You worthless child," An old rough woman's voice said as there was also a growl mixed in when she talk. It sounded like an ancient furious beast. "To believe I choose you to learn to harness my power. I told you if you want to gain power you must use my power."

Tori saw herself standing in total blackness. The voice of the old women echoed around her like a ghost. "I wanted to become strong on my own but now my sensei...," She started to cry bringing her hands to her face. "Itachi-sensei is going to..."

"Crying will not get you anywhere," The woman scolded her. "Crying shows weakness and weakness bring death to those who do not try to gain power."

Tori took her hands off her face and listened to the wise words of the old woman.

"Do you want to save your precious sensei?" She asked.

"Yes." Tori replied wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Then let me use your body and save your precious sensei and kill the men that did this to us." The old woman offered.

Tori looked up and saw two yellow eyes staring at her with the intention to kill. Tori knew what the old woman could do when she possessed her body.

'_I don't care. I will save him if I have to turn into a monster.'_ Tori eyes were serious and clenched her fists.

"Save him." Tori said taking her offer.

* * *

Baku looked at Itachi one last time. "This really is troublesome. Come all this way and I can't kill him. Hmph, how bothersome. But Chengo gets all the fun in killing somebody." Baku coldly looked at Zaku for ruining his fun. He hated his older brother when it came to playtime.

The trees around them started to move violently all of a sudden as the wind started to blow much quicker. Zaku looked around not liking the feel in the air. His hair on the back of his neck for some reason started to stand up.

"What the..." Chengo yelled out. He looked at Tori's body which was standing up. Zaku and Baku turned in Chengo's direction but saw something not human happening.

"What is that?!" Baku yelled in shock.

Itachi heard the commotion and opened his eyes to a terrifying image on Tori's body. Baffled and in shock even he was speechless.

Zaku stared at her and started to tremble in fear. He put his hand on his left side where his kunai was held, ready to pull it out to his defense.

Dark purplish chakra started to form around Tori's body, covering her in blackness as black liquid started to drip from her body. Underneath her feet, the grass started to die as the liquid showed it was toxic. Her whole body turned into inky black shadow of a wolf as three tails grew behind her. She got down on her hands and feet like a wolf and started to growl. The ground started to tremble underneath them as debris was flying everywhere making it difficult to see, it was as if they where all caught in a wild storm.

The three assassins couldn't explain what they were witnessing and the charka they were feeling felt like death.

"What is this horrible chakra!" Chengo shouted while shielding his eyes.

A minute later the wind started to die down, as the trees stop shaking violently. Tori's whole body was transformed into blackness as the enormous chakra formed around her; it took the shape of a wolf.

"What…a monster!" Zaku said as they all stared in shock.

Zaku body couldn't move, run, or barely speak for that matter from the fear in his heart. His heart was beating rapidly never feeling this fear before. Fear of death. The monster growled at them like a wolf defending itself. Tori eyes finally open up.

'_T-that's impossible. Tori, how can you...'_ Itachi eyes stared in shock. '_That's impossible_.'

Her once brown eyes turn red as the pupil shown three semi-colons.

"Sharingan!" Zaku yelled in frustration. "But how?!"

The beast that lay inside Tori had full control over her body, as the wolf beast full power started to come to her once again since 8 years ago, being used by another person.

'_How could Tori posses the legendary Sharingan? I thought only Uchiha Clan members was the only ones who could use it. She not even part of the clan!' _Itachi thought.

The wolf beast looked at the three assassins in excitement to kill them.

"Chakra." The wolf beast said in a ghostly voice.

"What did that thing say?" Baku looked at it.

"Chakra. I sense...great chakra." The wolf beast eyes widen in hunger. The Sharingan started to turn into a different shape.

'_What the...one of the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan form!'_ Itachi eyes widen in disbelief. '_What is she?'_

The wolf beast glanced at the assassins and growled again. "I want CHAKRA!!"

The black liquid that surrounded her started to spring out from its back and launched itself at Baku like tentacles. It grabbed him in a shape of a hand as the liquid started to cover his whole body.

"Help me! Help me!" Baku cried out for his teammates.

Zaku and Chengo back away to not get close to it as they saw what it did to the grass around the beast body. Zaku stared at younger brother in fear of not moving anything, and the same went with Chengo never seeing anything like it.

"I can feel...your precious chakra." The wolf beast started to laugh at Baku caught in her grasp. The black liquid formed completely over his body as Baku screamed in fear inside. In one second, a numerous sounds of crushing bones were heard.

The two remaining shinobis heard a loud noise inside the black hand of bones breaking. Baku voice was silent as no more screams came from the place that he was covered in.

"Baku! Say something!" Chengo yelled as his whole body trembled. "Baku, say something!!"

Zaku eyes were to frighten to even answer his little brother. Judging from the large crack he heard, he was already dead.

"You bastard. You BASTARD!!" Zaku yelled, takes out his kunai, and charged at the wolf beast, not caring of the situation, as anger filled his heart from the death of his younger brother. Chengo did the same thing and charged with him.

'_If I'm going to die, I rather it be by a monster.'_ Zaku eyes Tori.

Uchiha Itachi stared in amazement as he saw the two assassins charge at the wolf beast.

The wind started to pick up in the air as the sky was filled with blackness. On top of the highest tree in the forest, a few birds flew away from the blacken sky, listening to their inner senses to flee from this place.

"AAAAhhh!!"

Screams echoed throughout the forest of the two men being torn to shreds.

* * *

**Eight years later**

Two shinobis stood over a ledge of a cliff, staring at the bright full moon out tonight. They had on the same black cloak which had small red clouds with white lining surrounding the outside of it. One of the shinobis had pale shark-colored eyes and skin with slits resembling gills located on each cheek. He wielded a large head-cleaving sword attached to his back. Hoshigaki Kisame, from the Hidden Mist Village is what he is known by.

The other shinobi had raven hair that came to his shoulder while his cloak covered the bottom part of his face. All was shown was his eye, eyes that were red like blood as it showed three semi-colons, the Sharingan of the legendary Uchiha Clan.

"Itachi is it time?" Kisame asked.

Uchiha Itachi eyes gazed at the moon as the wind blew his hair in front of his eyes. "Yes. It's time to capture the remaining Jinchuuriki."


	4. Tsunade

**Chapter 4: Tsunade**

**Konoha: Administration Building**

Tsunade had her hands pressed against her face signaling boredom from not having her gambling fix. To her, being Hokage was boring at times as their enormous pals of paperwork that gave her many headaches. She placed her hands on her forehead, and looked at one stack of paperwork filled with Naruto destruction he created on his missions as it was up towards her forehead. Her eyes widen with frustration.

'_Damn Naruto! Why does he have to be so destructive? Why can't he be like the others shinobi's his age? Even though he's 15 year old he acts like he's still 12.'_ She sighed looking out the window showing a lovely day of how she wanted to relax or gamble, but of course she was stuck doing Naruto's paperwork. She slumped back into her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me!"

Tsunade eyes directed towards the door and popped back up in her chair taking her pen quick on her desk. She took a paper from Naruto pal and started writing on it.

Shizune comes into the room, hands full, with a smile on her face. Tsunade eyes pop out of what she was carrying. Tonton, her lovable pig, walked in after her.

"Tsunade-sama look, more reports to fill out," said Shizune happily. It was more reports then what Tsunade had on her desk. She placed them next to the other pal almost covering her desk. "But at least it's not all from Naruto this time." Her apprentice grinned at her.

Tsunade gave her a crazy look. She wondered what was she talking about and why the hell was she always happy to bring this to her. This was why Tsunade hated sometimes being a Hokage. If Naruto destruction doesn't kill her, the people in the village will. It was no wonder why Jiraiya didn't take the job. She thought that perverted bastard set her up in the long run enjoying his life writing chapters to that sexiest book Icha Icha! What kind of name was that for a book anyway, she told herself. She placed her hands on her head again from the craziness of controlling this village.

"Oh by the way, Yamagata Tori have been spotted at Crater City a couple days ago from what a shinobi told me." Shizune mentioned.

Tsunade eyes cries in happiness as if an angel came down from heaven and blessed her of all the good deeds she done.

"I really don't know why she hanging out there but then again she's always been a strange girl to begin with," said Shizune. "Maybe your gambling is starting to strike her interest since she's always had better luck then you. Matter of fact, she barely lost a game, but if she does it was only to deceive her opponent. Not like you Tsunade-sama..."

Shizune started to look at Tsunade but the office was empty leaving Shizune with a puzzled expression. An idea comes to her as she knew exactly what Tsunade was thinking.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizune yelled.

She ran out the office using her ninja speed knocking down all the papers in Tsunade's desk. Tonton turned his head clueless.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen shop**

Naruto eyes started to sparkle as he saw three bowls of Teuchi specialized Ramen. Teuchi gave Naruto little more then expected because of what he's been through. He's been feeling really down for the past two weeks coming back from his mission he failed and he wanted to make Naruto feel like his old self again.

Naruto started rubbing his hands together looking at the delicious bowls. He started to smell the tasteful aroma from the food. He noticed there was more in the bowls that Teuchi didn't charge extra for. However, Naruto decided not to tell him. The hungry boy grabbed two chopsticks stuck together and breaks them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said excited.

He took one of the bowls and started to dig right in. He smiled in delight of how tasteful it was. Naruto paused as he saw a woman in a black cloak covering her face. It was clearly she didn't want anybody to see her. The woman started to search around north, south, and east, carefully to not be spotted. But when she looked west she jumped in shock.

Naruto finished up some noodles coming out his mouth to see Grandma Tsunade sneaking around.

"AAAh!! Grandma Tsunade !" Naruto yelled smiling at her.

The teenage boy waved in her direction to get her attention. Naruto thought this was odd for her to just be walking around the village.

Tsunade charged quickly at Naruto and covered his mouth. Always _he_ to get her caught from doing something she not supposed to be doing. Naruto started fighting her to get her off his mouth. Tsunade heard the swiftness of a shinobi approaching, no doubt it was Shizune. She coldly stared at the struggling boy as Naruto tried to back away from her expression.

"Nartuo, if you want to do D and C rank missions for the rest of your shinobi life I will advice you to keep quiet." Tsunade said creepily.

Naruto quickly nodded his head of the horrifying expression on her face. Tsunade quickly grabbed one of Naruto's bowls of soups, takes his chopsticks and started to eat his food to blend in as a customer.

Shizune runs by and recognized Naruto at the Ramen shop. She stopped and looked at him.

"Naruto," said Shinzue still scoping the area out. "Have you seen Tsunade-sama gone pass here?"

Naruto eyes Tsunade out the corner of his right eye but she angrily shot him a look and cracked her knuckles.

"Ha Ha, haven't seen her lately. Ask Sakura-chan." Naruto sheepishly smiled trying not to get punch to death by Tsunade because her beatings are even deadlier then Sakura.

"Thanks." She jumped away.

Naruto gave Tsunade a cold stare. "Why you let me lie to Shizune-san like that?! If she finds out I lied to her she'll punch me out!"

Tsunade take off her hoody and relaxed in the chair. "Relax Naruto." She addressed him calmly this time.

"What, how can I calm down...," Naruto looked at her for a second. "Wait. Why are you hiding from Shizune-san anyway and why are you dress like that?" Naruto asked in a normal tone with a bewildered look.

Tsunade stood up. "It's not for a child to know," But she thought of a great idea and smirked at Naruto. '_For once Naruto you may be useful after all. Since I can't leave Konoha, ya'll do the leg work for me. Heh Heh, I'm so smart.'_

"Maybe I can clue you in just for once. You are growing to be a strong shinobi these days and I think I should start to acknowledge that." She grinned.

Naruto eyes started to light up to hear great words from Tsunade mouth.

"So I have an important job for you. It's a B-Rank mission."

"What is it!? What is it!?" Naruto jumped in excitement.

"Come by my office later this afternoon and I will tell you the mission," said Tsunade. Naruto nodded his head, quickly accepting the job. "Remember," Tsunade started to walk away. "It's a B-Rank mission and we should keep this between us okay."

Naruto gives her two thumbs up with a big grin on his face. "Okay." He looked at his food filled with excitement. "Yosh!!"

Tsunade walked away sneakily laughing under her breath._ 'Tsunade you're so bad.'_

"I found you!" Shizune yelled.

Tsunade looked up as Shizune was about to pounce on her. Tsunade jaw dropped as her eyes stared in shock. Shizune landed on her back and pinned her down to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Tsunade yelled trying to get up.

"I will not let you bring her to your gambling ways. That girl has better things to do then become your tool in gaining money." Shizune said.

"I wasn't leaving the village. I was just walking down the street admiring the village scenery until you attack me, and besides I would never use her for that." Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Shizune grabbed her right leg and drag her back to the office. "You can enjoy the scenery after you finish your paperwork!"

"But I need to breathe." Tsunade started to cry like a baby.


	5. Sakura's Discovery

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Discovery**

Sakura stared down at the floor with an expression of concern and confusion. She raised her fist and opened it. She looked at her palm of doubt about her actions of her last mission two weeks ago that's she failed. She looked at a bed that has not been used in years but then again the apartment hasn't been occupied in three years in general. She looked at a picture she seen everyday she woke up on a bureau. It was Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and her at the age of twelve.

'_Sasuke-kun. Why? Still I couldn't save you again from him.'_ She clenched her fist of how weak she still was.

_**Flashback**_

"Why, why are you doing this?" Sakura yelled crying, holding Naruto in her lap unconscious of the rough battle he had.

They found Sasuke and Orochimaru in a cave hiding out as they were following Sai. Sai the traitor that betrayed team 7 went with Orochimaru.

Sasuke stared at Sakura with his sharingan fully activated but in his demonic form. He knew this form scared her but because of it; he gave her a cold stare.

"I said why are you doing this? I thought your brother was your enemy not your friends," Sakura retorted. "We came her to save you from Orochimaru, the man that's wants to destroy Konoha by using your body."

"I didn't ask for you to come," Sasuke replied unemotionally to her. "You came on your free will just like I came to Orochimaru on my free will. I told you I am an avenger and I will kill that man even if I have to sell my soul to the devil. I realized now that Konoha was holding back my true powers but now..." He brought his right hand to his face and clenched his fist. "...Now I am more powerful then I was before."

Sakura looked intently at Naruto as his proof of Sasuke's new powers.

"Being with Orochimaru made me see what my brother true intentions are," Sasuke stared at Sakura with determination in his voice. "I know what my brother wants and I won't let him get it, even if I have to become a monster."

_**Flashback ends**_

Sakura stared at the picture, walked over and picked it up. '_What did you mean true intentions, Sasuke? Maybe there is more then him getting revenge for his family. Maybe Orochimaru knows more then he's letting us believe and using Sasuke to get it.' _Sakura sighed, feeling tired._ 'But what is it?'_

A gust of wind come in from an open window as Sakura shielded her eyes but accidentally dropped the picture. She picked the picture up, but looked under Sasuke's bed and saw a loose board that has been touched on the other side of the bed. She stood up quick to close the window and shuts it.

She placed the picture down exactly where she found it and walked over to the bed. She bends down, puts her finger under the bed and moves it towards her. She walked around the bed, bends down, while pulling out her kunai, and stopped at the loose board on the floor. Sakura digs her kunai into the floor and pulled up the loose board. Sakura pulled up another loose board next to it and put it aside. She looked down and saw a box that looked handcrafted. Clueless, Sakura pulled it out, gets up, and sits on the bed. She opened it up as she looked in shock.

'_These are pictures of Sasuke when he was young.' _She sighed how cute and innocent he was. He was smiling standing in front of his house with his mother. Judging from his age he had to be six years old. His mother was a beautiful woman. There were 15 pictures in all. She started to shuffle through all of them when Sasuke was a baby and mostly up to when he was around eight years old.

"Hmm." Sakura smiled at them never seeing any pictures of Sasuke when he was younger smiling and happy.

She started to come across a little girl's picture five years old. Sakura stared at the little girl as she examined it. The little girl was very cute as she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a smile that can stop a boy in his tracks. She wore a beautiful pink kimono dress that look like she was royalty. She stood in front of Sasuke house as she stood under an Uchiha fan symbol flag.

The curious kunoichi looked at another picture of the little girl older around seven with a forehead protector on and wearing shinobi attire. The forehead protector had a wolf running on it. Sakura knew off the bat that she was from the Hidden Forest Village that once was a great village a long time ago from her history lessons at the academy.

This time Sasuke was standing next to her smiling in the photo putting up bunny ears behind her. His older brother stood behind them eyeing Sasuke of what he was doing and smiled. It was the first time Sakura ever saw a picture of Itachi smiling or any picture with his brother in it. Sakura never saw Itachi directly up front but all she knew was he is after Naruto from what he has inside of him.

As she kept going through the pictures she realized the little girl was in a lot of these pictures either with Itachi, Sasuke or both and they all looked like a happy family. She couldn't understand why the girl was their but she graduated from the academy at a young age, and that surprised Sakura. Now she was even more determined to find out who this little girl was and maybe if she still was alive she can tell her more about Sasuke. Then she could save him and find out what he means by those words he told her.

She looked out the window as she saw the sun about to go down. "Oh no. I told Hokaga-sama I would help her with her paperwork," Sakura sighed in boredom. "That woman has to much stuff to do...," Sakura hold her left hand towards her head of a headache."...Especially the paperwork. But then again, maybe she could help me find this little girl."

She stood up and started putting everything back the way it was.


	6. Escort Mission

**Chapter 6:**** Escort Mission**

**Konoha: Administration Building**

"An escort mission?" Naruto looked clueless at Tsunade and then angrily. "You said it was going to be a B-rank mission! This sounds like more of a C-rank mission for Genin lower class shinobis!"

"Aren't you still a Genin level, Nartuo?" Tsunade smiled at him.

"W-While," Naruto looked dumbfounded. He forgot everybody was a Chuunin and he still had a Genin rank because of his three year training he done with Jiraiya. He sheepishly smiled rubbing the back of his head but quickly snapped out of it. "But that's not the point. You trick me Grandma Tsunade!" He pointed at her.

Tsunade eyes started to get furious of him calling her grandma all the time. "Would you stop calling me that?!" She yelled at him.

The energetic boy quiet down. Tsunade calmed herself down.

"Actually, I didn't trick you at all. You basically accepted the mission without even asking first about it. And besides the mission is still rank a B-rank mission whichever way you put it." Tsunade replied, hoping he would stop his ranting.

"Hmph." Naruto sighed folding his hands from his disapproval.

"Fine," Tsunade opened the folder on her desk and threw a picture at the opposite side of the desk where Naruto was. "Their happy and she's single too."

Naruto looked at the picture as his eyes light up like it was Christmas and Santa left him presents for once. He started drooling like a dog over the picture as she was sexier then his Sexy no Jutsu.

It was a young beautiful girl at age sixteen with black hair in a stylish cute ponytail. Her eyes were brown but it will make boys gaze into her eyes and hypnotize them to do whatever she wanted. She had a forehead protector of a wolf running, placed around her heap. Her cloths were more like a Jounin level shinobi wearing a gray flak jacket. Her long sleeve shirt and pants were black but on her right sleeve it had a black wolf symbol stitched in.

"YEESSS!!!" Naruto yelled with anticipation to meet her.

He jumped for joy. He turned around and clenched his fist with a big grin on his face. '_Finally escorting a beautiful girl such as her by myself. I must be the luckiest guy in the world and she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Yes! With her by my side all the guys in the village will be jealous of me. Heh Heh!'_

Tsunade smiled at him. '_Naruto you're just like _Jiraiya_ when it comes to pretty girls but you will see pretty girls are the extremely hardest ones to recognize you, especially you Naruto. And besides this girl is more powerful then you think and extremely more complicated then any girl ya'll ever meet in your life.'_

Naruto turned around and cheesed. He gives her a thumbs up. "I'll take the job!"

"Good. You will leave tomorrow in the morning. Her name is Yamagata Tori. She has been located on Crater City not to far from Konoha. It should only take you a half a day journey of getting there. She's not going to be just sitting there waiting for you so you have to find her. Check the gambling places first." Tsunade explained.

Naruto gave her a puzzled look. "Why would I start there and not a hotel she's staying?"

Tsunade puts her finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling because she doesn't know where she was staying at. "W-Well," '_Dam you Naruto, since when you start asking questions about a mission.' _"S-She likes to get bored quickly and she likes to do interesting things in her life," Tsunade sheepishly smiled rubbing the back of her hand. "But don't worry ya'll find her because I trust in your shinobi abilities."

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry you can count on me." He grabbed her picture and started to walk out the door.

"But...,"Tsunade stopped him before he walked out the door. "...The reason this is a B-rank mission is because she a princess from the Hidden Forest Village."

"A princess from the Hidden Forest Village?" Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Yes. She's not like other princess with bodyguard everywhere she turns, she actually travels without them because of the hassle they bring. Naruto I want Sakura to be put on this mission with you. If something happens to her, Konoha will be responsible for calling her to our village," Tsunade explained but Naruto still have that expression of acting like he understood. "When you get to her just say that I need her help and she will follow, okay?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Okay."

He walked out the door. He saw Sakura coming towards him but she doesn't notice him because her eyes were directed at the floor deep in thought about her latest discovery.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in his energetic manner.

Sakura looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Naruto. You seem happier today. What are you doing here?"

"Grandma Tsunade gave us a B-rank mission." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean us?" Sakura looked at him.

Naruto nodded his head in delight. "Yep! It's an escort mission to bring a girl back to Konoha with us."

"A girl?" Sakura looked puzzled.

"Yes we leave tomorrow morning bright and early," Naruto started to run down the hall with more excitement just hearing about the mission. "BE READY IN THE MORNING OKAY!!" He yelled running and waving at her.

"O-Okay." She quietly said not understanding why he was extremely excited.


	7. Visit from an old friend

**Chapter 7: Visit from an Old Friend**

Sakura eyes squint of the bright sun beaming in her room. She was still in her bed, arms feeling like huge paperweights for doing some of the Hokage's paperwork. Being a good little helper she had to be, she stayed up almost all night getting the paperwork down to at least one pal. Sakura didn't mine helping her sensei but Tsunade basically made her do all the work. Tsunade was smiling the whole time doing a small portion of the paperwork as if her mind was in her own little world. She was actually happy to do paperwork which was scary for Sakura because that woman doesn't like to do paperwork unless she was possessed by a ghost.

"I wonder," Sakura looked up at the ceiling as she remembered Naruto's happy expression when he saw her at the Administrative Office yesterday. "Hmph, Naruto always happy over anything." She looked out the window and then immediately jumped out the bed. "NARUTO! I forgot!"

Sakura forgot that Naruto told her to meet him bright and early to do an escort mission.

* * *

**Konoha Entrance Doors**

Naruto put his hands up to his eyes blocking the sun gleaming down at the village. He sighed of boredom, waiting for Sakura as he kept looking around for her. Unlike her, he was very excited of this mission because he was going to meet her. Naruto's face started to blush again from the anticipation and pulled out her picture from his pocket. His eyes gawk at her beauty and spend around doing a dance.

"I can't wait, she's a princess, and free! I hope she stays at Konoha for a long time to work my charm on her."

Naruto's eyes drifted in his crazy fantasy island. He pictured Tori on the ground, being surrounded by three shinobis, as she has a damsel in distress look on her face, wearing a sexy outfit like a person would see in Jiraiya Icha Icha books.

"Help, Help me!" Tori shout in a sexy voice. "Who can beat these powerful shinobis from hurting me?"

Naruto comes out from the shadows of the trees and punched one of the guys as he slammed into a tree. Naruto dropped down in a bad boy cool pose.

"Don't worry princess, I will save you." Naruto charged at the two remaining men and take them out quick with a punch and a kick. They land on top of each other out cold. Naruto ran over to Tori and helped her up as she looked at him in shyness. "Don't worry Uzumaki Naruto is here to save you." He gave her a pretty boy smile.

"Naruto, you're a strong shinobis and for your effort I will gladly become your wife because a princess needs a strong warrior by her side." She shyly said in a high sexy voice.

She hugged Naruto as his face was happily placed on her chest with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Naruto!" Tori shyly express.

"I love when you say my name." Naruto happily replied as if learning a new Jutsu.

Tori voice started to fade away saying his name over and over again.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Sakura yelled getting Naruto attention. She saw him on the ground rubbing his backpack in a joyful manner as drool comes out of his mouth. "NARUTO!!!" She screamed.

He snapped out of his dream and looked at Sakura. He smiled of embarrassment and quickly shot back to his feet. "Sakura-chan good morning," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "How long have you been standing there?"

She gives Naruto an evil glare, having a feeling what he was daydreaming about, something dirty.

"Long enough," She sighed but change to a calm expression. "Sorry I'm late. I stayed up too late helping Hokage-sama out with your paperwork."

"My paperwork?" Naruto gave her a blank expression and shrugged it off. "No big deal. Are you ready?"

"Sure." She smiled and stared at him.

Sakura actually wanted to go on a mission that wasn't to serious after their failed attempt to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. They both felt down so it will be great for them to stop being depressed by doing this. For once she enjoyed wanting his company even though he could be an idiot sometimes.

Naruto noticed her staring at him.

"Sakura-chan you ok?" He asked.

Sakura smiled and ran in front of him going out of Konoha main doors. "Let's go. Don't want to be late then we already are."

Naruto smiled at her. "Ok."

* * *

Two squirrels were chasing each other up the tree, down the tree, and jumping from dangerous heights from tree top to tree top using their claws and tails as balance. Near them unaffected by the dare devils squirrels, a brown bunny runs through some bushes using it as covering from predators. Its bunny ears perk up, nose twitching to smell and to see if the coast was clear. Its kept running deeper in the forest as the bunny comes to a beautiful waterfall. The bunny comes out cautiously and observes its surrounding. It walked a couple feet away from the waterfall and started to drink from the stream. Ten seconds later, its ears perk up and looked behind, feeling somebody around. When the bunny turned around it saw a cute little girl ten feet away from him.

The little girl was five years old. She had long dark black hair coming down her back; her left eye was green as her right eye was grey. She was wearing a white shirt, blue pants that came to her ankles as this showed her black shinobi shoes. She wore a light blue hoody jacket that was a little big as it came just a little pass her hips but was perfect for spring time. The jacket had a symbol of a running black wolf stitched on the front.

She was crouched near the ground as her hands were around her legs watching the bunny as it was watching her. She and the bunny were locked in a staring contest to see who will move first because to it she was an enemy. She gave a cute smile and waves at the bunny. She looked up in the sky and smelled the air of another scent of a human. She gets up, gives one last wave to the bunny, and runs away.

A young girl was lying on a branch being part of an enormous tree that looked like it's been around for hundreds of years covering a huge part of the forest. The tree made the forest look enchanted. The girl had on a bamboo hat covering her face from the sun as she was fairly asleep loving the beautiful nature around her. But for a second, the forest started to get quiet from the animals in which the trees started to stand still. She lifted her hat up an inch, it showed a little of her left brown eye, as she looked around the forest for a bit.

"Hmph." She smiled and puts the hat back over her eye not worrying that's she being watched.

Six shurikens, full force, were flying out the shadows from the trees aimed at her. Her body was still, not moving from her position as she was relaxed. She use to feel annoyed by this tactic when she was young but she knew who it was and played along for their enjoyment. The shurikens hit her body directly but she smirked as her body puff into a log.

The dark figure in the shadows surveyed the area but saw four Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade flying around him formulating wires. It surrounded him and brought his body back to the tree behind him. The wires pinned him down securing his movements as he tried secretly to escape.

An image flashed in front of him as the girl had a kunai aimed directly at his throat. His eyes stared in shock for a second but he smirked and her to him. She pulled off her bamboo hat slowly, revealing her entire face.

"Still playing this game with me Sasuke." She said.

"I told you one day I will defeat you in it, Tori."


	8. Enter Nezumi

_Previously on Naruto_

The wires pinned him so he could move his body as he tried secretly to escape. An image flashed in front of him as the girl had a kunai aimed directly at his throat. His eyes stared in shock for a second but he smirked and her to him.

She pulled off her straw hat slowly as it revealed her entire face.

"Still playing this game with me Sasuke." She said.

"I told you one day I will defeat you in it, Tori."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Enter Nezumi**

"You beat me, Humph" Tori smiled at him. "Besides Sasuke, aren't you a little too old to be playing tag?"

"Old?" He easily freed himself from the wires restraining him and walked up to her, unafraid of the kunai aimed at his throat. "Isn't that my line? Besides, why do you have to prove to always win if it's just a game?"

"If I went soft on you, you wouldn't have a goal in life to be better then me," She slowly put away her kunai in her holder attached on her right leg. She looked up into the trees, hearing the birds again. "And here I was having a nice nap."

Tori examined Sasuke of how much he changed in the past three years. She sits down on the branch they were on, putting her left leg up towards her chest; she leaned her head on it and looked into the distance in the forest.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Sasuke goes into the same position but kept his head up as his eyes enjoy the beauty of the forest and...more.

"So now you don't enjoy me being around." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I told you not to worry about me and besides I'm starting to think your here so Orochimaru won't let me end up in the wrong hands," She smiled. "Does Orochimaru still have the same ambition he had before to fight me? If he doesn't, I will be very disappointed of calling him one of the Legendary Sannin."

Sasuke started to smile, amused by her being the only person in the world not afraid to fight Orochimaru and that's why Orochimaru doesn't want her to end up in the wrong hands. It's as if Orochimaru waiting for her to come to him like he did but Sasuke knows he won't allow it and Orochimaru knows this.

"You shouldn't play too many games with him, trust me." Sasuke warned her.

"I've seen many monsters in my life. Orochimaru is just an imitation of a monster as many people that seeks power for their own selfishness. I have seen true monsters...," She stared at Sasuke out the corner of her eyes. "And those monsters will kill if something is threatened of theirs. That is why Orochimaru will forever be limited no matter how many bodies he steals."

Tori signaled to him the situation he was in now. Sasuke analyzed her words of somewhat understanding her but not completely. Tori to him, sounded as if she had an answer for everything, rarely that's she didn't know about something. This is because of her vast intellect of being a pure genius in skill and in intelligence making her a brilliant strategist.

She can remember anything taught to her once in shinobis techniques and analyze a situation of a fight in the beginning of a hundred possibilities of their defeat. By this, it made her never lose in a fight of a battle. Sasuke never been on a mission with Tori but he heard some interesting and disturbing things from Orochimaru of her using jutsu in battle, but that is to be expected from a shinobi from the Hidden Forest Village.

But Orochimaru told him of a jutsu that she uses that can't be copied or used by anybody else that's her most lethal weapon in a fight. This jutsu was what made her undefeatable. Nor Chunnin, Jounin, Kages from different villages or even Orochimaru can figure how to by pass this Jutsu or completely understand it fully. It's in a league of its own which scares many people of calling her a monster. The different clans in her village love her for it because she hasn't been beaten from this Jutsu.

Sasuke knew how powerful she was even more powerful then him, even at his level of training under Orochimaru. His Uchiha blood inside him wanted to fully test Tori in combat, just to see if he was strong enough to fight his brother. She was trained by him when she was little and basically followed in his footsteps of accomplishments of high expectations. Sasuke clenched his fist just thinking about his brother, but that's all he could mostly think about, a hundred ways he could kill him. But he didn't want his murdering brother to come after Tori because she is the only good thing he has in his life right now and understands what he is trying to doing by going to Orochimaru.

Tori eyes divert back to the beauty of the forest. She lets herself drift away, happy to see Sasuke but also sad at the same time. Over the past two years he's been watching over her as she knew when he was close. He only did this because of his brother as this use to be her job over him, protecting him. But theirs one thing she liked about Sasuke was his quietness they always had when they were together. Tori liked him because of that trait he pick up over the years as it became her trait as well, the same time that devastating incident happened when they were both young. Sasuke's eyes tried not to be noticed but she knew he was looking at her. Their one thing she couldn't actually understand was boys in general, as she got this same look from all boys that looked at her. She noticed he was been doing this for sometime now.

"Sasuke-oniisan!" A voice shouted breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked shock, as he saw a little girl between them both. The little girl was over his shoulder hugging around his neck.

"U-Uh N-Nezumi." He saw her smiling face but she always have those on her face whenever he saw her.

The small child started to giggle happy to see him. "Nezumi knew it was you coming. Nezumi sensed you a mile away." She hugged him even more.

Sasuke signed from discomfort of being hugged but he looked at Tori face as she was giggling at the situation. He let out a little chuckle and smiled at her. He liked when Tori was smiling then her most blank expressions on her face that she picked up over the years.

"Sasuke-oniisan are you gonna stay with us this time? You always have to leave and you said next time you see me, you were going to show me a cool jutsu!" Nezumi smiled.

Tori sensed somebody was near as the last wind blew over them. This was why she chose this place to rest because she could pick up somebody smell two miles away from the continuing wind formulating around the area. She looked at Sasuke as he didn't pick it up but she knew Nezumi did. Tori stood up and grabbed her bamboo hat. Sasuke looked at her not wanting her to leave so soon.

"Maybe next time Nezumi." Tori responded.

"Ok." She smiled and lightly jumped off his shoulder like a feather.

Sasuke looked at Nezumi. She was a little corky so she does things that no other child her age would do, but when he met her five years ago he knew their was something different about her all together when she was a baby. But he couldn't put a finger on it.

Nezumi runs to Tori side and grabbed her hand while giving a big grin to Sasuke. Tori slowly put her hat back on making her last comment to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if Orochimaru takes over your body...," She gave him an uneasy glare. "...I will be the one that kills you and no one else. It will be cowardly not to kill you and leave you for somebody else to take the responsibility," She placed her hat on her head, barely seeing her eyes but they were serious. "If anybody else kills you before me, I will kill them."

Sasuke stared at her to say that so openly to him. Tori was a force to be reckoned with and one shinobi in the world he didn't want after him, but he understood her words.

"Hmph" Was all Sasuke could say.

He smirked at her as she did to him. Nezumi still smiling oblivious of the words Tori just said, gave him a peace sign and then waved at her friend.

"Bye-bye." She said happily.

They both vanished in front of Sasuke eyes as if teleporting to a different place instead of using speed but that was the Forest Village shinobis. He turned around, looked up at the trees and admired the forest one last time. He smiled but notice there was somebody coming near him and by that ruined his time with Tori as she knew it.

"Better go make my entrance known."


	9. Search for Tori

**Chapter 9: Search for Tori**

Naruto and Sakura jumped through the forest branch to branch trying to reach Crater City for their mission. Of course, Naruto was going much quicker then normal with a happy grin on his face. Sakura trialed behind him, trying to figure out why he was in such a rush to get towards their destination. She started to realize Crater City was not that far off as they were minutes away from the city.

"Naruto who's the girl that were escorting?" Sakura asked.

Naruto kept his eyes in front of him stepping off another branch and jumping to another tree. "She from the Hidden Forest Village and Grandma Tsunade asked us to bring her back to Konoha at least by sunset."

"But why is this B-rank mission and not C-rank?" Sakura asked.

"Because were escorting a princess." Naruto answered her.

Sakura eyes widen. "A princess? What is she doing all the way out her without proper security and why does she need us to go back to Konoha," Naruto looked back at her. "But I don't think she needs security since she travels alone. I think she can make it on her own back to Konoha by herself."

Sakura looked at Naruto and understood why he was in a rush, acting weird and she didn't think mostly about protecting her.

Naruto stopped with a confused look which made Sakura stop as well. "That's pretty mean to say Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto getting the wrong impression of her attitude and shakes her head. "No, no that's not it! She a princess from the Forest village so I presume her name is Yamagata Tori from the Yamagata clan that was the founder of the village."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked as he didn't tell her fully about the mission yet.

"That's because while you were sleeping in class at the academy, I was paying attention about history of other villages."

Naruto shrugged and smiled at her knowing him all to well.

Sakura puts her finger to her chin. "But what I don't get is why she needs us." Sakura gets a bad feeling about this.

"Why you look so worried Sakura-chan? It's an escort mission that only takes a half a day the most. You shouldn't worry about it." Naruto smiled at her.

His friend suspiciously eyed him. "Naruto did Hokage-sama even tell you about her?"

"Only the basics." Actually Naruto didn't even bother to ask because he was too gaga over her picture from her beauty.

"Well I'm going to put this in another prospective that gets you on board. Tori-sama is a high level Jounin shinobi."

Naruto jaw dropped in shock. "A JOUNIN!" '_Crap I'm not even a Chuunin! How can I impress her now, matter fact she even stronger then me!'_ Naruto quickly snapped out of it and looked at Sakura for a minute trying to figure out something. "But why did grandma Tsunade sent us out here to get her?"

"The question you should of asked her before she handed you her picture." Sakura smiled knowing where his mind was. Naruto sheepishly smiled at her. "Don't worry your not the first." '_So it would seem Hokage-sama is using us after all for her personal reasons. Shizune-sama have talked about her of Hokage-sama devilish ways to manipulate people to get what she wants and Naruto just fell for it and brings me with him. All this time I thought he at least grew smarter over the years.' _Sakura sighed thinking it couldn't be helped.

"Well let's go. Will ask her when we get there of why Hokage-sama sent us to get her."

Naruto shakes his head. "Okay."

They both started to rush in the trees only ten minutes away from the city.

A shadow figure in the tree tops was watching them from above, hearing everything they were talking about and started to chase after them.

* * *

**Crater City**

Naruto and Sakura scoped out the area of the high volume the city was in. Many people were in the market streets exchanging and buying goods with one another which made it more crowed then normal. Naruto and Sakura were being pushed around while they were trying to get through the crowd as Naruto started to get frustrated.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, coming through!" Sakura polity said to the group of people in front of her.

"Why is it so crowed? Feels like you can suffocate just by standing still." Naruto tried to squeeze through the crowd but his backpack was making it a little more difficult.

"Naruto lets go on top of the roofs to get a better view." Sakura suggested to him.

Naruto was traveling behind her as he had a more difficult time then Sakura. He glanced at a girl for a second being accompany by a small child, going the opposite direction, that made his stomach feel nerves as she looked similar to Tori. The girl eyes Naruto but Naruto felt like he was being drawn to her by a force he couldn't understand.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop moving from the crowd moving him like an on going wave in the ocean. He got so pushed around when he look back, the girl was gone. His body stood still while his eyes were still in a trance. Everybody started to go around him as he was blocking traffic.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura shook his shoulder.

"Huh?" He shook his head to snap out of his daze.

"Did you hear me? Let's go on top of the building to get a better view." Sakura pointed.

"Okay."

With their shinobi speed they jump up on top of a building that gave them a clear view of the area. Sakura looked everywhere for the princess but Naruto looked where he just was, to see if the girl was still around. He knew it was her but then again Grandma Tusnade said she was traveling alone.

"Maybe we should try the gambling places." Naruto suggested.

"You have any money?" Sakura eyed him.

He pulled out his fat frog wallet and smiled at her doing anything just to see his dream wife. "Yep!"

"Okay," Sakura pointed at a gambling place that is not on big steaks. "There." The place she chose resembled a house but had a dice billboard on top of it. "Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura walked into the place as it was many games going already on the floor. They searched around for her but it was no luck. They ask somebody that worked their but told them they haven't seen her. This was how it went for the ten places they visited as nobody seen her. Some people were polite while others were unpleasant that pissed Naruto really off as he almost got into a fight three times today.

"This is exhausting," Sakura rotated her arm from stiffing up, keeping Naruto back from fighting. "At this rate will never find her in time."

"What's the matter with these people anyway? There all aggressive," Naruto replied folding his arms. "I'll never understand adults." Naruto sighed in aggravation.

"Let's try one last place and will take a rest for something to eat." Sakura suggested.

Naruto nodded his head of approval.


	10. Gamble

**Chapter 10: Gamble**

Naruto and Sakura went into another gambling place. This places wasn't as pack like the others ones they visited and less aggressive from the decoration that was placed throughout the building. It gave it a calm atmosphere.

"Ah!" A man comes up to them smiling. From his clothing he looked like a worker at the place as he was eyeing Naruto frog wallet. "You want to test your luck on the gambling floor?"

"Ah no thanks," said Naruto. "But we wanted to know," He pulled out a picture of Tori. "Have you seen this girl?"

"Ah you mean The Lucky Angel." He replied smiling at her picture.

"The Lucky Angel?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Yes, we people who gamble know all about her for some years now. She never gives us her name but gamblers gave her that name because of her young age and beauty, also the fact she never loses in a game." The man said.

Naruto and Sakura were surprised of her reputation.

"Never loses?" Sakura acknowledged his words.

The man smiled at her. "Yep. If she does lose it's to benefit her in the long run against her opponent. That's why it's crowed then usual in Crater City. Some of the top gamblers from different villagers try to take her on but they end up losing. Her tactics of winning are top notch so that's why most gambling places are cautious when she comes in. But then again, because of her reputation she brings great business when she stops by. She sometime, I heard on a rare occasions, traveled with the Mad Cow." The man explained.

"Mad Cow?" Naruto eyes dim as he remember Jiraiya explaining to him about Grandma Tsunade gambling addiction and sometimes getting him into trouble alongside her. '_Why do I think Grandma Tsunade using me to get Tori-sama for her own gambling reasons?' _Naruto sighed in being an idiot.

"But have you seen her around?" Sakura asked.

" No," The man replied. "I haven't but people said they seen her around in the city. But high gamblers are here for the weekend to test out there skills and win big against her because they know she's sitting on a lot of money from winning all those games over the years. Plus they have their pride to get back from losing to a little girl."

"Wow she's greater then I image." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sakura bows her head in respect for the information. "Thank you." She grabbed Naruto wallet and gives him some money for his time. Naruto was angry at first but figured out what she was doing. "Thanks for the great information Mister. You help us a lot on trying to find her."

"You don't have to give me this." He tried to hand her back the money.

"No, we want to give you it. I don't think other places would have taken their time with kids like us." Sakura smiled at him.

The man smiled back and bowed his head for their money. "Thank you."

He waved goodbye to them as they walk out the store. Naruto and Sakura stepped out the store and looked at the crowd as it was almost evening from the sunset.

Naruto stomach growled in hunger. Sakura smiled but her stomach makes a small grow as well.

"Let's get something to eat." They both said touching their stomach.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Sakura both said in unison breaking their chopsticks apart.

They was both sitting at a table in a Ramen restaurant, having few people around because their mostly out spending their money or gambling it away. They both have a ramen bowl in front of them. Naruto dug into his bowl quick but Sakura wanted to do the same thing but she was a lady and must eat properly in front of a boy, even though it's Naruto.

"Wow, hearing about her I want to meet her even more." Sakura said trying to make small talk.

Naruto nodded his head in delight and picked up his bowl while his mouth was still full of food. "Another bowl?"

"Wow Naruto," Sakura smiled. "I guess you were really hungry." She giggled at him.

Sakura started to realize things about Naruto that would have thought he was a pig when eating or for other things for that matter. Before when they were young she couldn't stand it, always getting in her way and causing trouble. Guess over the years being with him and coming back to the village she started to see pass that because when it comes down to it, he had a good heart.

Naruto notice Sakura staring at him as he devours his food. "Sakura-chan, you don't like your food?"

Sakura snapped out her daze and blush in embarrassment. "N-No nothings wrong. It's fine."

"I have lot of money to go to a different place." Naruto checked his frog wallet.

"N-No Naruto its fine," She shyly protested. "I was thinking of where we could find Tori-sama. It will be getting late soon so we should check hotels out first and if we still have no luck we will call it a day."

"Okay." Naruto said and went back to eating his food.

Sakura eyes him and smiled. '_Thank you Naruto_.' She begins to eat her food again.

The guy that was ease dropping on them before was sitting behind them with a brown cloak on, covering his clothing underneath him, as his hoody covered his face. He heard their entire conversation and smirked. He brings his cup of water to his face and sipped his water._ 'Those idiots will never find her.'_

Sakura ate some more food as her eyes watched the door. She instantly stopped eating; her eyes enlarge as Tori just walk past the door. She chewed her food quickly hitting her chest for it to go down faster.

"It's her!!" Sakura yelled.

The boy behind them spits out the water in shock. He turned around and was about to get up but Sakura hits his chair pinning him as she was getting up. Naruto eyes widen, turn around too and don't see her. Sakura grabbed her backpack and placed their money on the table.

"Let's go!" Sakura instructed her friend as she ran out the restaurant not wanting to miss her.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled gathering his stuff.

The guy was about to get up again but while Naruto was hurrying he bump the table and hit his table making his bowl of Ramen fall on his lap. Naruto ran out the restaurant after Sakura.

The young man eyes widen. "HOT! HOT! HOT!!" He yelled jumping around. He takes the waitress glass of water that was passing by and splashed it on his pants. He sighed in relief. He angrily puts up his fist to his face with rage. '_I GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!!'_

Sakura ran in the direction where Tori might have gone. She stopped panting; her eyes searched the four way intersection of the road. She sees an image of Tori down the east roadway and takes off after her moving people of out her way.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled following behind her trying to catch up.

The pink kunoichi stopped again, finding herself in a dead end. '_Where did she go that quickly? Now I'm starting to see why this is a B-rank mission. She's right in front of you then disappears in a blink of an eye. Did she sense me following her?' _Sakura eyes look up at the tall buildings and jumped up on top of one to get a better view. She scanned the area for a minute realizing it's a waist. '_Damn.'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out trying to find her. Sakura jumped in front of him in disappointment of not tracking her better. "Did you find her?"

"No. She got away." Sakura answered.

"So maybe I wasn't imagining things." Naruto said in a low voice remembering before seeing her.

"Well at least she's in the city that's for sure. I guess will start with our plan before checking the hotels. Will check in one as well because if we find her were not going to bring her back at night. Too many ways for an attack from an enemy," Sakura explained. Naruto nodded his head. "Let's go."

The young boy that was following them before was on top of a building listening to everything. He smirked and disappeared in a flash.


	11. The Lucky Angel

Chapter 11

Naruto and Sakura legs drag on the ground, tired, drained of energy of not finding Tori. Naruto looks up at the sky as the stars start to show brightly in the night sky.

"Already nighttime, all this running around and we couldn't even find her." Naruto says worn-out.

"Me too." Sakura replies in the same condition. "Let's get a hotel."

"Ok."

They both walk into a hotel that was near them as they already been here before looking for Tori.

"Oh back again." The old woman said happily.

"Yes. We had no luck finding her. It's as if she doesn't want to be found." Sakura said.

"Hunny, what you expect. She like a celebrity around here and she doesn't want people to hassle her while she stays here." The old woman said.

"I guess your right. Well since we can't look for her now I suggest two rooms please." Sakura said.

"Ah Grandma Miyabi!" A young boy yells running in around the age of twelve.

"What is it Kento?"

"I seen her, I seen her!" Kento smiles happily.

Naruto and Sakura divert their attention towards the boy.

"Who hunny?" Grandma Miyabi asked.

"Her! The Lucky Angel!" Kento shouts.

Naruto and Sakura eyes widen. Naruto runs towards Kento.

"Where did you see her?" Naruto ask in anticipation of trying to find her all day.

"At Kuma-san gambling place right down the street going up against Takashi the big boss from the north from the Rock Village." Kento tells him.

"Thank you!" Naruto runs out the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells running after him.

* * *

**Kuma-san Place**

The place was crowed as everybody wanted to get a peak at the legendary The Lucky Angel. The highest of all gamblers watch in amazement as the stakes were drawn pretty high on the floor that can buy half of Carter City. On the right side, a man in his forties, sitting on the floor named Tomato Takashi stares at his opponent, not showing any fear, chewing a piece of grass from his mouth. He is accompanied by two men sitting behind him with swords at their side as his bodyguards no less. Takashi looks at his cards having a straight flush, then at her.

Tori sits on the left side of the floor, Indian style, accompanied by Nezumi sitting behind her watching the game in excitement. Tori have her arms folded, eyes closed, and having her cards laid down on the floor. She smirks at him.

"You won't be smiling when I win your money of what you took back from me. No little girl comes into my village and makes me lose!" Takashi rough harsh voice says to her.

"How can she sit their so calm against Takashi of all people?" A young man says in the crowd to his friend.

"Yeah, I would have folded already judging by his smile he must have some good cards. She better watch it." His friend said.

"Excuse me, Excuse me!" Naruto yells barging his way through the crowd.

"Hey kids watch it!" A guy shouts.

Sakura was right behind him following the three second path he made. Naruto stops finally getting through to see the game. He looks in shock.

"It's her." Naruto body was frozen of finally meeting her.

Tori eyes finally open, seeing Takashi ugly grin, then slowly turned and gazed at Naruto. Their eyes were both fixed on each other as Naruto started to get the feeling in his stomach like he did in the market. He felt like he was stuck in a trace by looking into her eyes.

_What's this feeling I keep getting? I never felt it before but it like the Nine-Tale Fox Demon chakra is moving inside of me...but why? Why do I feel... _

Sakura bumps into Naruto finally getting through to the crowd; this breaks the trance he was in as he shakes his head. Sakura eyes widen seeing Tori.

"Finally we found her." Sakura smiles as she notice Tori was looking in their direction. _She beautiful._ Sakura eyes the surrounding and see she was in a gambling game and looks at the floor where a pal of money is sitting. She jumps in shock. "That's a lot of money!"

Takashi eyes direct towards Naruto and Sakura as they were taking the attention from him, who doesn't like to be ignored. Tori sense this and divert her eyes back towards him.

"Let's end this." Tori said.

"Fine," Takashi said smiling at her. "Today their going to be changing your name and I'm going to be the man that done it." He gives a sneaky laugh at her as well as his bodyguards.

"Well if you're that confident put all your money in." Tori says in a tranquil voice.

Everybody eyes widen in shock talking among each other of her losing her mind, even Takashi.

"Is she crazy. This girl doesn't know when to quit like Hokage-sama?" Sakura says.

"Wow that's a lot of money." Naruto said amazed himself.

Takashi spits out his grass stem he was chewing. "Fine little girl."

He puts all his money forward of not being a coward of her bet. She does the same thing. It was high excitement in the air as everybody held their breath.

"Let's reveal our cards." Tori said.

"Fine," He reveals his cards first. A five-card straight, all in the same suit. "Straight Flush!" He bangs his hand on the floor. "HA!"

"Wow a Straight Flush what luck." A man said

"That's going to be tuff only a few can pull that out in high games like these." Another man said.

Tori pick up her cards, close her eyes and sigh in relief. She puts them back down as it showed a sigh in defeat but not taking her hands off her cards.

"Ha! Like I said little girl you can't beat me this time!" Takashi shouted at her.

"She lost!" Sakura shouted.

Everybody was in an up roar of the results of her losing.

"That's impossible!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Lucky Angel lost to that guy!"

"Take witness I finally beat the number one Lucky Angel." Takashi gets up and about to grab his money. A needle shot out in front of him before touching the money. Takashi looks at Tori of her shooting it. "Hay what's the big idea!" His bodyguards gets up and was about to pull out their swords towards her.

"I didn't take my hand off my cards." Tori says calmly.

"What!" Takashi responds


	12. Finally we meet

_**Previously on Naruto**_

"Lucky Angel lost to that guy!"

"Take witness I finally beat the number Lucky Angel." Takashi gets up and about grabs his money. A needle shot out in front of him before touching the money. Takashi looks at Tori of her shooting it. "Hay what's the big idea." His bodyguards gets up and was about to pull out their swords towards her.

"I didn't take my hand off my cards." Tori said calmly.

"What!" Takashi responded looking at her right hand.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Finally we meet**

Tori finally pulled off her hand of her cards which were now facing up where you can see what they were.

Takashi eyes widen in shock. "What the hell!"

"A Royal Flush." Tori said with the same expression she had the whole game relaxed.

Nezumi eyes lights up of knowing she was going to win.

"A ROYAL FLUSH!!!" Everybody yells in shock.

"Talk about luck." Sakura said amazed how calm she still was.

"I win." Tori say in a mellow tone and gets up.

"The Lucky Angel wins!" Everybody started to cheer for joy and congratulates her.

"That's amazing. I thought she lost for a minute." Sakura said and looked at Naruto as his eyes are still fixated on Tori.

"Yeah." Naruto responded.

Nezumi gets up, pulls out a briefcase and goes to the center of the floor. She started fill the briefcase with the money.

"How did I lose? I thought I had her." Takashi cried while Nezumi puts the money in the briefcase.

"It's ok boss. You'll get her next time." One of his bodyguards tried to confront him in his defeat yet again.

"Yeah right." Takashi said as that was not helping. His efforts of preparing to take her down in a year since he lost to her were futile.

Takashi looked up and surprised to see Tori bowing at him. Everybody gets quiet with the same expression on their face.

Tori looked up. "Thank you for the nice game. I admire you for your bravery to challenge me," said Tori camly. Naruto watch her, confused of her actions. "I wish to face you again Tomato Takashi." She bowed again to him.

Takashi finally smiled and bowed back at her. His men do the same thing. "You're an honorable gambler to play with. Next time I will win." He grinned, not nasty, but happy towards her.

"Thank you. Nezumi lets go." Tori told her younger sister.

Nezumi hand her the briefcase. Tori puts it in her other hand, as Nezumi holds her free hand and started to walk out the door.

"She's the best." A woman said in the crowd.

"I wish I could be her." Another woman said admiring her skills.

"No wonder why everybody wants to gamble against her. She an honorable gambler that's doesn't poke fun at her enemy for losing against her." said Sakura watching her walk out. "Naruto let's move."

Naruto nodded his head. They both get through the crowd to try and meet her outside. Tori and Nezumi started to walk down the street, as Naruto and Sakura followed her. They both see them go into the same hotel they were about to check in.

"Hey hunny." Grandma Miyabi smiled.

"Long time Grandma Miyabi. Will take the usual." Tori said.

"No problem dear. Miko," Grandma Miyabi looked at a young girl beside her. "Take Tori-sama things to her room and make preparations for the hot bath."

"Yes ma'am," Miko walked over, bowed to Tori in respect, and took the briefcase from her hand. "Hello Tori-sama. Follow me."

"Thank you." said Tori politely but before she could walk. "Miko can you take this to my room and I will be up their soon." Miko bowed her head once more, follows her order, and goes up stairs. "Grandma Miyabi can you prepare two more rooms for my guests."

Grandma Miyabi looked confused at first but sees Naruto and Sakura right behind her and smiled. "No problem." She walked away giving her privacy to talk.

"Yamagata Tori, I presume." Sakura said with a smile finally meeting her in person face to face.

Tori and Nezumi turned around to see the young shinobis from Konoha.

"Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha am I right?" Tori asked them.

Their eyes widen in shock, look at each other, and back at her.

"How do you know our names?" Naruto asked.

"I should be asking why you are looking for me. You've been following me all day." Tori responded.

Sakura smirked at her having that feeling she knew they were following her in the end.

"Grandma Tsunade asked us to find you," said Naruto eyeing her. "She wants you to come back to Konoha. She only said to tell you she needs you."

Tori don't say anything to him but looked out the window at the full moon beaming in. '_How beautiful.'_ She looked back at Naruto sensing the aura of the Nine Tail Fox Demon inside of him. "Fine." Naruto and Sakura smiled in delight. "We will head out tomorrow. Your room is being ready for you as we speak." Nezumi smiled at them. "Oh by the way, this is Nezumi my younger sister."

"Younger sister?" Sakura mumbled, confused of thinking she was the only daughter of the Yamagata Royal family.

"Get well rested, my treat. Anything you want for making you go through this hassle of finding me, okay." Tori offered.

Naruto stomach growled from not eating since lunch. "Okay!" He smiled energetically.

Sakura eyes kept on Tori seeing her somewhere before but not putting her finger on it.


	13. Hot Bath

**Chapter 13: Hot Bath**

Sakura walked to the female hot bath coming from having a delicious dinner she just finished eating. She took her cloths off, grabbed a towel in a cubby already laid out for her and rapped it around her.

"That dinner was good. Haven't had anything like that in years." Sakura smiled.

Sakura walked out but stopped and saw Tori in the steam bath with Nezumi. Nezumi was swimming in the bath humming to herself enjoying the water. Her hair was pulled up in a bun to not get it wet. Only two strains of long hair, both sides of her face came down that was getting wet. Sakura turned and saw Tori resting on the side; her hair style was the same as Nezumi but her eyes were staring at the moon that gleamed in. It was as if she was glowing as the moon shin narrowed in on her that made her appear more radiant and beautiful. Nezumi stopped paddling in the water, turned and looked at Sakura staring at them.

"Sakura-oneechan!" She called her name happily.

"Oh hi." Sakura gave her a wave.

Tori glanced at her. She gave her a kind and gentle smile as Sakura gave one back breaking the awkwardness in the air.

"Are you coming in?" Tori asked.

"O-Oh yes." Sakura sheeplishly smiled at her forgetting why she came here for which was to enjoy the hot bath.

Tori smiled at Nezumi and then looked back at the moon. Sakura puts her feet in the warm water first, takes off her towel and gets into the water. She sits next to Tori but not to close and not to far to be disrespectful. Nezumi smiled at her and started to play in the water again. Sakura sits their quietly, nervous and not saying a word. Tori glance at her from the corner of her eye.

"Do I make you nervous?" Tori asked.

"N-No. Not at all," Sakura told her even thought she did felt nervous. "I'm ok."

"Don't let my famous reputation keep you quiet. I don't mind if you talk."

"I'm fine. Thank you Tori-sama." Sakura said.

Tori chuckled. "Please don't call me Tori-sama because I'm royalty. Just Tori is fine."

Sakura chuckled feeling a little more comfortable around her. "Ok." Sakura direct her eyes of what Tori was looking at which was the moon. "How beautiful. I use to watch the moon when I'm on my missions. It brings happiness to me and makes me think clearly of how to accomplish them better too." Sakura commented.

"Me too." Chestnut eyes watched the bright moon as they closed letting her mind drift.

_**Flashback**_

The bright blue moon lights up the forest as wolfs howl at the moon. Sitting on top of a cliff that could see the entire forest hundred feet high, eight year old Tori, eyes were closed, listening to the wolves beautiful howls.

"Why are they crying?" A young seven year old boy asked her sitting next to her.

"Their not crying Sasuke. Their happy because they found somebody they thought they lost," Tori explained to him. "Somebody they love very dearly."

"You can understand them?" a curious Sasuke asked.

"Yes I can," Tori turned and looked at him. She gave him a smile. "You can hear them too if you concentrate really hard. But even if you do that, you have to gain their trust as well. Wolves can become powerful creatures when they want too and only people with power my hear them speak."

"Wow. One day I will be powerful, and show you I can talk to them too." Sasuke replied happily.

"Then it's a bet." Tori stuck out her pinky, as Sasuke does the same and shake on it.

"No it's a promise." Sasuke said.

_**Flashback ends**_

"Tori, Tori." Sakura tried to get her attention as she hasn't responded to a question and was keeping silence for ten minutes now. '_Did she fall asleep? That's stupid but..._'

She couldn't get Nezumi to ask if she should wake her because she already gotten out the hot bath already five minutes ago. Sakura gets in front of her, as she was a little nervousness, about to check her forehead to see if she's not getting sick of staying in the hot bath for too long.

"Hmph," Naruto retorted on the other side of the wall by himself taking his bath. "I really hope Sakura-chan doesn't say embarrassing things about me. I really don't want her ruin my chance with her even though she is a Jounin shinobi," Naruto smiled. "Can never hurt until you try."

"Tori." Sakura called her name that Naruto could hear.

Naruto looked at the wooded boards that separated them. "I wonder why Sakura keeps calling Tori-sama name?"

Naruto walked in the water to get closer to the edge of the hot bath and gets out. He puts his towel around his hip covering his lower body, and positioned his ear to the board to make sure everything is alright. He remembered what Grandma Tsunade said to him if anything happened to Tori that Konoha would be the one to blame. He eyes notice a peephole a few feet away from him. He jumped in shock and looked around to make sure nobody got the wrong idea of him.

"But Sakura keeps calling Tori-sama name and I want to make sure everything is ok." Naruto convinced himself of not being a pervert peeping in on them but his mission was to watch over Tori. He slowly walked over to the peephole, gulps of nervousness and placed his eye over the visible hole.

"What are you doing?" A dark voice said.

"AAHH!" Naruto jumped of shock. "N-N-Nothing!" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

The young boy eyes Naruto for thirty seconds. "Hmph."

A sixteen year old, young handsome teenage boy was staring at Naruto the same boy that was following them around the city. He was a little taller then Naruto that made Naruto look up at him. He had light blue eyes that resembled blue crystals, white hair that he put in a low ponytail but still his hair came down to his back. He had a bath towel on showing his nice shape body for his age. He gives Naruto a cold stare.

"I-I was just leaving." Naruto said and walked away from the peephole.

The young boy walk pass Naruto while Naruto headed out of the hot bath, embarrassed and was about to approach where the cubbies were keeping his belongings.

"Tori." Sakura said.

The young boy stopped right in the eye full of the peephole in shock hearing that name. '_What did she say!?'_

"Tori are you ok?" Sakura said.

'_Did something happen to Tori?'_ The young boy thought.

He walked slowly to the peephole just to check for a second to make sure she is ok. His hands were sweaty, nervous as hell, heart beating twice as usual and took a big gulp. He puts his eye to the peephole and started to see an image after a second from the steam evaporating and saw Sakura and Tori in the hot bath, but Sakura was in front of Tori face. His jaw dropped.

"Tori." Sakura said one more time not getting a responds. She swallowed and eased in to touch her forehead with her hand to make sure she ok.

'_So your here as well. Interesting.'_ "Sakura," Tori finally responded talking in a low voice with her eyes still closed. Sakura was startled for a second. "Sakura come closer."

"Huh?" Sakura asked with a dumbfounded look but was blushing at the same time.

"Just come closer towards me," Tori told her again.

Sakura followed what she says but her heart was beating at a fast rate that it echoed in her head.

The boy eyes widen even more in shock of what he saw next a few seconds later sent him flying back with a nose bleed on the other side of the hot bath. His eyes were white as if seeing something he shouldn't have seen.


	14. Sasuke's anger

_Previously on Naruto_

_So your here as well. Interesting._ "Sakura," Tori finally responded eyes still closed. Sakura was startled a second. "Sakura come closer."

"Huh?" Sakura asked was dumbfounded look but was blushing at the same time.

"Just come closer towards me," Tori told her again. Sakura followed what she says but her heart was beating at a fast rate that it echoed in her head.

The no name young boy eyes widen even more in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sasuke's Anger**

Naruto was about to go inside were his cloths were until he saw the young boy, that gave him a scolding look, looking through the peephole he was about to do.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Naruto eyes widen, his jaw drop and points at him.

"Sakura," Tori says still in the same position, eyes closed, and in her calm state. "Come closer."

Sakura listened to her as her face turned bright red, inching forwards towards her. '_What is she doing? Why am I so nervous? Why am I blushing?'_ Sakura heartbeat pounded faster as she gets closer to Tori face, next thing Sakura knew she was close enough to kiss her on the lips.

The young boy that was watching jaw dropped and falls all the way on the other side of the hot bath with a noise bleed. His eyes were white as if seeing Sakura kissing Tori on the lips.

"What the?" Naruto was puzzled looking at the boy on the other side out cold. '_Wait, I was suppose to check if they were ok. Ok I will peep just for once and nothing else and walk away.'_ Naruto walked to the peephole and looked in on the other side. His jaw drop, as he saw Sakura about to kiss Tori on the lips. '_WHAT!!'_

"When I tell you to get down Sakura, get down." Tori commended her. Sakura stopped and listen to her instructions again without questioning. "Get down!"

Sakura ducked her head in the water. Tori finally opened her eyes, spits out an icky black ink from her mouth as it aims right in Naruto's eye that he was peeping in.

Naruto jumped back quick, holding his right eye as the black ink was not coming off so easily. Naruto dropped to the floor, squirming on the ground like a turtle being flip on its back. Sakura shook her head as if being in a daze, oblivious of what is going on, but heard Naruto on the other side.

"Naruto?" Sakura poke her head out of the water in the direction of the wooded boards that separated the male and female hot baths.

Tori smiled, grabbed the towel on the side from where she was seating, and gets out the hot bath. Sakura looked at her first but turned away quickly, blushing of embarrassment.

"Goodnight Sakura." Tori said in a calm voice.

Sakura turned around as Tori had her bath towel on. But she saw Tori crack a smirk then started to walk away.

"G-Goodnight Tori." Sakura said calmly but was curious why she was smiling. '_W-Wait! I hope she didn't think I was going to kiss her. Now she's probably getting the wrong idea about me._'

"Why me!" Both Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke walked into a cave where he's been training with Orochimaru for nearly three years as only torch fires along the side of the hallways were lit up for his guide. Sasuke felt an uneasiness of it being too quiet in the hideout. With his keen sense been heighten by his new training, something was wrong. He ran towards Orochimaru chambers, where he usually sit on his throne like he was a king but he wasn't there, nor Kabuto his weak lackey that follows him around like a wounded dog. Sasuke started to get impatient of being left in the dark when those two run off especially with their twisted intentions. 

An image of Tori flashed in his mind. '_What the hell! Why did I start thinking about...Those bastards!'_ Sasuke started running towards the entrance of the cave. His Sharingan eyes were fully in effect of showing three semi colons. '_I told him if he touches her I will kill them. How dare they act without me knowing to extract her? I don't like Orochimaru dealing with things by himself and of using others people weakness to his advantage in battle, but I won't let him use it on her!'_ Sasuke runs out the entrance door and quickly through the forest back the way he came at high speed.

Orochimaru and Kabuto are jumping from tree to tree in a rush focused on one objective, which has Kabuto on edge since Orochimaru did not relay the mission back to Sasuke.

'_Sasuke-kun by now must of notice what's going on since he has the strongest connection towards that girl.'_ Kabuto thought concerned about this plan.

Orochimaru sees Kabuto troubled about something and smirked at him.

"Kabuto, you're not worried about doing this mission are you?" said Orochimaru eyeing him. Kabuto glanced at him. "Are you afraid that we didn't tell Sasuke-kun what we are doing?"

"Sasuke-kun is unstable, of him either killing his brother or that girl. He shouldn't be around her. That girl isn't normal is she? Or we wouldn't be wasting our time personally going after her. Or you would have just sent me." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto, if I had sent you alone to face her," Orochimaru cackled a little. "She would have taken over your mind and body and used you against me."

Kabuto eyes widen in shock. He heard rumors about the Hidden Forest Village jutsu they use but giving their reputation neither he wants to venture off towards their village. He also seen a few dangerous jutsu they use when he was a spy for Orochimaru scouting out new recruits at the Chuunin exams. Even though he wanted a few on their side but one thing they won't do is betray their village because they mine as well comment suicide then have the shinobis in the village come after you.

"Kabuto, you are right. This girl isn't normal at all," Orochimaru smiled. "When I faced her alone when she was eleven, she was the only shinobi that gotten away from me successfully unbitten by my mark. But once I finished fighting her I soon realized that defeating me wasn't her plan in the beginning, it was learning my skills that was her true objective. This girl is truly a monster."

Kabuto startsx to feel concerned about what he is about to walk into. He looked at Orochimaru face never seeing him so excited since he started his plan on capturing Sasuke.

"Remember Kabuto, are objective is to weaken the girl before they arrive. We must not let Akatsuki capture her." Orochimaru ordered him.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered.

* * *

An hour away from Orochimaru position, coming from the southeast direction, Itachi and Kisame are running at high speed through the trees as well. Itachi gets a feeling in his stomach of uneasiness from the danger ahead of them. 

"We must quicken are pace if we are to get to her first." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded his head as they both picked up their pace traveling through the forest.


	15. Trouble from a far

**Chapter 15: Trouble from a Far**

Sakura yawn of the early morning standing at the checkout entrance of the hotel with Naruto and Nezumi ready to leave. Sakura smiled at Naruto and Nezumi playing rock, paper, scissors to pass the time until Tori comes down from her room. Sakura looked up at the ceiling wondering herself of how long she was taking and feeling uneasy.

'_I should go up there to see if she is ok but...'_Sakura have an image of them inches away about to kiss in the hot bath yesterday night. '_Eh? Maybe I shouldn't.'_ Sakura started to blush again of embarrassment but shook her head and gets series. '_I'm her bodyguard and it's my job to watch over her.'_ Sakura walked over to the stairs.

"Naruto watch Nezumi, I'm going to see what's keeping Tori-sama ok." Sakura said.

"Okay," Naruto looked at her and then back at the game Nezumi and him were playing as she was kicking his butt. "Rock, paper, scissors!" He pulled out rock as Nezumi pulled out paper. "What!"

"Yeah, Nezumi beat again against Naruto-oniisan. Heh Heh!" Nezumi said overjoyed as gave Naruto a peace sign.

Naruto smiled but he started rubbing his right eye again as he been doing this all morning, turning his skin around the eye red of rubbing it to much. Nezumi picked up on his new habit right away.

"What's wrong with oniisan's eye?" Nezumi asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto told her still rubbing his eye and dare not tell her the truth of what happened last night.

"Don't worry, Nezumi make it all better." Nezumi says and tugged on his jack to come down to her height.

"Make it better?" Naruto eyed her clueless.

He kneeled down to her level, curious of what she going to do because at the rate of him rubbing his eye, his right eye will turn red or maybe get infected.

"Okay, okay close your eyes!" Nezumi said.

Naruto does what she says. Nezumi puts her finger on his right eye. Naruto waits around to feel any change but doesn't and sigh in his mind of disbelief hoping she could really help him out but then again she just a small child he thought.

"It's okay Nezumi if you can't-"

"Okay, open your eyes now." Nezumi said.

Naruto opened his eye and looked at Nezumi smiling at him. He noticed he was staring at his forehead protector as it reflected an image of him.

"Hey how did you...," Naruto notices he not rubbing his eye and also when he looked in the reflection the redness around his eye was gone as well. "Ha Ha! Nezumi you're the greatest," He grabbed his protector back and gave Nezumi a peace sign. "I don't know what kind of medicine you used but it worked like a charm. Nezumi, if you need anything just tell big brother Uzumaki Naruto anything." He smiled at her.

"YOSH!" Nezumi smiled back with the same peace sign back at him.

Sakura walked down the hallway about to approach Tori hotel room. She gets to the door but before she could knock she heard something break in her room.

"Tori-sama!" Sakura yelled and kicked the door in.

She scanned the room quickly noticing it was empty, but looked at the broken tea cup on the floor. She runs towards the bathroom to see if she was in their but no luck. '_Where the hell is she?'_ Sakura turned around quick but Tori was standing inches away from her face. Her face turned bright red, eyes widen, as Tori acted mellow, not being affected of the closeness towards each other. Sakura jumped back quick.

"W-W-Where you come from!?" Sakura asked nervously.

"From outside of the balcony. I heard a glass break then somebody breaking the door down and calling my name. I could say that was you." Tori explained to her.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head from embarrassment. "We wanted to see what you were doing," said Sakura but saw Tori blank expression. "N-Not saying you was taking to long. What I mean is-"

"I'm sorry," said Tori cutting her off. Sakura looked at her. "It was my fault for taking to long. My apologies for my rudeness. I was watching the sunrise and lost track of time."

"It's okay, Tori-sama." Sakura quickly replied.

"Then we should go." Tori started walking towards the door first.

Sakura followed her but Tori glance out the corner of her eye at the balcony then back in front. On the way out the room, Sakura closed the door behind them. The white hair young boy that was with Naruto at the hot bath yesterday was sitting on the wall listening to the whole conversation between them. He smirked and jumped off the building.

Tori and Sakura were walking down the hallway; Sakura was right beside her being quiet unless spoken too which Tori didn't want her to feel as she observed her.

"Sakura I noticed you still called me Tori-sama," said Tori, "I told you yesterday that it's ok to call me Tori. I also don't want you to talk polite to me all the time because I'm a princess. I'm only one year older then you so I want you to talk to me like you talk to Naruto, okay"

Sakura smiled at her. "If I talk to you the way I do with Naruto we may never become friends." She giggled.

Tori smiled back at her. By saying this Sakura started to relax more around her again. They get down the steps and walked towards Naruto and Nezumi.

"Ready?" Sakura ask the cheerful duo.

They both nod their heads but Naruto watched Tori and kept his distance from her of what happened last night. He avoided eye contact with her by fixing his forehead protector.

"Okay let's go!" Naruto told the others.

"You guys come back now." Grandma Miyobi said to all of them.

They all bow their hands in politeness.

"Thank you!" They all say and walk out the hotel.

Miyobi waves at them and smiles watching the young children leave her hotel.

* * *

Naruto walked in front of the group leading the way home. They were walking through the forest to take precaution of not being seen on the roads. Sakura suggested it because it is still a B-rank mission and protecting Tori was still their goal. Sakura walked beside Tori as Nezumi was with Naruto. Nezumi was holding his hand, smiling, singing row 'Row Row Your Boat' as they really looked like brother and sister enjoying a walk in the park. Nezumi was singing it first and then Naruto would sing right after her making it sound off key but that's how everybody sings the song.

Sakura smiled and was surprised how Naruto acted around Nezumi. Who would have thought Naruto would act so well with children. Then again he was a child so it will be easy for him. But Naruto will make a good father one day. Sakura started to blush but shook her head and looked away from Naruto. '_What the hell am I blushing for its Naruto? The biggest idiot in the village.'_

Tori stared at Sakura out the corner of her eye and noticed she have feelings for Naruto but doesn't express it well towards him. She smirked but stopped in her tracks. Her heartbeat started to speed up rapidly, not fear but anticipation of somebody coming to visit her not seeing him in a long time. She turned around and smiled.

Nezumi silenced her singing and stopped as this stop Naruto and Sakura as well. Sakura heart started to beat faster, feeling the killing intention of chakra around them. She noticed the trees where still and the animals were silent. Sweat started to form on her face of feeling fear. She felt this feeling many times when they were taking the Chuunin exam and when she went to go rescue Sasuke but failed.

'_Orochimaru._ _But we didn't even sense him coming._ _But how...'_ Sakura slowly turned around and lookded at Tori, then in the direction she was looking in. There were two people behind them as Sakura eyes widen.

"Why you stop Nezumi?" Naruto said looking down at her as her body was turn sideways looking in the direction Sakura and Tori were. Naruto felt an unsaddling feeling in his gut and turned around. His eyes widen in shock.

"Hello…Yamagata Tori." Orochimaru sinister smile widen as his snake eyes looked directly at his target.


	16. Nights out

_Previously on Naruto_

"Why you stop Nezumi?" Naruto said looking down at her as her body was turn sideways looking in the direction Sakura and Tori were. Naruto felt an unsaddling feeling in his gut and turned around. His eyes widen in shock.

"Hello…Yamagata Tori." Orochimaru sinister smile widen as his snake eyes looked directly at his target.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nights out**

The air felt thick as the swaying trees moving before stopped. Silence fall upon the once boisterous forest filled with life. The animals always knew when something bad was about to happen as they watched like spectators in the covering of the trees.

Sakura heart sounded like beating drums being played quicker in her head. '_Orochimaru! But why is he here?_ She eyed Tori as the Jishin Jounin looked at him unafraid of this madman. Sakura wondered if what Hokage-sama said about her was really true that she more powerful then she seems.

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto shouted out and immediately gets in front of his comrades to protect all of them.

Naruto eyes quickly turned using Kyuubi's chakra inside of him and took out his kunai from his right leg. Nezumi ran towards Tori side and grabbed her hand.

"I don't know why you are here Orochimaru, but I won't allow you to harm anymore of my friends!"

Tori eyes Naruto in front of her, feeling the Nine Tail Fox Demon inside of him emerging. She eyes Sakura out the corner of her eye frighten of Orochimaru presence. She looked at Nezumi being the calmest out of both of them.

"Hmph." Tori smirked assessing the situation they are in.

She lets go of Nezumi hand, gave her the briefcase of money, and eyed her to go to Sakura's side. Nezumi nodded her head to her orders and immediately grabbed Sakura hand as she snapped out of her terrified state. She looked down at Nezumi holding her hand as she smiled at her. For some reason she stopped trembling and shook her head wondering why Nezumi was not afraid.

"Naruto." Tori called out his name in a composed voice.

Naruto turned around, but notice she wasn't behind him. Baffled, trying to find her, he turned around towards Orochimaru and felt a punch hit his stomach. The powerful blow made him cough up his own saliva. It felt like a massive rock just been kicked off a mountain and landed on his stomach. He looked at Tori as she was the one that hit him. Naruto fell down to one knee. Somehow with the hit, Tori made Kyuubi's chakra stop flowing in him which made his eyes turn back to ocean blue.

Orochimaru smiled at her but Kabuto watched in shock not understanding her actions.

"W-Why?" Naruto looked at her with one eye open of the dreadful pain he felt.

Sakura stared in shock not comprehending her actions as well. '_W-What's going on here? Why did Tori hit Naruto?'_

Sakura was about to step forward, but a person flashed in front of her seeing the back side of a young boy with white hair, with the same attire of clothing Tori was wearing. However, his forehead protector was kept on his right shoulder.

'_Now who is that? Judging from what he is wearing he is not from the Akatsuki or is he?' _Kabuto thought carefully observing the teenage boy that appeared before them.

Orochimaru was interested in who this boy was too but looking at the expression on Tori face of still being calm, he has to be with her, the snake Sannin thought.

"W-Why did you..." Naruto looked at Tori puzzled.

She comes closer to his ear. "Because...I'm here…to protect you."

Tori brought up her hand, puts it to his shoulder and press down. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and fell unconscious. She grabbed him and laid him on her chest.

"Naruto?!" Sakura cried out but stayed put from the boy in front of her. She became angry, not understanding the situation, but Tori hit Naruto and for all that matters she could be working for Orochimaru just like Sai did the same trick to them. She balled up her fist as her leather gloves were tightening. "Get out of my way or else."

Tori eyed Sakura but then reverts them towards Orochimaru and Kabuto.

_**Flashback**_

Tori was on the balcony at the hotel she was staying at admiring the sunrise. A young teenage boy with white hair was sitting next to her on the side the hotel using his chakra to stay on the building.

"With them coming here this ruins everything of what is going to happen." The young boy said with a blank expression.

"I know. I wasn't expecting them to show up and for Tsunade to ask for my help," said Tori. "But why, I don't know."

"Why didn't you just send them away?" He asked.

"Because...I just can't," said Tori watching the odd shapes of the clouds in the sky. "The whole purpose to come to this town was to bring all of my enemies to one single spot. The Akatsuki was to send Itachi after me and Orochimaru and Kabuto would have come once I sent out a message to one of their spy's to say I was in the city. Then I was going to use Okami powers to get rid of all of them in one single swoop. Sasuke would have been released from Orochimaru and his clan would have been avenged for what Itachi put us through."

The boy hand on the opposite side, oblivious from Tori site, clenched his fist from hearing that boy name, 'Sasuke'.

"But with the Nine Tail Fox Demon here, I can't execute the plan because if I use the full power of Okami she will defiantly kill Naruto because of the hatred she holds with Kyuubi. I guess killing them will have to wait another day." She looked at the boy. "Kai I'm going to need your help in planning our escape. Our objective is not to fight them now. We basically have lost that opportunity."

"And what about the boy? He still can ruin the escape if were not careful." Kai noted.

"I know. He has a hot head when it comes to Orochimaru with him holding Sasuke. Then it can't be help. I will deal with Naruto. I need you to protect them and run when things get out of hand. Don't get involved. I need you at full strength if our plan falls on us."

"Understood." Kai responded.

"I hope Tsunade-sama gets my little bird in time."

_**Flashback ends**_

Tori eyed Sakura of her threaten words towards Kai.

"Calm down Sakura," said Tori in front of her with Naruto's body. She gave Kai Naruto, as he put Naruto arm over his shoulder supporting him up. Tori eyes Kai. "Sakura do not worry. Kai is one of my trained students and a Jounin level ninja like me. Don't worry, but what I need from you is to listen to what he says." Tori shot her a serious look as Sakura just nodded her head feeling like she was in a trance when their eyes met.

Kai looked at both of them and placed his hands on Sakura shoulder. "Let's go." In an instant they vanished.

'_Where did that guy go?'_ Kabuto looked around but his eyes divert to a cliff a half mile away ahead from their location. Kai appeared at a safe distance from the fight that was about to happen. '_Was that pure speed!? What the hell did that guy just do to move that fast? Is this one of the things the Hidden Forest Village Shinobis can do?_'

Sakura legs give out underneath her for some reason and started to feel dizzy grabbing her head; everything started to spin around her. Kai placed Naruto down on the ground and attended to Sakura. Nezumi and Kai were the only two not affected unlike Sakura who felt she's been dirking all day as she tumbles like a drunken woman trying to get up.

'_W-What the hell? Where did we go just for a second? W-Why can't I see straight?'_ Sakura thought having a nauseating feeling in her stomach.

Her body followed gravity as she almost hit the ground but Kai caught her weak body. He hears her breathing uneasy from the massive speed they just jump.

"Are you ok?" asked Kai placing his hands around Sakura face to get her to look at him. "Must have been your first time," He does a one handed hand seal with his right hand. '_Awake.' _He placed his index finger in between Sakura forehead. Her grogginess suddenly started to dissipate, as her vision and strength started to return to her. "You'll be ok." His eyes redirected back at the battlefield. '_Tori don't use her powers unless you have too. It can be dangerous for all of us if she interferes.'_


	17. Eye Gaze

**Chapter 17: Eye Gaze**

Sakura gets on her feet and looked at Kai fully. She saw Kai and Nezumi at the edge of the cliff watching something at the bottom. She eyes Naruto unconscious body lying on the ground and goes to his side. She touched his wrist to feel his pulse.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious at the time." Kai said but kept his eyes on the action about to happen.

"What the hell is going on?! Why did Tori punch Naruto like that?! I thought you guys were on our side." Sakura said furious, demanding answers from him.

"We are on the same side. Konoha and Jishin are ally villages. You may have heard of it called the Hidden Forest Village. So don't worry." Kai replied in a cold tone.

Sakura listened to the truth about Naruto condition as she examined her friend herself of being okay. She remembered what Tori said about listening to Kai and walked up to where he was but her eyes widen seeing Tori all alone facing Orochimaru and Kabuto by herself.

"Are you mad?! You're going to let her face them by herself?!" Sakura looked at Kai trying to get his attention to look in her eyes. "Orochimaru is a madman that needs to be stop. She's going to need all the help she can get. She is still under my protection and I must protect her," An image of Sasuke flashed in her mind of him about to leave Konoha to take Orochimaru offer. "I will not let that madman clam another one of my friends." Sakura was about to jump off the cliff but his eyes finally looked at her which stopped her movements.

Kai sighed of her annoying him. "If you move from here I will make you end up like your friend over there."

Sakura stopped and looked at him sensing she was being threatened. Her eyes became serious of not liking this boy telling her what to do. "Like I'm going to listen to you."

"And what will you accomplish but get in her way," said Kai. '_Do you not think I want to be down their helping her out?'_ "You're forgetting Tori is a higher rank ninja then you as well as I. She gave you an order to listen to me," Kai gave her calm expression to ease her worries. "Don't worry. Everything already been planned out. Just watch."

"Planned out?" Sakura was clueless of what he meant by that. But she followed his instructions and watched as a spectator. She felt somebody grab her hand and looked down. '_Nezumi_.'

"Don't worry Sakura-oneechan," Nezumi smiled at her. "Oneechan will protect us."

Sakura formed a smile. '_I hope so.'_ She turned her eyes back at the fight that's about to happen.

The wind was blowing through the trees again. Orochimaru and Kabuto were eyeing Tori as the snake Sannin was specially watching every little thing she does. Dust from the ground started to form small tornadoes as if they were in the desert. It looked more like a scene from cowboy movie, between the sheriff of the town and a bad guy that been causing trouble about to duel.

Tori smirked at the site of Kabuto, hearing his heartbeat pick up rapidly from her sensitive hearing.

"Orochimaru, long time no see and here I thought you forgot about me." Tori said with more enthusiasm in her voice then her normal tone.

"Tori, it's been to long have I seen you and much you changed." Orochimaru licked his lips. "I sense you grown stronger then our last encounter."

'_Last encounter_. _They met before?'_ Sakura thought.

"I hope you have because it would not been interesting if you didn't." Tori smiled at him as her whole attitude started to change as if becoming a different person. "But you did disappoint me of not bringing Sasuke with you. But bring him instead," Her eyes looked at Kabuto then back at her true target. "It would appear your insulting my talents. And here I thought you took my feeling into consideration."

Sakura eyes widen. '_Sasuke. How does she know about him? Who is she?'_ Sakura get an image of the little girl she saw in Sasuke photos at his house. '_Could she be that girl?_'

Kabuto gave her an angry stare of insulting him to his face and in front of Orochimaru. '_Who the hell thinks she is?! I'll make her...'_

"Pay," said Tori as she finished his sentence from what he was thinking. Kabuto eyes widen in shock. "Minds are a funny thing don't you think...Kabuto."

'_What the hell? Is she reading my mined? How did she know I was going to say that? This is a mind trick she using to get to me. Even though this is my first time going up against her but those eyes of hers…'_ Kabuto stared into them and felt a chill up his spin. A frightening image of Tori in blackness showed another pair of golden-yellow eyes floating above her, looking at him with a high intention to kill. He quickly snapped out of it. '_W-What was that? Those eyes of hers? I wonder what she is. I need to calm down and focus. I will not make her make a fool out of me.'_

Orochimaru looked over at Kabuto as she already has him second guessing himself of where he stood in this battle. The snake Sannin smirked in delight of her actions. '_Your truly are something Tori. But maybe I should have told Kabuto not to look too much into her eyes. Her eyes play a great key in using her Genjutsu. Itachi you have truly left a fascinating specimen behind. Now I see why you want her back so badly. But she will become mine first._'

"Hmph. Don't underestimate my abilities Tori-sama. You will soon see enough why I was chosen by Orochimaru to be his right hand." Kabuto said digging in his pouch around his waist and then brought his hand up to adjust his glasses. He smiled at her getting his confidences back.

"We shall see," Tori grinned at him and chuckled. She licked her lips of his words. "We shall see."

Sakura gets a nauseating feeling in her stomach. The more she looked into Tori's eyes, the more she was becoming frightened by the way she was acting. It was different from her calm persona when they were in the hot bath. She wondered if Tori had a spilt personality. Whatever was happening Tori wasn't fleeing from Orochimaru like most people does in this situation. Sakura touched her shoulder feeling goosebumps as her body started to shake a little in fear, sensing a dangerous chakra emitting from Tori's body.

Kai eyed the pink haired kunoichi out the corner of his eyes. He was surprised she could sense Okami's powers from Tori. He wondered what her special abilities were, he thought.

"So let's begin." Tori said. She closed her eyes, cracked her back and neck in a toying way.

Kabuto and Orochimaru get ready for her but Kabuto was more alert of not going up against her before.

Tori finally opened her eyes quickly. "But first I deal with your lackey!"


	18. Kabuto's defeat

_Previously on Naruto _

"So let's begin." Tori said. She closed her eyes, cracked her back and neck in a toying way.

Kabuto and Orochimaru get ready for her but Kabuto was more alert of not going up against her before.

Tori finally opened her eyes quickly. "But first I deal with your lackey!"

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kabuto's Defeat**

Tori charged at them fast with enormous speed barely seeing her body at all. She gets inches from Kabuto body but she disappeared in an instant.

Kabuto eyes widen. '_Where did she...'_

A foot kicked Kabuto right in the chest. Upon impact he felt the bones in his chest crack from the share power of her kick. His body sailed across the forest a half a mile away, hitting the ground numerous times, like a rock being thrown in a lake skipping the water. His body hits the mountain that Kai, Sakura, and Nezumi was on, creating a deep imprint of his body in it. The broken sound shinobi fell to the ground as his whole entire body was in pain, puking out blood from his mouth. He touched his chest where she kicked him, breathing heavily, as he slowly tried to balance himself on his feet.

'_W-What the h-hell?! With one kick she swiped me away like a fly. M-My hole entire body is already in agony. So I guess the rumors are true of the Jishin village of being the true force behind Taijutsu.'_ Kabuto heard foot steps coming towards him as his eyes looked up to see Tori devilishly smiling at him. Kabuto reached for his pouch behind him and pulled out a small vitamin pill.

Tori saw this and charged at him with her speed again. She grabbed Kabuto right arm before he could put it in his mouth and took it quickly from him.

"Using a vitamin pill to restore your weak body. Thank you," Tori smiled at him as she placed this in her own brown pouch. "That may come in handy. And here I thought you didn't like me." She chuckled.

'_W-What the hell is she?'_ Kabuto eyed her.

"I actually thought you would have lasted longer then this." Tori retorted.

Tori used her other hand and put two fingers under his lower arm as his chakra invisibly spell from his body from that specific point.

Orochimaru eyes widen as an image of Neji doing the same Jutsu on Hinata's arm. The snake Sannin wondered how she learned that move. Or could she have been at the Chuunin exam without him noticing it. His expression became serious watching the young girl in front of him.

Focusing on various parts of Kabuto's body, Tori hits him thirty-two times using a similar Jyuuken style of the Hyuuga clan.

Kabuto screamed in tremendous pain as his body fell to the ground. His chakra stopped flowing in his body wondering how such a girl could posses this type of ability. It was impossible.

"The Jyuuken style from the Hyuuga clan," said Tori looking at his pathetic body on the ground. "Where do you think the original style of the Jyuuken came from," Orochimaru stared in shock of hearing her words. "Yes it came from Yamagata clan first but with the Hyuuga bloodline they implemented it into their fighting style of perfecting it, making it easier for their clan to master the Jutsu that took us years of harsh training to learn. Only five shinobis in our clan can use it the same way like the Hyuuga clan by pen pointing the chakra in the coil system by their opponent's height, weight and remembering of where each point is located of those specifications," She eyed Kabuto. "...And I'm one of those five."

Tori grabbed Kabuto collar, picking up his broken body. She smirked at him and shifted her eyes towards Orochimaru as if taunting him of disposing his pupil so easily. She took her hand from his collar, placed it behind his head and then slammed it into the mountain. The lens on Kabuto's glasses shattered into numerous small pieces as blood fall from his face of the great impact. She lets go of his head as it was still smashed in the mountain.

Tori walked away towards the direction of Orochimaru as Kabuto body finally fell to the ground unconscious, broken like a doll.

Sakura eyes stared in shock from the quick work she did of Kabuto and the harsh way of ending it. '_Is this her true powers?!_ Sakura started to feel cold from the chakra she felt before as it started to become more powerful. '_No wonder why people over the years call them demons.'_ Tori stopped walking, turned around, and looked up in the direction of Sakura but it was in her calm expression. Sakura eyed widen. '_Did she hear me?! That's impossible. She can't read minds. Can she?'_

Tori turned around directing her attention towards Orochimaru again. "You didn't have to finish him off like that." Tori said calmly, feeling sadden from the expression of fear on Sakura's face.

**"**What are you talking about?**"** Another voice talked to Tori in her head. It's the same type of tone voice that been talking through the whole fight. **"**You call on me first to deal with that weak boy not the other way around. If you wanted to go easy on him then you should have started this battle out first. Besides this was your plan turned upside down in the first place, Tori.**"**

**"**Fukushu I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to fight first,**"** said Tori but her eyes widen. An image of a familiar face that she hasn't seen in years flashed in her mind. **"**Uch-ih-a Ita-chi.**"**

**"**He's closer then we thought, too close. We must settle this in a truce with Orochimaru before this gets out of hand.**"** Fukushu suggested.

**"**But.**"**

**"**Don't argue!**" **Fukushu yelled sounding more mature and powerful over Tori. **"**Nobody wants to face Orochimaru then me, but if you are unwilling to use mother's power then we must call a truce. Orochimaru in danger himself and he knows this. He can't afford this battle to go on as well. Since I started this battle I'm calling it.**"**

**"**Understood.**"** Tori said giving in.

Tori disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru in a flash.

"So I see. You've have become more powerful then before," Orochimaru chuckled. "I have never seen somebody quickly dispose of Kabuto so easy like you. Interesting."

"Orochimaru," Fukushu spoke. "The reason why you're here is not to battle with me is it?"

"At first." Orochimaru answered.

"But you weren't counting on Sasuke's old teammates coming did you," Fukushu sighed in frustration. "Neither did I...but we are in a different predicament all together. You know two Akatsuki members are minutes away from us and you and I don't like anybody to upset our battle, especially me. I'm gonna assume you came to warn me about them. So I'm offering a truce."

Orochimaru laughed under his breath. "Your intelligence has always been top notch in a complicated situation. In the end you are right. Uchiha Itachi is coming this way along with Kisame. You actually read my mind when it comes to the situation at hand. I will accept your truce."

"Then it's settled. Until then..." Fukushu voice disappeared as Tori calm voice started to talk. "...You better not die on me Orochimaru. We still have to conclude our fight over the years."

"Hmph and I to you." Orochimaru said as she always amused him.

"Until then." Tori disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru eyed Kabuto body struggling to move and amazed he was actually still conscious. '_That girl is a true monster. A monster I want on my side and Sasuke is the key of making this happen.' _His long tongue licked his lips as he looked behind him sensing the Akatsuki members coming closer towards there location.


	19. Our escape

**Chapter 19: Our Escape**

Tori reappeared in front of Kai, Sakura, Nezumi and still an unconscious Naruto lying on the ground. Nezumi ran towards Tori side, grabbed her hand and smiled. Sakura stared at Tori not sure what the hell is going on as the chakra she sensed before in her was gone.

"Why did you stop the battle? Could you not take on Orochimaru by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura," Tori answered. "I offered him a truce."

"A truce?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, because the situation have changed and Orochimaru and I don't want to take action in it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura continued her questions.

"As we speak two members of the Akatsuki are heading this way," Tori responded. Sakura eyes widen remembering her battle with Sasori. "No doubt their after Naruto something I can't afford right now."

"But doesn't Orochimaru want to kill Naruto too." Sakura replied.

"Yes. But with me here and Kai the battle will play out to long and they will arrive in less then ten minutes. No doubt that they will kill Orochimaru and then come after us," Tori explained to her. Kai and Sakura eyes widen. Kai immediately lifted up Naruto's body. "We must leave at once. Let's go!"

Sakura nodded her head understanding her actions now. They all ran towards Konoha direction hoping to outrun the Akatsuki members heading there way.

* * *

Itachi and Kisume finally reached the area where Tori and Kabuto were fighting. They searched the area finding nobody around. Kisame eyes the damage sensing a powerful chakra near by as his Samehade started to react. The shark Akatsuki grabbed his sword handle behind him and stared in the direction of Konoha.

Kisame looked at Itachi. "Something happened here but the fighting had stop or we should have seen more destruction in the area. Do you think-"

Blood red eyes looked up at the sky watching the flowing clouds. "No, I can still feel her near but in the direction of Konoha. There not that far off. We must hurry to intercept them. Let's go."

Kisame and Itachi raced off in the direction where Tori and the others went.

Tori eyed behind her. She knew at this rate they would catch up to them. Now she hopes everything doesn't fall apart on them. The truth was she wasn't in the mood to face them at the moment, not when she had to worry about others getting into the crossfire. She sighed as she hoped Tsunade had a good reason calling her to Konoha.

Kai saw his sensei eyes were calm but wasn't sure what she was thinking with that blank expression she always gave him.

"How close are they?" Kai asked.

"Six minutes away." Tori replied.

"Six minutes away! We should be getting ready for a trap to surprise them. They'll catch up if we just keep running." Sakura requested.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't allow anything to happen. We must pick up are pace. Sakura can you focus all your chakra to your speed?"

"Yes I can but I'm not good at controlling the speed of stopping at a specific point if I use the Jutsu to long."

"It will have to do. I will be your support if you miss step your chakra intake. I want everybody to do it now." Tori instructed. She knew they had to by time because they were not were they are suppose to be.

They all put two fingers up to their foreheads.

"Release!!" They all said in unison. In a second, their body started to flash through the forest with a rush of speed.

Itachi looked in the distance and felt a huge chakra rush being emitted as this separated there timing from getting to them even more.

"We must pick up our speed." Itachi said.

He and Kisame put their two fingers to their forehead.

"Release!!"

Their body started to flash through the forest at a quicker speed then Tori and the others.

Tori looked behind her and felt them gaining on them.

"Persist are we Itachi. No matter our job is done." Tori eyed Sakura in front of her as her foot was about to step on something she didn't want her to step on.

Tori quickly grabbed Sakura shoulder before she landed and pulled her in an inch away from where her foot was going to land. Sakura, three seconds later, felt a shift in her body movement, she barely even noticed it as Tori appeared in a flash next to her.

"T-Tori?" Sakura said surprised.

"Follow where I step ok." Tori said without even looking at her.

"Okay." Sakura responded.

Tori movements changed as she was hitting specific points among the trees as if avoiding something. The others followed her actions without any questions.

Itachi and Kisame were still traveling at a high pace but Itachi stopped, sensing something was off. Kisame stopped as well but his foot landed on the part where Sakura foot was about to step.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled noticing it, but it was too late.

A large explosion erupted around the area, knocking down the trees around the vicinity. Sakura and the others stopped as they heard the large expulsion behind them, feeling the trees vibrate underneath their feet.

"What the?!" Sakura was stunned from the explosion.

Three people flashed behind them as Sakura turned around feeling their presence.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out confused.

"Hey." Kakashi said smiling and gave her a friendly wave.

Standing on a different tree were Gai and Asuma accompanied with him as they looked in the direction of the explosion.

"Do you think it got them?" Asume asked.

Tori eyes stared in the direction too. "I wouldn't bet on it. We should keep moving."

They all nodded their heads and speed off towards Konoha.

Itachi and Kisame body looked untouched as they stood a few meters away from the explosion area. Itachi eyed the direction of Konoha.

"Good thing you sensed a trap before we went in the area allowing our shadow replication on in in front of us." Kisame said holding the handle of his Samehada sword with frustration over the little girl their suppose to capture. "I'm going to enjoy are fight when we reach them."

"No." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Kisame looked puzzled.

"She planned this before we even got here which means she knew we were coming before all of this started."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked.

"From the way everything played out, from us getting here, a feeling tells me this was planned by her and with us right behind her there is no way she could of set this trap," Itachi explained. "Which means that there are other shinobis in the area and I having a feeling Kakashi is one of them too because I can sense him and those other two men we faced three years back when we try to get Naruto-kun in the village."

Kisame looked at Itachi concerned from what was ahead of them.

"So it would appear she had a full proof escape planned ready for us but the timing had to be set right for it to happen so that is why the fight with Orochamru stopped because of this." Itachi said.

"Impressive little girl were after," said Kisame. But he looked at Itachi curiously. "…But it amazes me how you pick up this plan from not even meeting this girl before."

"That's because I trained her." said Itachi in a tranquil manner. Kisame eyes widen in shock. "We will get her another day."

"But they will get angry of returning empty handed." Kisame protested.

"If we pursue them we will be killed," said Itachi. "The shinobis that came to there aid are Jounin ninjas and then we must deal with Tori herself who is powerful then all of them put together. At this point we are at a disadvantage and we mine as well be willing to jump to our deaths. It can't be help. We must retreat," Kisame sighed from disappointment. "Let's go."

They both rush off in a different direction away from Konoha. Itachi started to feel some what unsure of the true details from Tori's plan if she knew they were coming ahead of time.

'_How long will you run from me Tori? I thought I taught you better. It will appear you pick up some of my little brothers habits. Then let's start a new game then.' _Itachi thought feeling more excited in seeing her again.


	20. Kakashi and Sasuke

**Chapter 20: Kakashi and Sasuke**

Kakashi eye behind him. '_Great they stop their pursuit. If we didn't get Tori message in time we would have been too late to place those expulsive.'_

_**Flashback**_

Kakashi walked into Tsunade office, with a book in his hand, a new volume of Icha Icha paradise, coming back from a mission.

"Did your mission go well Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we ended it with little casualties on both sides. But I wanted to know have you seen Naruto. I told him I would train him after I came back and discuss some important things of his last mission he had." Kakashi said.

"W-Well," Tsunade rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. '_Crap I can't tell him the full truth.'_ "I put him on a mission but he should be back shortly."

"A mission?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yeah. B-But don't worry its nothing serious where he have to be contained to a four man team. I put Sakura with him. It's actually a D-Rank mission so it shouldn't be too hard. They went out yesterday and should be back today. So don't worry too much about it." Tsunade explained, smiling at the copy ninja. '_Actually they should have been back yesterday afternoon. I hope Naruto didn't do anything stupid to upset her from coming. If he did I will personally injure him!'

* * *

_

Shizune was in the bird messaging center, writing a message on a piece of paper to give it to a falcon, to be sent to a different country. Another falcon, with a red strip going down the middle of its head, having a small brown light pouch around its body, landed on one of the T-poles, that is not occupied, next to Shizune. Shizune didn't think much of it first because it was not her job to take messages, however she second looked at the bird again and saw the red strip down its head. Her eyes widen in shock.

* * *

"Ok. I'll just wait." Kakashi said and walked to the door.

A minute later Shizune ran into Tsunade office. "Tsunade-sama!" She shouted and brushed Kakashi aside, and stopped at her desk. "I just got an urgent message from Tori-sama of sending Jinsei and we have a big problem!" Shizune handed her the small message that Jinsei had.

'_Yamagata Tori?'_ Kakashi thought of her name he hasn't heard in awhile.

Tsunade read the message as her eyes widen in fear. Kakashi grasp the situation quickly that there was trouble if anytime Tori had to send help to contact Konoha.

Tsunade looked at another piece of paper behind it as it gave specific specification of the plan Tori wanted to orchestrate. "Kakashi, don't go anyway just yet. It seems Naruto's mission just been raised to an S-rank mission." said Tsunade seriously. Kakashi eye widen in shock. "Get Gai and Asume at once. We must make this plan play out on time."

'_Plan?' _Kakashi thought.

_**Flashback ends**_

Kakashi eye Tori and then at Naruto unconscious around Kai. Even though the Akatsuki members didn't follow them, he personally wanted to know what happen before they came. Did Tori have to subdue Naurto from changing? Too many gaps in Tori plans made him on edge. He thought he would have to question her when they headed back to Konhoa.

* * *

Orochimaru was pacing through the forest and behind him Kabuto. Kabuto didn't have his glasses on but his body was healed from his injuries from his special vitamin pills he took. The sun was still up in the sky as it peered through the trees creating sometimes glare spots which made it sometimes difficult to see in far ranges. Kabuto eyes widen as he saw somebody in front of them. Orochimaru saw it too but smirked knowing who it was. As they came closer, Sasuke stood in front of them, arms folded, with furious eyes as the sharingan was active, that Orochimaru could since his chakra emerging from his body from his anger.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stopped and looked at the furious Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said not at all scared of him, not compared from what just happened an hour ago.

Sasuke eyes them both not seeing Tori with them. "Where did you go? I do not like being left in the dark about situations dealing with Tori? And I do not see her so what happened?" Sasuke demanded raising his voice.

Kabuto felt a sudden rush of pain in his body and kneeled on one knee holding the right side of his ribs. '_Damn. My body still hasn't recovered from that blasted girl's attack. I didn't even have the slightest idea what that girl skills were as she made quick work of me.'_

_**Flashback**_

Kabuto gives Tori an angry stare of insulting him to his face and in front of Orochimaru. '_Who the hell thinks she is. I'll make her...'_

"Pay," said Tori as she finished his sentence. Kabuto eyes widen in shock. "Minds are a funny thing don't you think...Kabuto."

"Hmph. Don't underestimate my abilities Tori-sama. You will see soon enough why I was chosen by Orochimaru to be his right hand." Kabuto said.

Kabuto dug in his pouch around his waist. He took out a small vitamin pill sneakily and places it in his hand for Tori not to notice. He brought his hand up about to touch his glasses but pops the pill in his mouth quick and then adjust his glasses. Kabuto smiled at Tori.

_**Flashback ends**_

Kabuto knew if he didn't take that pill he wouldn't have been able to move his body for nearly two week by still being unconscious._ 'But...' _Kabuto remembered her using the Hyuuga Jutsu on him. '_Who would have thought that girl can use that Jutsu without the_Byakugan_. That girl is truly a monster. We should be trying to kill her not making her join us.'_ He looked at Orochimaru. '_Orochimaru-sama you truly are a madman in wanting her to join us.'_

Orochimaru eyes Kabuto still in pain and smirked. "Calm down Sasuke-kun. I didn't get involved in fighting her. We got an urgent message that Akatsuki was coming after Tori and we immediately had no choice but to act on the information. We would of told you but I course you wondered off again without even telling us where you were." Orochimaru explained but he knew were Sasuke went to see Tori as he always does when his mind is troubled.

Sasuke eyes Kabuto of seeing him in pain. He wondered what happen to him or did Tori done this to him that hiscell regeneration couldn't heal him quick enough.

"Actually Sasuke-kun to put things up front, your brother was spotted by my spies caring out this order." said Orochimaru. Sasuke eyes widen as his fist clenched to his side from hearing that name. "But also others were with her too. People you were very familiar with," Orochimaru carefully watched Sasuke's expression. "Your former teammates were with her."

"Why?" Sasuke asked in a low tone of voice.

"I'm not sure exactly...but Naruto-kun was quite fawned of protecting her with his life." Orochimaru said as he smirked.

Kabuto eyes Orochimaru, and then looked at Sasuke, as the Uchiha tried not to show it, of his jealousy starting to emerge from him.

"Lucky for Tori quick actions that she understood the situation we were all in and ended the fight in a truce and headed towards Konoha," said Orochimaru continuing but now had a serious look. "But... Sasuke a decision have to be made soon dealing with Tori. Sooner or later Akatsuki will capture her and we will be truly powerless to stop them if they capture her as Itachi will see to that. She must join us to protect her that is the only option or Itachi will have her. If that happens we must kill her with no means."

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru of not trusting him near Tori at all but he knows the situation over the years in protecting her have grown complicated. If she was with him then he wouldn't have to worry about Akatsuki getting their hands on her which is far worse form what Orochimaru explained to him before regarding Tori position to them.

"I will deal with extracting Tori in my own way. I want her to come to us on her own free will because she will be more dangerous if she's forced and judging what she did to Kabuto I don't think you want that either." Sasuke said.

'_Why that bastard!'_ Kabuto thought still clenching his ribs.

"Understood." Orochimaru said with a sinister smile becoming closer to his goal from capturing Tori.


	21. A Dream

**Chapter 21: A dream**

Sitting in a chair, arm resting near a window ledge, Tori's chin was leaning on her arm. She stared out the window, enjoying the gentle breeze that came in as the white curtains were flowing past her. The Jishin Jounin gazed at the beauty of Konoha through the hospital window, watching the peaceful and in high spirit villagers going out their normal day. She looked up at the perfect blue clouded sky trying to figure out what each cloud resembled.

_**Flashback**_

Eight year old Tori was walking through the forest looking around for her sensei. She sighed in disappointment of him going off without her which she never liked that about him. She always had the theory he was in danger.

"Itachi where you go?" Tori mumbled to herself.

She looked up at the big opening in the forest, watching the moving clouds in the sky, letting her mind drift as she always had this habit. It sometimes got her a scolding from Itachi in which he didn't want his student to be caught off guard incase of a surprise attack from the enemy. Two hands covered her eyes but her mind wasn't off that much as she knew who it was a half mile away.

"Day dreaming can get you in trouble Tori." Itachi said calmly.

Tori bring her hands up to his and take his hands off her eyes. She looked above her to see thirteen year old Itachi towering over her and smiled. He had his ANBU outfit on in which he was about to go on another mission. Most times he will take Tori with him because she was more useful then most of his own teammates but because of the last incident he was not allowed to take her anymore as her father demanded it.

"Where you go?" Tori asked.

"I have to go on a mission again." Itachi explained.

"Can I come with you Itachi-sensei? You haven't token me on any missions lately. How can I pass the Chuunin exams if I don't meet other powerful ninjas? I want to become strong like you." Tori said concerned that she done something wrong with Itachi decisions lately.

Itachi heart saddens from neglecting his student but he has his duty of a shinobi to obey a father's wishes against his own child, even though the child doesn't want too. "Tori, I'm sorry but," He looked at her innocent eyes, seeing her face in dismay of already knowing what he was about to say, as he been saying it for the past month. "...Maybe next time."

"O-Okay." said Tori sadly but her mood turned light again and smiled not to worry Itachi over her. "I will practice until you get back, okay."

"Okay," Itachi turned around away from her. "Tori, there a festival in Konoha coming up next week. I wanted to know would you like to come with me."

Tori smiled overjoyed of spending time with Itachi of just normal hanging out. "Really!?" Itachi nodded his head at her. "Then I'll train really hard until you get back and show you a new Jutsu I'm coming up with."

Itachi turned around and eyes her from Tori learning new Jutsu quicker then him when he was younger. But all he could do was smile at her as she was the only person that could make him smile, which made him more disgusted with himself for following his families orders.

"I will be back soon as possible." Itachi said.

"Ok but don't be late for the festival." Tori said anticipating his return.

Itachi smiled at her.

_**Flashback ends**_

Tori eyes gaze at a cloud that resembled a wolf and smirked. She closed her eyes for a second feeling a little tired of all the excitement since yesterday events, meeting all the people that wanted to use her for their own means. Tori sighed and grin about the ideas of everybody wanting her as deep down it made her feel special and superior in power.

In a second, Tori's heart started to speed up rapidly, feeling a powerful presence around her, emulating the same power as her. Everything stated to get quiet as she couldn't hear anything but her heart. Her eyes quickly open; a body was in front her as she stared in shock.

"N-Naruto?" Tori said bewildered.

He gave her a disturbing grin, eyes red from Kyuubi chakra inside of him, but the chakra felt powerful then hers. She never felt frozen before in her life. Naruto gripped her hand tightly, pulled her up from the chair harshly knocking as it was knocked to the floor, and pushed her back towards a wall. Tori couldn't move, overwhelmed from Naruto actions that she couldn't understand. Naruto closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Tori eyes widened in shock but for unknown reason she accepted his kiss and closed her eyes enjoying it to her liking. She never felt a powerful kiss from a boy before that left her unwilling to fight back but then again no boy ever kissed her before because she never focused on boyfriends, disregarding that from her life. Naruto pulled away from their kiss as she opened her eyes seeing Naurto devilish smirk.

"Okami, you have chosen a worthy body to hide from me. I will have you in the end no matter how much you fight me." Naruto said but another voice overlapped his, sounding like an older man.

Tori felt a burst of chakra coming from her stomach taking over her body that she couldn't suppress any longer that she have been doing for years. Her eyes changed into yellow as Okami finally awaken in her after seven years. Tori face expression changed as she smiled at him with no fear in her body now.

"Kyuubi...the Nine Tail Fox Demon." Tori said but her voice was overlapped of an older woman voice, the same voice she heard when she was eight years old.

Okami powers start to spill out of Tori's body, transforming her body into blackness as it also started to spread, consuming the whole room as well.

Tori started to regain her body back but smelled smoke. She opened her eyes feeling dazed for some reason and started to stand up slowly. She started to walk but stopped as her feet reaches a cliff being hundred feet high up from the ground. Her eyes widen in shock. Wind was blowing heavily everywhere that Tori had to keep herself stable on the ground. Everywhere she looked, fire burned the forest in a six mile radius, animals where fleeing the area with fear in their eyes, the sky was black from the fire as death filled the air of fresh blood.

Kyuubi and Okami were in their true beast form staring at each other, hatred in both their eyes, as they were about to face off. Kyuubi roared at Okami swinging his nine enormous tails behind him, tearing up the forest around his area, showing his dominance. Okami growled back at him becoming a black wolf, swinging eight tails violently around and doing the same amount of destruction of Kyuubi around her. Okami opened her mouth as dark black ball of energy started to form.

"What is this!?" Tori was puzzled beyond belief.

The black energy ball shoots out of Okami mouth aimed at Kyuubi but Kyuubi quickly counters it with a form of a white energy ball and blast it back at her. The two energy balls collided creating a devastating aftermath, as the force of the impact created a huge crater that stretched a mile long, destroying any life that was in the vicinity. It created strong hurricane winds that blew Tori off of the cliff, soaring her in the sky. She tried to block the powerful force but it was no use as she soon realized her body was falling to the ground at a rapid pace. She tried to desperately do a Jutsu to stop her from falling but nothing was happening as if she lost her power to form chakra.

'_Why isn't it working!? Why can't I use my chakra? Why can't I?'_ "Why cant I?!" Tori yelled in anger about seconds away from her death. She closed her eyes hoping somebody would save her.

"Who would love a monster?" A woman voice said.

A familiar voice went through Tori's mind as she desperately try to block it out, hearing it too many time in her life that made her feel nauseous inside. As she continued to fall, she started to give into those words. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate as nobody would love nor save a monster.

"A monster...can never be loved." She whispered to herself as a tear dropped down from her eyes.

At the last minute, hands grabbed her waist tightly as Tori eyes opened. A boy was holding her while they were both falling. Chakra surrounded them as this made Tori unsure who her savior was but saw his smile.

'_Why?'_


	22. An offer

**Chapter 22: An Offer**

Tori eyes opened, looking at the white curtains that were blowing in front of her, that would be used to give a patient privacy. She felt something underneath her, realizing she was not in her chair anymore but on a bed. She pulled the covers off of her half way and pushed her body forward, noticing she was still in the hospital.

"So it was a dream." Tori mumbled to herself. She just noticed she was in Naruto's hospital bed and looked over at the window seeing him asleep on the chair she was in, leaning on the ledge as it supported his head.

'_Naruto.'_ She stared at him not understanding how she was moved and not notice it. Her body started to feel butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. '_What wrong with me? Why can't I... No snap out of it Tori. But I wonder who that boy was in the dream.' _She quickly gets out of the bed and walked to the window. She looked up at the sky watching the flowing clouds. '_I want...I want to meet that boy.'_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes feeling a presence near him but couldn't get words to come out his mouth from Tori's beauty, as a few strands of hair came down both sides of her face, while the wind gently blew them past her ears.

Tsunade was watching outside the room and smirked as Naruto reminded her of Jiraiya trying to hit on her when she fully blossom into a woman, but Tori not as aggressive as she was or other girls for that matter.

To Tsunade, Tori was very mature for her age but at the same time still a child of the simple things she was oblivious too. She referred her comments to Naruto crush on her. She walked away, leaving them alone, hoping Naruto will change her mind of those simple things as she leaves him in Tori's care. Tsunade saw Sakura coming towards her with a white flower in her hand about to come and visit Naruto.

"Hello Hokage-sama. Is Naruto awake now or did Tori fall asleep again looking out the window." Sakura smiled at her.

Tsunade eyes her of seeing them together but hope Sakura will not get jealous of Tori being around, because that how it ends up as boys pay more attention to her and not other girls. But it couldn't be helped as most boys want to see strong female kunoichis then weak ones because they could become bothersome.

"Sakura what do you think of Tori?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura eyes Tsunade, surprised she would ask that question out the blue. "W-Well she a very skilled Jounin shinobi despite the fact she one year older then me. She not like other girls as she remind me of my mother kind, gentle, and beautiful. Who doesn't want to be like her?" Sakura gave her a smile disregarding the new feeling she starting to feel towards Naruto.

"Interesting. She told me she admire you as well." Tsunade said smiling.

Sakura stood surprised. "Really?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "She is going to make great company from now on." Tsunade walked pass her.

"But," Sakura looked down at the floor and saw an image of Tori sinister smile, slamming Kabuto face in the mountain. She felt a chill up her spin as Sakura knew she wasn't even using her full power on him. "D-Do Tori…have a split personality?"

Tsunade stop walking and looked at her clueless, as Sakura was diverted towards the ground sensing concern in her voice. "A split personality?"

"When she was facing Orochimaru it was as if it wasn't her but something else," said Sakura gripping the flower in her hand of fear. "She was as if enjoying crushing Kabuto when she took him out in matter of minutes like he was nothing."

Tsunade eyes her hearing that part from Tori about what happened but never vision her enjoying herself. She thought it was true that Tori had a spilt personality. There was many speculations about it but she never seen her in an intense battle. Tori was always calm and in control of the situation around her. But the bottom line, she trust Tori with her life. She always put her teammates and earned her rank as a Jounin. _'Kakashi I want to see how far they will flourish. Do not take my decision as an insult to your talents. But given the time I must.' _

"Don't worry about it Sakura," said Tsunade smiling at her. "Everybody changes in battle to throw off their opponents. I can recall you doing the same thing." Sakura smiled at her feeling more at ease. "Your going to learn many things here on out. Do your best Sakura."

Tsunade walked away from her. Sakura eyes her bewildered not understanding much of her last words, but shrugged it off and walked towards Naruto's room hearing his voice.

"Hey you hit me and that really hurt!" Naruto said.

Tori was surprised he was scolding her for her actions, but she smiled at him making her feel more comfortable around him. "Sorry."

Sakura walked into the room and quickly placed the flower in a vase next to Naruto's bed.

"Sorry? How come you didn't punch Sakura first then?" Naruto said in a low tone.

Sakura gave him a cold stare, hopped over the bed and punched him on the head. "Because you haven't learned you're an idiot!!"

"AAHH!" Naruto dropped to the ground holding his head. "Why me."

"Good, your both here," said Tori and positioned herself in front of them. "You all have questions about what happened so you mind as well ask me."

"Oh that's right. What happened with the battle with Orochimaru?" Naruto desperately asked.

"The battle ended in a truce," Tori responded. Naruto had a clueless expression. "While you were unconscious the situation changed and Orohimaru had no choice but to take the truce I offered him."

"You offered him?" Naruto asked surprised and still unsure what she means.

"Yes, you probably had seen them before the two Akatsuki members that tried to kidnap you three years back. They were the ones coming to intercept us during our battle" Tori elucidated.

Naruto eyes widen an image of Itachi and Kisame at the hotel, him and Jiraiya was staying, trying to find Tsunade came to mind. Naruto clenched his fist in anger wishing he could kill Itachi for causing Sasuke pain.

"But with our planning we got out of their safe without any hassle. So don't worry too much in it." Tori said quickly seeing Naruto reaction.

Sakura remembered Tori saying to Orochimaru and Kabuto about Sasuke. "How do you know about Sasuke then? I heard you say it to Orochimaru?"

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto said anxious.

"Yes I do," said Tori calmly. Naruto and Sakura looked disarray. Tori walked towards the window and looked at the sky. "Sasuke and I have been friends since we were young kids."

Sakura remembered the little girl in the pictures next to Sasuke. "So you're the little girl in the pictures with Sasuke." Sakura blurred out.

Naruto looked at them both confused not understanding anything.

Tori eyes Sakura of her finding photos of Sasuke and her together when they were young. "Yes it is. I have already understand the situation with him every since Orochimaru fought with him in the Chuunin exams giving the mark on his neck. Orochimaru must be dealt with much sooner then I thought but then again we have the upper hand right now."

"But how did you meet Orochimaru?" Sakura curiously asked.

"I met him while I was on a mission when I was a Chuunin shinobi," said Tori. "It was unexpected but I heard rumors of this guy's power so I took it in consideration of not fighting him because it would have been useless at my current level in abilities. But I learned his moves and Jutsu along the way to face him another day. If those two Akatsuki haven't showed up I would have defeated him."

Naruto and Sakura eyes widen of shock of how powerful she was at her age.

Tori continued. "That is why I hit you Naruto because you would have gotten in my way and jeopardizes everything. Your hot head would have gotten us all in danger as you in no doubt would have used Kyuubi powers because of Orochimaru holding Sasuke. As much as I want to save Sasuke from that man you have to think wisely in battle with him because he is very sneaky and tricky."

Naruto clenched his fist at his side feeling more useless then he was before when facing Sasuke and failed because he had to be contained by Yamato of further using Kyuubi powers. If he only could maintain his power more effectively he wouldn't have to be feared of being contained all the time.

"So I'm lying out a proposal for the both of you," said Tori. "If you want to truly save Sasuke life from Orochimaru and his brother, and your life Naruto from the Akatsuki, you will let me train you as your new sensei."

"EEHHH!!!" Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time in shock.


	23. Kakashi's decision

_Previously on Naruto _

"So I'm lying out a proposal for the both of you," said Tori. "If you want to truly save Sasuke life from Orochimaru and his brother, and your life Naruto from the Akatsuki, you will let me train you as your new sensei."

"EHHH!!!" Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Kakashi's Decision**

"You want to train us!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time surprised.

Tori smirked at their expression.

_**Flashback**_

"You want to train Naruto and Sakura. But why?" Tsunade asked stunned by Tori's decision.

Tori stand in front of Tsunade desk looking at her in her chair. Kakashi and Yamato stood behind her near the door. Kakashi was leaning back on the wall, arms folded, eyeing Tori as well as Yamato. Yamato never met Tori before but heard great things about her abilities of a Jounin.

"Giving the situation we are all in, your main goal is that you don't want to tell Naruto he's a danger to the village of using Kyuubi powers am I right or you wouldn't put Naruto with a four man team." Tori said in her normal composed voice.

Tsunade gets quiet of what she says because those were the orders from the council to protect the village and him from Akatsuki.

"Are you forgetting Tsunade that Naruto and I are the same? Both Jinchuuriki. Both containers of powerful beasts inside of us," said Tori. Yamato looked surprised and glanced at Kakashi. Judging from the copy ninja look he already knew what she was. "But unlike Naruto I don't relay solely on Okami powers but on my own talents. I only use Okami powers only when necessary because I fully understand what she is capable of. I'm strong with her but I'm stronger without her, which is why she chose me as her vessel and nobody else."

"She chose you as her vessel?" Yamato asked curious.

"Yes," Tori replied. "She won't tell me the full details of how she ended up inside of me but she comes to my aid when my life in danger because if I die she dies. Unlike Naruto with Kyuubi, Okami understand my wishes and does not interfere like a raging best liked the other Bijuu's do to their Jinchuuriki holders. No matter how you place this, I'm more capable then anybody in this village of showing Naruto how to truly harness Kyuubi powers and relay on his own abilities. I once heard Naruto wanting to become the greatest Hokage that anybody have seen, when I was at the Chuunin exams."

Kakashi gave Tori a shocking look. '_When was she at the Chuunin exams? I didn't even pick up on her sent.'_ Kakashi remembered being at the Chuunin exam of holding Sasuke body up by his knee from falling down after his match with Yoroi. Kakashi looked at the examiners near the SandaimeHokage and saw one male ninja near the age of twenty three, holding his two fingers to his face as if doing a Jutsu. '_So I see. I wonder how much you knew about Sasuke cursed mark Tori._'

"Given the current state Naruto is in," said Tori said. "I know you won't allow him to become a Jounin ninja fearing Kyuubi powers inside of him because Tsunade-sama, you must think of the villagers' safety. By not telling Naruto this, you're treating him as a child and crushing his dream even though you think you're saving him. I want to train Naurto so he can fulfill his dream of one day becoming Hokage and to protect people that he cares about. That is why I want to train him."

Tsunade was surprised to hear Tori so outspoken of never hearing her serious before but in truth what she said was correct about Naruto. If anybody could help Naruto, their best bet is her but to place this responsibility in a child's hands is what concern Tsunade the most.

_**Flashback ends**_

"I normally wouldn't train other people from other countries but we all have the same common enemies so it's not forbidden in my country. But that's why I'm giving you the option." Tori said.

"But we don't have time to train. Orochimaru can take Sasuke body anytime now. Will be wasting time-" Naruto replied.

"Did you not hear me that we have the upper hand?" Tori said cutting him off.

"Huh?" Naruto said clueless.

"Guess that's one of the things will be working on," said Tori and smirked at him. "While you were unconscious I made Kabuto an example of my true abilities by knocking him out in a matter of minutes."

Naruto eyes widen surprised because even Tsunade and him had problems taking him out. Sakura started to relive the event once more but eyes Tori of how much of a gap in power there was between them.

"By this, Orochimaru won't anger me because he also wants me as well to join him," Tori contiued but stared at Naruto from his shock expression. "But if I'm wrong and he takes Sasuke body I know of a Jutsu to force him out of his body."

"But that will mean you'll be offering yourself as bait to him." Sakura mentioned.

"I know," said Tori as if not caring of the circumstances. "But I only need three mouths to train you at a level to become stronger, to be able to go up against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. I train three Genin ninjas and in three years they became Jounin level ninjas under my tutelage. You have already met Kai, Sakura."

Naruto and Sakura stared in amazement as the other teams their age in Konoha aren't even close to Jounin level.

"But the choice is yours to make. I will not force you to take my offer. The training will be hard and difficult everyday with hardly any rest as I will show you any mercy of cradling you like a child. Given the timeline we have we don't have time to slack off. I will push you harder every time you reach a new level. And if you disobey my orders I will punish you severely for your actions. If you truly want to save Sasuke you'll take the offer," Tori stared with a straight face. Naruto and Sakura started to doubt the offer, more afraid of her words of training. "I will give you until tomorrow morning waiting at the bridge for your decision."

Tori walked out the room to let them think about the decision she's offering.

"Tori can become a scary sensei can't she?" Naruto said with a depressed and worried look on his face.

"Yeah. But if it's to save Sasuke we must." Sakura said with a bothered look.

"But Kakashi-sensei said he would train us as well." Naruto eyed her.

Sakura looked at him. "He did?"

"Yes, to help us save Sasuke but not sounding as brutal as hers. But I don't want to hurt Kakashi-sensei feeling if we take her offer." Naruto implied.

"But she did train three Genins and there already Jounin level ninjas in three years." Sakura suggested.

Naruto started to walk out his hospital room quietly as Sakura followed, both contemplating on keeping their loyalty towards their sensei or an offer from a stranger they just met.

Down the hallway, Kakashi was leaning on the wall with his arm folded, looking at the ground. Naruto and Sakura noticed him and walked slowly towards him but before they could say anything to him.

"I want you to take her offer," said Kakashi serenely. He looked at them as they saw their surprised faces. "You will not offend my abilities. There are few powerful shinobis then me and Tori is one of them," Kakashi changed his expression and smiled at them. "Besides who wouldn't." Directing his comments towards Naruto of how beautiful Tori was.

Naruto smiled back with a happy grin. He was going to be with Tori and hoping he'll get punished by her in his dirty nasty mind.

Sakura sighed in frustration as they both were perverts. '_Those morons_.'

* * *

Sakura and Naruto waited on the bridge were team seven normally meets. Naruto hang over the bridge in boredom as they have been waiting for Tori for nearly four hours. Sakura looked up at the sky almost noon as Tori told them in the morning. 

Sakura clenched her fist. "I thought she said we had no time to waste and here she is late! What's with these Jounins making their students wait? But unfortunately I won't get trick this time. I ate in the morning. Haha."

"Maybe she's doing something." Naruto said defending her.

Sakura turned away from him. "Yeah right," Sakura said in a low tone. But she looked up and saw Tori standing right in front of her face. "AAAH!" She jumped back quickly. '_I wish she wouldn't do that!'_

"Good morning." Tori said.

"Good morning?!" They both said at the same time.

"Sorry I got lost." Tori smiled at them.

"Yeah right!" Sakura and Naruto said in disbelief.

"So you guys being her that means you agree. Let's begin then."


	24. Training Day

**Chapter 24: Training Day**

Tori, Naruto and Sakura are in the forest of the training grounds. It was near the area where team 7 usually practiced but deeper into the forest. Naruto and Sakura were leaning on two separate trees close to each other waiting for Tori to get this vicious training started as she told them. Tori stood in front of them ready to start, as it took long enough to do it because it was almost twelve o'clock, and wasting time already.

"Okay, let's begin," said Tori calmly. "I will start by addressing your weakness when fighting in battle to improve on it. Basically as a team, you two are the weakest I've ever seen. Your extremely slow in speed, you think to slow in heated situations which makes you waist chakra when you need it the most. You overlook the obvious strategies that an amateur can perform. To put this in general prospective my little brother can take you on and he's a Genin level ninja."

They both look at her angry of bashing them out the blue with no emotions of regret.

"What are you taking about we work great as a team. You haven't even seen us in battle!" Naruto said defending his honor.

"That's right!" Sakura agreed with him.

"Oh really. If I was going up against you two I would take out Naruto first and do it under five minutes if it takes that long," said Tori. Naruto eyes her angry. "And then take out Sakura because she the weakest compared to you Naruto. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad one."

Sakura balled her fist up at her side. '_The nerve of her! Just you wait; I'm gonna pop her one right in her face! How dare she belittle me like I'm nothing! Let's get this damn training going!'_ Sakura thought feeling fired up.

"What's the matter did I strike a nerve," Tori voice now changed as Fukushu started to emerge as she smiled at them both. "Show me something that you think you learned as a shinobi. I see two children who doesn't have a clue. No wonder why Sasuke left you guys. Your weakness held him back as always saving you weaklings from trouble. I would have left too."

Sakura and Naruto showed hate in both there eyes of crossing the line from what she said.

"Take it back!" said Naruto now taking Tori seriously. "How dare you speak to us about Sasuke like that? You know nothing. I said take it back!" Naruto clenched his fist in anger.

"Why don't you make me? Come at me as if you're trying to kill me. That's if you last a minute with me before your weak bodies pass out." Fukushu smiled at them.

Sakura eyes Tori of seeing this expression on her face when she fought Kabuto.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turn red using Kyuubi chakra within him.

_So I see, all it took was a minute._ Tori thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. He formed another one of himself. He started to form the Resengan in his right hand together with his clone. He charged at Tori in a battle cry, proving that he is powerful then she thought. Fukushu smiled at him, not one bit scared at the energy ball coming at her. Naruto gets inches away from her body. "Oodama Rasengan!"

Fukushu heighten her speed in an instance, disappearing in front of Naruto, which throws his attack way off as Fukushu kicks the clone Naruto from behind on the side of his face, making his clone sail a quarter mile away which disrupted Naruto controlling the Oodama Rasengan chakra ball. In a flash, she grabbed Naruto wrist controlling the Rasengan, as she threw his body towards Sakura. Now the unstable Rasengan was aimed at her. Sakura eyes widen of just standing still and Naruto couldn't stop the ball from changing course.

Fukushu eyes Sakura of not moving from Naruto attack coming directly at her. She shook her head of disappointment and flashed next to Sakura, giving her a mighty punch in the face, which sent her flying across the field. Fukushu jumped up and with precise accurate movements, she place two fingers on Naruto's wrist which held the Rasengan, which sent his uncontrolled chakra ball to the ground, crating a small crater from the affect.

As dust started to settle down, Naruto gets up holding his hand, injured from the blast, but was punched in the face by Fukushu that sent him soaring right near Sakura's body, still lying on the ground. Naruto struggled to get back up but Fukushu in a flash ended up next to Naruto body and karate chopped him right in the stomach as his body hits the ground again, hardly even getting inches up from the first try. Nartuo spits up blood, as Sakura pulled her body up from the blow. Her eyes widen of shock, as Tori wasn't giving him any mercy from attacking him like she did to Kabuto.

"Like I said a minute." Fukushu taunted them both. "You two haven't grown a bit over the years. Now I truly see where you have failed." Fukushu voice tone changesd back into Tori. '_This means I have more work then I thought.'_

Naruto tried to get back up to his feet, angered of being beaten under a minute by her just like she said, but a kunai shoots by his face as it scrapes his cheek, landing between his hands on the ground. Blood started to come out of the wound.

"Give it up you lost," Tori said giving him a calm expression. Naruto looked at her, angered of losing to easily to her. "One minute."

"One minute?" Sakura asked confused.

"It took one minute for you Naruto to not function and was beaten by your own self. Your greatest weakness is your anger as it is your greatest weapon in a fight. But as a double edge sword you just killed Sakura in the process of not thinking about your situation you were in." Tori addressed him.

There eyes widen in shock.

"One minute just took out your whole team," She continued. "And for you Sakura to just stand their and let yourself get hit, that's why I hit you to teach you a lesson that next time I won't be there to save you. I thought Tsunade-sama taught you defense. Just because this is practice, you should never let your guard down no matter any situation you are in," Sakura eyes the ground of her failure. "And for you Naruto, your hot head is becoming a problem. You need to work on not taking every damn thing to personal, which comes to my next lesson to you. I forbid you to use Kyuubi powers until I say so."

"What! That's crazy!" Naruto protested furious of her decision.

"You use his power in front of me I will severely punish you as I seem fit. Going from your attack you tried to perform, you're more destructive then as if losing control over Kyuubi. You're stronger then not using his powers at all," Tori said. Naruto give her a puzzled look.

"Until I say you're ready," She gave him a serious look which was defiant in her decision. "Do not use his powers in any fights unless I say it or I will take you out of the fight myself. Thirdly Naruto, to use your most powerful attacks towards me was foolish. And not relaying your attack to Sakura, of not planning of what you were doing, to plane another attack if you failed, you dug yourself in defeat and it won't do if you're facing somebody like Orochamaru. So now knowing these things about you guys now let's start the real lessons."

"That wasn't a lesson?" Naruto asked.

"No," Tori smiled at them. She walked over to a tree where her back pack was and pulled out eight weight belts colored in black to blend better with the Jounin clothing of the Forest village shinobis. "So now I will teach you how to harness your true potential by putting these on." She threw them at their feet as they make a heavy sound, making a dent in the ground.

"EEHHH!!!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, shocked, of how much they weigh of reminding themselves of Lee weights at the Chuunin exams.

"You will keep these weights on your arms and legs until I say you're ready to take them off. The only time you can take them off is when you're taking a bath. You will sleep, eat and breath with these on and if I find out you took these off you will do fifty laps around Konoha and if you can't run you better travel upside down and use your hands to finish. These weights will teach you about speed and accurate attacks towards your enemy when we train. If you can't keep up with your enemies speed, use your head to slow them down. No enemy can't be defeated. Time and planning will win you a victory. You must learn to work as a team. Sasuke was your strategist so now you must make up for him not being here. So until your speed is up you will run everyday, morning to night and nothing else until I say you're ready to train with me." Tori explained.

"What?!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"I hope you didn't eat a big breakfast because you'll be throwing up by the next thirty minutes." Tori suggested.

'_Ah crap! And here I ate a big breakfast to out smart her like Kakashi-sensei did to us. This girl.'_ Sakura sighed being irritated.

"This training starts now," said Tori, "You will do two hundred laps around Konoha starting now and finish by the end of this week. The day is bright so I would say get to work because if you don't finish this, you will do it again next week until you accomplish the task under a week. Also the time is twelve o'clock meaning I expect it do be done by that time, not a second off or you will do it over again. Furthermore this is teamwork lesson. One can not finish this and say you guys accomplished it. You both must make it to the finished line at the bridge where we just met or you will do it over again. Laps don't count if you don't make it to the bridge...I'll leave now."

"Wait a second!" Sakura yelled but Tori disappeared in a blank of an eye. "Is this girl crazy, two hundred times around Konoha with these on?!"

"Well it can't be that bad." Naruto said.

He placed the weights on his legs and arms. He then tried to get up which was hard and then takes a step. The weights made him move around like a slug as they were weighting him down tremendously, basically stopping a normal pace walk.

"How in the world are we suppose to do two hundred laps in these!" He said trying to take another step.

Sakura looked at her fist and clenched it, thinking of Sasuke. She puts the weights on as she already felt her pace slow down getting up from the ground. "We must or Sasuke won't be saved in time." She took another step already starting to breath heavy. '_I will overcome something as little as this. I will become stronger to prove that I am better. I will save Sasuke!'_

Naruto looked at Sakura serious face and smiled at her. '_Next time you see me Sasuke, I will win and bring you back to Sakura as I promised.'_

Tori stood in a tree in the distance and smiled at them. They finally understood the situation they were in. She wanted to see how far they would grow in the short time she had with them, especially Naruto as his training barely begun.


	25. Scolding by the Akatuski

**Chapter 25: Scolding by the Akatsuki**

Itachi and Kisame were walking down a hallway which looked like inside of ancient Egyptian temple. It was dark and dim that's only light torches lead the way throughout the hallways. Kisame didn't want to go in front of these people empty handed again as they both had two failed attempts on capturing two Jinchuuriki right in front of them.

Kisame eyes Itachi walking behind him wondering if Itachi have feeling for this girl that made him back off from capturing her.

They get into a chamber entrance wooden double door as they push it gently. The doors open by themselves the rest of the way.

The room was field with experimental specimen jars that look more like a science laboratory. A secret jar, which looked like tea kettle, had seals placed all around it to keep it from harming anybody. This is where Shukaku the one-tail demon lied captured in until further use. Next to it was a huge sword of Nibi the two-tail cat demon and a tiger statue of Hinode the four-tail tiger demon as they were both trapped within them. These were the Bijuu's that the Akatsuki have already captured. A forty year old man, with the same clothing as Itachi and Kisame, was writing something on a scroll. He had a scar coming down his right eye of almost losing that eye in combat long ago.

"You failed to capture yet another Jinchuuriki Itachi and Kisame," The man says in a calm tone still writing on the scroll. "Why?"

"It was a trap from the beginning of luring us to her. Tori was more complicated in capturing her then you think. Unlike the others, she has complete control over Okami's powers which others couldn't do. We have to be cautious when facing her." Itachi said defending his actions.

"Your not afraid of her are you Itachi? Because if you can not perform this task I will send another team to do it." The man assured him.

"And they will fail doing it as she will send their heads back to you in a box. Okami is protective over the girl. Attacking her physically is endangering us all together as she can devour her victims and learn their Jutsu and memories as well." Itachi said with the long ago experience with being Tori's sensei.

"So boldly to speak out of the blue like this Itachi. But I am also aware of Okami's powers with Tori but Tori doesn't use her powers that often, as she wants to prove to her that she can become powerful on her own." The man explained.

Itachi eyes him.

"But the girl is protected by Konhoa and now she's in contact with the Nine Tail Fox Demon. How are we going to lure her out now? The fifth Hokage will in no doubt take actions of her safety." Kisame explained.

"The girl has weakness especially dealing with her village. Her relationship with her father is what drives her to become better then the rest and prove to be acknowledged by him. He will be our token of bringing her to our understanding easier then you think. But I don't want to rush this or she will pick up our trap when she comes. We must plan this precisely if we are to succeed. Which leaves who will deal with this plan?" The man said eyeing Itachi to see his expression about to give the job to somebody else.

"I can do it. I know her better then anybody because she wants to kill me. Using that, she will eventually let her guard down." Itachi said stating his claim of still keeping the mission with Tori.

"Fine," He said giving him another chance. "But fail this, I will send them to accomplish the mission without any restrictions on bringing her to us. The more we drag this out the more Orochimaru will capture her."

"Understood." Itachi responded.

* * *

Almost a week went pass with Naruto and Sakura training. They have one day left to complete two hundred laps by tomorrow or they have to start over again. But the problem was nightfall was upon them leaving ten hours to complete fifty laps that they haven't done. Their bodies were already torn and warn out of the weights on their body and not even taking them off is making it worse each day. At fist when they started they could barely walk in them but now they can jug at a normal pace that made Sakura breath much harder then Naruto as her body looked more beaten then his. Unfortunately, Naruto body could heal much quicker then Sakura.

Tsunade and Shizune were watching on top of the walls of the premier of Konoha, watching Naruto and Sakura struggle so much in one week and it was just running around Konoha. Ton-Ton was in Shizune arms as he sniffed the air of their chakra about to be depleted pretty soon if they keep this up.

Shizune looked down at Ton-Ton. "She's really working them hard. At this rate they won't last the day. What is she thinking?"

"After failing their last mission to get Sasuke back, they will do anything to get stronger to bring him back from Orochimaru. But what worries me is Tori making all the attention go on her, using herself as bait. The Akatsuki will go after Tori then Naruto because she is their biggest threat. But it can't be help. Tori maybe more powerful then anybody in Konoha...even me." Tsunade laughed at the idea of a girl twice her age already powerful enough to take down a Kage of any village.

Shizune eyes her surprised. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smiled at Tori of how much she grown in less then three years of seeing her last. "Shizune the next time we see Naruto and Sakura they will be on a level of a Jounin. Tori's methods maybe hash and questionable, but she can breakdown a person ability to the tea and figure out the best Jutsus that well fit them since she known over a thousand of them just like Kakashi. Three months...Hmph...lets see."

Kakashi watched from a distance of Naruto and Sakura struggling as they continue to jog around Konoha concerned about their safety. He looked off in the distance and vanished.

Tori was sitting on top of a apartment building where she was staying at, looking at the sky. Nezumi head was on her lap sleeping, as Tori stroked her hair like a mother to quiet a child to sleep. She hums a song at a low key as this humming of hers always put Nezumi asleep. Tori sensed somebody near but keep her calm composure, watching the sky.

"You mine as well come out Kakashi-san. I smelled you a mile away." Tori said.

Kakashi appeared next to her. He eye down at her and then at the sky. "Was this the training you gave your other students under you?"

"Yes. They wanted me too because they too wanted to be strong, but not strong for themselves but for the people they cherish the most, so they wouldn't see them fall in front of them. With that dream nobody could touch them." Tori replied with no regret of her training.

"But two hundred laps isn't that a little to steep for even them." Kakashi purposed.

"You will see Kakashi," said Tori as she glanced at for a minute then back at the clouds. "If they completed it or not, its teamwork is what matters even if they fail now, they can say they failed as a team and not just themselves individual. Naruto wants to prove that he can become stronger without using Kyuubi so often. Sakura wants to prove to Naruto that she's not useless. A team will determine how well they will perform if they are going to beat Orochimaru. They seem like they have a long way to go but...they will push themselves to get to their goal no matter what. Like I said three months...Don't worry...Kakashi-san."

Kakashi diverted his eyes back on Tori. Even though her teaching methods were extreme even he wanted to see how strong they will become in three months. No wonder why Itachi and the Orochimaru wanted her, especially Itachi. The copy ninja wondered if she was strong as her former sensei or will her emotions start to show and claim the best of her in the end. No doubt she probably was planning something if it goes wrong when the event approached itself. Kakashi just hope she wasn't pushing herself to hard. He didn't want her to end up like Sasuke in hating Itachi to seek more power.


	26. Inner Dream

**Chapter 26: Inner Dream**

Sakura falls to the ground on her knees as her body started to ach in pain. Her breathing was abnormal; keeping herself up by her hands even though was hurting too.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled coming back to her aid being in front. When he stepped next to her his left leg gave out that made him fall to the ground. He cursed the weights on his body thinking this task was impossible. Even though it took them almost a week to do one hundred fifty laps around Konoha they still have forty-nine to go by noon tomorrow. The problem was it took them the first forty-nine laps in two days. And to top it off they didn't even start actually training with Tori herself. Naruto didn't think this task would be this hard given my training with lustful ninja.

"We should rest now and get something to eat." Sakura suggested. "At this rate we won't finish at all."

"I agree. I think I'll stay where I am." Naruto said plopped out on the ground unable to move.

Sakura smiled at Naruto still breathing heavily. "Come on will rest near a tree."

Naruto smiled back at her.

* * *

Naruto dropped down on the grass, near a tree enjoying his relaxation before doing forty-nine more laps by tomorrow. They will have to stay up all night running to get this done before Tori pass them to do the next lesson. He watched the clouds in the sky and then closed his eyes to enjoy the beautiful sunny weather. Sakura was sitting up next to Naruto, eating a rice ball, making sure not to eat anything heavy because it will slow her movements down. She gave one to Naruto as he scruffed it down in a matter of seconds, and then she gave him another one.

"Naruto slow down before you choke." Sakura suggested.

"But their so good," said Nauto joyfully. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem," said Sakura smiling at him and then looked at the sky. "Now I see why Tori looks at the sky and daydreams so much. It's beautiful. It's funny I haven't seen Tori since last Monday."

Naruto looked at the sky too. "No matter how much I train withJiraiya-sensei he would do the same thing. Leave me days by myself to practice and I don't know where he goes though. But don't worry, if Kakashi-sensei says she stronger then him then that means she have powerful Jutsu to train us with. Know I'm more excited then ever to see what she knows," Naruto started to slowly close his eyes feeling extremely tired. "Don't worry Sakura, you'll become more powerful in no time." Naruto yawned and fell asleep.

Sakura looked at Naruto then sits back towards the tree and closed her eyes falling asleep as well. Tori and Nezumi are in a tree undetected by Naruto and Sakura as Tori have two fingers to her face performing a Jutsu on them both, to fall asleep. They both dropped next to their bodies as Nezumi checked them.

"Their chakra almost up. This means they won't make it for the deadline for tomorrow." Nezumi said to Tori concerned.

"I know," Tori placed her hands together as green chakra spilled from her hands. "I didn't expect them to even finish this far as my other students took three weeks to finish because they kept missing the deadline. Unfortunately we don't have time to spare so I'm cheating for them."

"Cheating for them?" Nezumi asked clueless.

"Just to heal their bodies nothing else...but their going to get a surprise when they wake back up. Also even if their tired they still shouldn't drop their guard, guess I'm going have to teach them a lesson on that tomorrow as well." Tori said as Nezumi still didn't comprehend what she was saying.

Tori bids down and placed her hand on Sakura chest as she started to heal her. In two minutes she was fully healed from her injuries, much faster then any ordinary medical ninja which would have taken more time. She walked over to Naruto's body and placed her hand over top of his chest but she started to see his body already healing itself from Kyuubi's powers.

When she was healing Naruto body, the seal on Naruto stomach started to react to the chakra Tori was feeding him. Her eyes widen as her mind quickly drifted off to another place blacking out.

Tori opened her eyes and slowly stood up, finding herself in a damp hallway, lit up by torches. She held her head feeling a little dizzy losing chakra in her body.

'_Where am I?'_ Tori eyes her surroundings seeing nobody but her. "Nezumi!" She called out but no replies.

Tori started to walk down the hallway feeling a powerful chakra in the direction she was headed. She walked around for five minutes, not sure where everybody went, but her only guide was the chakra that she was following, as her heart was starting to pound faster every minute she got closer to it. Her body stopped as she looked to the left. Her eyes widen, seeing large bars which looked like a jail cell, towering over her.

"What is this?" She mumbled. She eyes a seal on the gate making sure the gate stay closed, but whatever for, the large chakra she felt was inside it. '_I wonder if this is where...'_

"Tori." A ghostly voice whispered her name.

"Who's there?" said Tori with a calm expression on her face, to not become frighten if this is an illusion somehow placed on her without her knowledge. The voice didn't answer her back which made her frustrated. "I'm not playing any games come out or else!"

Tori took out her kunai and placed it parallel to her arm.

"Are you always like this...Tori?" The voice said.

"N-Naruto?" said Tori clueless of what he was doing in there, although she couldn't see anything because of the darkness. "What's going on? Where are we? Why are you in there?"

She saw two red eyes glowing in the cell. She started to hear footsteps coming her way as the image that was covered in darkness started to appear in front of her behind the large bars.

"Naruto?" Tori said in a soft tone as it felt different then Naruto normal self.

"Hmph," He stopped and smiled at her. "Don't be afraid. Only I can protect you." He sticks out his hand in front of him, a few feet from the bars, being stopped by the jutsu placed on it.

"Naruto?" Tori again was unsure of what's going on.

Her body started to feel different inside of her, never feeling this sensation before. Her heart started to beat faster, not like from anticipation she felt in a battle, but of something else. Her eyes change golden-yellow of Okami powers seeping out of her, wanting the chakra inside of the cell. Tori started to walk towards the cell of not understanding why her body was moving as if being controlled.

Her body stopped, inches away from the enormous gate. Red chakra started to form around her body, leaking out of the cell. An image of the Nine Tail Fox Demon form started to appear behind Naruto in a dark shadow. Tori took another step as she sticks out her arm as it goes through the bars. The seal on the door started to react of her passing it, but Tori was oblivious to anything around her but Naruto that stood smiling devilishly at her. Her body was half way through the gate, inches away from touching his hand, as the gate started to shake.

"Tori!" Fukushu yelled out to her. She quickly grabbed her other hand that was still hanging out and pulled her out of the cell before Kyuubi chakra consumed her body.

"Oneechan, Oneechan!" Nezumi voice called to her.

Tori soon snap out of her dream as she slowly looked at Nezumi, who had a worried expression on her face.

"N-Nezumi." Tori watched her little sister. She was unsure where her mind went but she eyes Naruto as his body was fully healed. '_What happened? Was I daydreaming again? What was that big gate and why was Naruto standing behind it? What was that feeling? I don't understand..._ '

Nezumi placed her hand on her sister shoulder to ease her mind from wherever she went. Tori looked at her as saw her younger sister's smiling face.

"Don't worry. Little Oneechan is going to protect you." Nezumi said with a big grin on her face.

All Tori could do was smile back at her and then eyes back at Naruto, peacefully asleep still. Tori left hand at her side, opposite from Nezumi, started to shake from healing him. She wanted to know why are hand was shaking or was he more powerful then her.


	27. Did we make it?

**Chapter 27: Did we make it?**

"Hey," said a voice. Sakura heard a voice in the distance and felt somebody shaking her. "Hey Sakura," Sakura slowly opened her eyes not wanting to get up from her nap. "Sakura get up."

Sakura saw an image in front of her only seeing heavy eyebrows that made him stand out from other people.

"Lee," She said tired. She yawned pulling over a blanket from her, oblivious of it around her. "Why are you here?"

"I always jog around Konoha two hundred times in the morning for my training." Lee told her.

"That's nice," said Sakura and pulled the blanket back over her to get more sleep then noticed what Lee just told her. "DID YOU SAY MORNING?!!" She quickly snapped up realizing she was still in the same spot she slept yesterday.

Lee jumped back over her expression. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh no! What time is it?" Sakura asked worried.

"It's nine in the morning." Lee told her.

"We have three hours! Oh no. We over sleep from yesterday," said Sakura panicking. She looked at Naruto sleeping next to her unaware of the commotion going on, as he was still sound asleep. She bent down and shook him violently to wake him up. "Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

"Just five more minutes Tori-sensei." Naruto said moaning then fell back to sleep.

Sakura sighed in frustration of him always thinking of her, but it was no time to bicker as she punched him on the head. "NARUTO!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

Naruto jumped up as her voice scared him to death. "Sakura, why are you so loud in the afternoon," He held his ears. "We have plenty of time to finish the running by tomorrow trust me."

"That's the problem. It is tomorrow! Matter fact its three hours before deadline!" Sakura speeds him up to the situation wasting time.

"WHAT!! How could we over sleep?!" Naruto yelled back. '_This is bad three hours left. Crap.'_ Naruto started sweating bullets, figuring out what to do because if they fail, they have to do it all over again for another week. Naruto grabbed Sakura hands of not wasting anymore time. "We have to hurry. We must try. Hello Lee talk later!"

Naruto and Sakura started running at high speed, leaving a dust trial behind.

Lee eyes were in shock. He noticed their speed somehow grown every sense Tori-sama gave them this difficult task to do in a week. But they didn't even recognize that they have grown by doing the same training he was accustomed too.

Tori and Tsunade were in a watch tower watching the whole thing.

"That's a dirty trick Tori letting them sleep all night." Tsunade smiled as she amused by it.

"Well I help them by healing them. You don't think that didn't come without a consequence. I heal you, you have a three hour deadline to complete the task. That's mostly why my first students kept failing. They eventually realized I was healing them and they got angry of making them miss the deadline."

"But if they miss the deadline they have to do it all over again. Your method can become cruel Tori." Tsunade said lending on the railing with her hand on her chin.

Tori started walking away. "Its all part of the training," Tori stopped and looked at Tsunade. "You coming?"

"Coming?" Tsunade eyes her.

"I'm bored and since Konoha outlaws gambling my only opponent here is you. Or have you forgotten the load of cash I won last week. It can take you out some of your debts," Tori turned back and keep walking in the direction she was heading. "It okay if you don't want you face me Mad Cow."

Tsunade gripped her fist fiercely of forgetting why she brought Tori here in the first place which was to win her cash or use her to get cash, who-cares MONEY! Tori heard a thundering sound behind her as she saw Tsunade zooming towards her. Tori face turned frighten as Tsunade snatched her up dashing towards her office.

"LET GO!!!" Tsunade yelled.

* * *

There is ten minutes to go before the deadline as Naruto and Sakura were already to their max using up all that speed in almost a three hour period non-stop. Their jogging start to slow down at Sakura started to lag behind Naruto as Naruto could go ahead of her but doesn't want to leave her behind.

Naruto cursed to himself as they were four laps behind and going too slow. This was not good. Tori will make them do this again, pending them back another week of training and making it harder then before. He had to think of a plan.

Sakura looked up ahead seeing Naruto becoming fustrated. She tried to keep up but hates to see his backside, knowing she holding him back. '_Why? Why can't I catch up? Where going to have to do this again because of me. If this wasn't teamwork, Naruto would have probably finished by now but because I'm so behind...Why can't I keep up?'_

"Hey you're not giving up are you?" Naruto said.

Sakura snapped out of her daze to see Naruto running besides her smiling. "N-Naruto?" He gave her a grin.

"Your not giving up are you Sakura now you came this far." Anther voice said on her left side.

"Lee?" Sakura said as he was running beside them with a smile on his face. She smiled as her confidents returned back to him. "No I'm not."

"Then I'll advice you two to burn all your chakra right now to do the last four laps or your body will give out before the last lap." Lee said with helpful words. "Let's finish this."

"Yes!" Naruto said in his energetic self again.

Sakura nodded her head. Sakura face started to get serious. '_Thank you Lee, Naruto. I will finish this._'

"Ready." She said.

They nodded their heads together. They point two fingers to their head.

"Release!!" They all say as their bodies picked up speed rapidly, flying around Konoha now as all their chakra wass focused to their speed.

Tori and Nezumi were waiting at the bridge were the finish line was. She looked at her watch, saying its eleven fifty-eight.

"Two minutes." Tori said to herself.

"Don't worry I know their going to make it." Nezumi smiled.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee were on the streets of Konoha making it to the bridge because the laps didn't matter if they weren't at the bridge at twelve on the dot.

"Hurry, hurry!" Naruto yelled running at top speed. '_Were gonna make! Were gonna make it!'_

Kiba, Shino and Hinata are walking on the streets seeing Ino outside her families flower shop, fixing the flowers outside for the customers to buy. Ino spotted them out of her left eye as the other side of her eye was covered with her hair coming down.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba and Shino." Ino said happily.

"Hey Ino." Kiba and Hinata said.

Shino just nodded his head, being quiet as he always was, hiding his face behind his long grey coat that came down to his knee caps.

"Need help, because we for once aren't doing anything. Kurenai-sensei gave us the day off." Kiba told her.

"Sure." Ino replied back, taking his offer.

They were about to bend down to help Ino but Shino felt a huge amount of chakra rushing their way. The flower pots started to quiver.

"What the!?" Kiba looked in the same direction as Shino. "What is that Shino?"

Images started to come from the distance as Shino eyes stared in shock.

"Ah Shino what is it?" Kiba asked again.

They all look in the same direction. They see three bodies flash past them with great speed as the flowers blew everywhere.

"What the?!" Kiba shielded his eyes from the flowers flying everywhere as Hinata does the same thing.

Ino get a glance of an image flying past them with incredible speed. Her eyes were stunned. "Sakura?"

Shino stare, not affected much of the flowers because of his sun glasses he have on, but he was surprised just like Ino. '_Since when could Sakura and Naruto keep up with Lee's speed_?'

Tori saw them coming in her east direction. She looked at her watch, cutting it extremely close she thought.

"I see it the bridge!" Naruto yelled.

"We got fifteen seconds!" Sakura announced.

"Hurry!" Lee said.

"I know." Sakura felt something go out in her leg of using the chakra of her speed to long. '_What the!'_

Naruto noticed as his eyes widen in shock. '_No Sakura!'_

Lee sees this too surprised.

'_No.'_ Nauto gets an idea. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He makes another replica of himself. "Sorry Sakura."

Sakura turned around as she saw a fist coming at her face. Naruto's clone punched her in the face so hard that it made her sail towards Tori's location. Lee and Tori looked in shock as their jaw dropped what Naruto just did. Tori stopped her stop watch to catch Sakura body as she fell on her body. Naruto dives to the finish line on his stomach, landing on the ground, creating a big cloud of dust all around them.

Kakashi watched in the distance in a tree, holding a book in his hand, but his eyes was fixed on the watch as it says twelve o'clock and one second. '_They didn't make it!'_


	28. Hits and Miss

_Previously on Naruto_

Tori stopped her stop watch to catch Sakura body as she fell on her body. Naruto dives to the finish line on his stomach, landing on the ground, creating a big cloud of dust all around them.

Kakashi watched in the distance in a tree, holding a book in his hand, but his eyes was fixed on the watch as it says twelve o'clock and one second. '_They didn't make it!'

* * *

_

**Chapter 28: Hits and Miss**

Sakura gets up feeling her cheek which turned red. "What the hell is your problem Naruto!" She yelled furious.

She walked over to him as he closed his eyes about to get hit by her. He didn't feel anything but opened his eyes and saw Sakura smiling at him, as she sticks out her hand offering to help him off the ground.

"Thank you...Naruto." Sakura said realizing his actions of doing it.

Naruto smiled at her and took her hand to get on his feet as dirt was all over the front of his clothes. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura placed her knuckle on his head lightly.

"Idiot." She said in an amusing way.

"EH! Did we make the deadline!?" Naruto eyes Tori as she stands quiet.

Sakura and Lee turned towards her too wondering did they make it. Tori stared at them quietly not saying a word. She looked at her stop watch in her hand saying twelve o'clock and one second, a second Tori told them not to go over or they will do the course again.

Kakashi placed his book in his back pouch eyeing the situation below that caught his attention. He knew they didn't make the deadline. Even he was rooting for them over the week, trying their hardest to prove to Tori that they will conquer anything she dishes at them. But the first task was too much for them in the end. Kakashi was curious of what Tori decision was going to be.

"I know we made it." Naruto said happily still breathing a little heavy from running.

Sakura stay quiet of already knowing what Tori was going to say. '_We didn't make it.'_ She eyes the ground and clenched her fist of failing.

Lee sees her expression and knew the answer too or Tori would have said something by now. Naruto eyes them both as his happy grin goes away, understanding their expression.

'_Damn! All that and we didn't make it_!' Naruto eyes Tori angered but tried not to show it.

Tori finally look at them and grinned. '_These guys. What a funny bunch. I didn't even give my decision and their already giving up. Another thing we need to work on, never draw to conclusions to quick. But...' _She eyes Naruto of his actionsShe was impressed that he performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at the speed he was going, as his chakra was already depleted. He managed to do some quick thinking in a matter of seconds of Sakura condition, she thought.

"_Very impressive indeed. I want to see what he can do Tori and Sakura as well. I have the perfect Jutsu just for her to crush her opponent with one deadly move." said_ Fukushu as she chuckled.

"Don't go overboard please." Tori replied talking to Fukushu in her head.

"_What! Did I go overboard with you when I was training you?"_ Fukushu asked.

"Yes." She told her.

"_Fine,"_ Fukushu sighed of Tori nagging her. _"But I can't be responsible of enjoying myself too much."_

"Sure. So the decision is made up then." Tori concluded their conversation.

"Well that's that. I always said time plays a great factor," said Tori calmly. "But then again Sakura broke my stop watch by landing on me so it last ended on twelve according to the watch." Their eyes light up. "So you pass."

"YATTA!!" Naruto yelled jumping for joy.

Sakura smiled and clenched her fist overjoyed. '_We did it. Naruto nice idea.'_She looked at her over zealous teammate.

"Nice job." Lee congratulated them and gave them a thumbs up.

"He He!" Naruto gave one back to him.

"Naruto-oniisan did it!" Nezumi shouted in delight.

"YOSH!!" Naruto smiled at her.

Kakashi thought Tori was a complicated person to figure out. She knew they went over by a second and in the end let them go. He watched her stop the watch before she caught Sakura. Kakashi took out his book he was reading. '_Why do I get the feeling the next task is going to be harder then the first one you gave them?'_ Kakashi eyes Tori one last time and then vanished.

Tori eyes behind her, knowing their sensei was watching the whole time. '_Interesting students to have Kakashi. Thank you for letting me barrow them for awhile.'_ She eyes Naruto and Sakura._ 'So the fun begins.'

* * *

_

Two months goes past in Konoha like the changing season. Tori was sparring with Naruto and Sakura brutally, not giving them any mercy, making them land any severe hits on her. The terrain that they were fighting look demolished as small craters filled the ground, as a miniature pond could take its place. These were couple of feet apart from each other, resembling a battlefield.

The ground started to shake as birds flew from a trees from the tremors.

Sakura took her hand out of the ground causing a crater, as Tori dodge her attack almost hitting her. Tori flashed behind Sakura and threw a punch at her face but Sakura caught it, as she couldn't do this two months ago when they first started the training. Sakura dropped down to the ground still holding Tori fist and tried to lower kick her right leg. Tori hopped up evading it but Sakura lets go of Tori fist quick, place her right hand on the ground, giving her support, and strike Tori with her left leg. Tori brought her arms to her chest to block the kick, as Sakura kicked her straight up in the air with great force behind that blow.

"Rasengan!!"

Tori surprisingly looked up as Naruto was coming at her with the concentrated chakra in his hand.

'_Clever aren't we my little rats_.' Fukushu thought as she was the one controlling Tori's body when training them both. She puts her hands together concentrating her chakra.

Sakura notice it first as she rarely saw Tori use any Jutsu while they were sparring, only when she was teaching them the Jutsu, but rarely in the battle field using mostly her Taijutsu. But every time she uses a Jutsu, it was something different as it was hard to counter attack them, which makes her a force to be reckon with in a real battle.

Fukushu does quick hand seals.

"Tornado Vortex!" Fukushu yelled.

Fukushu spends her body in an instance, at an extremely fast rate, as it causes a tornado to form around her body. A second later, the tornado expanse three quarters a mile wide. Sakura shielded her eyes of the flying debris going everywhere.

'_What a powerful Jutsu and to do it mid air!'_ Sakura used her chakra to stay planted to the ground as it was pulling her in.

Naruto eyes widen as his body was flying directly inside the middle of the tornado. He disperses of his Rasengan quickly, as he learned to turn it off at will now, but placed his hands to his face.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Naruto created sixteen replicas of himself as one of his clones was underneath him. "Alright!" They all say.

Naruto clone below him caught his leg and brings him down and launches Naruto real self in the air. Each one, one by one did the same thing using his clones as a spring board. The last one launches him way up as he was finally out of the tornado center.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed, getting out of there without a scratch.

'_Clever indeed. But I just began what this Jutsu can do.'_ Fukushu thought feeling more anxious when fighting with Naruto.

Sakura saw a body flash out of the tornado noticing it was Tori. Fukushu landed a half mile away from the tornado quickly, unaffected by it pulling her in, as her feet are firmly planted on the ground by her chakra. She placed her hands in front of her in a triangle position.

"Tornado Vortex Multiply!" Fukushu yelled.

Naruto looked up and saw another tornado forming above him on its own.

"EEHHH!!!" Naruto eyes were stunned.

Naruto gets in a fetal position of nothing he could do but protect himself. The tornado now developed, having the same length and width as the other one, as it slammed into Naruto. This time it trapped him as his body was flown everywhere in the tornado getting damaged really hard.

Sakura heard Naruto screaming. "NARUTO!!" She called for him but a second later she lost footing on the ground.

The second tornado that came down made its force much stronger then the first. She tried to grab the ground but it was too late as her body was flung into the Tornado. She yelled in pain of its force, creating much damage to her body of an invisible chakra she can't evade.

Fukushu grinned liking them getting hurt, hearing their screams.

"_Fukushu!"_ Tori yelled at her.

"_O'alright. Crybaby."_ Fukushu said, annoyed Tori disrupting her fun.

Fukushu lets go of her hand seal. The tornados started to dissipate as Naruto and Sakura body were slowing down from spinning around in the air. Their body plunge to the ground harshly of them having no defense at all from that Jutsu. Naruto and Sakura lay on the ground as Naruto pukes out blood from his mouth. Sakura was unconscious with blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Damn it!" Naruto mumbled struggling to get up.

Fukushu flashed in front of him with a smirk on her face, as Naruto looked at her with his one eye open of the devastating pain he felt everywhere from that attack. She bends down, surprised he could move at all and puts her index finger and thumb together. Naruto closed his eyes as Fukushu gently plucked his forehead protector. Naruto body fell to the ground of all his chakra being used up and finally falls unconscious.

"I guess training is over for today." Fukushi said in a playful way smiling at them.


	29. Festival Day

**Chapter 29: Festival Day**

A fourteen year old boy was sparring in the forest with another shinobi, older then him being in his thirties. The young boy was handsome for his age, had very short spiky dark black hair, brown eyes, had a forehead protector of a wolf running curved on it. He wore a grey flak jacket but his cloths was not like a Jounin normal outfit which he had dark blue pants which looked black at night that stopped at his ankles. They had two pockets on both sides of the pants, near the middle, which made him hold more items on him. He had a grey short- sleeve shirt on with a furious wolfs head stitched on his left sleeve. He had two swords attach to his back going the same direction, of being diagonal, as the bottom of the swords holder came on his left side.

The boy was dominating over the man who had a Jounin outfit on similar to Kai attire of being the normal wear in their village of a Jounin. They were attacking each other at tremendous speed, barely seen by the naked eye if seen by an average Chuunin or Jounin, as if teleporting only to be seen when attacking each other. The trees were wavering violently everywhere of the commotion from these two shinobis bursting chakra. Their training was brutal as if really facing each other in combat, going blow for blow, not giving each other any mercy.

A fifty year old man, short white hair like the young boy, grey eyes, 6ft 7 inches tall, bigger then normal size men, built that gave him a frightening look that made you second guess going up against him was watching the fight at a safe distance. He had three scares on his right side of his face of the many battles he's been in of seeing the ugliness of war. He had a camouflage black and grey cloak on that blended very well with the forest when turned nighttime, which came down to his angles that covered his clothing underneath him, only showing a little of his black boots.

He eyes behind him, sensing somebody coming towards him but doesn't worry about it. In a flash, a shinobi with the same camouflage cloak as the man, covering his whole body, having a mask on of an imitated furious wolf in black, with red designs on the mask appeared behind him. He kneeled on one knee showing his respect.

"Lord Hayabusa. The team to extract Tori-sama and Nezumi from Konoha is ready." He said.

"Understood." said the man in a dark tone of voice. He saw his subordinate still not moving. "What is it still?"

"It's going to be difficult to sway her to come with us even if we beg her. She not on good terms with you, no disrespect, and won't listen as she disobeyed your orders many times before. I do not want to have a confrontation with her. She still power-"

He cuts him off. "I know...that's why I sent somebody to persuade her to follow my orders." He said watching the boy fight as he pins the Jounin to the ground by his two swords. He smiled of the boy winning. '_Tori, you disobey me, I will personally force you myself.'

* * *

_

"Look, look!" Nezumi said happily with a poster in her hand showing it to Naruto.

"A festival?" Naruto eyed her clueless.

Nezumi was in Naruto apartment at his table as Naruto was eating ramon. He has two Band-Aids on both sides his face from Tori's harsh training.

"Yep yep. It's a festival and it's today too. We must go." She told him as no was out of the question from the excitement in her voice.

"I didn't even know because I have been so focused on training. Maybe I should ask Tori if we can cut our training session short today." Naruto said really enthusiastic about attending the festival himself.

"Oneechan told me to tell you guys you can take the day off. That's why I'm here because I asked her can you take me. Please I really want to go." Naruto said pledging with him.

Naruto looked at her innocent bright eyes. '_I hate when she does that.'_ "Okay fine. Well go together."

"Yay!" Nezumi said jumping around like a child.

Naruto sighed still tired from his training but... '_Wait Festivals mean to take a cute girl with you. This is good. Tori will go with me for sure if I have Nezumi. Their inseparable.'_ "I say we ask Tori if she want to come with us."

"Okay but I think Kai is going to ask her first. He didn't say it because he never talks much but I know he will." Nezumi assured him.

"Kai! Who's Kai?" Naruto asked curious of another guy moving in on his future wife.

"Kai is a Jounin that she trained under her." She replied.

"What, a Jounin!" Naruto said with lost of confident. '_Man is everybody my age are required to be a Jounin in the Forest Village. It's not fair_.' Naruto snapped out of it quick not giving up of his love for Tori. "Hey Nezumi is this guy well...a...you know...better looking then me?"

"Of course." Nezumi blurted out with a happy smile.

Naruto felt like he was in a corner all alone like a mouse of just being insulted as a man. "Nezumi your suppose to say he's not."

"But don't worry I like Naruto-oniisan better because he play with me more. Kai doesn't do that. So Tori will pick to go with you regardless because she may not speak it but I think she likes you." Nezumi answered him.

Naruto jumped up for joy doing a dance. "Really?" said Naruto. Nezumi nodded her head. "Nezumi you're the best. But I better ask her first before this Kai character ask her to go."

Naruto grabbed his orange coat quick and jumped out the window.

"Wait! Ahh I wanted him to play with me more," Nezumi whined. "Why do boys always go crazy over Oneechan."

* * *

Naruto was jumping from roof top to roof top with a happy grin on his fast.

_'This is great. Tori really do like me. I guess my hard training is making her acknowledge me. Soon she will fall for me for sure.'_

Naruto started to daydream seeing Tori in front of him of confessing her love for him.

"Oh Naruto. I may be harsh sometimes on you but in the end I always loved you." said Tori in a cute shy voice like his sexy jutsu. "I hope you never leave me." She runs into Naruto arms.

Naruto held her tightly of never wanting to let her go. "Do worry. Uzumaki Naruto will protect you forever."

"Oh Naruto."

She looked up and closed her eyes to kiss him. Naruto brought his face forward to kiss her gentle lips waiting for this moment for a long time.

**BANG!!!**

Naruto runs into a building as this snapped him out of his daydream.

"O-O…uch!" Naruto face was smashed to the side of the building. He falls to the ground but realize he was very high up in the air. "AAAHHH!!!!" He landed in some boxes below him knocking over boards that was left their by somebody. "Why...me."

Hinata heard a crash near her as she was walking to the store. She's grown more in three years into a woman figure then other girls her age. But she still was Hinata regarding her personality. She runs over to the commotion in an alley. She saw a hand sticking out of the boxes. Her eyes widen and run towards the boxes, hoping the person was not injured.

"A-Are you okay." Hinata said and bended down to grab the person's hand.

She pulled the person out but she used too much of her strength, as this made her fall to the other side of the wall. By this, she hits her head as well.

"Ouch." She opened her eyes to find Naruto on top of her. '_N-Nar-uto-kun_.' Her face turned bright red as if about to pass out.

"Ouch that hurt," said Naruto oblivious of the fact he was over top of her. "Sorry Hinata," He gets off of her and stood up rubbing his head. Hinata couldn't say anything, flabbergasted from Naruto being over top her a minute ago. "Hey Hinata are you okay? Your face is bright red," She still doesn't say anything to him. Naruto sticks out his hand. "Don't worry come on."

Hinata finally muster up enough courage to take his hand, but she did it slowly. She grabbed it and lifted her off the ground.

"T-Thank y-you Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a low voice almost as a whisper.

But Naruto somehow caught what she said which he couldn't do before he trained with Tori.

"No problem. Thanks for helping me. But I would like to talk with you but I have to go. Later." Naruto said smiling at her and disappeared continuing on his route to Tori's apartment.

"O-Okay." Hinata said. '_W-Why couldn't I say anything again?'_ She scolded herself of her failed performance of thinking she was partly over or at least hold a conversation with him. '_That's it. I-I will ask him to the Festival today.'_ She smiled looking up at the sky looking in the direction Naruto disappeared.


	30. Fukushu mind games

**Chapter 30: Fukushu Mind Games**

Naruto speeds towards Tori apartment excited about asking her to the festival. He runs up the steps to the fifth floor but saw a guy at the door. Naruto jumped in shock.

"AAAHHH!!!" Naruto jaw dropped of never expecting to see him again.

Kai have one of his hands in his pants pocket as the other one was about to knock on Tori door, but heard Naruto nosy presence and gave him a cold stare.

"You're that pervert at the bath house!" Naruto yelled so the whole apartment building could hear, pointing in his direction.

Kai sighed in frustration not wanting anybody to remember that event. '_What a bothersome boy. I can't stand him._'

He heard footsteps coming towards the door probably Tori hearing Naruto loud mouth. The door opened as Tori was standing there, with her calm expression but surprised of seeing Kai at her door.

"Kai what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

'_That's Kai.'_ Naruto gave him a serious look of his competition of getting Tori, hating to admit that he was better looking then him. He clenched his fist at his side.

Kai hesitated to respond to her of Naruto being there. He was going to ask her to the festival but that's out of the question now because of him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you're okay." Kai said to quickly clear up his true intentions.

"Why?" She asked.

"Its nothing wrong," He gave her a calm look. "It's my job to check on you. I guess your fine I will be leaving," He gave her a little bow out of respect of her royal status. "Excuse me."

He walked away from her and towards Naruto direction. Tori for a second pondered why Kai was acting like that, but brushed it off as she normally does of him doing that quite often lately. She closed her door. Kai put his free hand in his pocket and walked pass the loud mouth teenager as Naruto eyes him out the corner of his eye. Naruto hand an uneasy feeling when Kai walked pass him, becoming cold for some reason. Kai doesn't say anything to Naruto nor look at him but walks down the hallway and down the steps.

'_That guy.'_ Naruto thought. He shook it off and goes to Tori's door. He felt happy inside because he stopped Kai from asking Tori to the festival. '_He He lucky me! Now she all mine.'_

Naruto knocked on the door. A few seconds later Tori open the door.

"Naruto. Why are you here?" Tori asked, clueless why everybody was visiting her today.

"Eh-Eh," Naruto in a flash started to feel nervous of eyeing Tori's beauty which made him blush all of a sudden.

Tori saw his red face. "Are you feeling okay?"

She placed her hand on his cheek to feel if he was sick because she could give him something for it. Naruto couldn't say anything, stunned as her gentle hand was touching his face and it's wasn't to beat him up like in training.

"Well you don't have a cold." She insisted.

Naruto finally pulled himself together. "I don't have a cold. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

"Okay." She said and walked into her apartment, singling him to follow.

Naruto gulped and walked in as her place was two times bigger then his and much nicer as it looked like what royalty should stay. He closed the door behind him of scrutinizing her apartment of never being in it before.

'_Wow.'_ Naruto amazed how spacey it was compared to his pint size apartment.

Tori was standing in the middle of her apartment. "So what you want to talk about. I'm assuming that's why you're here. I told Nezumi to tell Sakura and you to take the day off."

"I know she told me. But...I...um...well," Naruto was starting to sweat and rubbing the back of his head of not making himself ask her. '_Crap what's wrong with me.'_

"Umm what?" Tori said still waiting to hear his question.

"Are you...um...are you...going to the festival today with anybody." Naruto nervously asked.

"Not really why?" She asked.

Naruto stopped himself acting nervous around her and started talking to her normal. "How come?"

"Festivals are not my thing, that why I sent Nezumi to your house. I think I'll rather train." Tori told him.

Actually festivals are for couples and junk like that that Tori shun herself away from years ago, of old memories she wanted to forget. Although she would never tell people her personal problems because that would show weakness.

Naruto watched her realizing Tori always was practicing even more then him, even to skip a beautiful day like this. But he felt something off from Tori as she reminded him much like Sasuke, always wanting be alone and just train. It was final as he had no choice.

"Okay then," Naruto attitude changed of bringing Tori to the festival for a purpose then his own. "You and I are going to the festival together."

Tori eyes him, shocked and speechless.

"It's a nice day today and even a shinobi have to take a day off from training," He brought his fist to his face. "So you're coming even if I have to drag you." He smiled at her.

"N-Naruto." She mumbled still surprised by his actions. '_Why would he want to take somebody like me to the festival and not Sakura? I thought he liked her. I should say no to not cause problems even though...'_

"_You little cowered."_ Fukushu said love insulting Tori of her weakness.

Tori space out of being consumed in darkness where Fukushu stayed must of the time in her mind. Her spilt personality finally appeared in front of Tori as Fukushu was an image of Tori herself. Fukushu grinned at Tori devilishly.

"_Why are you not taking his offer? I know you better then yourself Tori."_ Fukushu continued.

"_You shouldn't call me like this when I'm around other people."_ Tori said in a relaxed tone but was actually angry with her.

Fukushu started walking over to Tori. "But you call on me when needed."

"_You ask me too."_ Tori quickly replied.

"_Oh well but then again you been a lot on edge around Naruto haven't you?"_ Fukushu said toying with her.

"_No I haven't. You don't know what you're talking about. It's you that wants him because of his powers not me."_ Tori told her starting to get annoyed.

"_You foolish child."_ Fukushu stopped in front of her. She gently grabbed Tori chin of getting her to eye her. _"I only do what your thoughts and feelings tell me. The thoughts and feelings you try to hide from your own self."_

Tori pushed her face off her hand to not look at her, hating Fukushu, always spitting nonsense to her. "Stop it."

"_Stop it,"_ Fukushu grinned, loving Tori resistant towards her. She started to walk around her in a seductive playfully way of showing her power over her. _"Like I said, I'm what you want to do but you go a different way even if it causes you happiness," _She goes behind Tori and wrapped her arms around her neck. _"Your so mature Tori but a child at the same time,"_ Fukushu gets closer to her face near her right ear. _"That why you will never learn what a real man want, cursed to walk this world of never being loved by one neither."_

'_Not_ _being loved.'_ Tori body trembled hearing those words she despise the most out of her life.

"_Tori you are a monster. And no one can marry a monster and be proud of it. This world can be so cruel no matter how much you want to prove them wrong. But Naruto share the same fate like you...that how I know your starting to show feelings for him,"_ Fukushu smiled, loving to hear his name. _"Yes Naruto is interesting indeed,"_ She placed her hand on Tori's chest. _"So I will give the answer for you.'_"

Tori eyes widen feeling Fukushu taking control of her of not fighting her to stop.

"Tori, Tori," Naruto calling her name to get her attention.

"N-Naruto." Fukushu said but in the same expression of what Tori would give him.

Naruto smiled at her. "You spaced out for a minute. You had me worried."

"Sorry. But..." Fukushu looked at him. "...I would gladly go with you to the festival Naruto."

Naruto eyes lights up. '_YEESSS!!! She said yes!'_ His innerself was jumping up and down overjoyed by her answer. "Then I will pick you up at seven okay." He gave her a thumbs up as she was going to have the best time of her life with him.

Fukushu greatly smiled at him imitating one of Tori smiles. "Okay."


	31. Shikamaru Blushing?

**Chapter 31: Shikamaru Blushing?**

The sun was setting showing the beautiful horizon in Konoha as it started to come alive for the Festival. The streets were crowed, full of villagers, which they started to celebrate already on the streets, of the parade that begun to take place. Paper dragons were dancing on the streets of people under them making them move. The children on both sides of the streets were amazed and cheering seeing the dragons. Further down the road were game shops for the entertainment of winning stuff animals and all kinds of nice prizes. It was celebration time in Konoha as everybody was enjoying it to its fullest.

Naruto, Tori, Sakura and Nezumi were in the middle of the craziness as Nezumi eyes light up of wanting to do everything. She saw a big tiger stuff animal at a balloon popping game that she wanted.

"Look, look! Nezumi what's!" Nezumi grabbed the closet person to her which was Sakura and dragged her to the game. "Come on Sakura-oneechan."

"W-Wait Nezumi!" Sakura had no choice but to follow the over jealous child.

"Nezumi seems excited." Naruto said trying to make small talk being left alone with Tori.

"I guess it's to be expected," said Tori watching her sister's expression. "Nezumi doesn't get to go to many festivals like this because we travel a lot. Are village have them a few times in four years but not to many."

"Oh. Well don't worry I'm going to show you a great time. It's the least I can do for taking your time to train us." Naruto smiled enjoying her time in Konoha.

Tori looked at him, for once being treated to an event that somebody didn't have to be forced to take her or feeling pity on her of not having friends.

"Thank you Naruto." Tori said with a polite smile.

Naruto cheesed back at her and looked where Nezumi and Sakura went. "Come on, I'll win one for you." He grabbed Tori's hand which made her blush as she followed him.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata were walking through the crowd finding a game to play but Kiba couldn't make up his mind which one to start. Hinata didn't have her normal clothes on but a blue flowered traditional kimono dress that made Kiba go idiotic over her every time he looked at her. Hinata really wore the dress so she would get Naruto attention but she couldn't find him to come to the festival with her.

"Eh Hinata you okay?" Kiba asked seeing her dossal expression.

Hinata snapped out of her daze. "I-It's nothing really Kiba-kun. D-Don't worry I'm fine." She said shyly as she gave him a smile.

His heart skipped a beat every time she smiled at him. "Okay! Let's have some fun! Don't worry Hinata, I'm gonna show you a great time. Yosh!" He gave her a thumbs up.

Neji, Tenten and Lee were not far off from them as Neji was keeping Hinata in his site of protecting her. To him if their enemies were going to attack her it will be a perfect time to do it or maybe it was the dress. He turned his eyes flushing out those crazy feelings. Tenten eyes him of seeing Neji staring at Hinata again and gets a little jealous of him always being around her lately even though it is his job as a Branch member.

"Come on lets play a game." Tenten takes Neji arm to a different direction to a game.

"Ten...Tenten!" The uptight Hyuuga was surprised being dragged away.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were, no less, in an outside restaurant of Chouji cowing down on the food being served to them.

Ino sighed being annoyed by him pigging out, when they could be out having fun. She was about to pick up a piece of meat but Chouji snatched it away first before getting it.

"This is so good." Chouji said smiling at the delicious peace of meat.

"Hey! Chouji share! Stop grabbing everything for yourself." Ino protested.

Chouji finished eating the mouthful in his mouth. "Have to be quicker. Food as good as this is too good to be wasted."

Ino started fighting over the piece he stole from her with her chopsticks. "I don't care! Chouji share, I'm hungry!"

Chouji played keep away from his teammate of the meat he stole from her. Shikamaru watched them on the other side of the table and sighed in boredom.

'_How bothersome. You would think those two would stop their bickering over food, especially Ino.'_ He exhaled wishing something would save him from them. His eyes widen catching a glimpse of a beautiful girl next to the balloon game that made him blush which never happened before. '_Who is that girl?'_

Ino looked at Shikamaru actually blushing which was extremely rare for him to do that of his normal expression of laziness.

"Shikamaru are you blushing?" Ino smiled at him interested of what he was looking at.

Shikamaru turned his head another way of trying not to be notice by this also catches Chouji eyes. However, he still kept on eating his meal.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked feeling annoyed by her.

"Unexpected to see you blushing I wonder what you were looking at." Ino smiled as her eyes look in the direction of Naruto and Sakura but paused to see Tori in trap of her beauty. "Who's that girl with Naruto and Sakura?"

Shikamaru finally looked back over at Tori. Ino stood up wanting to know who she was, seeing her around Konoha but never introduce herself. She also was curious what she doing with Naruto and Sakura.

"Let's go Chouji!" Ino walked away from the table grabbing his sleeve.

"W-W-Wait!" Chouji said still with food in his mouth.

Shikamaru stood up as well, no point of sitting around, and followed Ino.

Naruto threw shurikensat the balloons trying to hit twenty balloons on the wall under ten seconds. He sighed in frustration missing the time. Sakura and Nezumi giggled at him of Sakura already winning two animals, a panda bear and a tiger for Nezumi. Tori just smiled, wanting to help him but doesn't want to hurt his male pride. Sakura took the shuriken in her hand and hurled them quickly at the balloons at a fast rate of not even blinking.

"Winner again for the lady!" The male game owner shouted.

Some of the people were amazed too of Sakura abilities as they were doing lousy themselves just like Naruto.

"Sakura-oneechan is great!" Nezumi said happily to her.

Sakura smiled of embarrassment getting a lot of attention of something she could now do in her sleep. The game owner gave her a falcon as Sakura gives it to Nezumi who greatly appreciated it.

Naruto gave Sakura a scolding look, showing him up of not winning anything for Tori.

"Okay!" Naruto pulled up his sleeves getting ready to try it again, wanting to not look like a fool in front of Tori. He placed the miniature shuriken in his hands and closed his eyes to focus on popping the balloons under ten seconds. Naruto opened his eyes quickly.

"I will win!" He eyes all the balloons with determination. He puts three shuriken between his fingers and fired away at a fast rate just like Sakura did. He finally pops all the balloons under ten seconds.

"Ha Ha I did it!" Naruto shouted out finally winning a game.

"We have a winner! Which one you want kid?" The game owner said.

"EH?" He looked at Tori then saw a Hitatori, a legendary white bird that lived long ago with great power suiting well with Tori by her name which means bird. Naruto pointed to it. "That one."

The owner takes it down from the wall where it was hanging from and gave it to him. Naruto accepted it and gave it to Tori.

"Thank you Naruto." Tori said smiling, enjoying herself in a long time around a boy.

"He He." Natuo was excited that she thanked him as his luck was rolling along with her.

Sakura eyes Tori of her smiling which made her feel at ease that's she actually was enjoying herself.


	32. Hinata's Eyes

**Chapter 32: Hinata's Eyes**

"Sakura-oneechan, oh let's go over there." Nezumi suggested pointing to an art and crafts stand where you have to cut out small animals with a needle.

"Okay." She complied.

Nezumi took Sakura's hand as Nezumi put her tiger animal that Sakura won for her on her back. Sakura held the other animals in her other hand. They were about to walk over the art and crafts stand but...

"Hey!" Ino said waving towards Sakrua and the others.

Sakura was surprised. "Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru. Hey."

"Hey Sakura. I saw you over here and decided say hi. Having fun." Ino said trying to make small talk to find out who her new friends were.

Sakura nodded her head. "You guys want to join us. Were going to the Arts and Craft stand then I guess were going to get something to eat after that."

Chouji ears perked up. "Then will join you!" He said punching his fist together as if making a promise to make sure no food was left alone as long as he lives.

Naruto and the others gave him a funny smile of his reaction.

"Nezumi like big Oniisan." Nezumi said admiring his weight.

"Ah she so orderable." Ino replied of Nezumi looking like a cute chibi doll that she wanted since she was a kid. Her eyes lights up. She goes over to her, get to her level and touched her head. "What's your name?"

"Yamagata Nezumi." She told her proudly.

'_Yamagata_.' Shikamaru eyes the little girl.

Ino couldn't hold back and hugs Nezumi like a playful doll. Nezumi gave her a big smile liking her attention. Everybody sighed of Ino being a weirdo.

"I forgot. Sorry where are my manners." Sakura said being polite.

Ino notice Sakura being polite which was unusual unless there was somebody in higher rank then her to show respect, but judging from everybody here, there all Chuunin shinobis except for Nezumi and of course Naruto.

"I would like to introduce Yamagata Tori," Sakura pointed to her then to Nezumi. "And you already met Yamagata Nezumi. There visiting us from the Hidden Forest Village."

'_Yamagata Tori.'_ Shikamaru eyes widen from hearing scary things about this girl and the village jutsus. He didn't sense her or was warned that she was in Konoha. He knew he felt uneasiness in the village lately, of a strange aura around the village but it disappeared every time he tried to track it down. The shadow jutsu user wondered how powerful this girl was.

Tori eyes Shikamaru seeing him around Konoha lately as he sometimes was close by. She knew he could sense Okami powers just like Sakura could which meant he has some skills.

"This is Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru." Sakura said to Tori.

"Hello." Tori gave a little bow in respect.

"Hello." Ino said politely now holding Nezumi on her back.

Nezumi have her arms around Ino neck to hold on. "Let's do arts and craft now Ino-oneechan."

"He He you're so cute." said Ino going crazy how adorable Nezumi and her personality of calling everybody brother and sister. "Okay let's go then."

"Then to food!" Chouji blurted out.

"Chouji." Ino shook her head of him wanting to eat all the time.

Shikamaru and Tori gazed at each other as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, as if stuck in a trance.

"Let's go Shikamaru. I want to do angel cut out this year." Ino said grabbing his arm which snapped him out of his daze.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru had no choice but to follow his teammate. '_How bothersome.'

* * *

_

Outside of Konoha, a shinobi was standing on top of a tree, as the wolf's mask covered her identity. Her cloak flapped in the wind covering something else attached to her back sticking out of her cloak. She eyed the festivities going on in Konoha, thinking this would be a perfect time to attack the village.

"Hmph." She thought how easy it would be but that wasn't her objective.

Four more ninjas appeared behind her dressed in the same attire as her. They very in weight and height from one another but they were all males shinobis. The wind blew from the west revealing a little bit of their cloths underneath them only the female wore something different. They saw a watch station a few meters from them as two shinobis were looking out but didn't detect them yet. The girl shinobi puts up her hand to advance forward into Konoha as they moved with quick speed and silence.

Yamashiro Aoba and another guard who was built, short blonde hair, Jounin attire clothing but had a sword on his back, a few years older then Aoba, stood next to him eyeing the festival.

"Why did we have to be put on guard duty today? I really wanted to enjoy the festival." Aoba said watching the bright lights from the festival as everybody was enjoying themselves.

The big guard chuckled. "Don't worry about it Aoba. Seen them once seen them all. Konoha will have one again in six months. Then you can enjoy yourself then."

"But I really wanted to meet that girl that the higher Jounins were talking about." He said whining, being slumped over the railing disappointed.

"A girl?" The big guard asked curious.

"Yeah, they say her beauty is like an Angel and a princess from the Forest Village. Also what makes her more great is she a very skilled Jounin and the youngest to become one from what I heard. And here I am stuck on guard duty as she maybe leaving soon." Aoba sighed.

"Ah you mean that girl." The big guard face gets calm of hearing things from that girl and the Jutsu her village uses.

He directs his eyes to the west, thinking he saw something. He checked around the area for a good fifteen second of seeing nothing.

"What is it?" Aoba asked watching his friend's eyes being occupied by something.

"It's nothing." He said but kept his eyes in that direction.

* * *

Naruto and the others are at the arts and craft place trying to cute out small animals from special clay paper with needles. Most of them sighed in aggravation as the animals were cracking in the middle if applied to much pressure cutting it out.

"These things are rig!" Ino said getting more frustrated then the others and then looked at Sakura, Tori, and Nezumi doing it perfect. All the girls were doing a fine job but her. '_I hate this! Since when did Sakura get better then me?'_ She watched Tori doing her clay pieces that looked like an angel, the most difficult piece to cute out that she really wanted to do, but broke it in under ten seconds. Ino watched her hand, flawless of cutting around the wings with a calm expression. '_Wow she's really good and she does it so easy._'

Most of everybody was eyeing Tori masterpiece that drew many attention from the craft maker, an old lady that gave it to her. She watched Tori's hand movements carefully, being exquisite of cutting the angel out perfect, which she hasn't seen in a very long time. Tori hardly blink when doing it as she does it at a fast pace. She finished the angel under five minutes which would have taken an average person fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Nice job Tori." Naruto congratulated her.

"That's really good." Chouji complemented her work of never seeing it done so quickly.

"Thank you." said Tori with a calm face. She picked it up and gave it to Ino that was next to her. Ino gave her a clueless look. "You said you wanted one."

Ino smiled at her. "Thank you."

Naruto was doing a fox but his forehead cracked when cutting it out. "Why doesn't it work?"

"Because you must have soft hands my dear, patients and concentration like your friend over there." The old woman said smiling at him.

Naruto sighed in frustration really wanting to do one for Tori.

"Here let me help you," said Tori as Naruto was right beside her. She grabbed another fox for him and placed his hand on the fox's head first at a specific spot. "Now start. If you're having difficult time with the head, do that first then the rest is easy."

Naruto heart started to pound from her soft hands touching his. She doesn't make eye contact with Naurto, not filling nervous like him. Basically Tori wanted to help Naruto to make at least one because he won her a stuff animal. The craft shop the old woman was running, was mainly to make it hard for shinobis so the other normal villagers wouldn't become jealous.

Tori guided Naruto hand movements around the fox gently but slower for him.

"Hey look! It's the others," Kiba said to Shino and Hinata walking past them. He caught a glimpse of Tori holding Naruto hand from cutting out the animal. "But who's that girl with Naruto?"

Hinata eyes widen in shock of Tori holding Naruto's hand. '_N-Naurto-kun.'

* * *

_

**Just to give you guys a heads up Yamashiro Aoba is in the Naruto anime. He's the guy that blows fire at the three headed snake, attacking Konoha during the Chuunin exams.**


	33. Hinata's Surprise

_Previously on Naruto_

"Hey look! It's the others," Kiba said to Shino and Hinata walking past them. He caught a glimpse of Tori holding Naruto hand of cutting out the animal. "But who's that girl with Naruto."

Hinata eyes widen in shock of Tori holding Naruto hand. _N-Naurto-kun.

* * *

_

**Chapter 33: Hinata's Surprise**

Hinata was shock, feeling out of breath, stunned of the site of what she was witnessing. Her crush that she been eyeing for so long was at the Festival with another girl and not just any girl. Hinata thought her beauty couldn't match up with her even if she tried to get Naruto to recognize her now.

'_Why is Tori next to Naruto-kun? Is she his...' _Hinata eyes the ground; sadden not wanting Kiba and Shino to see her expression. She felt tears starting to wallow up inside her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back. '_W-Why did I wait? W-Why did I wait to long?'_ She clenched her fist of sadness, hate, anger, scolding herself of waiting to long. Her world started to get dark around her, probably losing the only boy that believed in her ever since the Chuunin exams. '_Naruto-kun.'_

"Hey you think Naruto finally got a girlfriend," Kiba then second guess that idea. "Yeah right that girl too pretty to be with a guy like him anyway," Kiba started to laugh at the idea. "But one way to find out."

"Hey I did it!" Naruto shouted, overjoyed of finally cutting out the fox. He gave it to Tori which she had a clueless expression on her face. "I wanted to make it for you." Naruto gave her a smile.

Tori eyes Naruto getting butterflies in her stomach but nobody wouldn't notice by her composed expression. She finally cracks a smiled at him which made her feel, for once, warm inside of being accepted.

"Thank you Naruto." Tori said. But a second later, she gets an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She smelt the air of the wind blowing, picking up a familiar scent. '_Why now?_'

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted walking over to him.

"Hey Kiba, Shino." Naruto said.

The others looked at them giving Kiba and Shino a smile then back to their animal projects that they desperately wanted to show Tori they could do it as easily liker her too.

Shikamaru grey wolf cracked at its tale, as he sighed of aggravation. '_Damn this thing. Tori made it look so easy. She even got Naruto to do it right.' _He rests his hand of his face leaning on the table. '_How bothersome._'

Naruto notice something odd. "Where Hinata? Is she sick because I saw her earlier today and her face was pale."

Kiba and Shino turned around as their eyes stare bewildered as they didn't even notice her leave them.

"She was right behinds us." Kiba said now concerned about his teammate.

Tori stared off in the distance, picking up Hinata scent from Kiba and Shino's clothing. She wasn't that far off but it was in the direction where she got the other scent before. The Jishin Jounin walked a few meters away from the others not liking the situation and really making her angry of them ruining her outing with her friends.

'_Friends? That's a word you haven't thought about in a long time,'_ said Fukushu towards Tori. _'You better be careful of who you call friends.'_

"_Why do you always say things like that?"_ Tori asked always bringing her down.

"_It's not me it's you. You're the one thinking of these thoughts in the back of your mind." _Fukushu told her.

"_Whatever. But do you feel it?" _

"_Yes. Unlike you I felt them coming before they entered Konoha."_ Fukushu responded always emitting she's better then her.

"_Then why didn't you tell me!"_ Tori said getting aggravated when Fukushu does this.

"_Because..."_ Fukushu paused, not wanting Tori to worry, but wanting her to enjoy herself today. But Fukushu will never tell her that.

"Nevermind. I have to intercept them before something happens." Tori said.

"Hey Naruto," said Kiba in a low whisper bending down to Naruto ears, of a question that been racking his mind. "Is she your date or something because she really a beautiful girl to be your girlfriend?"

Naruto gave him a scolding look. "What's that suppose to mean?" He said in a low dark tone of voice, insulting him of not capable of getting a cute girl.

"I mean if she's free then I have a shot at her." Kiba said eyeing Tori wanting her for himself, but judging form her cloths; she must be a Chuunin shinobi at her age meaning she a very skilled kunoichi. Beauty and power are great combinations of something Kiba wanted.

"EEEHH!" Naruto shouted getting up from his seat. "Like I would let someone like you near her!" Naruto calmed down and folded his arms. "Besides she likes strong guys not weak ones." Naruto smiled insulting him.

"W-What!" Kiba gets serious with him. "Then why are you with her! You're weaker then all of us, still a Genin!"

Naruto gets angry at Kiba bringing that up. He brought his fist up to his face. "Why you!" He really didn't want Tori to look less of him then she already does. Naruto looked to his right with a blink expression. "Where she go?"

Kiba, Sakura and Nezumi looked of where Tori was standing, getting worried.

"See what you did!" Naruto yelled at Kiba. "Because of your loud mouth you scared her off!"

"My loud mouth! Takes one to know one!" Kiba growled back him as they stared each other down harshly.

Shino eyes the distance and puts out his finger. A little beetle landed on it of communicating to him of Hinata's position. But his eyes widen of his bug seeing six other shinobis dressed in black cloaks watching her in a far distance that looked not from Konoha regular Anbu squad.

* * *

Hinata was on the bridge where she would see team 7 meet for their sensei Kakashi. It made her feel even more horrible thinking about Naruto, forgetting about her over the three year period he's been gone. This was the day she was going to tell him that she loved him. She eyes the stream below her as a drop of tear fall in.

'_Who am I kidding?' _Hinata thought. Naruto always had eyes for Sakura before, but not like this girl. Yamagata Tori was a princess of Forest Village and a strong Jounin too. Hinata knew she couldn't compare to her. Even her strict father wanted her to be like her or wished he had her for a daughter to take over the family.

_**Flashback**_

Lord Hayabusa and seven year old Tori was sitting on the floor, at a table with Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata at age six, at the Hyuuga estate. Tori wore a blue short-sleeve shirt with a white wolf stamped right in the front of it, with a blue flak jacket. White bandages were around both her wrists stopping near her elbow. She had black pants that came to her ankles. She had her forehead protector on her head showing her abilities at a young age.

Lord Hayabusa had a Jounin outfit on with black long sleeve short and pants as his flak jacket made him look bigger then his actual size, of already a built guy as Hiashi looked like a weakling to him in size.

"So Tori's already a shinobi at her age. She must be a genius of the family." Hiashi said eyeing Tori of her eyes being diverted outside watching the sky.

"Yes. I'm proud of her accomplishments," said Lord Hayabusa. "Her sensei says she doing a good job and would be ready to take the Chuunin exams in two years with his training. Soon she would be qualified to take the Jounin exams at age twelve if her progress goes the way we expect."

"I would be proud of a daughter like that as well. Great future she will have in honoring your name well." Hiashi watched the girl, how a small child could possess so much talent in a short period of time the last time he saw her.

Hiashi felt disgusted of Hinata and Hanabi of nowhere close to Tori skills and brilliance. Hinata training was worsening everyday and Hanabi was just beginning to train. Them put together with their great bloodline couldn't add up to Tori. She will surpass even him before she hit twenty-one.

"Hinata would you and Tori go outside and play. I want to speak to Lord Hayabusa in private." Hiashi said.

"Yes father." Hinata replied like a good little daughter.

Hinata stood up and walked out the door as Tori followed her with no question to ask her father of following Hiashi orders being an old friend to the Yamagata clan. Hinata walked out to the garden and stopped at a pond. She watched the fishes swimming trying not to make eye contact with Tori because she always felt nerves around her and Tori was always odd to her anyway.

Tori eyes behind her being occupied about something that Hinata couldn't figure out what it was. Her face expression started to get frustrated all of a sudden that made Tori turn her eyes towards Hinata. The little Hyuuga snapped her eyes on the pond again hearing Tori coming closer to her. Tori wrapped one her arm around Hinata like a buddy would do a friend.

"Hinata, don't listen to what anybody say about you. You'll become one of the strongest shinobi of your clan if you put your mind to it. Okay." Tori said enthusiastic.

When Hinata finally looked at Tori she was shocked. Tori had a smile on her face that was out of character from her calm expression. Tori gave her a thumbs up hoping she will work hard to prove everybody wrong about her. Hinata greatly smiled at her.

_**Flashback ends**_

"I-I wonder why she said that out the blue. B-But why do I feel...," Hinata felt disgusted at herself for feeling hatred towards Tori as she believed in her when nobody would see it when she was very young. '_Why Tori?'_

An image flashed in front of the distracted Hyuuga, which was so quick she didn't even notice until three seconds later. The female kunoichi was standing right next to her on the wooden bridge, with her arms folded, eyeing Hinata. Whit eyes widen, frightened of the wolf mask on the ninja and was about to scream but saw the kunoichi put a finger to her face, warning Hinata not scream.

"Hmph." To the kunoichi, Hinata amused her as this might become fun after all.


	34. Neji's Hakke Kuushou

_Previously on Naruto_

An image flashed in front of the distracted Hyuuga, which was so quick she didn't even notice until three seconds later. The female kunoichi was standing right next to her on the wooden bridge, with her arms folded, eyeing Hinata. Whit eyes widen, frightened of the wolf mask on the ninja and was about to scream but saw the kunoichi put a finger to her face, warning Hinata not scream.

"Hmph." To the kunoichi, Hinata amused her as this might become fun after all.

* * *

**Chapter 34: ****Neji's Hakke Kuushou**

The kunoichi eyes her right side hearing somebody else approaching and took out her kunai. Hinata eyes her as if about to strike her but couldn't understand why. She recognized the clothing right away of the Forest Village, but she thought they were on their side. Five more shinobis showed up behind her, surrounding her if any possible of escape. The kunoichi quickly threw her kunai, but not in her direction, but in the trees. An image pops out with fierce speed doing a karate chop to the bridge casing great damage where the kunoichi was standing, as she easily dodge his attack. The image quickly back up towards Hinata of protecting her.

"Neji?!" Hinata was surprised to see him.

"You okay Hinata?" Neji asked eyeing the six shinobis around them.

"Yes," Hinata replied back but felt useless always becoming a bothersome to her cousin even when they were put on missions together over the two years. "S-Sorry"

Neji sensed a difference in Hinata's voice as if feeling weak like she was at the Chuunin exams facing him.

"Don't bother," said Neji as he smirked. "Stay behind me. I will clear a path and you make a run for it."

The kunoichi took out four shuriken and hurled them quick at Neji with great force and speed behind them, which Neji quickly analyzes the force behind them. He easily dodged them but one slices a piece of his hair barely evading it from his face.

Neji eyes the kunoichi._ 'What the hell! I never felt a force being thrown by shuriken before with that speed. I wonder...Forget it. Hinata comes first of protecting her. I will have to take these guys seriously before this get out of hand.__Byakugan!'_

The female shinobi took out five more shurikens from under her cloak and threw them again.

"Hakke Kuushou!" Neji yelled.

Neji thrust his palm at the kunoichi that sent out an invisible wave of chakra that deflected the Shuriken easily but the girl jumped quickly, not getting affected from that powerful attack. Neji eyes were stunned of her evading the strike too quickly that he lost site of her. He eyes his surrounding and calmed his body quickly to feel her presence.

Hinata eyes widen as her Byakugan quickly was activated.

"Neji!" Hinata called out his name.

She quickly knocked out a shuriken aimed at his back as it fell to the ground in half, of Hinata hand glowing blue from using her Soft Body Jutsu that was aimed at Neji blind spot.

Neji eye widen. '_She knows of the Byakugan blind spot. Damn it. Who are these guys?' _Neji sighed in frustration.

"Thank you Hinata." Neji said. '_I must end this know.'_

The kunoichi charged at him with tremendous speed as if her body was vanishing. Neji hands started to glow blue as he aimed down of where the girls was going to attack but her body puffed in smoke on contact when Neji hit her. His eyes widen and turned around quick of the girl behind him.

'_When did she?!'_ "Hakke Kuushou!" He used his jutsu before the girl could attack him.

An image quickly appeared in front of them in lighting speed. The person slapped away Neji's invisible chakra attack, hitting the bridge, ending in a loud bang and caught the female shinobi's fist in mid air as the girl was shocked. The person threw a punch but the kunoichi blocked it, but the force behind it, flung her back down to the ground as she desperately tried to stop herself by using her chakra of stopping her body, which ended her body ten meters away from Neji and Hinata.

Hinata and Neji eyes widen in shock of the strength behind that attack even though the girl blocked it.

'_What power? That was incredible!'_ Neji thought.

'_Tori.'_ Hinata thought of the power Tori have grown over the last time she seen her.

Tori landed in front of Hinata and Neji in a flash that startled Hinata for a second of her speed. Tori stood in a fighting pose similar to lee, with her hand up flat, pointing in the air. Tori had a serious expression on her face, eyeing the female shinobi for attacking members of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hinata, Neji, are you guys okay?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Neji replied.

"Good." Tori was in relief that she came just in time.

Naruto and the others come running as Shino was guiding them to where Hinata was. They all stopped and in shock of seeing six strange shinobis in front of them.

"Tori!" Naruto yelled seeing her about to fight these shinobis.

Hinata eyes behind her hearing Naruto call out Tori's name which made her stomach feel sick. Naruto was about to run to Tori side but Tori quickly puts her hand up for him to halt as she knew what he was going to do. Naruto clenched his teeth of anger but followed her orders knowing if he disobeyed her she will punish him during training.

"I'm going to make myself say this once before I send you back home," said Tori towards the six shinobis that were now cautious of Tori, fearing the power of Okami. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

"What the hell is going on?" Ino asked holding Nezumi hand.

Sakura eyes the situation of not feeling concerned, knowing what Tori was capable of doing, unlike the others Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru wanted to go out and protect her. The female shinobi stood up from kneeling on the ground. She walked towards Tori in a silent expression and stood in front of her. She kneeled on one knee as she bows her head. The other five shinobis behind her did the same thing. Naruto and the others were puzzled.

'_What's up with these guys_?' Shikamaru thought confused like the rest.

"Our apologies Tori-sama." said the kunoichi. "I sorry that I attack you Neji and Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. I was going to ask Hinata where you were Tori-sama but Neji jumped out to attack us and I had to defend myself."

"Huh! How do you know my name?" Neji said demanding to know as Hinata eye stare confused of what was going on.

The kunoichi stood up but the five shinobis remained kneeled down on one knee eyeing the ground. The girl took off her mask of a familiar face everybody knew.

"Temari!!" Everybody said in shock.


	35. High Encounters

_Previously on Naruto_

"Huh! How do you know my name?" Neji said demanding to know as Hinata eye stare confused of what was going on.

The kunoichi stood up but the five shinobis remained kneeled down on one knee eyeing the ground. The girl took off her mask of a familiar face everybody knew.

"Temari!!" Everybody said in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 35: High Encounters**

Shikamaru was surprised even more wondering what she was doing here. They all felt relieved from the tension in the air. She gave them a friendly wave and a small smile. Tori relaxed her body but still on edge of her presences.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked now walking towards Tori with the others.

"A good question." Tori wanted to know still uneasy from her being here.

Sakura looked at Tori not seeing much of this expression on her face. '_What is going on?'_

Temari gets serious and directed her attention towards Tori. "I'm here on your father's wishes to bring you back."

"And you just happily accepted his offer. I guess you're different then I thought Temari." Tori said not expecting her to carry out this order.

Naruto eyes Tori knowing Temari as he tried to understand the situation in his mind.

"Please Tori-sama." One of the male ninjas said behind her.

"I didn't ask you to speak." Tori snapped at him knowing who it was under that mask by his sent. She knew it was her father's personal bodyguard which she hated. He shut his mouth quick of not to aggravate her. "Since when does my father send five elite shinobis for my escort as I can easily dispose of them myself."

"Just because you're a Jounin you shouldn't underestimate your enemy, isn't that what you told me." Temari smirked at her to lighten the mood.

Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino eyes were in shock.

"She a Jounin!" Ino started to feel depressed. '_Wow, maybe I should take my training serious.'_

'_That girl a Jounin level ninja. I should have known from that attack she blocked from Neji and Temari. This girl.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"I don't care what my father says I'm not interested in coming back to Jishin. I'll comeback when I feel like it." Tori told them.

"Tori! If you stay here the possibilities of what happen to-" Temari desperately tried to make her reconsider.

"Temari!" Tori raised her voice eyeing her to watch what she says in front of these Chuunins.

"I, I what's all the yelling." Tsunade said walking over to her with Shizune, Kakashi, and Kotetsu behind her.

"Grandma Tsunade." Naurto looked at them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura wondered what they were doing here.

Kakashi gave a friendly wave to him and smiled. Nezumi waves back at him happily.

"Tori, why are Forest Village shinobis here and causing a commotion at our day to relax?" Tsunade asked her as she looked like she was drinking, of her cheeks being a little red.

"My apologies," said Tori giving her a little bow and then directed her attention towards Temari. "They were just leaving." She shot them a serious glare.

"But Tori!" Temari protested.

"Enough," Tsunade eyes them both. "These are matters to be discussed in private. Tori and Temari follow me."

Tsunade and the others that came with her starts walking away, except for Kakashi, as Tori and Temari started to follow them. Temari gave a wave to the shinobis that came with her as they quickly disappeared.

"Tori." Naruto wanted to find out what was happening. He was about to follow her but Kakashi puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto," said Kakashi. "These are Jounin matters now. Don't worry. Tori will fill you in when things are situated tomorrow morning."

Naruto eyes the ground from frustration. Hinata saw this of Naruto caring for Tori a great deal that made her sad, as Neji eyes Hinata of her expression.

* * *

**Konoha: Administration Building**

"Tori no disrespect to you, but for your father to send his top elites to escort you, he have to be worried." Tsunade said concerned about Tori's safety too.

Tori was eyeing the beautiful morning sky, pouring in through the window. But she was still angry inside at her father guards for ruining her time with Naruto and Sakura yesterday. It was the only time she felt happy in years.

"My father is only concerned for Okami ending up in the wrong hands. He could care less about me." Tori said calmly.

Tsunade eyes Tori of greatly feeling the hatred for her father even with the straight face she was showing. She wondered what really happened to those two for a father to hate a gifted child as Tori. Any father would kill to have her to be head of their family. But somebody told him of the incident taken place two months ago or he would let Tori do as she pleased. But judging from Tori's reaction yesterday it seemed she really doesn't want to go back. Because she was a target for Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and the Forest Village was a force to be muddled with, Tsunade had no choice but to send her back to her father no matter how much she want her to stay. She started to get a gut feeling thinking this was a trap to lure Tori to the Akatsuki. This was the many reasons why being a Hokage was difficult.

Tori knew from the silence from the Hokage her decision was already made. "I don't want to bring Konoha any trouble Tsunade-sama. I leave with them. It's not Jishin that I hate, it's the person running it. As a Jounin I must value other lives before mine. I don't want tension to be drawn between two alley villages because of me," Tori turned towards Tsunade and bowed to her hospitality. "Thank you for the enjoyable time in Konoha. I'll leave now."

Tori walked towards the door as Tsunade was speechless to say anything to her. But right before she reached the door she stopped but doesn't look at Tsunade.

"Tell Naruto and Sakura that I enjoyed their company and I will give them back to Kakashi to finish their training," said Tori. "They were very entertaining to have around I must say. If they finished the last month with me of the training I had in mind, they would have been a challenge for my other three students that I taught. Hmph...I guess will never know. I don't want Naruto and Sakura to get involved with my affairs dealing with my father so I want you to say the good-byes for me."

"Huh! I don't think I should really do that for you." Tsunade protested.

"I already know what Naruto answer would be. He would make it his life promise to protect me from Orochimaru...and other things," Tori smiled of his crush he has on her. "So I'm leaving you with the good-bye mess. One of the many things I'm not skilled at dealing with. Later."

"Wait Tori!" Tsunade stood up from her chair not wanting to tell Naruto and Sakura the news. Tori walked out of her office ignoring her. "Tori!" Tsunade runs around her desk and out of her office. She doesn't see Tori anywhere as Tsunade bang her hand on the wall, angry as she missed her. '_Now I really have an unsettling feeling about this._'

Kotetsu was walking towards Tsunade with a stack of paperwork in his hand to give to her. "Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Kakashi and tell him to bring Naurto and Sakura in my office." Tsuande ordered him.

He eyes her curious. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_If you haven't notice Kotetsu is the guy that was playing tricks at the chuunin exams of switching the room number when Naruto and the others came. He is the guy with the bandages near his nose._


	36. Naruto and Sakura decision

**Chapter 36: Naruto and Sakura's desicion**

**Konoha: Administration Building**

"What!" Naurto yelled standing in front of Tsunade desk. "What do you mean she left?"

"Why would she not take us?" Sakura asked bothered by Tori's judgment.

Tsunade digs her finger in her ear of their high pitch tone of voice in the morning. "Please calm down. She did this because she didn't want you two caught in her affairs and the protection of her village."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"If I told them that Tori weren't coming back, her father would have thought it was kidnapping and would have put our treaty between us in jeopardy. As a shinobi of the Forest Village, her people come first even if it's against her own wishes." Tsunade explained her actions.

'_Damn it.'_ Naruto clenched his fist not understanding the meaning of her refusing to return to her village, but he gets a gut feeling that he must protect her.

Kakashi eyes Naruto sensing his frustration of her leaving. "So what do you purpose we do then?" He asked calmly.

Naruto and Sakura gave him a bewildered look.

Tsunade smiled at him. "Ah, you know me to well Kakashi. But I want another person on this mission too. From his abilities to the situation we are in, it's perfect."

"Another person?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Walking outside the main doors of Konoha, Tori's clothing has changed with a camouflage black and white long jacket on as she took off her flak jacket of just wearing grey pants and black short-sleeve top underneath it. The way her clothing was it made her perfect for night time fighting which made the Jishin shinobis hard to find at night. She had a black backpack on that held her normal clothing and other things as well.

Nezumi was holding Tori's hand, feeling sad she had to leave Konoha so soon and not saying good-bye to Naruto and Sakura. She knew not to ask Tori of the situation because it hurt her leaving as well, but her older sister would never admit it to anybody.

Temari was walking beside them of being in charge of the escort mission, which was going to be a long week without Tori talking to her from accepting the job from her father. Temari was wearing her normal clothing as her fan was on her back. She eyes them both out the corner of her eye, hating to be the enemy on this mission towards Tori but she had her reasons.

"Are you really not going to talk to me the whole trip?" Temari asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tori said eyes forward with a straight face.

Temari sighed of annoyance from Tori suppressing her emotions as she always does. "Don't put me as the bad guy. I'm here because I care for your safety as well as Gaara. If he didn't have to stay at the village he would have been here but he sent me instead. When your father told us the mission of the Akatuski and Orochimaru going after you, Gaara reacted quickly by sending me. Gaara doesn't want what happen to him, be done to you. If the Akatuski take Okami away from you, you will die and..."

Temari was about to say something else but Tori cuts her off. "I know the situation and I don't actually care what Akatuski wants. Okami will never leave me no matter what jutsu they perform. Okami is more powerful then any Bijuu out there. They can never harness her powers for whatever intentions they have in mind. If they try to fuse with her powers she will destroy them. I am her only Jinchuuriki remember that. So stop worrying about me Temari."

"Hmph," Temari smiled at her as Tori eyes her. "No wonder why I like you," Tori face started to turn red of her saying that which made her feel uncomfortable. Temari saw this of her getting the wrong idea. "Hey get your head out of the gutter I mean as a friend."

Tori snapped out of it. "I-I knew that."

"Your cute...," Temari wrapped her arm around her neck. "But not that cute." She smiled at her.

Tori gave her a little smirk of always liking Temari's personality.

When they both finished going up a hill they stopped seeing four shinobis standing in front of them with backpacks on, as if going on a trip. Tori and Temari eyes widen as Temari took her arm off of Tori.

"Why are you guys here? This doesn't concern you anymore." Temari stated.

Tori eyes them surprised, shock and at a lost of words of them smiling at her. But she eyes the boy in the middle the most with his arms folded with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, like I can careless. You still own us a month of training."

"N-Naurto," Tori finally spoke surprised to see Sakura, Kakashi and... "Lee?"

Lee gives her his signature smile and a thumbs up. "Hello Tori-sama."

"Don't try to change our minds because we won't listen to you and will run for days just for disobeying you because...that's what friends do." Sakura said smiling at her.

"What's with these guys?" Temari said always seeing the Konoha shinobis odd but looked at Tori and was shocked. '_She smiling_.'

"I suggest we get this trip going." Naruto said grinning.

Tori was smiling of feeling happy for them to come with her which made her call them her friends. '_Thank you. Now I feel much better obeying my father's wishes_.' "I guess it can't be helped. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Heh Heh, then will have to prove it to you then," said Naruto joyfully. He turned around and pointed to the direction of where the Forest Village was. "Then let's go!"

"Actually it's that way." Temari said pointing in the east direction.

"T-That's what I meant." Naruto said feeling embarrassed.

"Only you Naruto." Sakura said shaking her head.

Kai observed from a distance in a tree watching them, as being the bodyguard scout with the other shinobis of the outer perimeter, making sure of no surprise attacks. He eyes Tori expression of smiling, of her never putting up a smile for him. He then eyes Naruto. He balls his fist, angered of Naruto presences of already taking Tori away from him. He punched the tree making a dent, as it turned into harden ice.


	37. New enemies

**Chapter 37: New Enemies**

Four days have passed since Kakashi and the others have left Konoha. Kakashi was reading a book as usual which Tori just gave him a stare of the book he was reading. She always wanted to see what was so interesting about that book that made grown men go idiotic. Can't be that fascinating since Jiraiya made the book...but then who would read anything what he puts out anyway but perverted men.

Naruto and Sakura were dragging their feet behind the rest of the group, feeling extremely tired for some reason.

"Is it just me or have these weights gotten heavier since we first put them on two months ago." Naruto asked Sakura, barely talking at all of his dried mouth wanting water.

"I know what you mean. I felt like this since this morning. Why do I get the feeling Tori is behind this." Sakura said in the same situation as her friend.

"I say you two, you guys have been holding us back all day. What happened to the high sprit yesterday." Temari said frustrated as they were behind schedule.

"Hey you try walking with weights on the whole time!" Naruto said defending himself.

"Lee having no trouble with it." Temari pointed out as Lee rubbed the back of his head of embarrassment.

"Lee doesn't count." Naruto told her.

Tori eyes behind her then back in front as she smirked. She realized sooner or later they were going to figure out she changed there pounds in their weights last night. To tell the truth she was surprised they didn't figure it out yet. Tori told herself they haven't learned anything still. But it was getting late out so they got lucky today as she cleared her throat to speak.

Tori gave a slight hand sign to her bodyguards surrounding the area of them going into town for the night. The guard that was her father personal bodyguard received the message and headed off to tell the others.

"Were going into town for the night. We can relax their and head out the morning after. There really is no rush in getting to Jishin, so an extra day or two is fine by me." Tori explained.

"For two days but why?" Temari asked puzzled of her decision.

"Because we have been walking for four whole days and sleeping outside. I think we can enjoy ourselves for a little bit." Tori said really wanting to relax.

"But..." Temai was about to protest.

Kakashi cuts her off. "I agree. We can stock up on fresh supplies as well." Kakashi said to the others of becoming the leader of the group even though Tori was a Jounin as well.

"Yes! Let's go!" Naruto said rushing passed everybody as they give him a clueless look.

"I thought he said he was tired." Temari gave him an awkward look.

"That's Naruto for you." Lee said with a smile.

* * *

Thirty shinobis were gathered deep in the forest, being out of site from anybody to know their presence. They all looked like hired thugs from different countries that have gathered into one spot to raid a small village. They all differ from height and weight as there was one female in the group that didn't assort herself with any of the guys, as they were resting almost in a complete circle. The girl was sitting on a rock fifteen meters away from the group, with her hands together under her chin, as her knees supported her elbows. Her expression looked deep in thought as she smirked.

The girl was sixteen years old, ruby red hair that came to her shoulder and red eyes which made people think she was a demon but she was very pretty. Unfortunately, it would make guys look at her more if she didn't have an emotionless face all the time, only in battle did her true expressions come alive, which scared her comrades when they were put on missions with her. Some hated being around her as she had no feeling for her teammates if they were in trouble which got her banished from her own village, as she had a forehead protector of four waves meaning from the Hidden Mist Village.

She wear short-sleeve black top and pants, as her pants stop at her ankle revealing her ninja shoes that was also black. Her pants had one pocket on the right as her pants had red zigzag design on them. Around her hands that went up her arm meeting her short-sleeve shirt, were white bandages, as the end of both bandages was hanging down at her wrists. On her back she had a black katana, with a chain dangling from the base of the hilt as the sword seemed normal, but her teammates knew it wasn't, as even they stayed away from it.

Five male Jounin shinobis circled around each other as they looked the strongest in the group of the other men. They were eyeing a map of each country as they had Jishin village circled. One guy with an eye patch on his left eye, points on the map of their current location now.

"We must intercept them before they reach Jishin," said the man, "Once they are in their borders then the plain for attack is useless. The shinobis in that village are true demons and the men we have with us, will not venture towards their as they have guards posted around the borders of the village. It will be like walking to our deaths as they give their enemies no mercy of the deadly and forbidden jutsu they use in which Konoha Shinobis don't want to cause problems with them."

"Hmph," Another guys in the ground smirked. "Sounds like fun. A village that used to be powerful is still causing many powerful villages to fear them. I wonder why they don't create wars with other countries to get their reputation back as they can easily overpower them."

"Because Jengo, they share the same ideas as Konoha as you are forgetting some of the clans that use to be in Jishin went to Konoha. It's only natural to be allied villages." Another man assured him with a tranquil face expression that matched his handsome face. His dark blue hair came down to his back, tied by a string at the bottom of his hair, containing his hair from coming out.

"But why would somebody hire thirty men to assassinate one little girl..." said Jengo and looked of Tori picture and smiled. "And a pretty girl if you ask me. I wouldn't mind having her for myself." He licked his lips.

"Because...that little girl you're drooling over is not what she seems," said The blue hair man. Jengo eyes him. "That girl is a high level Jounin ninja and probably the village best prospect to come from the village too. She taken down many Jounin and S-Rank missing-nin that you can think of. Some shinobis that are chased by her give up because of deadly Jutsu she uses to control another ninja's mind in battle and make them her puppets."

The others eye them of not hearing much about this girl but somehow they all felt anxious to meet her.

"Now I want to meet her even more. I wouldn't mind becoming her slave. You worry too much Sado." Jengo chuckled.

"You don't get it do you," said Sado always annoyed by Jengo stupidity. "Let me put it on your level of understanding how powerful she is. She became a Jounin at the age of twelve." They all shoot him a serious look. "This girl shouldn't be taken lightly. If you come face to face with her, use your full skills with her or she will kill you with one move for underestimating her."

"Sure, sure." Jengo said still unaffected by his words being too trap by Tori beauty.

"We will move out tonight and attack while their resting in the small town that I know they have reached for the night from my sources." Sado explained.

"Just remember she have her bodyguards from her village with her and bodyguards from Konoha village as well," said the guy with the eye patch. "We must separate them and move in quietly inside the village undetected or face confrontation with them which can become too risky. Will split the men up into teams. The objective is to kill the girl. Once that is done everybody retreat understood."

They all nodded their heads of the plan.

"Get them ready we move now." Sado said.

"Alright let's hurry up and move out!" A man around forty years old with one arm inside his black coat hanging out half way, of being one of the five Jounin shinobis commanded the other men to move out.

Sado started to walk over to the girl as his black long rugged trench coat was blowing in the wind, which made his hair blow in front of his face as well. His eyes were blue like the color of his hair that would make a woman give him her first kin. He had two volkoth fighting axe,damascus acid-etched blades and braided genuine leather wrapped handles on both of them, placed on his back. He bends down to her side, as the girl was still in the same position before hearing their entire conversation.

"Were leaving now Tsuki-sama," said Sado. "You're our mane weapon against this girl. I only serve you if you don't like the plan to back off from it."

"We want to meet her," said Tsuki calmly. Sado curiously eyed her. "We want to find of our true existence." Her sword started to react to Tsuki words as it spilled out a black chakra around the sword.

"Then I will see to it..." said Sado and bows his head. "...Master."


	38. The Golden Book

**Chapter 38: The Golden Book**

**Yoko Inn.**

The hotel they were staying in was top quality that Tori paid for from the money she won from Takashi. Everybody was sharing a room to relax and take a breather from the journey. Everybody except one person as Temari insisted a room alone. Sakura was with Tori and Nezumi because Nezumi slept in Tori's bed anyway. Naruto was with Kakashi and Lee was with Kai. Kai made sure he got the room next to Tori's room as Naruto objected but Tori told them to stop bickering or she would make them both run fifty laps around the village. Naruto and Kai immediately stopped and went their separate ways.

Unlike the others, Kakashi was having a blast as there were beautiful women all over the hotel that made his Icha Icha book come to life. The best part of the hot bath was male and female can share one too. Kakashi was smiling under his mask of must thank Tori with his life for this moment. Kakashi grabbed his towel about to go to the bath house.

"Where are you going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked on his bed putting some medicine in his bag.

"Going to the hot baths." Kakashi said happily.

"Then I will come with you." Naruto told him and stood up to grab his towel hanging on a chair.

Kakashi rushed to his towel first and hides it behind his back. "You don't have too." Naruto gives him a clueless look. "Because I need somebody to stay with the girls incase something happens."

"Lee's here." Naruto said giving him a scolding look of knowing Kakashi is up to something.

"Do you want lee or...Kai near Tori." Kakashi said already knowing Naruto huge crush on her.

Naruto gets to his feet angered just hearing Kai's name. "Like I will let that pretty boy seduce my future wife." He mumbled under his breathe.

"But you can come if you want." Kakashi eyes Naruto devilishly.

"Forget it! I have to stand guard to protect the girls as a shinobis job." Naruto said folding his arms of taking the job.

'_I knew that would work_.' "Ok I'll be back. Don't stay up for me." Kakashi gave him a wave and walked out the door.

"Hmph like I'm gonna let that idiot of a loser Kai near Tori. Beside Nezumi says she like me," Naruto smiled dreamily. "But I haven't asked her directly if she liked me. Even if I try, the words never come out right," Naruto felt depressed and sat on the bed, with his arm on his leg, and chin on his knuckles. "I wish I knew how to make her actually see me without me screwing everything up around her."

Blue eyes looked at Kakashi backpack and saw a book hanging out of it. Naruto eyes pop out and jaw drop of being the book that he could never read around Kakashi. _**Icha Icha**_ He runs over to the book quick and held it in hands like gold. He goes to the door and locked it. He runs and closed the balcony curtains to make sure nobody was watching him. He hopped on the bed joyfully of just getting a brand new present.

"Heh Heh Kakashi-sensei always reading this book. I know it must have some tips on how to get a girl. And besides if I seem more appealing towards Tori because of my charm she will definitely fall for me for sure. Then she will never think twice of going with that loser Kai again."

Naruto opened the book slowly, taking a gulp and saw the first page in the book. It had a women in lingerie, on a bed in a sexy pose saying chapter one Seduction, as Naruto eyes widen in shock. Sweat started to fall down his face of actually seeing a female barely with any clothes on for the first time. He slowly turned the page but somebody knocked on the door that nearly gave him a heart attack. The person knocked on the door again which snapped Naruto out of his daze as he placed the book under his pillow.

"Coming!" Naruto quickly runs to the door, opened it and stared in shock to see Tori at his door. His face turned bright red, speechless to say anything to her. '_Why is she here? Forget that what if she ask to come in?'_

"Naruto are you ok? Your face is bright red," Tori asked and place her hand on his face without being nervous of her actions, to see if he has a fever. "Naruto."

Naruto heart pounds quicker for every second her soft hands was touching his face. '_How beautiful. I wish…I wish…' _Naruto eyes her lushed lips as if they were calling him to kiss them.

"Naruto-oniisan!" Nezumi yelled.

Naruto snapped out of his daze by her smiling face. "N-Nezumi."

"Hi!" Nezumi waved at him.

"EHH...why are you guys here. You need me to do something," Naruto asked. '_Please say yes.'_

"Yes." Tori said.

'_She said YES! Huh? She said yes?'_ Naruto gaves her a clueless look. "Of what?"

"Can you take Nezumi to the market because she wants to buy something from the store?" Tori told him.

Nezumi hugged Naruto leg and smiled at him. "Please!"

Naruto eyes Tori of why couldn't she take her but he was afraid to say it to her and besides Nezumi face makes you want to do anyway.

"It's ok if you're doing something. I will ask Kai to take her." Tori said and started to walk away.

Naruto quickly stopped her not letting Kai take cool points from him. "I-Its ok. I will do it."

"Yes!" Nezumi shouted.

"Thank you Naruto." Tori said and smiled.

Naruto smiled back and gaves her a thumbs up but Nezumi pulled him away making him rush down the hallway. "W-Wait Nezumi!"

"Come on. If we get there to late I won't get it." Nezumi said rushing him.

Tori turned around and was about to close Naruto's door but her eyes saw a book underneath Naruto's pillow as a little of it was hanging out. She already knew what it was by the color of it. Tori eyes around her to make sure nobody saw her and then goes in, closing the door behind her. She knew Kakashi wasn't around as she saw him going to the hot baths but she wanted to know what Kakashi Icha Icha book was doing under Naruto's pillow. She gets inches away from the book of always wanting to know what was in the book that made man go insane. She contemplated about taking the book for another minute and then just picked the book up.

'_What am I doing? I shouldn't be reading this or even thinking about reading it at all. But then again...Forget it, just take the book and have it back before Kakashi returns. Sounds like a plan.' _Tori thought as she convinced herself.

Tori looked out of the door and searched the hallway not seeing anybody. She walked calmly out of the door and makes her way to her room, but she actually felt nervous of doing something out of character for herself. She was just a few feet away from her room but Kai comes out of his room and almost bumped into her.

"S-Sorry." Kai said as he blushed a little but tries to keep his calm composure towards her.

"It's okay Kai." Tori said easily keeping a straight face.

Thirty second pass without them saying anything towards each other as Kai desperately wanted to say something to her but was afraid too and beating himself inside of not doing it.

"I'll see you later Kai." Tori told him and walked pass.

"Okay. But...," This made Tori stop walking. "If you need anything, you can always come to me."

Tori keep her eyes forward. "Thank you Kai." She kept walking and gets to her door. She opened the door with her key, and then shut it behind her.

Kai turned around and walked down the hallway with his hands in his pants.


	39. Tori! Cover your Eyes!

**Chapter 39: Tori! Cover your Eyes!**

Tori closed the door and locked it. Sakura wasn't around because she was in the market buying some medicine for the group which gave her some time to read the book. She walked to her bed and sat down. She took out the book she swapped from Naruto's room and eyes the cover. She does this for a minute of feeling very nervous of what's inside the book of seeing something she not suppose to see at her age, making the book for adults eyes only. She shakes her head from feeling stupid over a book. She opened it to the first page of seeing the same picture Naruto was looking at. Tori wasn't all that shocked like Naruto was of seeing a female in a bra and underwear before.

'_Maybe this is a porno book after all_.' Tori flipped the page and started reading the first chapter of the book eyeing the pictures that were drawn in, getting every detail down. She eyes some of the words being used in the chapter seeing a man and a woman coming home from their date. The couple started to kiss all over each other making their way to the bed as this made Tori getting nervous again as her eyes widen. She never had been kissed before as she never knew it was like this. The man put her on the bed and takes off her bra and then he starts...

**"**What the hell are you reading?**"**

**"**Huh?**"** Tori looked clueless hearing a familiar voice and then jumped back as Fukushu was standing right in front of her with a smile on her face. Tori looked around still being in the room but... **"**How in the hell you get here!**"**

Fukushu smiled at her**"**You would of notice if you weren't reading that book that I called you,**"** She said as she could imitate a scene of the exact atmosphere a person was in. She could do this so well that Tori sometimes become confused between reality and her sub-consciousness. **"**And like I said what are you reading?**"** Fukushu snatched the book away from her.

**"**Hey give that back!**"** Tori yelled as Fukushu was playing keep away from her.

**"**Well well, what do we have here!**"** as Fukushu looked at the page Tori was reading. **"**I always knew deep down you were a freak.**"**

**"**WHAT!**"** Tori said getting defensive with her.

Fukushu finally looked at the cover of the book. **"**Hey wait a minute this is Kakashi golden book,**"** She finally restrain Tori by sitting on her back. **"**I always wanted to know what was in this book since I faced him at the Jounin exams. Finally your skills have come in good use without me interfering.**"**

**"**Get off of me!**"** Tori shouted, struggling to uplift Fukushu body.

**"**I wonder Tori are you practicing for your future husband,**"** Fukushu smiled at her. **"**You are about to get to that age you know. If you have this book you can show your first boyfriend a real good time...as he takes something away at the same time as well.**"**

**"**Huh?**"** Tori eyed her puzzled. **"**Take something away at the same time?**"**

Fukushu smacked her on the head with the book. **"**You are the smartest stupidest person I have ever met. I never had this problem with my other Jinchuuriki I had before you. But...,**"** Fukushu started playing with Tori cheeks. **"**That's why you're the must cutest Jinchuuriki I have ever seen.**"**

**"**Ouch!**"** Tori rubbed her cheeks as they were red.

Fukushu hugged Tori, making her lose her balance underneath her, as they both fall on the bed. **"**Maybe you're practicing for Kai. Never to young to start since he is you're-**"**

**"**Shut up!**"** Tori snapped at her getting serious. She forced Fukushu off of her as she fell on the floor. **"**I don't like him.**"**

Fukushu gets up and smiled loving when Tori played rough with her as she touched a nerve. **"**Well if you don't like him...,**"** She showed Kakashi's book in her hand. **"**Then why the book?**"** Tori shone her eyes away from Fukushu. **"**Tori you will never know what a man wants because you lack the one thing that your afraid of that a man wants. I would tell you but...,**"** Fukushu lied back on the bed with her right hand resting on her forehead with a headache. **"**You will just ignore me like you always done.**"**

Tori eyes Fukushu actions becoming concerned. **"**Are you ok?**"**

Fukushu smiled at her with her eyes closed. **"**Yes, I'm just tired.**"**

Tori smiled, relieved. Even though Fukushu acts like an older sister, always messing with her, but to tell the truth Tori can't live without her.

**"**Tori,**"** said Fukushu. **"**Whoever you choose, just be yourself. You will understand in the end.**"** She rest on the bed. **"**So tired.**"**

Tori eyes her of hearing the nicest thing that ever came out of her mouth. She saw Fukushu finally falling asleep. Tori kiss her forehead and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

**"**Thank you.**"**

A knock was heard at the door as this brings Tori back to reality. She still have the book in her hand but heared Sakura voice. Tori saw the knob moving, knowing this means she was coming in. Tori looked around franticly trying to find a good place to hide the book.

Tori thought if Sakura finds Kakashi's book she will get the wrong idea about her. In a last second decision, Tori opened the window and threw it out. She soon realized what she done. '_Ehhh! That was Kakashi's book!'_

Sakura comes into the door with a bag in her hand. "Hey Tori did I wake you."

"N-No I was already up. I was just in the bathroom." Tori responded back nervously.

"Okay, well I have snacks if you want any okay." Sakura said walking to her bed.

"Sure." Tori smiled at her then look out the window.

Kakashi was walking outside already finished his bath and decided to walk around the town. Before he could leave the building he looked on the ground. He picked up his book as he looked around the area confused.

'_What in the world is my book doing out here?' _Kakashi shrugged it off. He flipped though the pages where he left off. He started smiling eyeing a particular scene that kids' eyes were to young to see as he walked down the street.

* * *

"I can't believe somebody got it before me." Nezumi said disappointed as Naruto was giving her a piggyback.

"Don't worry Nezumi you'll get something else." Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"But Oneechan really was staring at it and I wanted to get it for her birthday coming up." Nezumi felt even more depressed just thanking about it.

"Tori's birthday is coming up?" He asked shocked. "When?"

"Next month on the 8th." She said and eyes behinds her sensing an uneasy feeling in the air.

"That's means I have to get her something too," Naruto mumbled to himself, "But I don't know what she wants."

Nezumi focus her attention back to Naruto. "Don't worry, Nezumi will help you. You will have the perfect gift for her."

"Maybe we should throw her a party." Naruto suggested.

"A party?" Nezumi gave him a clueless look.

"You know when you get friends together and celebrate the day you were born. Like cake and ice cream, stuff like that." Naruto responded astonished she didn't know what a party was.

"Oh," Nezumi thought about the party idea again. "I get cake and ice cream on my birthday too."

"Then let's get the others together and plan it for her. She'll love it if she never had one before." Naruto was more happy then Nezumi just thinking about it more.

Sado and Takshu was walking towards Naruto and Nezumi in black cloaks covering their weapons as their face were exposed, to make an attempt to blend in with the villagers.

"Okay let's do it. Since we don't leave a day after tomorrow then we can try to find a present for her then." Naruto recommended.

"Okay." Nezumi felt a dangerous chakra as Sado and Takshu passed her. She turned around in their direction but they were gone like ghosts.

Naruto eyes behind him of Nezumi being bothered by something. "Nezumi are you ok?"

She turned towards him. "Yes," She gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's get home now."

Naruto nodded his head.

Sado and Tsuki were standing on top of a building eyeing them below.

"There leaving tomorrow after. Good, this plays in our favor of planning and separating them more," Sado looked at Tsuki. "Don't worry you will see her soon."

Tsuki eyes Nezumi. "That child is not normal."

Sado eyes Tsuki curiously then back at Nezumi of sensing nothing from her. "We should leave."

They both disappeared into the night.


	40. Morning Training

**Chapter 40: Morning Training**

Sakura opened her eyes of the sun beaming in through the curtains as they were blowing back and forth. She pushed her body up, feeling drowse, as she yawns but soon realized her body was feeling much heavier then yesterday. She eyes below her and saw Nezumi hugging around her waist, still sleeping. Sakura smiles at her but then looked over to Tori's bed as she wasn't their, being nicely made up. Sakura eyes the window of knowing she closed it yesterday.

'_Tori. I wonder now were she went this early in the morning.'_ She looks down at Nezumi knowing she can't leave her or she might do something crazy. Sakura sighed. '_Can't be helped. I'll have to take her with me.'

* * *

_

Clashes of Kunais were heard in the woods as Sakura walked closer to where she was heading. She knew Tori would be practicing in the morning as she notice this being around her for two months. Sakura had Nezumi on her back, carrying her, in which Nezumi was still asleep. Sakura smiled how cute Nezumi was but her eyes were diverted to the commotion up ahead, hoping somebody was training and not in a fight. She gets to a clearing in the woods and paused, immediately two images flash in front of her at top speed.

_Kakashi-sensei...Tori_. Sakura watched them sparring off, as Kakashi had his Sharingan activated. Sakura was amazed how they were head to head with each other that Sakura couldn't keep up with Tori like Kakashi could.

Tori throw three shurikens at Kakashi but he easily evaded them. But Tori smirked and rushed at him with expulsive speed, leaving a dust trail behind her. Kakashi eyes widen. He looked behind him, left and right of four Tori's coming at him in all directions. Kakashi glanced at his situation as he was breathing heavily all ready.

He jumped in the air with fast and accurate movements, as he kicked the left clone of Tori in the face, then spins and right kicks the other one to his right. They both puff into smoke. The clone behind Kakashi, grabbed him and gripped him tightly of not letting go. Tori clone smiled at him. He eyes in front of him of Tori actual self charging at him. He pushed his self backwards as it made her clone follow his body. The clone behind him was puzzled. Kakashi's momentum makes him roll backwards as Tori self hits her clone by mistake. Kakashi gained his ground quick and does a lower kick towards Tori but she dodges it easily. Kakashi gets up quick, but Tori placed her right arm on the ground and kicks with her left leg upward that made her hit Kakashi right in the chest, which sent him soaring in the air.

Sakura eyes widen of Tori using the same move she used against her in training.

Tori get to her feet and does hand seals together quick. Sakura looked in shock of seeing that hand seals before.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Tori yelled.

A large ball of flame was exhaled from her mouth at a fast rate which surprised Kakashi the most, of the astonishing rate of the flames.

Kakashi balled up in a fetal position of doing nothing in the air as the flames consumed his body. Seconds later, Tori released the jutsu. Kakashi body was burned in flames but her eyes widen as a kunai was flung at her feet. She jumped back near the lake, falling back on open area, desperately trying finding out where that came from.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled.

'_What!'_ Tori looked up as Kakahsi body was falling to the ground but puff in smoke.

The water around the lake started to explode up as Tori eyes behind her. A massive blast of water roared up and hit her with a strong force. It submerged her body under water and took a portion of the forest with her.

"Oh no!" Sakura jumped up into a tree to avoid the gigantic wave, knowing the affects it cause as Kakashi did it to Zabuza.

Tori body laid unconscious at the base of the tree, being hurt by that attack as her body was soak and wet from that water jutsu. Kakashi appeared in front of her and walked up to her cautiously.

'_Maybe I overdid it.'_ Kakashi thought of eyeing Tori's body. _But to use Gokakyu no Jutsu at that fast rate was amazing as ever but then again she was trained from Itachi of using the Uchiha fire jutsus so well._ He stopped, carefully looking at Tori's face as a smirk formed. '_What the!'_

Tori body puffed into smoke. A kunai was right next to Kakashi's neck. He directed his eyes to the right of Tori smiling at him.

"Checkmate." Tori said calmly.

Sakura looked surprised as Kakashi lost to her. '_She won!'_

Kakashi smiled at her. "Nice job."

Tori lowered her weapon. "Clever yourself Kakashi as always. You throw that Kunai to lure me towards the pond to perform that Jutsu because it wouldn't work effectively at the position I was before. You knew I would fall back on open area because it would have made it easier to avoid your attacks."

"And to you too of making me believe that was actually you. Of using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu you knew my Sharingan eye would of pick up on it if it was a fake."

Tori smiled. "Morning training is over then. Thank you Kakashi-san." Tori gave him a small bow, showing respect to the high level Jounin.

Kakashi rubbed his head and pulled down his forehead protector over his left eye smiling at her. "No problem. I'm haven't had this much fun since we fought in the Jounin Exams," He looked in a different direction. "Guess our training caught somebody else attention as well."

Tori smelled the air. "Sakura you can come out now."

Sakura comes from out of the tree smiling, hoping she didn't disturb their training.

Nezumi finally wakes up from her sleep. "What's all the commotion Oneechan?" She wiped away the little crust around her eyes.

"So you finally awake Nezumi." Sakura said.

Nezumi eyes Sakura of finally noticing her being carried on her back. She smiled at her as Sakura shared her same expression.

"I hope I didn't become a bother Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said and then looked at Tori.

Kakashi shook his head. "No not at all."

Tori looked at Sakura but soon her eyes wondered pass her body, looking into the distance of the forest. A presence of another was in the air that she didn't recognize. '_What's this feeling?...Why do I get the feeling I felt this sensation before a long time ago.'_

Kakashi glanced at Tori of her quietness. "Tori is something wrong?"

Tori snapped out her daze and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They all start heading back to the hotel but Kakashi looked in the same direction of where Tori was facing, wondering what she was eyeing.

Sado and Tsuki were far away in the distance, watching the sparring of Kakahsi and Tori from following Sakura. They come out from hiding behind a tree, lucky no wind was blew in their direction or they would have been found out.

Sado was impressed by Tori's performance to be on the same level as the copy ninja Kakashi. He reared his eyes towards his master wondering who would be victories in battle between the two.

Tsuki had her arms folded, eyeing in the direction of where Tori was standing. Sado paused as his eyes widen of the expression on her face. Tsuki was smiling, sensing Okami's chakra Tori was emitting. Her sword started to react of the sudden change in her expression that made Sado feel uneasy.

Tsuki was starting to feel happiness, which can become a problem if she jumped the gun to quick for them to spring the trap, he thought. But it couldn't be help with that expression. Her opponent was very powerful.

'_Don't worry Tsuki, I will bring you an early birthday present real soon._' Sado smiled as his eyes turned red. A great battle was about to begin.


	41. Enemies to your Right and Left

**Chapter 41: Enemies to your Right and Left**

Night fell upon the village as there was a full moon out. Tori was on the roof of the hotel building, eyeing the beautiful moon, feeling peaceful whenever one was out. Her mind drift away forgetting of what lays ahead when she return to her village. She didn't want to go back but for the safety of Konoha she had no choice. Sakura eyes Tori from below calling her name, but decided to stop.

Sakura felt annoyed when Tori didn't respond to her calling. She exhaled as Tori daydreaming was going to get her into trouble. Sakura really wanted her to train before the day was up. Nighttime was perfect to learn a new jutsu without any interruptions. Emerald eyes looked up and then decided to forget it. She figured she better train on her own.

Sakura smiled at the thought, oblivious of the changes in her personality of wanting to become stronger. Next time they trained, she wanted to show Tori and Naruto of her accomplishments over the short period of time.

Sakura walked off heading outside of town and into the woods.

* * *

Naruto and Nezumi was walking around in the market looking at all of the merchandise of each vender had to offer. They have been doing this all day which made them really tired and frustrating of what they wanted to find.

"I wish we knew what Tori wanted for her birthday. This is becoming tiring." Naruto complained as his body was slugging behind Nezumi.

"Don't worry oniisan, will find the perfect gift for her to make her never to forget you." She smiled at him.

Naruto gets excited again of hoping Tori will always remember him and his love for her. "Than I won't give up until we find her the perfect gift then!"

Nezumi gives him a thumbs up.

Five men were walking behind him, as their clothing looked like regular village clothing. One of the man grinned, of what is about to unfold in a few minutes.

* * *

Temari and Kai were walking around the market together. Temari was eyeing the pretty jewelry all around her of each vendor having something different to offer. She noticed a white hair shinobi doing the same thing. It was out of character for him, as his eyes looked like they were on a mission of finding something.

"Looking to buy something for someone." Temari said finally can't hold herself back of his eye wondering over the place.

Kai looked at her as he blush, embarrassed of being caught. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure you don't want to buy for a special event coming up?" Temari asked smiling at him.

Kai gave her a serious look. "I told you...I'm not looking for anything. Stop asking me stupid questions." He said coldly to her.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Temari still wanted to pester him until he cracked.

Kai eyes her. "Over the years you become bothersome. Always spitting out stupid stuff like a..."

"A girl," Temari chuckled. "You're forgetting I am one which means I can see right through you Kai. But because I'm a girl I can help you as well. Its better to find out from a friend what somebody wants then by yourself if you're clueless."

Kai started blushing even more knowing where her words were aimed at.

"Like I said I don't know what you're talking about! Stop spitting out stupid stuff!" He raised his voice and power walked away from her.

Temari smiled. '_This guy will never know anything about a girl's feeling. That's why he will never get her to acknowledge him. Boys. I guess you can't live without them.'_

Temari hurry up after him.

Four men were eating in a restaurant hearing the whole conversation as they were walking pass them. They all hold their weapons and started smiling of the large bounty of money about to achieve from this job. The men started to stand up. One of the five leaders eyed a ninja in his party and nodded his head, signaling it was time to proceed with the mission. They all walk out of the restaurant following Temari and Kai down the street.

* * *

"But mommy why do I have to wear it." A seven year old girl said whining to her mother.

Her mother had a dress in her hand as she was at a shop trying to buy it for her daughter. "Because little girls have to behave like little girls, not like a tomboy like you're always being. How are you ever going to get a boy to acknowledge you?"

"Whocares! Boys are stupid anyway! And I don't like wearing a dress." She said stomping her foot on the ground.

Tori directed her attention toward the streets of the town, hearing the commotion between the mother and daughter. Tori smiled at the little girl defying her mother wishes that made her feel warm inside. It brought back for once pleasant memories.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was pulling Tori from her legs, trying all her might as seven year old was desperately holding on the floor board of not giving up to her.

"Tori I'm gonna make you put this dress on even if I have to pin you down to the ground!" Mikoto said becoming frustrated with Tori disobedience.

"No! Dresses are stupid! Girls shouldn't be force to wear them!" Tori shouted whining like a baby.

"Why are you acting like a baby? I thought you were suppose to be a ninja now. You should listen to your elders and do what I say!" Mikoto replied.

"Being a ninja is one thing but making a ninja do something that is uncalled for is something else!" Tori responded back.

"Wearing a dress is normal for a girl," said Mikoto. "If you haven't notice you are one too. Whatever happened to the quiet girl I knew!"

"That was before you wanted her to wear the dress!" Tori said reaching in her back brown pouch around her waist, as she takes out two smoke bombs. Tori smiled devilishly and threw them to the ground.

Mikoto released her hold on Tori. She shielded her eyes of the smoke, as this made her furious with the sneaky child, making her breakout out of her kind mother role into a discipline one. Tori sneaks away smiling at her, running outside about to escape, but stopped. She is picked up by her collar on her blue flak jacket.

"I am an Uchiha, do you honestly think small tricks like that is going to affect me!" Mikoto gives her an angered face and cracks her right knuckle.

'_Wow she's fast.'_ Tori smiled, feeling intimated by her efforts. Tori unzip her flak jacket quickly, as she slide out, showing her blue short sleeve shirt with a wolf in front of it. She runs away in the opposite direction.

"Haha! Come and get me!" Tori said teasing her.

'_Why that little...'_ "Get back here!" Mikoto run at full speed like a bull.

Uchiha Fugaku andLord Hayabusa was sitting at a table on the floor, eyes were closed, sipping tea, hearing the commotion outside. Mikoto and Tori make crashing sounds everywhere in the house of Mikoto screaming and threaten Tori to stop her protest. They sat their unaffected of what was going on around them as they both shared that same expression, emotionless.

"Sorry for the trouble upon your house Fugaku, of the trouble my daughter is causing your wife." Lord Hayabusa said politely.

"It is not a problem. Both of our clans have endured a lot in the past, I think we can survive this." Fugaku said with humor.

"When it comes to dresses my daughter thinks they are a sin," said Hayabusa remembering the past events about the topic. "Even my servants can't get them on her. But I guess it is my fault for this. Because Tori have not grownup around a mother, since my wife passed away, I treated her like one of my sons. But because she is older then both of them, I push her to become a powerful shinobi to take over Jishin and the clan one day. As a father, I only know about sons I'm not cut out for handling a girl needs in the family. I thought my wife would handle that part. Because of her absence, she thinks Mikoto as her mother more then anybody else and respects her to the fullest."

"Don't worry," said Fugaku but open one eye hearing a plate break. "You're doing a good job so far. She already is improving tremendously as a shinobi under Itachi tutelage. You should be proud of her."

"Thank you for your kindness…," said Hayabusa hearing another glass break as Mikoto was yelling at Tori for it. "I think."

Tori jumped out the second floor window of the house and landed easily on the ground outside.

"Haha! My ninja skills are better then yours! I will become the best that... AAHHH!!!" Tori yelled being pulled by a rope by her right foot, daggling from a tree.

Mikoto slowly walked over to her and bends down to Tori eye level. She smiled finally catching the little rat.

"Who ninja skills are better?" Mikoto plucked Tori forehead protector, as Tori gives her an angry look, being embarrassed caught in a trap like this. Mikoto cuts the rope and carry Tori in her arm like a newspaper.

"Let's go!" Mikoto smiled as her soft side returned to her. "You're wearing a dress in the pictures today and that's that."

"It's not fair." Tori said in a low depressing voice.

Mikoto takes Tori upstairs to the guest bedroom to change her. As they were walking in the hallway, six year-old Sasuke poke his head out of his room and sees Tori captured by his mother in her arms. Tori looked at him still angered. Sasuke waved at her and smiled. Tori didn't smile back at first but gave in and crack a smile towards him.

_**Flashback ends**_

Tori closed her eyes remembering Sasuke's mother, as if seeing her yesterday. She smelled the air, of the gentle breeze blowing around her as this make her couple strands of hair that wasn't in a ponytail blow in her face. Tori open her eyes, huffs to herself, and gets up from her resting spot.

"By you guys not moving anywhere. I'll say you're looking for me." Tori said and then turned around with a calm expression.

Sado and Tsuki were standing ten meters from the Jinchuuriki. Being calm, Tori was unafraid by their presence but in a sense welcomed it.

Sado examined this girl up and down of understanding why people wanted her. "So we finally meet...Yamagata...Tori."


	42. Tsuki and Sado

_Previously on Naruto_

Tori closes her eyes, smells the air of the gentle breeze blowing around her as this make her few strands of hair that wasn't in a ponytail blow in her face. Tori open her eyes, huffs to herself, and gets up from her resting spot.

"By you guys not moving anywhere. I'll say you're looking for me." Tori says and then turns around with a calm expression.

Sado and Tsuki were standing ten meters from her of eyeing Tori of not being afraid of their presence.

"So we finally meet...Yamagata...Tori." Sado says.

* * *

Chapter 42 

Tori eyes them both sensing their powerful chakra as they are not ordinary Shinobis. But nothing catches her eye more than Tsuki, as their eyes were caught in a face off of who would blink first. Tori felt Fukushu starting to awaken from her heavy sleep since yesterday, of becoming extremely excited of the specimen she sees in front of her. Tsuki keeps a stern expression on her face of finally meeting Tori, wanting to know is her powers all true from what she heard or just talk.

Sado eyes Tsuki. _Good she's controlling herself in front of this girl. Until everything is set, we must play this out to the fullest. But..._Sado look at Tsuki's sword reacting to Tori chakra. _Even he wants to devour Tori of her chakra._ He then reroute his eyes in Tori direction again. _Then it is decided, I will interfere when Tsuki starts to change where she can't control herself._

Tori think of hundred possibilities to take them out but every time she does it involves hurting the civilians in the vicinity. As Fukushu starts to more and more emerge from her slumber, Tori have to make a decision or Fukushu will turn it into a bloodbath.

"What is your purpose in fighting me?" Tori ask calmly.

"Are mission is to kill you." Sado answers in the same tone as her.

"Why?" Tori stare intently at him now understanding there is a bounty on her head.

"Because it is our mission." He replies.

"You fight me to not seek power but for somebody else insecurity of fearing my power. I pity you," Tori says, "Assassins who come to kill me always end up of not amusing me as they always lack talent. But Shinobis who wish to fight me are the ones I'm more interested in because they want to find their existence in life. If you are not for that purpose then I'll advise you to leave, out of the kindness of my heart."

_This girl is something. Other Shinobis that fought with us always showed an ounce of fear in their body but this girl is fully calm and understands her situation she is in. Instead of running to her comrades for help she is inviting us to fight with her. Is this a trap? _Sado stare at Tsuki right hand as it is bleeding of her holding herself back. _A formidable opponent indeed for you...master._

"Humph." Tsuki says as she finally makes an expression on her face and smirks at Tori. She brings her bleeding hand to her face as she likes the blood off, enjoying the sweetness of it.

Tori watches as this girl reminds her of Fukushu when she goes insane in a battle. Tori smells the air of the others still untouched in the city but she couldn't sense Sakura. This worried her as now the situation has changed.

"If you truly want to fight me then I suggest we fight in an appropriate area where there are no distractions." Tori offered.

"Why should we follow you?" Sado says, "For all we know this could be a..."

"Lead the way," Tsuki interrupted him. "I don't want any interruptions neither."

Sado looks at her surprised. _If we leave the plan will fail for sure. _Sado smile, now understanding his master will. _Humph...So I guess in the beginning you weren't going to go along with the plan. Fine. I guess will have to kill our employer to make sure this mission doesn't come back to us when were done._

"Fine, follow me." Tori says.

Tori turn around and heads in the east direction, getting far away from the town as Sado and Tsuki follow her.

* * *

In the forest, not that far off from the town, Sakura is breathing heavily of her training she is doing by herself. The terrain looked in rubble around her of practicing her new Jutsu she learned from Tori. Sakura eyes her wrist and arms, as she finally notices something off from her normal weights she had on before, that it made it more difficult to train. Sakura starts to smile. 

_Clever Tori._ Sakura thought. _You added more pounds to our weights when we were sleeping two days ago. I had a hutch then but now I'm positive. You knew traveling to Jishin was far from Konoha. So you made this journey into our training after all. And here I thought you were giving us a vacation for a week, treating us to a nice hotel and stuff._ Sakura smiles of reminding her of Kakashi-sensei of doing things without them noticing.

Sakura walks over to a tree where her stuff was laying at. She picks up a bottle of water and starts to drink the refreshing water going down her dry throat. She stops quickly of drinking her water. She feels the tense air blowing by her of sensing danger coming towards her. She knew she was going to be in trouble as she heard ninjas flying in the trees in the distance.

_Just my luck._ Sakura attach her brown pouch on her hip. She digs in her pouch and takes out a vitamin pill and eats it. She balls her fist of her chakra being restored to her body. _Whatever happens I hope the others are ok._

Eight Shinobis flash out of the trees and land around Sakura in a circle, surrounding any escape possible. Sakura eyes all them of some reason not feeling afraid or wanting to runaway like she normally would do in a fight. She was calm and relaxed as her muscles were not tense as she felt loose.

One of the five Shinobi leaders, with the eye patch around his left eye, steps forward towards Sakura. He looked at her of being laughed at by the others of giving an easy part of the mission handling a small girl. He folds his arms, disapproving of his target, which he hoped to face the Copy Ninja from Konoha.

"If you guys are looking for somebody I probably don't know where they are." Sakura finally says breaking the silence between them.

"Actually you do," The leader says, "Because you are associated with her you must be killed as well. No personal grudges against you little girl its just business."

Sakura eyes them seriously. _They must be after Tori. Who else would they be here for? Judging from these guys he must be their leader and a trained Shinobi as well. I must take the others out first to face this guy before the situation escalates. I must conserve my chakra as much as possible._ Sakura digs in her pouch, takes out her black gloves and put them on. She get in a fighting stance similar to a boxer and eyes the leader.

"Let's get this over with. ATTACK!" The leader yells to his men.

All the Shinobis charge at her, in a battle cry, as each of them had their weapons out, swords, knifes, and Kunai as two jump in the air towards her. Sakura looks up at them and smirk.

* * *

Lee hears a break in his room as he was on the floor preparing his backpack for tomorrow leave. He eyes a tea cup falling on the floor broken in two. Lee gets a bad feeling in his gut of something terrible is about to happen. 

_I should check on Tori-sama and Sakura-chan to make sure everything is ok._ Lee eyes widen of hearing twelve Shuriken coming behind him. _What the!_ He turns around and looks out the window.

* * *

Temari and Kai looks around them of being surrounded by four Shinobi. They all had their weapons out and smiling at Kai and Temari of about to kill them. All of the civilians already made a run for it but it was a few that was too scared to run away. 

"So I see." Temari says eyeing all of them. She takes off her fan behind her back, without opening it, places it on the ground, making a dent and a loud sound as well.

"Temari," Kai says moving closer towards her, talking in a low voice. "Let me handle these guys. Using your fan will destroy this town. We have to be cautious of who we involve in our battle. I will attack first as you make a break for it to make it to open area, away from the town. Then we can seriously fight these guys without being restricted. Understood."

"Yeah." Temari smirks at them. "Then let's get this started."

* * *

Naruto and Nezumi was eating noodles at an outside restaurant as Naruto was enjoying his third bowl. 

"This is so good!" Naruto happily says. Nezumi nods her head of enjoying her bowl of noodles too. "Then after this will call it a night. Tori will get mad if I keep you out all night."

Before they could react Two Shuriken hits their back as Nezumi stares at Naruto in shock of feeling them in her back.

_W-What...the!_ Naruto looks behind him of five ninjas laughing at them

"Well well. I guess we caught a rat and a fox in our trap." Jengo says and smiles.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay my computer crash so I had to fix it but it's fixed now so expect another chapter soon this week. Oh yes more action in the next chappy too.  
**


	43. Naruto vs Jengo

Thanks for the reviews people. Yes action in both chapters today. Yes I said two chapters. I been lazy so yeah here it is and its on time for once since I update my stories always on Fridays anyway. I hope you like.

_

* * *

Previously on Naruto_

Naruto and Nezumi were eating noodles at an outside restaurant as Naruto was enjoying his third bowl.

"This is so very good!" Naruto happily says. Nezumi nods her head of enjoying her bowl of noodles too. "Then after this will call it a night. Tori will get mad if I keep you out all night."

Before they could react two Shuriken hits their back as Nezumi stares at Naruto in shock of feeling them in her back.

_W-What...the!_ Naruto says eyeing behind him of one of the leaders of the five leader ninja threw the weapons at them.

"Well well. I guess we caught a rat and a fox in our trap." Jengo says and cackles.

* * *

Chapter 43

"And here I thought this was going to be fun. What a waist of time," Jengo says as he signs of disappointment. "Why does Sado get all the fun? He gets to meet her. Once we kill the rest then I will meet you Tori."

"Humph. You have to get through me first!"

Naruto and Nezumi body in front of Jengo eyes puff in smoke. Jengo eyes widen of shock and then turn around at Naruto in his fighting stance with a Kunai near his face as Nezumi was beside him.

"Never underestimate me. Good job Nezumi, you knew they were coming after us." Naruto says smiling at him.

Jengo smirks at him. "So you are a little rat...little girl. I guess I will have more fun with you guys in the end after all. Kill them!"

The four ninjas charge at Naruto and Nezumi.

"Nezumi hide now." Naruto tells her in calm voice.

Nezumi nods her head and runs away from the action. Jengo eyes her leaving.

"Let's get this going!" Naruto says and throws his Kunai at Jengo feet as he looks at it then at Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto creates four replicas of himself.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. That's a Jounin level Jutsu._ Jengo thought.

"Let's show these guys of underestimating me!" All of Naruto clones says and smiles.

Naruto gets into a ready stance and charges at the four men, as he comes at them with tremendous speed. All of the ninja eyes widen of being to late as Naruto clones take them out with quick speed and accurate hits.

_What speed this boy has! What the hell is going on? I thought the Jishin Shinobis have that kind of speed!_ Jengo holds his Tachi sword placed on his back waist positioned horizontally.

Naruto is taking out each ninja with ease. _What's going on? It's as if I can see through all of their attacks without using Kyuubi powers like I normally do._ Naruto thought as he dodges another attack as he smiles at the guy missing him. _Now I get it. But I must end this to get to Tori._

"Take this!" All he clones says as they give each of the men a mighty punch that set them all flying in different directions of each other.

Two of the men landed on small vendor shop as the other two men went into a fifth floor hotel building, making an impact of their bodies in the walls.

"W-What a...mon-ster." One of the men says struggling over his words with his face smashed into the wall by Naruto punch.

Their bodies fall to the ground. All of the men were easily beaten by Naruto of not returning to attack him again. Naruto clones narrow in on Jengo.

"Not so confident are we now. I will defeat you easily like I did your friends," Naruto says to him smiling. Thirty second pass as Jengo doesn't say anything of his eyes closed. He starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"A cocky attitude we have." Jengo says.

"Huh?" Naruto says confused.

"I hope you don't think my skills are on the same level of these foolish idiots do you," Jengo says, "I'll give you that your speed is good but...," Jengo eyes flashes up and give Naruto a serious look. "...MY SPEED IS FASTER!"

Jengo charges at top speed towards Naruto, faster then the speed Naruto was doing as he quickly takes out his sword but disappears in front of Naruto face. Naruto eyes widen shocked of observing the area fast.

"TOO LATE!" Jengo yells as he was in midair. "QUICK FANG STRIKE!"

Jengo swings his sword across his body, as a huge invisible wave of chakra come blasting from the sword, aiming down on Naruto clones, as if gravity was crushing him. The massive wave destroys everything in the fifteen meter radius. Empty vendor shops in the area were destroyed, the street was demolished that look like a bomb just exploded.

Jengo landed on the broken street. He smiles of the destruction he created as the smoke started to dissipate. He sees Naruto broken body on the street under three wooden boards of the remains of a vendor's shop unconcious.

"Hehe," Jengo cackles. "I guess that boy was all talk after all. What a pity and I wanted to play more. No Shinobi have survived my Quick Fang Strike. With build up from my speed in an instance, I can focus my chakra towards my sword and since my sword is shaped the way it is my sword makes the destruction much wider then releasing the chakra from my body. I would have gone easy on you...but I want to see Tori perform against Tsuki. I want to see the girl I just fell in love with perform against that monster," Jengo licks his lips but eyes in the north direction. "Huh?"

Nezumi comes out under some boards around her of that powerful attack Jengo just used, as she coughs of some the smoke that she inhaled into her lungs. She stumbles out of her hiding place of the debris everywhere on the ground. She rubs her eyes and see Naruto body on the ground unconscious.

"Naruto-oniisan!" Nezumi yells.

"Well well, the little rat comes out," Jengo cackles as he brings his sword at his side, as a reflection of Nezumi is shown on the blade. "It's useless to run from me. If you be a good little girl I will kill you without any pain. You would like that right?" He smiles at her.

Nezumi eyes him as her body is not shaking from this man's threats. Nezumi stares at him, about to kill this man for hurting her big brother. She balls her fist as her eyes was turning red that made Jengo stop.

_Her eyes are like Tsuki. W-What the hell is she?_ Jengo thought getting nervous of knowing the power Tsuki possesses.

"I told you do not underestimate me!" Naruto says in an angered voice.

"W-What the!" Jengo body froze of hearing Naruto voice.

Naruto's body in front of Jengo, under the boards, puff into smoke. Nezumi eyes turn back to normal as she steps back of seeing Naruto. Jengo quickly turns around and see two Naruto behind him untouched as they are creating chakra in their hands.

"W-What the hell!" Jengo eyes widen. _He wasn't affected from the blast but how? When did he move and what is this concentrated chakra in his hand! What is this boy!_

"You touch her I'll kill you!" Naruto yells and rushes with his clone at Jengo with quick speed that Jengo couldn't dodge his attack, as Naruto was already inches away from his body.

_What speed!_ Jengo eyes Naruto.

Nezumi quickly runs away of knowing the amount of destruction that Jutsu can do.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto yells.

The Rasengan made full contact with Jengo chest. The chakra grew bigger in mass that blasted Jengo body twenty meters away from Naruto, as the size of the blast was the size of the street's width. His body hits another building severely, as his body along with the blast made an imprint in the wall of a hotel, almost breaking down the wall itself which would of landed him inside the hotel itself.

The whole street was in ruin, like a battlefield, smoke sizzled from the powerful blast, that put Jengo powerful attack too shame. Naruto starts to breathe heavily of using a lot of his chakra to seal a deadly blow to Jengo body. Nezumi peeks out of her hiding place of eyeing the destruction from the Rasengan that shock her of never seeing this powerful blast before when Naruto was training with Tori but then again he could never hit Tori with the Rasengan at all.

_Amazing._ Nezumi thought.

_I did it_. Naruto smiles_. I pulled it off without using Kyuubi's powers when performing the Oodama Rasengan that my normal chakra couldn't do. But the affects was more powerful._ In a second, Naruto eyes widen.

Jengo body started to struggle to move of the powerful attack Naruto just used. He gets to his knees and spits up a large amount of blood from his mouth, feeling his organs burning inside of him.

"H-How...How d-id...y-you." Jengo tries to form a sentence of the staggering pain he feels.

"Actually when you were talking to me, it was a clone of myself the whole entire time," Naruto says, "My true self was when I threw the Kunai at your feet while my clones dealt with the other men because I knew before then, you were different then the rest in skills. I was about to attack you but when you used that powerful Jutsu from your sword I decided to wait for an open attack. When you turned your back towards me that was when I appeared because with your back turned you wouldn't be able to dodge the attack quick enough if I did a frontal assault judging from your speed."

Jengo hand holds his mouth of the blood seeping through his fingers. "W-What a horrible attack. I got careless. Damn and I didn't get to see my dream girl." Jengo smiles. His body falls to the ground as his heart in seconds finally stop.

Nezumi runs over to Naruto, hopping over the debris that was created by the two attacks, happy, and hugs his leg. "Big Oniisan did it!"

Naruto gives her a big grin and give her a thumbs up. "Big Oniisan will always you protect you. Don't worry," Kakashi drops in front of him in a flash. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eyes Naruto. _Good there not harmed and Naruto didn't lose control._ He diverts his eyes of the destruction that completely destroyed the whole block and sees Jengo body dead on the ground also with the rest of the four men. _Or did he?_ He turns his attention back to Naruto.

"I see you were attacked too." Kakashi says finally.

"Attack too?" Naruto eyes him clueless.

"I will explain on the way. We must find the others. Let's go!" Kakashi commands.


	44. Black Sword Attack

Chapter 44

Naruto was carrying Nezumi on his back as Kakashi was right beside him. They were both jumping roof tops to roof tops hurrying back to the hotel.

"Why are these guys after Tori?" Naruto asked.

"To kill her no less," Kakashi says, "Many villages fear Jishin. Tori is their best weapon from that village. Many of their enemies believe if you kill her you weaken the village from rising to power again. Many people fear that their power will take over other powerful countries as well."

Naruto eyes him. "But why? They are allied with Konoha which means they want peace like Konoha right?"

Kakashi sees smoke coming from the hotel. "Not clearly sure on that. Right know we must secure Tori."

Kakashi didn't fully answer him but Naruto didn't want to push the theory any further because right now his mind could only think of Tori.

"Ok." Naruto responded.

Kai and Temari come in from the west direction as they team up with Naruto and Kakashi.

"I can say you were ambushed too," Kai says with a calm expression on his face. "Then there after Tori. We must hurry!"

* * *

Lee is breathing heavily with one knee on the ground. One of the leaders of the small assault army was mashed into the ground of Lee using the Omote Renge on him, of his body feeling the after affects. Three other Shinobis were thrown around the area as well unconscious.

Kakashi, and the others land on the ground in front of Lee.

"Lee." Naruto says.

Nezumi jumps off his back as Naruto goes to aid him.

Lee gets up as his body coming back to him again. "I'm ok."

Kakashi looks up at the room Tori was staying in, of the many Kunai being shot around the window.

"Is Tori ok?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"No she not here. I was about to check on her when these men attack me. I don't know who they are but when I got to Tori-sama room, it was empty." Lee answers.

"Where Sakura?" Kakashi says noticing she was the only one not in the group. He knew Tori can handle these guys easily but if Sakura was divided like the rest of them then she in trouble too.

Naruto and Lee face gets serious of them even having problems with these guys.

"Damn these guys!" Naruto says gripping his fist together. "We have to find them now before something happens to them both." Naruto was about to runs off but...

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi calmly says, "We can't just rush into things without a plan. There could be more of these guys." Kakashi puts his hands together, perform hand seals, bit his thumb, and places his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Pakkun appears in a puff of smoke in front of him with his loveable dog pokerfaced expression on his face.

"Hey." He says in his dull voice.

"Will search for Sakura first then Tori." Kakashi instructed.

"Should we split up because I can track Tori with my noise alone?" Kai suggested of really wanting to find Tori, by himself if he have too.

"No," Kakashi says, "We stick together. Like I said I'm not sure how many of these guys are out there. They will be stupid enough to attack if we stick together. Tori can handle herself, its Sakura that I'm worried more about. Lee and Temari stay and watch Nezumi. Kai, Naruto come with me. Judging by how everything is playing out Jishin bodyguards are already tracking Tori am I right Pakkun."

Pakkun sniffs the air. "Yes, five ninjas are heading over to her location now. But I sense more unfamiliar ninjas in Sakura direction then near Tori."

Kakashi eyes widen, as well as the rest. "Let's go!"

Kakashi, Naruto and Kai disappear in front of Lee and Temari. Temari was irritated by whole situation.

"How the hell did these guys slip in this town undetected with Jishin bodyguards around," Temari says. Lee eyes her as Nezumi is holding his hand. "What is really going on?"

* * *

Five Jishin bodyguards are rushing heavily through the forest to find Tori as a grey wolf is leading them in the direction.

"We must hurry Kiken! Fine her now!" The leader of the bodyguards says to his wolf with a worried voice, afraid of what Lord Hayabusa would do to him if Tori was hurt.

The wolf nods its head and rushes in front of them.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Tori, Sado and Tsuki eye each other of about to face off for their match. Tori still keep her eye on Tsuki more then Sado because she knew she was more powerful then him.

Tori eyes behind her of feeling everybody is ok from there attacks, which made her happy inside, especially Nezumi. She felt her body was about to flash for an instance when she felt Nezumi was in trouble but stopped as Tori knew she could trust Naruto with Nezumi life. But as she was moving through the forest she sensed Sakura and also blood coming in the same direction as well. But she smiles as she knew what Sakura was capable of, so she didn't worry much about her.

"Are we making this a two against one match?" Tori says.

"No," Sado says. He jumps away in a safe distance for them to fight. He pulls his two axes from his back and places it on the ground, as he is kneeled down on one knee. "I will not participate in this battle nor will I help too. I am only a spectator."

"Fine," Tori says then looks at Tsuki. "Don't disappoint me."

Tsuki grins at Tori with her arms folded, intimidated by her words. Tori looked at Tsuki and gets in her fighting stance.

_Let's see how good this girl is_. Tori smiles.

Tori in a flash rushes at Tsuki with tremendous speed. Tsuki doesn't move from her position as Tori disappear in front of her. She quickly reappears in back of her and launches a mighty punch at Tsuki face. Tsuki quickly catches it with her bare hands which surprised Tori. Tsuki smiles at her and spits a needle out of her mouth.

Tori eyes widen. _Fukumi Hari._She ducks down quick and do a one handed seal with her free hand. She places her hand on the ground.

"Diminutional Rift no Jutsu!" Tori yells.

The ground behind Tsuki body opens that resembled a black hole but in the hole it resembled more of a portal to hell itself. Tsuki eyes behind her, as six, decaying hands, sprung up from the black hole, of horrible moaning voices that sounded like dead Zombies coming from it as well. Tsuki lets go of Tori hand and jumps up into the air, avoiding the hands from capturing her feet.

_What the hell kind of Jutsu is that?_ Sado thought shocked.

Tori lets go of the ground as the rift closes up. _Caught you!_ Tori does quick hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Tori blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames towards Tsuki. Sado covers his eyes of feeling the affects of the great flames coming from Tori mouth. Tsuki smiles, finally pulls out her black sword and places it towards her face.

"First Gate Open." Tsuki says in a calm voice.

Tsuki sword creates a small black vortex that sucks all of Tori's fire attack that was aimed at her inside the sword. Tori quickly stop her attack, of clueless of never seeing a sword do that before. All of the fire was absorb into the sword as Tsuki lands on a branch in a tree.

_What happen to my attack!_ Tori thought.

Tsuki puts her sword behind her back again. She finally eyes Tori of her pupils turning red, as she does hand seals.

_What the!_ Tori eyes widen.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Tsuki yells.

A blaze of fire erupts from Tsuki mouth, twice as big and powerful then Tori attack before, as it was directly headed for her. Tori knew running away from a blast like this was out of the question as it consumed a half a mile radius in width.

Tori eyes widen in shock. _I-I can't run from this!_

* * *

**Oh its getting good. Tori attack she used on Tsuki I won't explain exactly what it does until later in which you guys probably got a clue of what it truly is but I want Tori herself to explain it fully. Hehe! Just a hint its one of the reason why Jishin Shinobis are fearedso muchfrom other villages of using Jutsus like these.R&R.**


	45. Sakura power

**Ok something was wrong with Fanfiction for me when I tired to upload a chapter. I found out I wasn't the only one. I tried something new out by exporting another story of mine but then it wouldn't go right whenI uploaded the story anyway it came out always newchapter but in any case they fix it.**

_

* * *

_

_**Previously on Naruto**_

Tsuki puts her sword on her back again. She finally eyes Tori as her pupils turning red, as she does quick hand seals.

_What the!_ Tori eyes widen.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Tsuki yells.

A blaze of fire erupts from Tsuki mouth, twice as big and powerful of Tori before attack, as it was directly head for Tori. Tori knew running away from a blast like this was out of the question as it consumed a half a mile radius. Tori eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Chapter 45 

Tori does quick hands seals, spits mud from her mouth on the ground, and place both her hands on the ground.

"Doryuu Heki!" Tori yells.

The mud grew into a large mud wall blocking the huge fire ball attack coming at her. Tsuki stops her attack. The great flames left a great impact of burn marks on the wall and also destroying all of the trees in the area similar to a wildfire rapid destruction.

Tsuki smiles of the quick thinking from Tori, to use a powerful defensive wall in a matter of seconds to block her attack. Tsuki starts to laugh out loud that made her sound bloodcurdling to Tori ears. Tori sit behind the wall of using it as a temporary shield between her and Tsuki. She remembers Tsuki sword swallowing her fire attack.

_This girl._ Tori thought. _I haven't met an opponent in awhile that would make me use an upper level defense like this. But that sword of hers can absorb attacks. I should have known something was off when I first punched her as the force of the impact didn't one bit affect her. So I guess I have to take her out long range and capture that sword of hers._

'So this girl fit the part of her image she portrays.' Fukushu says. 'Excellent.'

'You want to play with her?' Tori offers.

'Oh aren't we in an offering mood today. I must be in the wrong body.' Fukushu sarcastically says towards her.

'This is no times for jokes. Something is off from this girl especially her eyes.' Tori says serious.

'And you're complaining?' Fukushu laughs at her. 'You're more strange then anybody. You're talking to me in your head. But I will take you on your offer. What are the rules?'

'Use whatever methods you need. I want her killed.' Tori said unsympathetically of killing another life.

'Now were talking.' Fukushu says chuckling. "Now it's playtime." Tori face expression start to change as Fukushu emerges of her signature sinister smile.

"How long are you going to hide behind that wall?" Tsuki asked. "I guess I'm the one who should been disappointed. Why are you running? I thought I was here to find out my existence in life. You're making me fill empty inside again Tori."

Tsuki hears whistling coming from behind the wall. Tsuki didn't understand it at first but it started to annoy her, when it kept on going of Tori not responding to her. She felt like being ignored by her that angered her off even more.

"Don't you ignore me!" Tsuki yells at her. She takes out her sword. "Iron Wind Strike!"

Tsuki swings her sword twice in the direction of the wall. Two enormous waves, in shape like a boomer ring of chakra, ten diameters of the size of each of destroying everything in its path as it hits Tori defensive wall.

* * *

Pakkun is running in the forest, along with Kakashi and the others. Pakkun sniff the air of getting something. 

"Straight ahead of us." Pakkun says.

Kakashi and the other obey him, but Kakashi eyes Naruto out of his eye.

_Sakura. They better not laid a finger on her or I will kill them!_ Naruto grips his fist at his side.

"Everybody stop, where here." Pakkun says.

They drop down to the ground as all their eyes widen.

"W-What the hell happened here?" Naruto nervously says.

The area was demolished of a great battle that took place minutes ago. Eight ninjas lay on the ground, unconscious and some dead. Kakashi eyes the area of haven't seen this kind of dead bodies since the Hidden Rock war. But the bodies all look as if they are bleeding from their eyes, noise, ears and even their fingernails. Naruto and Kai look around the area for Sakura but she was nowhere in site, as they try not to stumble over the debris everywhere.

_What in the world happen here? Did Tori do this in help of Sakura or did..._Kakashi hears a moan. He runs over to a guy with an eye path over his eye of the same bleeding condition of the other men. Naruto and Kai follow him.

"Where you fighting with a girl with pink hair that had green eyes from Konoha?" Kakashi asked the man calmly.

The guy could barely breathe as he was coughing up a lot of blood from his mouth, soaking his bloody shirt.

"We asked you a question!" Naruto yelled at him getting frustrated with the guy.

"Naruto, calm yourself." Kakashi tells him. "Yelling at him won't help. He already dieing form his wounds."

"But we must find Sakura quick or something like this could happen to her." Naruto replies back.

"T-That girl," The man says. They all eye him. "W-What...a p-ower-ful Jutsu. W-What...a monster." The guy takes his last breathe and stop breathing, of his good eye still open.

Kakashi puts his hand over the guy face, closes his eye and gets up from his position. He looks at the night sky of trying to figure out where Sakura have gone.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked still clueless and uneasy of what the guy just said.

"It would seem Sakura did this." Kai says eyeing the situation.

"Huh?" Naruto gives him a crazy look.

"Judging from these impacts in the ground Sakura was fighting these guys," Kai explains, "But I don't know of this Jutsu she used to make a man bleed out from the inside out. She has been training with Tori so it is logical to achieve a Jutsu like this."

_Sakura did this._ Naruto scan at the area again of the dead bodies everywhere. _What power._

"She must have been forced to use this Jutsu on these guys. During life and death situations, anything goes," Kai says calmly. _I clearly underestimated this girl capability. It seems Sakura have grown over these past two months. This is getting interesting. _Kai eyes the ninjas on the ground. "Wait. How come eight ninjas came after Sakura and we had to deal with less."

"So you noticed too." Kakshi says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"How many came after you Naruto?" Kai asked.

"EH five of them." Naruto answers.

"I had six." Kakashi says.

"We had four and Lee had four too. And judging from what Pakkun said, Tori just had two come after her, which in no doubt are the most powerful from this thirty men small army. But Sakura get eight and Kakashi who is second strongest in the group just gets six. But judging by Sakura abilities of superhuman strength and being a medicnin. It would mean..."

"They took her out so she couldn't heal us." Kakashi says, "That's why they sent so many after her because, she in the end is more valuable to the team then me."

"It would mean somebody did their homework on all of us whoever sent these guys after Tori," Kai says, "They knew we would separate from each other when we were enjoying the town. They sat and waited for the opportunity to strike. They also knew Tori would lure the fight deep into the woods of avoiding the risk of casualties and damage to the village. "

Kakashi looks at Kai, impressed by his intellect of grasping the situation. Guess he earned his Jounin rank for his young age kind of like him at his age.

They hear a large expulsion deep within the forest as the ground below them started to tremor from the blast like an earthquake. The birds in the tree start to fly away of being startled.

"What was that!" Kakashi and Naruto said at the same time.

"What the heck is going on around here!" Naruto says feeling the rumble under his feet.

Pakkun was sniffing around the ground. "I've got Sakura sent again. She's heading towards Tori, where that blast came from."

"Let's move!" Kakashi ordered.

* * *

The five bodyguard Shinobis stop for a second of the large expulsion that they were minutes away from them. 

"What was that!" One of the guards says.

"I don't know what caused it but Tori-sama is clearly in danger now." The leader says.

A wolf howls in the night that caught the leader's ear. "He found her. Let's move!"

They all race off at high speed.


	46. Mind Games

_**Previously on Naruto**_

Tsuki hears whistling coming from behind the wall. Tsuki didn't understand it at first but it started to annoy her, when it kept going of Tori not responding to her, as she felt like being ignored by her.

"Don't you ignore me!" Tsuki yells at her. She takes out her sword. "Iron Wind Strike!"

Tsuki swings her sword twice in the direction of the wall. Two enormous waves of invisible chakra, ten diameters of the size of each, destroy everything in its path, as it hits Tori defensive wall.

* * *

Chapter 46 

The defensive wall breaks in two half of those two powerful waves attack, bringing the top part of the defensive wall, crushing down on the ground where Tori was sitting at. Two large thunderous noises of the walls hit the ground, causing the ground to break and tremble underneath the broken wall.

Tsuki eyes lights up of feeling excited of her destruction she caused as her sword just basically destroyed half of the forest they were in. She didn't see Tori coming out of the debris waiting for two minutes after the blast. Tsuki puts her sword away.

"Guess she was talk after all." Tsuki turns around but her eyes widen of seeing Tori inches away from her face, smiling at her.

"Boo!" Fukushu says.

Fukushu pushes Tsuki back against the tree, takes out her Kunai from her right side holder. She quickly places Tsuki right hand and her left hand together in the tree, and jams the Kunai between both their hands. Blood started seeping from both their hands as Tsuki clench her teeth of feeling pain that she hasn't felt in a long time. She angrily eyes Fukushu of her smiling at her of not feeling any pain at all. Fukushu hears a howl from a wolf of getting angry of her fun about to be ruined yet again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsuki yells demanding an answer from Fukushu unsure what she is thinking of her actions that caught her off guard.

"What precious chakra you have my dare girl," Fukushu says and touches Tsuki, surprisingly, soft face. "I would love to devour you and make your sword my own of breaking my defensive wall so easily."

Tsuki swipes Fukushu hand from her face and grabs her grey flak jacket collar bringing her face towards her. Fukushu could now see Tsuki red eyes glowing.

"My sword...," Tsuki says staring Fukushu straight in the eyes with no fear in her body. "...Will never obey you."

"Humph," Fukushu says intimated by her words. "Your eyes are just like mine. I want you to show me what you really are but our time is up. My people are minutes away from my location. If you want to continue our fight I will advise you to leave now."

"Why should I take your offer when I can destroy you all at once with my sword?" Tsuki says.

"Because," Fukushu puts her face towards Tsuki face and speak in her right ear softly. "...Only I will kill you. Anybody else tries to kill you...I will kill them."

Tsuki eyed Fukushu out the corner of her eyes and smiled of her words, wanting to fight her even more.

"Name is Tsuki. I will remember your name Yamagata Tori." Tsuki lets go of her collar and takes out the Kunai that was holding them together. She puts it to Fukushu neck as Fukushu grinned at her. She throws it at Sado near his feet. "Sado lets go."

Sado get up, kneeling the whole time, picks up his axes and places them behind him. Tsuki drops down off the tree to his side. She eyes Fukushu one last time, smirks and heads off in the north direction.

_I finally found somebody worthy of fighting me and she is the same like me too. Her chakra is powerful as well as her sword. I want it._ Fukushu chuckles of can't wait to face her again as her whole entire body felt like it was on fire, of the excitement she haven't felt in a long time since Orochimaru. She brings her wounded hand to her mouth and licks the blood that was coming out. Her hand started to heal instantly.

'Tori why are you quiet,' Fukushu says, 'I found you a new friend. She's just like you. Cold, empty, and wanting to prove her existence. Even I am excited.' Fukushu doesn't hear Tori voice. 'Tori. Tori. Answer me when I call you,' She sigh in frustration. 'Damn it.'

Fukushu is running in total darkness in her mind that connected her and Tori together. Tori stops and hears a humming voice of a woman. It was a soothing voice that made Fukushu feel uneasy, as it felt like she was losing her mind and wanting to drift off to sleep. She snaps out of it, of something was wrong. Fukushu sees a bright light not to far from her. After thirty second of running towards it, it swallows her up.

Fukushu found herself in a forest. Her eyes widen of knowing exactly where she was as it was outside of the forest of Jishin.

'No,' She whispered of fearing of what lied ahead.

Fukushu runs until she gets to a clearing in a forest. She heard a splash underneath her foot but when she looked down it was a pool of blood with a decapitated head of a man floating in it. Fukushu close her eyes for a second, her expression changed of becoming calm, already knowing what she is about to see.

She opens her eyes and see four dead Shinobis on the ground, brutally murdered to death, as human parts where spread everywhere, turning the entire forest into a bloodbath. In the middle of the whole slaughter was four-year old Tori, knees buckled together on the ground, arms over her legs, her knees hug her chest as her head was faced down resting on her knees.

_Tori. _

Fukushu walked towards her. She bends down and gently touches her hair. Tori lifts her head, with a calm expression, her eyes were yellow of using Okami powers, as her face was covered in blood from the mutilated bodies on the ground. Fukushu wimps her face off with her sleeve and picks her up, holding her like a baby, as Tori wraps her hands around Fukushu. Fukushu turns around, but Tori eyes the men on the ground of the destruction she caused of a clueless look on her face.

'Tori what have I told you about wondering off into my memories without my permission.' Fukushu asked in a calm manner.

'Is big Oneechan mad at me?' Tori ask in an innocent voice.

'No,' Fukushu says.

'Why did those men attack me?' Little Tori asked.

'I don't know.' She told her but really understanding why.

'I didn't mean to hurt them.' Tori says in a low voice of never wanting to hurt anybody.

'I know you didn't,' Fukushu says, 'For now I want you to sleep. I want you to forget everything you seen here. When you wake up, you will see a happy face staring at you.'

Tori closes her eyes feeling tired all of a sudden as she falls asleep in Fukushu arms. Fukushu walks back though the white light again as her eyes turn yellow.

'Forget everything.'

* * *

"Tori!" A panic voice says. "Tori, wake up!" 

Tori felt someone shaking her shoulders. Tori open her eyes slowly. "Naruto."

Naruto face light up, glade that she was ok, as Kakashi and the others were looking at her too. Kakashi eyes her of wanting to know what happened as the area look like a typhoon just came and destroyed everything in half of mile vicinity. Tori notice she was in Naruto arms that made her feel butterflies in her stomach but she didn't show the expression for it. She gets up, looks around and sees her father's bodyguards behind Kakashi and the others looking at her. Tori wanted to know how all this happen if they were suppose to be on watch in the town.

"Are you ok Tori?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I guess I was daydreaming and fell asleep." Tori said rubbing her head.

The others give her a crazy look.

"You fell asleep!" They all say of what kind of answer was that.

Tori give them a little smile.


	47. We Love Fillers

**Ok people this is a filler chapter to keep in mind what's happing in the story. I didn't think it will go so far but here it is. Let's get this started. I will explain what things mean and why I choose it to put in the story. But heads up last chapter will be chapter 70 of this story. Long way but by the end of the summer it will be over. Lots of action will happen so don't worry too much and a awesome surprise twist at the end too.**

Tori (means Bird) - is a character that I made up in Naruto. She is sixteen years old. She very beautiful for her age as gamblers gave her the nickname The Lucky Angel. She from Jishin or also called Hidden Forest Village. Tori is quiet most times, mostly have an emotionless expression on her face. She very gifted genius in her village and very dangerous Shinobi if you're going up against her.

She graduated Ninja Academy seven years old. Her sensei was Uchiha Itachi that was appointed by her Father directly, sensing his daughter great potential at her age. Tori has a split personality named Fukushu which acts like her older sister most of the time. Tori is also a Jinchuuriki and her Bijuu is Okami the Eight Tail Wolf Demon.

Fukushu (means Revenge) - is Tori split personality. Unsure of her age yet but we know she older then Tori. She likes to play with Tori mind because Tori doesn't express her feeling well to others. Fukushu love to fight, kill, very dangerous when called upon. She not afraid to call upon Okami powers unlike Tori. She also has feeling for Naruto because of Kyuubi powers within him.

Okami (means Wolf) - is a Bijuu the Eight Tail Wolf Demon. Unsure of age yet. Not much was explain on her yet but she is very power like Kyuubi. When Tori calls upon her, she takes over Tori full body and does whatever she seems fit. Okami is mostly called out in heightened situations when Tori is at the break of death or she can't defend herself. She doesn't take any prisoners when it comes to her enemies as she will destroy every inch of her opponent body or consumes them to take their Jutsus and chakra.

Nezumi (means Rat) - is Tori younger sister. Nezumi is five years old. She was founded by Tori. This wasn't mentioned yet how she was found. She very cute and happy all the time because she haven't felt tragedy yet in her life of Tori's protection. She calls everybody brother and sister because to her she thinks everybody is her family no matter who you are friend or enemy. She travels with Tori everywhere and she likes Naruto the most out of everybody.

Naruto- We all know about Naruto. He is fifteen years old after the time gap. In my story he has the biggest crush on Tori. He wants her to be his wife but he feels that Tori doesn't acknowledge him after she took him out under a minute in their training. Tori is his sensei that he wishes to never go up against in a fight of how powerful she is. He like hanging out with Nezumi of acting as her big brother and protects her when Tori is doing something else.

Sakura- We all know about Sakura. She is fifteen years old after time gap. She sometimes is jealous of Tori because of how powerful and beautiful she is. She actually wants to become like Tori. Sakura can feel Okami power of being the rare few who can sense her powers without Okami's powers being used in battle. Sakura is one of Tori's student as Tori trains her brutally everyday.

As we can tell, Sakura learns a powerful Jutsu, unnamed yet, from Tori of making an opponent bleed from the mouth, ears, noise, eyes and finger nails, without being physically damage to the opponent body. She wants to save Sasuke no matter what the cost is. She also acts like a big sister to Nezumi.

Sasuke- We all know about Sasuke. He fifteen years old after time gap. He is Tori childhood friend. He goes to Tori when his mind is troubled as he have feeling for her but afraid to tell her. He very protective of Tori because his brother Itachi and the Akatsuki wants her for there own means.

Itachi- We all know about Itachi besides being the biggest badass in Naruto which makes him so cool. He was the sensei of Tori years ago before he killed his clan. He wants to bring Tori to the Akatsuki personally and doesn't want anybody else for the job. He is the only person to truly see Tori true powers and live to tell about it. Not much is mentioned of his view on Tori now but will soon.

Orochimaru- Yeah we all know about him. He wants Tori for himself and he think Sasuke is the key of getting her. He faced Tori when she was eleven as she was the only child he couldn't place his curse mark on. Unsure true intentions of wanting Tori but we will soon.

Kai- is one of Tori students that have reached a Jounin ninja under three years of being trained by her. He is sixteen years old. He shares a personality like Sasuke cold, quiet, and keeps to himself. He very handsome and intelligent for his age. Not much is known about his skills but we know it's something to do with ice. He has a secret crush on Tori, but he won't say it out loud, as he wants to prove to Tori all the time. He hates Naruto because he loud, annoying must of the time and hates him even more because he thinks Tori is starting to fall for him.

Lord Hayabusa (means Falcon) - is fifty years old and the ruler of Jishin. He tall and built that makes other villages think twice of invading Jishin. He very emotionless almost all the time and is well respected in Konoha. Not much is known about his abilities. He use to favor Tori out of his three children of being the greatest genius he ever seen but over the years he lost favor in her. Not sure why yet but will soon find out.

Tsuki (means Moon) - she is sixteen years old and a high level Jounin ninja Missing-nin. She carries a black sword with her that can do great damage and also mimic other Jutsu attacks and give the power to Tsuki but two times more powerful. She's like Fukushu of liking to fight and kill. She very interested in Tori because she feels that she is like her and in a sense make her not feel alone in this world. Her bodyguard is Sado as he obeys anything she says.

Sado- is twenty six years old and the bodyguard of Tsuki. He does what she says without any questions. He is a high level Jounin ninja. He carries two axes behind his back. Unsure of his powers yet.

Jishin (means Earthquake) – also is called Hidden Forest Village and is located in Earth Country. Use to be a powerful village sixty years ago but now its just a regular village. But recently it's been getting its name back up with the five top villages again because of the popularity of Tori. Ruler now is Hayubasa. Jishin have dangerous Shinobis that uses forbidden Jutsu if need be to kill their enemies. The Shinobis are the true kings of Taijutsu, with great sense of smell for tracking their enemies like a wolf which is their symbol of the village.

**I hope that clear things up and you know what the names I gave people in my story means. I wanted to keep Nezumi like Tori name, being in the Oriental zodiacs. Yeah we love fillers because their cool and dumb and pointless but that's why their called fillers.**


	48. Tsuki's Hunger

**Ok two chapters on time well thats because I'm going to California for 4th of July weekend to my brothers which his in the Marins. So I wanted to put these chapters up now before I forget. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you like. R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 47

Tori eyes pop out of the destruction Naruto have caused to the town of destroying a city block with his Rasengan. Two old men that were head of the town committee were staring at Tori with cold eyes of the destruction on their town. Everybody else kept their battle to a minimal but Naruto went all out. Naruto gives a semi smile, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_What an idiot._ Kai thought. _He more destructive then Tala and his intelligence is the same as his too, dumb as a door knob. I hope Tori punish him for this because he's anyway causing problems all the time._ Kai gives Naruto a scolding look.

**

* * *

Town Main Committee Office**

Tori and the others were sitting down on the floor, in a triangle as Tori was in front with a briefcase in front of her. The head council were eyeing Tori but in a kind way of understanding the situation of the harsh attack upon them.

"The destruction that was caused is going to cost us big." One of the old man says. "We know you didn't want this to happen."

"Sorry for causing you trouble. I should of stop this before hand. My apologies Akihiko-sama and Akiyuki-sama. As Takoo being a friend of Jishin I should of thought better in my actions. So I offer you this." Tori opens her briefcase and shows them the rest of her money she won from Takashi. "This should cover the damages."

Akihiko and Akiyuki eyes widen of Tori carrying that kind of money with her. Sakura and Naruto eye each other of giving her money away like that. Naruto wanted to object but what can he offer of Tori paying the price for his actions.

"But this is too much Lady Tori." Akiyuki says.

"Please its ok. Takoo is a dare town to us and I want to take responsibility for my actions. So please." Tori says and give a little bow to them.

"Thank you Lady Tori. Tell your father we are very grateful of his kindness." Akiyuki says and bow towards her.

Tori started to feel angry inside of people comparing her towards her father. "No, it's my money I earned," Tori gets up. "Don't worry; I don't mine giving it away. Will be leaving now."

Akihiko and Akiyuki gets up and bow their heads again in respect.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame was eating in a restaurant in a small town not to far from Jishin. Their Bamboo hates covered mostly their faces as they both enjoyed the noodles that was delivered to them. Kisame eyes his sword behind him as it starts to react.

_This feeling. Why is Samehada starting to react unless..._Kisame touches the back of his sword as an image of Tsuki races through his head, as his body started to feel uneasy. _Why is she here? Is she after the girl as well?_

Itachi eyes Kisame of his focus being split by something that wasn't pleasant. "What is it Kisame?"

Kisame doesn't like this one bit of his sword always reacting crazy when Tsuki is around. But from this he knows something is off. "We may have a problem."

* * *

Tsuki and Sado are being escorted by four Shinobis into an estate. Tsuki eyed the bright moon that was shinning brightly which was beautiful to her eyes of wasting her time with nonsense to deal with. Each of the Shinobis had a forehead protector of two rocks on them of being from the Hidden Rock Village.

Doors slide open as they walk into a room with four men, varying in age but look powerful for their status as they sit on the floor with pillows under them. One of the guys smirks of Sado and Tsuki returning, hoping with good news from them. Sado and Tsuki sit down on the floor to prepare themselves of the long conversation of what is going to happen when they found out they have failed the mission.

"By you guys coming back alive it means you have some good news to tell us," One of the men says that was a little cubby then the rest. Sado and Tsuki stay silent for a second of not responding. The cubby man named Gakuya gets frustrated by them ignoring him. "Well then speak I do not like repeating myself."

"The situation was more difficult then we predicted." Sado answers calmly.

"Which means you failed us," Another man named Chuuya says with a sword at his side on the floor but looked more of a Shinobi then the rest of the four men that resembled bureaucrats. "You told us you were the best."

"Wait," Another man says named Chion with a white bandages wrap around his left eye that mostly covered his face. "The girl didn't sense it was us that ordered a bounty on her head did she?"

"No." Sado responded back.

"How can you be sure that your men didn't say anything? The Jishin Shinobis have powerful methods of interrogating a prisoner." Gakuya says with a worried expression.

"Because the men I had didn't know you were the ones that sent us. The only person know of this is me and Tsuki-sama." Sado says.

Gakuya eyes Tsuki as she eyed him back, which made him turn away from her. He felt cold inside his body every time he looked into her devil red eyes. "But you failed us and we can't tolerate failures. If Lord Hayabusa finds out it was us who haired you to kill his daughter he will destroy Iwa Village."

"But Iwa is a powerful village and Jishin is still a village struggling to get back on its feet." Sado mentions.

"From what my spies say their not struggling much. Even though our clans are decedents from the village we all want to forget that godforsaken place." Gakuya says.

"Their powers are growing more and more as we speak," Chion says, "With Tori by Hayabusa side he can destroy our village in a blank of an eye."

"The girl maybe on different terms with her father but if the village is under attack she will help her father with any means, even if she has to call Okami's powers within her," Sakyou says sounding more knowledgeable about the situation then the rest. "The Shinobis in that village will follow her to the death as they want her to become the new Tsuchikage. Even the people in Iwa are starting to believe this as they are flocking to Jishin because of the war thirteen years ago of our failure of defeating Konoha. It's just a matter of time before they attack us."

"That is why we sent you to kill the girl," Gakuya says getting irritated. "Without the girl we don't have to worry about anything. We should kill you right now for aggravating us with this failure you bought to us."

Tsuki eyes all of them of a bunch of mice back up into a corner to save their worthless village and do anything to do it even if its to kill another child, which aggravated Tsuki even more reminding her of her horrible past.

"As head of the Iwa administration it is our duty to make sure Tsuchikage-sama is unaware of these deals to ease his mind of this growing threat to our village," Sakyou says, "Your services are no longer needed, you may leave. We will get somebody else for the job with more suitable skills to deal with this situation."

Sado bow his head and eyes Tsuki out the corner of his eye. Tsuki gets up with no objections as she normal does and walked out of the room. Sado follows her but eyes behind him of the four council men. The doors close behind them as the men were by themselves.

"Will wait until their far enough away from the village and kill them. I don't wait this to leak back to us. I want the other villages to favor us then Jishin if a war was to break out and we need our allies to support us." The Chion man says.

"We want Jishin to be the bad guys not us, then we can deal with the girl our way." Gakuya suggested being the active voice throughout this mission.

"Konoha won't allow us to kill the girl because the new Hokage favors the child." Chion said carefully acknowledge the girl's position of being a high level Jounin which makes this mission more difficult then it seems over the past years.

"It's a shame to get rid of such talent. She caught a lot of attention of her skills as some say she can even take down a Kage. If we can only persuade her to come fight for us, other villages will fear us once more with Okami's power in her." Sakyou says.

"To risky, she'll end up killing us instead if she found out what we done over the years of trying to assassinate her. I'm not chancing it." Chion mentions of there secret actions they been doing for many year without the permission from the Tsuchikage himself.

"Then it's final. Get a team ready. Kill Sado and the girl and then hire more powerful Shinobis to kill the Yamagata. Meeting is dismissed." Gakuya concluded.

They all get up from their sitting positions and head towards the door but they hear a thump outside.

"What was that?" Gakuya says. He walks over to the door but sees blood pouring in under it as his eye widen. "What the!"

He opens the door as Tsuki standing in front of all of the four men. They stare in shock of all of the dead bodies in the court yard of their guards that was on watch. Tsuki eyes were glowing red, smiling devilishly as her black sword was at her side of blood dripping down of the dead guard below them.

"A war why didn't I think of that." Tsuki says and chuckles at them. "But only I will kill her." Tsuki eyes widen of the lasting feeling Tori left upon her.

Tsuki smiles and swings her sword, cutting Gakuya head clean off. His head lands at the feet of the other three men, of their bodies trembling, like a rat facing a python.

"W-What…a…mon-st-er!" Chion says frozen to death of those demon eyes looking upon him of the cursed clan bloodlimit that many will not say its name.

Tsuki disappear as the men look around the area real quick but Chion eye widen of feeling her presence behind them.

"Word of advice. If you're tying to kill somebody make sure their far away to not hear it...Humph." Tsuki licks her lips of the three rats in her trap.

Sado stands outside in the court yard of hearing screams coming form the room they were at minutes ago. He eyes Tsuki in the distance of her hacking the men apart into pieces from limb to limb make them slowly witness their deaths. Sado eyes the full red moon above them as myth said terrible things happen when the moon always turns red of bloodshed pouring out into the earth.

_So it begins._


	49. Brother and Sister

Chapter 48

Sado is running in the woods away from Iwa from the bloodbath they left behind. He knew guards would be searching the area soon once they found out what they done. He notices in front of him of sensing powerful chakra but he didn't over react to it of sensing them before. He soon stops on a tree of eyeing two men in front of him of waiting for him to appear. The men both dressed the same of bamboo hate was covering both their faces.

"Sado running around without your master." Kisame sarcastically says and smiles.

"Humph." Sado eyes them both calmly of really hating that guy if it wasn't for his master's wishes to keep him alive he would already be dead.

Itachi and Kisame feel a presence behind them, as a black sword come swinging behind them. They quickly jump in the air, dodge their attack and landed in a different tree. Itachi eyes the person that swung that sword which almost decapitated his head off, if it wasn't for his superior skills in Taijutsu. Kisame touch Samehada of his shark sword reacting, feeling the enormous chakra of the person that tried to take a swing at them.

"Tsuki," Kisame grins. "Always showing old friends a nice greeting."

Tsuki was still in her pose of almost killing the both of them as her eyes were focused on the branch of the tree below her.

"Long time no see Kisame. I was wondering if you forgotten about me." Tsuki finally stand up and eyes them both, of her black sword forming a black aura around it.

'Powerful chakra they have Tsuki.' A deep man voice speaks to her in her head.

'I know,' Tsuki says, 'But I don't want them. I want her.'

'Fine.' He says obeying her wishes.

Itachi notice something off from her sword that gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Her eyes reminded him of Tori when she turned into a homicidal manic and killed those three Shinobis eight years ago. It was a second time another woman wasn't afraid of his powers and was willing to fight him; he can tell by her eyes that she wanted to test her capability, in another since so did he. Itachi calm his body and watch everything this girl will do with his Sharingan eyes, making sure that mistake a second ago didn't happen again, catching him off guard.

"Why are you in such a rush Tsuki. And here I thought we were family." Kisame says back.

Itachi eyes him of them being related because they must be adopted.

"Not at all brother. I was just doing some midnight exercises." Tsuki smiles devilishly back.

Kisame carefully eyes Tsuki of getting chills but excited when she smiles like that which means two things. She either killed somebody or she slaughtered entire town. It was because of their thirst to kill that made them notice by the Akatsuki and that is how he ended up with them.

"I see your still with the Akatuski. When are you gonna leave that group and play with me again. I gotten bored with you gone," Tsuki says playfully.

_She knows about the Akatuski. Who is this girl and what are her ties to Kisame?_ Itachi thought as eyes Kisame.

"I never understood why you never took their offer with me?" Kisame says.

"The only power I need is my own," Tsuki says as she always thought her sword was apart of her body and not just a weapon. "I do as I please. I will not be confined to orders of a man that is lower power then me. All the Akatsuki are a bunch of hungry power men who seek power and wish to show the world their greatness by catching all of the Bijuu. What a waist of time. A true Shinobi will seek out others powerful Shinobi's to test out their capabilities of their own true power. Not rely on somebody else power."

Itachi was shocked by her words of never hearing a Kunoichi speaking down to Kisame like this and about the Akatsuki. What made her more interesting to his eyes was she was invited just like Kisame to join the organization but she refused because she believed in her own skills. He reminded her of Tori so much when she was young always wanting to prove to him that she was not worthless and trained everyday. But she was never weak anytime out her life except that day when they were attack. But Tori eyes...

_**Flashback**_

Eight years ago

Tori body was covered in blackness as black liquid started to drip from her body. Underneath her the ground that grew a little bit of grass started to die as the liquid showed it was toxic. Her whole body turns into inky black shadow of a wolf as three tails showed behind her. She gets down on her hands and feet like a wolf and starts to growl like one too.

"Chakra. I sense...great chakra." The wolf beast eyes widen in hunger. Its eyes started to turn in a different shape.

_What the...one of the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan form. That's impossible._ Itachi eyes widen in disbelief. _What is she?_

_**Flashback ends**_

_Tori, now that I understand your inherits to the Uchiha bloodline I wonder will you accept it or deny it. I want to see if you can advance the bloodline even further then me with Okami's powers._ Itachi smells a familiar scent on Tsuki clothes that his eyes widen. _Could she have encounter with this girl already!_

"Unfortunately I would love to chat but I must be going. I found a more interesting toy to play with now." Tsuki smiles. Her sword and her felt even more exciting of just thinking about Tori. Their next fight she will make sure it is not interrupted.

"What is your purpose with Yamagata Tori?" Itachi asked her of fully understanding Tsuki intentions of going after Tori as well and something he will not allow because that is his mission.

Kisame look at him not understanding of his outburst of Tori name, a name he really didn't want to be spoken to Tsuki of her lust for seeking powerful Shinobis to satisfy her existence in life, which he couldn't understand why she is obsessed to understand. Kisame eyes widen of seeing a devilish smirk on Tsuki face as he hear her chuckles under her breath.

_So it explains the blood on her clothes and the happy expression on her face. But did she kill her?_ Kisame stomach becomes sick for some reason fearing the leader of the Akatsuki will kill him if Tsuki killed that girl. Even he favored the girl and wanted her far away from Kyuubi as possible. _Why does everybody want her either killed or for their own reasons?_ Kisame eyes Tsuki of bothersome Tori is becoming and he didn't even meet her yet.

"How do you know about her?" Tsuki ask with a smirk.

"Whatever business you have with her end them right now or else." Itachi says calmly.

"Or what," Tsuki says unafraid of his threat. "I saw her first and in the S-Rank missing-nin rule book I have the right to kill her stated on line fifty six." She giggles at him of her smart remark.

Itachi zips down his cloak a bit to his chest and takes off his bamboo hat of despising to be made an ass out off. He really didn't want to hurt girls but he will make an exception with her if it disrupts his mission to capture Tori.

Kisame eyes them both back and forth, contemplating of the fight about to happen. He really didn't want Tsuki to be harmed but orders are orders. In his mind he wanted to change her mind to come back with him if Itachi shows how powerful he is she will give in to seek the powers of the bijuu possesses.

Tsuki grips her sword, ready to fight Itachi if he stops her fun with Tori of just getting her pawns into place.

"Then I have no choice." Itachi eyes widen. _Tsukuyomi!_

* * *

**Oh the drama. Tsuki vs. Itachi should be interesting fight. Until next week you will have to find out what happens. But Itachi is still my number one badass on Naruto and in this story of course.**


	50. Tsuki vs Itachi

**Thanks for the reviews and for the new comers coming into the story I appreciate you guys reading my story even though its very very very long. But this long story will have a great ending towards the end and bring new possibilities as well. Not sure what that is yet. But enough of me blabbing here the story.**

_**

* * *

Previously on Naruto**_

Tsuki grips her sword, ready to fight Itachi if he stops her fun with Tori of just getting her pawns into place.

"Then I have no choice." Itachi eyes widen. _Tsukuyomi!_

* * *

Chapter 49

Itachi fully activate his Sharingan and change it into his Mangekyou form. Tsuki eyes widen of the illusion taking effect over her five senses. She blinks twice in before she knew it she was standing in total darkness; the sky was red with black clouds, entering another Dimension, casting her body from the outside world.

Tsuki feel something behind her, a black ten-foot tree emerge from the black water underneath her. She was about to run but the branches of the tree grabs her body tightly and quickly pins her to the base of the tree, restraining any movements with her hands and arms. Itachi appears in front of her in a flash. Tsuki eyes widen, as her lips quiver of never feeling an illusion placed on her this powerful before and unknown what Itachi had planned for her.

"You kill to find your existence in this world," Itachi says unperturbedly, "You want to know if your life is worth living or to be acknowledge even if you have to massacre an entire village to do it. You are no different then me. You want to test your limitations against stronger opponents. That is why you didn't join the Akatsuki because each and every one of them you saw as your rival. Because of your thirst to kill you would have killed all of us in our sleep to become the most powerful Shinobi alive."

A sword appears behind Itachi's back. He reaches for it and pulls it out behind him, holding it by his side. "I admire your will to live...but it is me that is Tori desired opponent to face. You are just a stepping stone for her to get to me. You will never defeat her," Itachi bring up the sword to his face. "And I will see to it!"

He stabs Tsuki in the stomach as she closed her eyes and screams in pain, trying to hold it back. Itachi pulls out another sword that appeared behind him and stabs her in the right chest. Blood started to seep down from both her wounds as Tsuki was breathing heavily of the unspeakable pain she feels in her body.

Itachi wanted to cause her pain all over her body but didn't want to kill her. He only wanted to send a message that she is vulnerable when it comes to the mind as Uchihas are masters at this Jutsu. He was about to pull out another sword but something stops him as his body was on alert for some unknown reason.

Tsuki black sword started to react of his master being in danger.

Itachi hears a chuckle from Tsuki as her eyes were closed. He steps back of never hearing anybody laugh during this Jutsu. Itachi calms his body, not understanding, but would soon end her laughter soon enough.

"You are a foolish man," Tsuki says, "And you think like one too." She finally opens her eyes as they are glowing red. The tree starts to unbind her body.

_How can this be? How can she disrupt my Jutsu?_ Itachi eyes widen now in defense position.

The black tree finally dissipates into the black water. Tsuki started walking towards Itachi as she starts pulling out the two swords from her body. She smiled at him as she drops one sword into the black water and kept the other in her hand.

"Your illusion trick does have its affects," Tsuki says, "But if the wilder doesn't have full control of all senses of the body then the Jutsu can be control by the opponent as well in defense. Because you are a man and you think women are powerless then men in this world, you underestimated my abilities greatly before rushing in with a deadly attack with your Sharingan. Maybe next time you should ask Kisame of my abilities before rushing in like a fool."

"You're still forgetting your still in my world. Unfortunately I have three days to come at you with any attack that I seem fit. Can you last that long." Itachi said starting to get irritated by this girl.

"Then let's see!" Tsuki yells and rushes at him with her quick speed, speed that was exactly like Tori.

She swings the sword at him with great power behind it. Itachi blocked it with all his might of figuring out how is she this powerful in his illusion and why was it performed halfway on her that she can fight back.

"Not bad!" Tsuki says impressed that he blocked her blow as they were in gridlock, trying to force each other power on one another. She smirks at him. "Why do you want to kill her so badly?"

He didn't give her an answer as he kept quiet trying to win this struggle with her. Tsuki catches his eyes but something caught her attention when she said Tori name to him. She pushed back and landed ten meters from him sliding backwards in the black water, as she knew exactly what Tori was to him.

"Are you...," Tsuki awkwardly eyes him. He didn't respond back and was about to snap her neck if she said it. Tsuki smiles and places the blade to her face, getting an idea of his affections towards Tori. "You are a man," Tsuki speeds towards him again and jumps fifty feet in the air. "Iron Wind Strike!"

Two enormous waves of invisible chakra comes out of her sword. Itachi eyes widen as he back away quickly, hitting the black water as a two huge tidal waves was created from the blast that covered a half a mile radius, resembling the wraith of a tsunami.

Tsuki landed gracefully on a black log that hung out of the black water drifting up and down of the waves calming it self down.

She smiles of feeling even more anxious how this battle is turning out as if she was facing Tori again. Itachi quickly appeared behind her in a blank of an eye. Tsuki eyes behind her. He stab her in the back with his sword that Tsuki grip her teeth together, as blood trickle down her mouth, but she still had a smile on her face.

Itachi eyes widen of a sword being plunged in his stomach as he slowly looks down and sees blood coming from his wound. He hasn't been stab like this in eight years. But what surprised him was the sword was coming from Tsuki body as she stabbed herself to stab him from behind her.

_I have no choice. If I don't turn off Tsukuyomi now she and I can actually kill each other on this physical plan as our bodies in reality will be killed as well from this Jutsu._ Itachi thought gripping the sword below him.

Itachi never thought his Jutsu to back fire on him unless it was from another skilled Uchiha. He has to retreat and examine the girl more. She was right he should of did his homework on her if the Akatsuki wanted her to join them then she had to be extremely skilled.

Itachi breaks off the Jutsu, returning back to reality, as Tsuki and his body fall down on one knee on the tree they were in, breathing heavily. Kisame eye Itachi shock, wanting to know what happened and why is he breathing this way. Itachi grabs his right side of his stomach were the sword stab him then looks at Tsuki, getting aggravated of her smiling at him.

_Why is she still smiling? Her body should be in worse damage then mine? Damn this girl and to be equal as her is not acceptable._ Itachi scolded himself of his failure to kill her of getting cocky and should of killed her when he had the chance.

Tsuki holds one of her wounds near her rib cage that started to affect her greatly but she can already feel her body self-healing itself.

"Tsuki." Sado says calmly appearing at her side to aid to his master.

_That Jutsu he used was powerful I give him that but next time I will counter it much better._ Tsuki gives Itachi a smirk.

Sado help her up and wraps her arm around his neck for support. Tsuki eyes Itachi one last time and then back to Sado. She nods her head and in a flash they were gone.

"Tsuki!" Kisame was about to race after them but Itachi holds him back. "Itachi, she will go after Yamagata girl and tear her apart. If we don't stop her the head of Akatsuki will definitely send them to abstract her."

"We will not tell them about her ambitions." Itachi says.

Kisame look at Itachi angry of underestimating Tsuki killer intentions once she set her site on a worthy opponent to exterminate. Itachi gives him a serious look to not second guess his judgment. Kisame never seen Itachi this way and felt inferior to his comrade that tick him off sometimes. He didn't understand his behavior but he also didn't want Tsuki to be killed by the Akatsuki other members. Itachi finally gets to his feet.

"Fine. What's the plan? How are we going to stop Tsuki from getting to the girl before we do?" Kisame asked.

"When Tori guard drops...then I alone we bring her back." Itachi diverts his eyes in the direction of Jishin sensing Tori extremely close to him and the wait for them to meet will be over soon.

* * *

Naruto eyes a huge gate, similar to Konoha entrance gate but the scenery around the area image a graveyard setting without the tombstones. The fog made it impossible to see the front gate sign saying Jishin The Hidden Forest Village, which made it seem that the rumors were true about the village. It was actually a ghost town that nobody lived here after the war sixty years ago. The crows crowed on top of the wooded gates as they sank their piercing eyes at Naruto, which made him get chills up his spin.

"Creepy." Naruto jumps back a little.

Naruto knew once they entered the borders of Jishin that he felt they were being watched every second they came closer to the village. He felt, in the distance, images of shadows were moving but he also felt the trees and animals were watching them as well.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ Naruto gulp of being nerves of entering the village let alone meet Tori's father. _Oh no Tori's father. If I don't make a good impression on him he will never let me marry his daughter. Ok! For now on I mustn't act like a moron. My future depends on it!_

"Ok!" Naruto says smiling holding his fist up, making a promise to impress Tori's father.

Kai was standing next to him and eyes him. _What is this idiot thinking about now? He better not cause any more trouble for Tori. Because of his careless acts, Tori had to give all her money away._ Kai eyes the ground sensing something was off and smirks, as he slows his pace for Naruto to go ahead of him.

Naruto walks in front but looks below him as a huge dug up hole was under his feet that was camouflage by the dirt of the ground being placed before the entrance of Jishin doors.

"WHAT THE!" Naruto yells and fall right in the hole.

"Naruto!" Sakura says about to go over to help him.

"Hey what is this!" Naruto gets furious of who made this hole and making him feel like a jackass in front of Tori for falling for it.

"Haha! You must be really not smart to fall for this trick!" A voice says echoing in the woods.

Sakura stops running and leaps backwards in a flash in front of Tori and pulls out her kunai to protect her.

Tori and the rest were calm. Kakashi eyes up top of the gates of Jishin where the crows were. One of the crows flies down towards the edge of the dug up hole and puffs into smoke. A young sixteen year old boy appears with a smile on his face. He gives a dramatic pose.

_Great another idiot I still have to deal with._ Kai thought of this boy over done entrance.

"The greatest ninja is here. Sakamoto Tala!" He says with a big smile on his face and thumbs up.


	51. Sakamoto Tala

Chapter 50

Everybody gives the boy a crazy look of his overdone entrance.

_Is this boy for real?_ Sakura thought remaining her of Naruto loud entrances.

_Him and his stupid poses. I thought by now he grew up to at least act a fraction of his age._ Temari thought shaking her head.

Tala had black spiky hair, grey eyes, with Jishin protector over his forehead. He have the same attire of clothing like Kai but have a red short-sleeve shirt with two wolf's head stitch on his sleeves. He wore his flak jacket open, instead of closed, trying to show off his body to the ladies, as he was in nice shape for his young age. He also has his kunai holder on his left leg.

Naruto climbs out of the hole and looks at Tala with anger. "What your problem digging this hole!" Naruto growled at him with fire in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would fall for it. If you were a good ninja you would have avoided it." Tala says with a cocky attitude.

"What you say!" Naruto raises his voice and eyes him. "You're a bigger idiot for putting it there. What are you four?"

"What you say!" Tala growls back. "At least a four year old would see a trap like that. You're the joke of being a ninja and how old are you ten."

"I'm fifteen! You idiot!" Naruto shouts.

"Idiot!" Tala says.

"Maybe we should stop this Tori." Sakura says whispering in Tori ear as Naruto and Tala are still arguing calling each other names back and fourth.

Tori just gives Naruto and Tala a crazy look of both of them acting just alike and she doesn't know if that a good thing or disaster about to happen for bringing Naruto with her.

_For once Tala is good for something. While Naruto is here, those idiots can entertain themselves by getting on each other nerves while it gives me time with Tori._ _Like all this is going to matter in the end._ Kai chuckles to himself.

Tala ear perk up of hearing Sakura call Tori name. Tala flashes away from Naruto that left him dumbfounded.

"Where he go?" Naruto says as his eyes pop out and jaw drop shocked.

Tala is on one knee in front of Tori, as he takes Tori hand putting his forehead near it, paying his respect to his great princess of Jishin hoping one day she will be the village Kage and him being her personal bodyguard.

"Tori-sama I am glade that you have returned. As your personal bodyguard I will protect you here on out when your in Jishin." Tala looked at her with his beautiful grey eyes, trying to seduce her with his charm and bravery.

Naruto clenches his fist of about to explode of him touching Tori. _How dare he put his filthy hands on her! I'LL KILL HIM!_

Kai give Tala the same expression like Naruto. _Why am I always surrounded by idiots going after Tori! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_ Kai cracks his knuckles about to punch Tala into a different country.

"That's so kind of you Tala. You don't have to show off to your former Sensei." Tori says.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi eyes pop out, speechless, of this guy being her former student and acting inappropriately around his sensei too as Tori is oblivious of his actions.

Tala gets up, smiles and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. _Man, why does she still treat me like I'm still her student. I want her to see me. Being a Jounin really sucks. It's not fair._ He starts to feel depressed inside of still starting from square one with Tori.

"Hello Tala-oniisan!" Nezumi says smiling at him as she runs to his side

Tala smiles at her and kneels down to her level. "Hey Nezumi! How was your trip?"

"It was fun." Nezumi says.

"That's good," Tala says. "We should go in," He directs his attention towards Tori again. "Your father is waiting for your arrival." He signals to a guard above at the watch tower.

The huge gate starts to open as Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi looks in amazement of desperately wanting to see what Jishin actually look like. Their eyes widen of seeing a three sixty of what they thought Jishin would look like, an abandon ghost town of zombie villagers walking around but it was stunningly beautiful. They walked inside of the village of their eyes admiring everything about it.

Jishin resembled much like Konoha, beautiful, peaceful, and lively of the people out during the morning time, going about their daily routine. The village looked highly rich as almost every building was high to almost five-fifteen floors; even the regular stores looked rich. Behind the village, in the distance, was an enormous mountain behind it as you could see a waterfall coming down from it, leading into Jishin.

Their was a huge temple at the base of the mountain, as if the mountain practically was outside of the temple, being it next door neighbor, if a large walls, that went around the whole village, wasn't there creating a huge distance between the mountain and the temple. The temple covered nearly four streets in Jishin as the giant temple was the head of the house were the Yamagata estate is, being the founder of Jishin nearly five hundred years ago. Tori eyes Naruto and Sakura of their eyes light up of the amazing village Jishin was of never seeing all these people in one village before and they were all delighted, as they thought they would be depressed.

"Jishin is a huge village," Naruto says excited, "I'm surprised."

"Surprised that our village is not a ghost town like outsider clams it to be," Tala says. "I can't remember who made up that story but we kept it going over the years so outsiders would think twice to attack our village."

"Shinobis in this village make up lies all the time and outsiders believe them. Some of the stories are actually funny." Temari says smiling.

"Kind of make sense." Sakura says of how humorous the idea of it working for many years because even she believed it was a ghost town.

Thirty minutes have passed as they finally got to the gates of the main doors of the Yamagata estate. Tori felt a chill go up her spin of not wanting to enter this place. Everything was beautiful about Jishin except for living in the main house. A place she didn't feel like home to her anymore as she felt like running away now…Just run away from him…a man that she wanted to kill in his sleep over and over again. Her eyes widen of wanting to do exactly just that, of watching him suffer just like he made her. Tori start to smirk at the idea oblivious of her evil thoughts circling inside her mind.

In seconds, Tori snap out of it as Nezumi is holding her hand and smiles at her.

"Hurry Oneechan. Everybody is waiting for you." Nezumi says.

Tori eyes everybody in front of her as she dose off for a second, of not even feeling them move passed her. "Sorry, I must have been daydreaming."

"Come on." Nezumi says as she forces Tori by her arm to come.

Kakashi eyes Tori and become concerned about her reaction just now then looks at the main house were Lord Hayabusa lives, not liking this mission to bring Tori back at all. If only Tori was easier to read he can help her but for now he will keep a close eye on her until the mission is done.

**

* * *

Hey how you guys like Tala? You have to have one high spirit out of your three man team that just gets everybody in trouble. He acts like that for a reason but will explain why later in the story. I think he's pretty cool just as smart like Naruto. **


	52. Life lessons

**If I didn't PM you already that I made a new drawing of Naruto and Nezumi. It's in my profile page. Thanks for the comments of people liking the picture. Yeah it took me all day to do it. It would of gone faster but I tried something new in coloring called soft shadding and I like it alot. I'm learning more and more about photoshop coloring anime which is sweet. Yes Nezumi is a little cutie thats why I like this picture the most. I also if you couldn't see it that her eyes are still one grey and the other green like I put it in the anime. I'm am trying to work on another picture just takes me more time to do it. Enough of my talking. Here the two chapters like always. **

* * *

Chapter 51 

Kakashi and the others walk into the main house. Naruto and Sakura eyes were fascinated of the rich design of the house similar to the Hyuuga main house. They were being escorted by the leader of the team that extracted Tori from Konoha. He opens the two doors in front of them of being the main room were business is conducted everyday. Tori eyes the large man in front of them, on the floor with a sword at his side, while two other young boys were on his right and left side. Naruto eye widen of the size of this guy making him look like an ant.

_Wow that's Lord Hayabusa_. Sakura says lost for words of his size and the scariest man she ever seen too from his emotionless expression.

The Leader kneels on one knee in front of Lord Hayabusa and bows his head. "Lord Hayabusa, the mission to extract Tori-sama and Nezumi-sama was a success."

"Thanks you Rowari. That will be all," He says in a steady tone. The guard bows his head once more and exits the room. "I am glade that you are ok Tori and Nezumi. Hatake Kakashi thanks you for the safety of my daughters but my men could of handled it."

"It was orders from the Hokage herself to make sure Tori and Nezumi comes back safe." Kakashi says.

"Thank you again. You can rest in Jishin for today and stock on supplies if need be to head back to Konoha."

"Well actually..." Kakashi eye Tori.

"Actually," Tori speaks up. "I'm training two of Kakashi-san students under my wing for the next month. I promised to train them for three months and I still have a month to go before it was interrupted."

Hayabusa eyes Sakura then Naruto in which he didn't like that boy being in his village or near Tori for that matter because of the power of the Nine Tail Fox Demon inside of him. He surly didn't know how Okami powers were going to react towards this boy of hearing a little story between her and Kyuubi, which he didn't want to test it. He really wanted to know why his daughter would train him in the first place and what was Kai doing, after he instructed him to watch over her. Questions that will be dealt with in private Hayabusa thought angered.

"Then we will provide living quarters for our guests to stay. Konoha Shinobis are always welcome in Jishin. Usagi, show are guest their quarters while I speak to Tori for a moment." Hayabusa instructed his younger son.

"Yes father." Usagi says.

A thirteen year old boy from his father left side stand up. He looked much like his older brother on the right side of his father only being off by a year from him. Usagi had spiky black hair, green eyes, Jishin Jounin clothing attire with a sword attached to his back. His forehead protector only allowed little strands of hair to come across his face and a bandage on his right check.

The others get up besides Tori, and follow Usagi out of the room. Nezumi looks behind her worried for Tori and the consequences of disobeying her father. The door closes behind them, leaving her, Hayabusa and the other older son in the room alone.

"Why did you disobey my orders?" Hayabua give Tori a cold stare. "I told you there are powerful people after you. We can protect you better if I know where you are. If Akatsuki or even Orochimaru gets a hold of Okami powers, they can destroy Jishin and other villages as well as they will blame us for this problem!" Hayabusa raises his voice, like a furious lion towards Tori as she gives him an emotionless expression. "Obvious you're still immature of becoming a Jounin still. I don't care how skilled of a ninja you have become but if you don't put your village first, your title is worthless! Have you anything to say Tori?"

Tori doesn't answer him right away, surprised he would call her title nothing after she train viciously day and night to accomplish it. She wanted the title, even though he forbidden her to train as a Shinobi. She wanted to prove to him that she was still great like he seen her when she was younger. Until this day Tori still doesn't understand her father's will of ignoring her accomplishments that the whole village can see her of a powerful skilled Shinobi.

Tori bow her head for forgiveness. "Sorry father, it won't happen again, please forgive my actions."

"Humph," Hayabusa says hearing these words to many times from her. "You're a disgrace to the Yamagata Clan. I am your father and I must take full responsibility for your actions every time you make a mistake. In a year you will be not my responsibility anymore but to another. I'm thinking of your future. So until then you will not go on any missions until that time is up."

Tori eyes widen while her head was still place looking at the floor. _Confined for a year!_

"Given the circumstances Akatsuki and Orochimaru almost capturing you, this is what The Council and I have decided for the safety of the village. Their will be no objections to this understood Tori. Soon Ryu will take over my affairs when I step down. I can not have this problem lingering over his head. If you love this village you will do as we say."

Sitting next to his father, Ryu looked at his older sister of never understood why his father was so harsh to her. Even he knew she was a better Shinobi then him but he also knew it had to do with Okami's. He always wondered how Okami ended up in her body anyway. There were too many gaps about Tori that didn't make any sense and he desperately needed answers if he was to protect his big sister. Its going to be his job one day, being head of the ruling family of the Yamagata, to protect everybody.

Tori wanted to object to her father orders but she couldn't muster up the courage to do it. She always followed orders but not orders when it violates what a Shinobi means to her. She didn't understand why she couldn't make her father proud of her again; even though she tries everyday for him notice her again. The only thing she can do was comply with his orders. She sometimes wished she had the power to talk freely like Fukushu.

"I understand," Tori gives him a straight face and stands up. She bows her head again. "Excuse me."

"You're excused." Hayabusa says still angry.

He watches her carefully leave the room but Tori haven't showed any emotions last time he scolded her or the time before that. Normal people would show some type of emotions but not Tori and because of this it bothered him, reminding him of her former sensei, Uchiha Itachi. But now he must worry about Kyuubi powers near his daughter. If only Konoha knew what he knows about the relationship between the two great beasts, Kyuubi and Okami, they would keep them apart as possible. He mustn't act too much around Tori about this matter or she will get curious and investigate it herself.

"Ryu." He said.

"Yes Father." Ryu answered.

"Watch the Nine Tail boy. As much as I want to despise my daughter actions, as an allied village to Konoha, I must comply too the deal. Until their agreement is up, make sure they do not seek their nose were it shouldn't be. Understand." Hayabusa says to his first son, recognizing his accomplishments to take on a task as great as this.

"Understood father." Ryu answers.

_That means I have to speak to Kai about my daughter affairs and soon she won't have to become a Shinobi when she turns eighteen._ Hayabusa thought.

**

* * *

Hidden Rock Village **

Two guards are walking towards the head Council building talking about what they were going to do for the day, holding scrolls in their hands. They had to bring documents to the Council from the Tsuchikage, orders to carry out for the village. The men get to the door as one of the men knock on the door but the door open itself.

"That's strange this door always shut." One of the guards says.

"Guess the guards had just a little bit to drink last night and forgot to close the door." The second guard says chuckling.

The first guard have an unsettled felling in his stomach of something is wrong. He opens the door and walk into the compound. Both of their eyes widen of the dead bodies spilled everywhere in the court yard. Some of the body parts were scattered everywhere of someone having a field day of chopping them up.

"What the hell happened?" The second guard says of his body trembling of never witnessing anything this horrible before.

The first guard eyes the Council chambers, drops the scrolls on the ground and runs to the building ahead of them. He gets to the room as he almost slips on the ground of puddle of blood on the floor coming out of the room. The head four Council members were cut up into pieces as body parts were painted everywhere in the room. He wanted to vomit in his mouth of the stench that came from the room of flies flying around their bodies. He puts his hand over his nose to desperately block out the foul smell. All of the Councils heads were decapitated from their bodies of still having frighten expression on their faces as if seeing a monster.

The second guard bumps into him of almost slipping on the blood below them too as his eyes widen in terror. "W-What kind of monster did this?"

**

* * *

Iwa: Administration Building **

A woman is running up a spiral staircase in a fast pace, pushing everybody that was on the staircase out of her way, trying to get to the first floor. She runs down a long hallway of finally get to her destination of two guards were in front of the door. They oddly look at her out of breath. She was about to open the door but they both stop her.

"You can't go in. Tsuchikage-sama is at a meeting." Guard one says.

"Nothing is more important then what I have to say!" She yelled and shoved them away quickly.

She opened the doors and rush into the room of Tsuchikage chatting with another Shinobi in the village.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" She stare at him as he looked at her never seeing is top ninja in this horrifying state before. The two men give her a clueless look. "All the Council Members have been assassinated."

Tsuchikage-sama, the Shinobi and the other guards that came in to stop the lady were all in shock.


	53. Behind Nezumi Past

Chapter 52

Tori hears a drop of water in the distance as it echoes in her ear. Soon she hears four more drops of water but she smelled smoke all of a sudden.

_W-What is...this?_ Tori opened her eyes slowly of feeling extremely tired for some reason.

Her expression changes quick, eyes widen of the enormous fire blazing through a village as she heard screaming coming from the villagers fleeing the destruction. Tori was too shock to run as she was standing in the middle of the street as people ran past, screaming for their lives. Houses were being burn to the ground as many Shinobis dead bodies were spilled everywhere. Tori hears shoes walking behind her.

"What is this?" She says as her body couldn't move.

Her body was frozen of her eyes desperately trying to eye behind her but she couldn't as she felt a large amount of chakra of whoever was easing up behind her.

_Why c-can't I...move? Why can't I?_ Sweat started to come down her face of unsure what is going on, her heart beating like crazy as she couldn't calm herself down. She couldn't understand why she was so frighten. It didn't make any sense to her. _This is a dream! This is only a dream!_ Tori closes her eyes to focus to wake up. _Wake up! Please wake up! I beg you._

Tori halts for a second in waking herself up of hearing the footsteps stop. Tori close her eyes tightly of not wanting to open of what awaits her if she does. She feels a cloak around her body accompanied by two arms around her waist. The body next to her was warm, safe as her body stops trembling in fear, as deep inside her she didn't want this person to let go of her. Tori finally open her eyes of still surrounded by flames; her body was still unable to move which made her not able to see who was holding her.

"Are you not satisfied?" A man says behind her in her right ear.

Tori was stunned by the voice she was hearing as it sounded similar towards Kyuubi voice.

"Did this village not satisfy your thirst?" He says. He moves his arms to her shoulder. "Do you want more?"

Tori couldn't say anything as her body was weak, lacking chakra of maybe why her body couldn't resist his chakra. He pulls out his right hand from the cloak as his hand was glowing red chakra. Tori looked down of the chakra her body wanted so much. Her mouth was thirsty of the present he was giving to her, as her mind was fixated on consuming more chakra. Her eyes were glowing golden-yellow. She opens her mouth of her normal canine teeth started to grow as saliva was dripping from her mouth.

The mysterious man smiles at her craving for chakra. "Then I will give you my own of only serving you...Master."

* * *

Tori wake up, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face of her eyes watching the ceiling of the horrible dream she just witnessed. She pulls herself up and holds the side of her head of feeling great pain of somebody just took a hammer and whack her upside the head with it. She only had these migraines when those terrible dreams happen that she couldn't understand fully herself. She wondered if it was her dreams or Okami but the dreams were always filled with death, hatred, destruction, things Tori didn't want to experience. She mostly wanted happy dreams like normal people but her dreams were either nothingness or horrible dreams. She couldn't understand it, she wanted to but couldn't, which made her more afraid of them even more. 

Tori eyes her shaking right hand of her body still trembling from that dream. She wanted to ask Fukushu about them but she actually didn't want her to worry about her then she already does, which she hated because she felt weak compared to her. It was probably what she would of call Tori a weak little child.

Tori eye the window curtains of the morning sun shinning in her room. Nezumi was right below her always sleeping in her bed as she never sleeps in her own room that made Tori smile a bit. Somehow she always forget about her nightmares soon after when Nezumi was around in which another mystery that Tori couldn't explain.

Nezumi was different then the other kids, which is hard to believe of always being energetic, outspoken, and thinks everybody is apart of her family, but she was special as Tori felt it when she first met her. Then as it is now she wanted to protect Nezumi with all her strength and maybe why Tori trains almost everyday because of this. Tori really didn't want Nezumi to fear the outside world like she does. She wanted to keep her innocent eyes of the ugly truth behind being a Shinobi. But what always bothered Tori was why anybody would throw a child away.

_**Flashback**_

It was midnight, eleven year old Tori was walking through the forbidden forest in her village, called Teutoberg Forest, that many Shinobis try not to venture off into because of the deadly beasts that prey in the forest, mostly large snake, tigers, boars and wolves. These large animals were called Gods of the forest as they kept inhabitable from humans of the secret forest demon that lives in the forest, never to be awaken again because of the great devastation it caused when he was released five hundred years ago.

Animals in this forest can not be controlled by any humans that set foot into the forest. Basically you were on your own as the animals have no pity on the souls who intrude in their land.

Tori wasn't afraid of entering the forest, actually it was her safe haven from her broken home. She wanted to stay here forever if she could. The animals didn't attack her; actually she was the only human the animals allowed to come into the forest, that's because she was the vessels that held one of their great God animals in her body, Okami the Goddess of the Wolves.

Tori was near the end of the forest, as she looked up at a high cliff above her. It was 100 feet high above the forest that made it impossible to see anything in the forest if you were looking down into the forest, of the dense fog that settled above the gloomy trees, which made it look more frightening resembling a ghost forest. She sees three people dressed in hooded cloaks which made it difficult to see their faces. The wind was blowing rapidly, as the cloaks were flapping in the wind which made Tori get a glimpse of the clothing underneath their garments that seemed they were Shinobi's clothing, unsure what village it was because it was not Jishin attires.

_Who would be out this time of night?_ Tori thought. She eyes the three characters of one of them in front of the others sticks out their arms holding something in their hands wrapped in a blanket that resembled more of a baby over the cliff. Their hands let go of item they had as it falls into the forbidden forest. _WHAT THE!_

Tori puts her hands to her face quick, of getting an idea what that is under the blanket, and focus her chakra to her body. Tori's body in a split second teleport. The item wrapped in the blanket falls into the fog, disappearing from the site of the three people up top. What awaited below for the unknown item was a sharp edge of a tree sticking out that was waiting to plunge it branches into it. Tori body flashes below the item, catches it and flashes towards the ground in a second.

Tori catches her breath of making it in time but hear a noise coming from the blanket, it also felt heavy, and moving too.

"What the?" Tori unwraps the blanket slowly, taking a big gulp of haven't felt nervous about something in years. Her eyes widen of the life that was under the blanket. _A baby?_

A baby no older then a couple of days was eyeing Tori in the face with her left eye was green as her right eye was grey. Tori was speechless, shock, amazed, puzzled, of why anybody would throw a normal baby off a cliff. Judging by the babies features is was clearly a girl. For five minutes, all Tori just did was stare at the baby, thinking what to do with it or maybe keep it.

_What am I talking about? _Tori thought._ I can't keep a baby. What would my father say? I'm not supposed to be wondering in the Teutoberg Forest anyway._

'Maybe we should keep it.' Fukushu said.

'Fukushu?'

'Who else talks to you,' Fukushu says sarcastically, 'Besides I always wanted a little sister. She so cute.'

'Cute, since when you start talking like that.' Tori ask of the only thing Fukushu thought was cute was when she was torturing somebody.

'I don't know. But I doubt the people that tried to kill her is in a giving mood of taking the baby back.' Fukushu stated.

'But we know nothing about babies,' Tori eye the baby of her sleeping in her arms. 'I don't want her to share the same life as me. This world is already in chaos and nothing good comes from it. It's all a bunch of lies anyway. Always killing...always betrayal...always in chaos.' Tori stands up with a emotionless expression. 'I'm giving the baby to my father. He can do whatever with it. I don't care. I can not have any distractions. I must train to become stronger, to face him...and to kill him.'

'Tori you have a lot to learn about how to live...when to live...and why to liv-'

"Don't patronize me! My mind is made up. I giving her to my father and that's that. I don't care about the child and she is not my responsibility." Tori cold voice was absolute in her decision.

Fukushu was tired of arguing with Tori. Her hatred, loneliness, and her broken heart left by this soiled world made Tori difficult to control at sometimes as it greatly affected her judgment. 'Fine do what you please!'

* * *

**Just a note pay close attention of this forest and what I put in it becasue just a little spoiler it involoves Okami and Kyuubi a lot.**


	54. Behind Nezumi Past pt 2

Thanks for the reviews:

**isthisparadise**

**azetari1**

**Long winded**

**OblivianDragon**

**Akahiko**

And other people that doesn't have accounts here. Just like always two new chapters at the end of week. Hope you like and review. Also tell me what you think about Fushicho? She will be another big factor in this story and Tori life.

* * *

Chapter 53

**Yamagata Estate **

"What have I told you about going into the Teutoberg Forest!" Lord Hayabusa yells. "It's forbidden because people do not survive once they enter that forest. Do you want to die? Why must you disobey me?"

Hayabusa is sitting on the floor in the main meeting room, eyes furious at Tori sitting in front of him, as she looked at him with a calm expression, not afraid unlike like normal people who are because of his size that plays a big factor of his power.

"Sorry father. It won't happen again." Tori bow her head to the floor in forgiveness.

"That's what you said before when I told you the first time," Hayabusa says coldly. "You disgrace our clan every time you defy my orders. But I can not ignore the fact you saved a child from its ugly death by being there. So I already made up my mind. The child will stay with us for her protection. If a person threw there baby off a cliff into the Teutoberg Forest willingly then they will in no doubt kill the child again. Fushicho,"

A distant cousin, Yamagata Fushicho, a very beautiful eighteen year old young girl, blonde frizzy hair pulled in a ponytail, chestnut color eyes, high level Jounin ninja, and one of Hayabusa top ten most trusted ninjas in the village was holding the baby in her arm near the door behind Tori. She had on a camouflage black and white long coat that was short sleeve showing the Jishin official Jounin clothing. Her forehead protector was around her right arm.

"Yes sir." Fushicho says.

"You are to take care of the child from now on. Teach her well. I expect great things from her." Hayabusa tells her.

Fushicho gives him a small bow. "Yes Lord Hayabusa. What is her name?"

"Yamagata," He thinks for a second. "...Nezumi."

"I shall protect her with my life." Fushicho gives him another little bow.

"This meeting is dismissed." Hayabusa says.

Tori lifts her head up finally, gets up and walks out the door. Fushicho follows her out of the meeting. They were walking outside as Fushicho eyes Tori in front of her of already distancing herself from her new sister, showing no interest what so ever, as normal girls would be happy or excited but not Tori.

"Don't you want to hold your new sister?" Fushicho says trying to at least get Tori to eye her.

Tori stops walking but she doesn't turn around to look at her. "I already held her when I saved her," Tori coldly tell her. "There no need to pick her up again. I wish for once sensei you would stop treating me like I'm a little girl."

Fushicho smirks at her. "I would if you would stop acting like one."

"You're lucky you're my sensei," Tori says hardheartedly, "Or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Fushicho walked towards her and bends down next to her to not disturb the baby. "You're lucky you're my cousin," She smiles at her and give her a little kiss on her cheek. "...Or I would have broken your legs already for that smart remark." She gives out a little chuckle. "Later."

Fushicho get back up and walks away from her as Tori touches her cheek of where she kissed her. Even though Fushicho at most times wanted Tori to act happy like most children her age, but Tori knew Fushicho was a distraction to her training, regardless she been her sensei for three years now. Tori knew Fushicho was a very deadly Kunoichi, and one day wanted to face her in real combat but deep down Tori loved her as a big sister. Fushicho reminded her of Fukushu but without the tendency to kill like her.

After Fushicho started to walk further away from Tori, Nezumi started to cry as Fushicho tries to quiet her down by rocking her back and forth.

* * *

Over the past week, Tori tried to ignore the new baby in the house, trying to meditate in her room but with that baby screaming it was impossible. The caretakers were running everywhere to make this baby happy and stop crying for a change. It was a migraine of the once peaceful Yamagata Estate now sounding like a noisy party; her father would throw for Kage from different villages when they visit Jishin.

Tori cover her ears of the crying baby still, and of course the room was next to her and the sounds were even louder. "Why won't this baby shut up?" Tori could hear Fushicho and other two people in the room which sounded like Yoroi and Yushi making baby noises to make Nezumi stop crying. _Those idiots what do men know about babies. Those noises are only aggravating that baby. Must I do everything myself in this house. They call themselves Jounins._

Tori gets up and finally walk out of her room which she doesn't like coming out anyway, unless she training.

Fushicho is wiggling Nezumi stomach to make her stop crying making funny noises but that wasn't working. She stops and slouch on the crib, holding her head of a major headache of this baby crying everyday like this. "Damn this baby. Hayabusa is going to kill me for sure. Why won't she be quiet?"

"This baby is not normal." Yoroi says eyeing Nezumi of her constant crying, wiggling his ear of his eardrums finally going def of this baby loud crying everyday.

Tori opens the door of the room were her three cousins were standing around the crib. Tori take one foot in the room as the baby stops crying all of sudden. Fushicho directs her eyes towards Tori instantly, as she notices. All three of her cousins stay quiet, shocked and confused of Tori out of character behavior of coming in the room, after not even wanting anything dealing with her new sister.

Tori takes out a bottle from behind her, shake it up a bit, stops at the crib and place the bottle in Nezumi mouth. Nezumi greatly sucks on the bottle of the fresh formula milk that Tori give to her that made her stop crying for once.

"Hey we tried that." Yushi gave everybody a clueless look of not understanding at all.

Tori turns around without saying anything to anybody and walks away from them. But once Tori steps out of the room, Nezumi pushes the bottle out of her mouth and starts to cry again. Everybody covers their ears of the horrible noise.

Yushi tries to put the bottle back in her mouth but she keeps moving her head, spitting the bottle back out. "Ah come on take the bottle." Yushi pleaded towards the baby.

Tori walks back into the room quickly as Nezumi again stops crying when her foot enters the room, quickly walk to the crib and puts the bottle back in her mouth to stop her racket of crying, that she desperately wanted to end all ready. Nezumi takes the bottle from Tori and drinks from the bottle again. Fushicho starts to observe this of Nezumi reaction towards Tori presence.

Tori walks away again, but once she steps out the door Nezumi starts crying again. Tori starts to get real aggravated with this baby as she walk yet again back into the room and places the bottle in her mouth.

"What wrong with this baby?" Tori eyes Nezumi of her smiling at her.

Fushicho starts to smirk. _Now I see. Nezumi wasn't crying out just because she was hungry or wanted to get picked up or wanted to be played with she wanted Tori from the beginning. Why didn't I notice it from the beginning when I walked away from the start and she started to cry then? Now this all make sense. But Tori have to be in a 10 meter radius or the baby knows when she away from her, and starts that painful cry of hers._ Fushicho smile at Tori and signals to her two brothers, as they nod their heads and grins at her, already knowing what Fushicho is planning.

Fushicho walks over to Tori and places her hand on her shoulder. "So it will seem that she favors you then anybody in this village. So...,"

Tori hear a clamp under her and look down at her feet as she is chained to the crib, her jaw drop in shock.

"...Guess will see you later!" Fushicho says laughing and runs out the room with her two brothers following her.

"Hey get back here!" Tori yells back as she runs after them but is stopped by the chain of inches away from the door.

She balls her fist up of going to kill those three for doing this, especially leaving her alone with a crying baby. Tori quickly eyes the crib of the little monster that been driving her crazy for the past week. Tori slowly walk over towards the crib and looks at Nezumi, peacefully smiling at her. She lends on the crib with her right hand on her face.

"Thanks a lot."

Tori look at Nezumi and smiles at her. She stops for a second shock, touches her cheek of her actually smiling in a long time of not forcing one either, then watches Nezumi smiling at her with her different color eyes.

_**Flashback ends**_

Tori smiles at Nezumi of not sure where she would have been without her if she didn't catch her. Basically with ever thing going on in her life Nezumi actually saved her then more ways then she could possible image. She places her hand on Nezumi forehead.

_Thank you_.


	55. Enter Fushicho

Chapter 54

Six men were walking down the road with blue cloaks on and wearing bamboo hats as their eyes and legs were the only things you can see on their body. They all looked like slime bodyguards haired off the dirt infested village they came from. But there was one man behind the group, looked more then his appearance as his forehead protector was showing of two rocks, being from the Hidden Rock Village. He eyes in front of the group, sniffs the air and smirks.

The men get up the hill but suddenly stop of an image flashes in front of them out of nowhere. There eyes widen in shock of a beautiful woman that appears with her eyes closed, as they didn't even hear or sense her coming. But there expression change as they all eye this young beauty in front of them as some lick their lips thinking of the many things they can do to her.

"You're a long way from home little lady," One man says sarcastically eyeing her delicious body.

"Yeah don't you know not to stand in front of men like that as if you want to fight us?" Another one says with a devilish smile.

She smirks at there foolishness as they have no idea.

"Oh she thinks it's funny." Another man says and walks over to her. He stands inches away from her, gives her an evil grin and pulls out an axe, hoping to scare her but the young woman didn't flinch, actually her eyes where still closed. "Hehe! I like a woman that's not afraid of my big weapon."

The other men behind him start to laugh.

"Foolish man." She says calmly.

She smiles, quickly opens her eyes and with her strength she headbutts the man in the face, that sent him flying towards the other men. They quickly dodge his body of him almost hitting them as the man was sent fifteen meter from the girl position. The man body lay on the ground motionless, nose broken bleeding from his mouth of that deadly blow. The other men eye the woman in shock of just one move to take him out.

"We were just gonna let you go but now were gonna make you pay for that!" One man says angrily at her and charges at her.

She disappears in front of him as the man stops but the woman stands in front of the last guy behind all of them as he was the only calm one out of the group. The woman snaps her finger as the men all start to feel a dieing pain in there stomachs and fall to the ground unconscious, of neither one of them attempting to get back up.

The last man standing was eyeing her and smiles of her being deadly as always. He takes off his bamboo hate revealing his face. He wasn't bad looking at all, if he would clean himself up once in awhile. He had wild black hair, brown eyes, and a little goatee on his chain. He had a Chaos Runeskull cuff stud on his left ear, and a Hattoir Hanzo Katana sword attached to his back.

He takes off his cloak and throws it on the ground as he readies himself to face this beautiful woman in front of him. He finally reveals his full self of having a basic Chuunin or Jounin uniform of Hidden Rock Village, wearing a black undershirt that lack a sleeve on his left arm.

"Always the lady around men Fushicho."

"And you hanging around a bunch of morons as usual Tadashi." Fushicho says in a calm expression.

"Why all of a sudden the visit?" He smiles at her.

"You have something I need. I really don't want to hurt you, so just hand it over and I will forget I seen you here as usual." Fushicho tells him.

"Ha! This time I won't be beaten by you like before…and before that…and before that." He smiles at her sheepishly dimwitted. _Wow this girl kick my ass a lot of times. But she always let me go. Hehe! My charm is finally paying off._ Tadashi shakes his head to focus. _But the job comes first._

"I really didn't want to do this but you give me no choice." Fushicho devilishly smiles at him.

She takes off her cloak revealing her common Jounin clothing more from Jishin, but had a white shirt under her flak jacket. In seconds, she starts unzipping her grey flak jacket.

Tadashi eyes widen. _What the hell is she doing? This is a trick. This is a trick...Don't fall for it you idiot._

Fushicho takes off her flak jacket as it reveals her white t-shirt. Tadashi eyes pop out, jaw drop, of eyeing her breast that was around 36D that hypnotize him as they bounce together in front of him when she took off her vest. He was speechless, drool came down his mouth, of looking at those two big pillows.

"W-W-What...are you doing?" He nervously asked stuttering to get his words out.

Fushicho started to stretch out her arms as her figure seemed more desirable to him every time her bouncing friends moved in front of him. "Just stretching out," Her expression was calm as she knew what the effects of doing this to him. "Don't want to break anything."

_OMG!_ Tadashi thought of his nose starting to bleed. _Why is she doing this to me? She knows I'm a breast kind of guy. Tadashi snap out of it, she using her body to take away what you stole._ He shakes his head and closes his eyes but peaks out of one eye to try to see her little friends again. Both his eyes widen as she disappears from where she was standing. "Where she go?"

Tadashi faces turns red, frozen as he feel Fushicho arms wrapped around his shoulders behind him with one of her breast being pushed against his left sleeveless arm. He took a big gulp as every hair was standing up on his body of one of her friends was touching his skin.

"Now Tadashi," Fushicho says inches away from his left ear. "Since you want to fight me so bad I guess I shouldn't hold back. Pity I wanted have more fun with you. I like Hidden Rock boys."

_You can play with me! You can play with me!_ Tadashi eyes behind him as sweat drip down his face.

"But..." Fushicho grips him up tightly; locking both his hands together behind him and kick his left foot as they fall to the ground. She places wires around his hands and place them behind his back, securing him not to move. "...Then again you're a criminal and I don't date criminals, sorry." She gets up and smiles at him.

Tadashi quickly break out of his daze as he found out she tied his hands behind his back. "WHAT THE HELL!" He angrily shouts.

"You never change do you Tasashi," Fushicho says, "Now give me the 6 million yen you stole from the Mr. Gyousei you dumbass. Mr. Gyousei is a personal friend to Lord Hayabusa himself. You're lucky I caught wind of this before Lord Hayabusa did or you would have been dead by now. Once Mr. Gyousei gave me your stupid description I knew it had to be you."

"Oh I'm so glad you care. It can't be helped you have feeling for me." Tadashi smiles at her.

"Don't get head of your self. Where the money I know you stashed it somewhere." Fushicho gives him a scolding look.

"I lock it away that only I know where it is, as I have the key to open it too. But your going to have to fish it out of my pants though if you know what I mean." Tadashi devilishly smiles at her.

_Why...you...little!_ Fushicho balls up her fist in anger and stomps her right foot where the sun doesn't shine as he cries out in terrible pain. "Tell me now you little bastard!"

He furiously eyes her. "WHY YOU LITTLE..."

Fushicho quickly takes out her Kunai from her brown pouch behind her and holds it to his neck. "Say it and one of your friends down their will be lonely for the rest of his life."

"Ok I'll tell you! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" He yells at her angry of not wanting her to cut one of those off. "Damn woman, you don't have to be so harsh. Personal jewels down their."

"Oh shut up!" Fushicho kicks him their again as he screams in pain.

* * *

Naruto is standing under a freezing waterfall, concentrating his chakra to further his abilities in combat. His teeth is chatting of almost freezing to death by doing this training as he still don't understand why Tori wanted him to do this, which he was freezing his hide off. But Naruto was to stubborn to say anything because he knew it had to be long run training or something to benefit him in the battle field. 

Tori is sitting on a big rock, playing with her nails as Naruto looks over at her of never seeing Tori play with her nails before in her two and half months being with her. Actually, Tori didn't act like a normal girl, something Naruto notice she doesn't practice much at all. The only thing she does is train and train some more.

_I wonder._ Naruto gets curious shivering as cold breaths are coming out of his mouth.

"Naruto why are you under a waterfall?" Tori asked looking at him.

"Huh?" Naruto look at another Tori on the opposite side of the river. He steps out the waterfall and look at both Tori's staring at them puzzled.

"What the! There two Tori!" Naruto says shocked. "You mean...wait who's that!" He pointed at the other Tori on the rock.

The copy Tori started laughing at him of being fooled big time. That Tori puffs into smoke of Tala appearing in front of him.

"That bastard!" Naruto says in a low voice and balls up his fist of playing a big dirty trick on him.

"Wow, who would of thought you would fall for that lesson, standing under the waterfall junk to become stronger and you didn't even notice I wasn't Tori-sama the whole time. I guess you are at the bottom of ninjas of Konoha." Tala smiles of the stupidity of Naruto.

"Keep it up you idiot!" Naruto yells with fire in his eyes.

"I'm an Idiot. Agreeing with me because you thought you could have alone time with Tori-sama" Tala says pretty eyeing Naruto like a girl.

Naruto face turns bright red, extremely embarrassed in front of Tori of exactly what he really wanted. "T-That's not true."

Tala gives Naruto a scowling look. "Yeah right pervert."

"Shut up!" Naruto yells back.

Tori just stare at them dumbfounded of both of them acting like children reminding her of her three idiot cousins playing tricks on each other and eventually involving her. _Why me!_

**

* * *

**

**Your probably wondering what this chapter was for well Tadashi will come in later chapters and a little taste of what ****Fushicho can do.**** Also wanted to show how Tala love to play prinks on people like Naruto. I wanted to give more of a story with Tala being the new character in the story and not just waisting space.**


	56. A change of Pace

**Yay its friday again and its story time update. Thanks for the reviews again and for still reading my long, long, long, long, long, I'm just playing but long story. In these two chapters we get a inside look of Tsuki insane mind, Sakura and Nezumi chatting a bit and Kakashi rival. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 55

_Quiet. I hate to hear quietness. I want to hear screaming as it is my drug of pleasure. I want see panic from my victims eyes as it make me feel alive. Killing is what I want to do. Killing is what I can only do. I can only be loved by my destruction. A weapon, yes that's It, I am a weapon indeed. The greatest weapon in the world, if I have to slaughter an entire country to show them. They will all scream my name. They will hate me and hate will give me more power to become a god like her. I want her to be with me, to see this because I know she desires what I desire...**Power.** _

Tsuki opens her devil red eyes, watching the gloomy sky, filled with the color red and black as if neither an ounce of sun light will be shown in the sky in this desalinate place again. Death filled the air as Tsuki tilts her face to the left of seeing all of the crosses on the countless of graves. Moans were heard from the graves of the souls trap in her grasp. They were her trophies that she earned from her great accomplishments of proving her existences to the world.

Tsuki eyes they sky again. She raises her right arm to the sky hoping to grab on to Power, to feel Power, to consume Power.

_I want her to see it. I want her to see my existences._

'Is that what you want?'

A man flashes in front of her and gaze at his master on the ground. The man looked rugged by his appearance resembling a thirty year old man, dark mysterious brown eyes, long wavy hair, and long black coat with red zigzag designs, similar to Tsuki pants designs, at the bottom of his coat. His coat had a symbol of Jishin wolf on the back of his coat, that blow in the wind. Underneath his coat he had on black pants and grey flak jacket with a black top underneath it. His clothes were even similar to Jishin shinobi which made Tsuki give the impression he was from the village a long time ago.

Tsuki eyes him, feeling a little neglected of his feelings towards Tori. 'Do you love her more then me Akuma?'

Akuma bends down, takes Tsuki arm and pulls her towards him to embrace her as she rest her head on his shoulder. His coat waves in the wind which looks as if it was wrapping around Tsuki body.

'Do you not favor me anymore?' Akuma asked calmly.

Tsuki glare at the ground behind him. 'I will always favor you. But I never met someone like her. What was she like before?'

'She was the greatest power you have every seen but love the outcasts society shun away of calling them monsters,' Akuma says, "We and others still love her till this day. We exist to serve her as we sleep in darkness, prison in objects or in vessels to conserve our energy, for her arrival and Kyuubi will see to it. Okami is the mother of us all. One day she will return to us, as well as her eight generals that serve under her that these normal humans try to control for their own personal gain. Only she can control all of them, like her children, because she gives them what humans can't give them because they fear them as monsters or weapons to further their villages strength. But Okami loves them for being themselves of never fearing their power.'

'Will she love me like she loved you?' Tsuki asked him of wanting Okami to acknowledge her.

'Yes she will.' He tells her.

'When will we see her again?'

'It depends on the child who holds Okami inside of her," Akuma says, "She have no idea what or who she is. But the child look so much like Okami herself the more time passes. I will give you my true power if you bring her back to us.'

Tsuki wraps her arms around Akuma waist, as she closes her eyes of never wanting him to leave her, wishing they will stay like this forever. And they can if Okami was here to great his wish to escape his prison in the sword placed by a powerful monk a hundred years ago, being a loyal servant to Okami.

'Then I will grant your wish,' Tsuki opens her eyes as they glow dark red. 'I will not kill her…because I want her love too.'

'Then it will be done.'

Black essence spill from Akuma body, forming black liquid that climbs it way up to Tsuki body. Her eyes widen of already feeling the power he is giving to her that she never felt before then smiles devilishly.

* * *

Tsuki opens her eyes, of her mind being brought back to reality, watching the trees above her sway back and forth. She felt fire next to her and eyes Sado across from the fire with his expressionless face. Sado notices her finally being awake from her slumber of facing Itachi which made him worry a little. Tsuki lifts her body up, brings her hand towards her face and look at it. She grips it of the new power Akuma given to her.

"Are you ok...master?" Sado asked concerned of something off from her.

"Yes I am." Tsuki calmly tell him.

"Then what are your orders of the girl," Sado tells her. "By now the news is being sent to Jishin and Konoha of this incidence. We should prepare ourselves in case a war breaks out if Hayabusa ever finds out his daughter for many years was on Hidden Rock Village assassination list. If we are to face her we should take their side."

She smiles at him of what Akuma told her of Tori. "There won't be a war. Hayabusa doesn't want a war even though his daughter life was in danger that's if she is his real daughter."

"Huh?" Sado eyes her curious of what that meant.

"Nothing. But I have a new objective now, greater then my own. The love she will give me," Tsuki had a devilish smile as Sado couldn't understand her actions now. "We will find Tori and we will give her our love and then she we will return to us again."

Tsuki starts to chuckles of can't wait to meet Tori again. Sado was speechless, puzzled and unsure why Tsuki is acting different then her normal self but his eyes widen of her sword starting to react of her words as now they both were surrounded by a black aura.

**

* * *

Yamagata Estate**

Lord Hayabusa was sitting on his porch quietly, enjoying the beauty of his garden being well kept by his servants. He eyes Sakura and Nezumi doing a little garden work near the pond. Hayabusa watches Sakura of hearing her advance medic-nin she have become of three years of supervision from the Hokage herself.

He looked at Nezumi of how different she is from everybody in personality, which made him think twice of letting her be trained by Fushicho. She was too nice and didn't have the heart of a warrior, which make him push his first son even harder if he is to protect Nezumi and Tori. She is Tori trigger of destroying everything in her path if any harm comes to her.

"Nezumi," Sakura says planting flowers in the garden as Nezumi was assisting her with this from the beginning. "Don't you want to play with other kids your age then hang out with me all day?"

"Its fun being here with you," Nezumi gives her a smile and then a scowling look. "Unless Oneechan doesn't want Nezumi to play with her anymore?"

Sakura shakes her head quickly putting up her hand of her getting the wrong idea and laughs. "N-No it's not what I meant. I hope I'm not keeping you away from your friends that you can play with on behalf of me." Sakura smile at her.

"Sakura-oneechan is big Oneechan friend," Nezumi smiles at her. "And if Oneechan says that you guys are her friends then you guys are Nezumi friends."

Sakura eyes Nezumi for a second, sadden of reminding her of herself of not having any friends her age because they made fun of her big forehead. Maybe that's why Nezumi hangs around people older then herself because she had a bad experience with children her own age. It's understandable, being an outcast from society is a horrible feeling and... Tori...

"Sakura-oneechan, are you ok?" Nezumi gets her attention because Sakura haven't responded to her for two minutes.

"No I'm ok," Sakura says with a light smile. "Let's finish up this garden then will get Tori to spend some time with us, ok."

Nezumi nods her head in delight. "Yosh!"

"It seems Nezumi is always in high spirit. And I see were housing some guests as well."

Fushicho says.

Lord Hayabusa looks up of seeing his favorite niece heavenly smiling at him, as her beauty matched at it as well. It warms his heart that his top Shinobi is back from the dangerous mission he had given her three weeks ago.

"I'm glade that you are back and safe Fushicho from your mission." Hayabusa calmly tell her of wishing she was his daughter then Tori and wouldn't have to worry too much about the village safety.

She gives him a little bow of his respectful words and then eyes Nezumi again with her new friend. "So who's the girl?"

"They came with Tori as her new students she been training them for nearly two months now." He says.

"That's a surprise," Fushicho eyes Sakura of Tori uncommon behavior. "Why would Tori train others and outside her village for that matter. This is out of character for her."

"I know and that's my problem," Hayabusa says with a serious expression. Fushicho eyes down at him curious what he means by that. "Unfortunately one of her students she decided to take was Uzumaki Naruto."

Fushicho eyes widen in shock. "You mean..."

"Yes, the container of Kyuubi The Nine Tail Fox Demon."

Fushicho gives Hayabusa a profound look of knowing the story between Okami and him. "Is it wise for them to be together like this?"

"No, but we are in a treaty with Konoha so I must allow it. But as I notice Tori have not told the boy of her true self and much of her past which part of her doesn't want the boy or her…," He directs his comment towards Sakura. "To know what she really is. But that can change. As we have been watching the Konoha Shinobis this recent week, Tori may not show it but I know as her father, she showing interest in the boy. This can become problematic on our end if something goes wrong. But what makes this situation even worse, while you were away, I gotten notice that Tori encountered both Akatuski and Orochimaru two months ago."

"That's strange in one spot at the same time." Fushicho says calmly of this not adding up.

"I know but we extracted her from Konoha to protect Okami from ending up in the wrong hands, in doubt that is Konoha Sinobis objective as well."

"So I see."

"With you here I don't have to worry about things getting out of hand with Tori but...," Hayabusa sees Naruto walking around the compound and heading towards Sakura. "If what happen before happens again then we may not survive it this time. Make sure you tell Tori of her status in the Yamagata clan. She has a year still and I don't want anybody to spoil her. Understood."

Fushicho for a second didn't respond to him of not wanting to really interfere in Tori personal life or of what life she actually have to keep of her own but it was for the safety of the village and Tori is not normal girl, in all conclusion she must obey Hayabusa orders, even if she doesn't want to take action in it.

Fushicho watches Naruto as he interacts with Sakura and Nezumi. "Yes Uncle."


	57. Last Lesson

Chapter 56

Tori was in her room trying to find a bottle of her vitamin pills she made for Sakura and Naruto when they were going to train today. She still had less then a month to train them and so far she been going easy on them. But she couldn't explain why and she shouldn't be trying too because of the short timeline they have. She really wanted them to stay especially...

Tori look behind her bureau as she sees the pills fell down in the crack between her wall and the furniture itself. She sighs bothered by this and starts to reach for it which is a little out of her grasp. "Come on."

Tori eyes widen of a harden black liquid starting to emerge from her palm. Her heart started to rapidly speed up as her body shivered in fear which was unlike her. The black liquid grab the bottle of vitamin pills and retracts back as it sealed back in her palm. Tori held on to the bottle of pills in her hand.

_Why did...I didn't call..._

"Why are you so afraid to use your true powers?"

"Huh?" Tori takes her hand from behind the bureau and turns her head forward of guessing who said that as the voice sounded so familiar. Tori eyes enlarge of a person, wearing a black cloak, covering his entire body of hardly even seeing his face, bent to her eye level. "Who are-"

"You," The man says as Tori looked astonish of him reading her mind. "Humph...I'm everything you want to have…," He places his right hand on Tori cheek. "Master."

Tori was overwhelmed of his hands touching her face, she couldn't move, nor fight back, or even speak. Tori wondered how could this man get into her room without her noticing or even in the Yamagata compound for that matter? But the presence of this man made her feel that she seen this man before.

"W-Why..."

"Because it is your true wish." He says as his eyes glow orange-red, similar to Naruto eyes, but this time it wasn't Naruto.

He lend in as Tori was a helpless animal to a mighty prey of no escape. He closed the little gap between them, as he placed his lips on her and kissed her. Tori eye widen of turning yellow, reacting to the kiss he placed upon her. Images, images...so many images raced in her head that she couldn't explain. It was Okami, when she was young of events she can't recall, Nezumi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and then him.

He released his lips from hers. "Soon your shackles will be released...and then you will be mine again."

Tori hears a knock at the door, as she snaps her attention towards it, panting, and seeing nobody around her. Everything was exactly as it was in her room.

_It was a dream...It was just a dream._ She swipes the sweat from her face, but notices something in her right hand; it was the bottle of pills. Her hand shake as she starting to doubt was it a dream or an illusion. Another knock was heard on the door. Tori quickly shake her head and rub her eyes of them starting to bother her lately.

"C-Coming!" Tori says, stands up, walk to the door, and opened it. "Fushicho?"

"Hey," Fushicho smiles at her cheerful. "Going somewhere?"

"Eh yeah, have to train." She tells her still clueless why she at her door.

"Oh yes, didn't know you where the type to pick up more students. I thought you were a lone wolf, that's why you put your other three students on a strict training to get them out of the way since it is a reasonability of a Jounin after all." She smiles at her.

Tori gets annoyed from her remark of knowing where she getting at. "Why are you really here?"

"What no love for your beautiful cousin?" Fushicho sarcastically says. She hugs Tori as she practically buries her face in her chest of Tori showing signs of suffocation. "Here I thought you loved me. Your cousin that trained you get where you're at today. Just throw me away why don't you. That's what happens when you rise to the top."

Tori quickly get out of her grip, breathing heavily of her breast almost killing her. _That woman needs to do something with those things before they kill somebody! _Tori thought, as she could give Tsunade a run for her money.

"But that's ok. I still love you because you're my adorable cousin. If you need anything you better tell me or I'll make your life a living hell. OK!" Fushicho grins at her with a peace sign up.

"Sure, sure whatever." Tori says in a low voice catching her breath finally. "Want to come with me?"

Fushicho stop her childish way for a second, surprised at Tori of never asking her to train with her. She wonders why all the change in attitude because before she left Jishin nearly three months ago she had her same loneliness viewpoint of not needing anybody. She starts to second guess her job her uncle given her and now what's to see this boy herself.

Fushicho put her finger to her head. "Thanks for the offer but I have to take care of some stuff."

Tori started to feel a little depressed inside of her words, which most of the times she normally would blow off but for some reason she really wanted Fushicho to come with her. "That's ok. I'll see you later then."

Fushicho notice this of two emotional surprises in one day from her that now struck her interest greatly. "When I'm done I'll stop by ok." She smiles at her.

"Ok."

Fushicho kiss Tori left cheek as she always does like her mother and Sasuke mother use to do to her when she was young. Tori whip away her cheek. Fushicho smiles at her and started walking away.

"Later." She gives a little wave in the air and brings her hand to the back of her neck.

Tori watch her, smiles and walk in a different direction of feeling happy all of a sudden.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Naruto rubs his head in disbelief eyeing Tori.

Tori stand in front of Naurto and Sakura with two blindfolds in her hands. They both look at her insane of hoping they think Tori is giving them those for something else.

"No I'm not kidding Naruto," Tori says, "All the time you're not going to be able to relay on your eyes. You need to relay on your other senses as well. Which is going to be your greatest defensive against a Sharingan user. Once you look into there eyes they already have you trapped. But now you are ready to learn the techniques that I was going to use on them in combat."

"You mean you would have fought them with your eyes closed?" Sakura said surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Yes," She responded calmly. "I don't need my eyes to see my opponent. Everybody gives off chakra Sakura and I can focus my other senses of sensing that chakra and project an image in my mind of that person and his or her surroundings. You see an illusion need all five senses to fool its opponent but if ones block, especially the eyes, then it doesn't work. That is why Tsunade-sama sent Lee. He been training with Gai-san who probably knows how to go up against a Sharingan user, being his rival with Kakashi. Which means he taught Lee how to deal with a Sharingan user as well by not directly eyeing them in the eye. So which bring me to my next lesson."

_Oh no more training from her. I'm already healed up and I really don't want to get beat up today._ Sakura thought with a weary smile.

_I really hope she beats us up! Her punches to me are like love taps. If I'm blindfolded then she can't blame me if I do or touch something._ Naruto devilishly smiles in his head.

"Next lesson I will not participate in." Tori says.

"Huh?" Sakura eyes her curious.

"Why not!" Naruto says crushing his fantasy.

"Because I might take you guys out in under a minute which will end our training for today." Tori scratches her head for a second of thinking she heard Fukushu dissatisfaction too of the idea in her mind.

"This is not an easy task to accomplish Naruto," Tori continue. "Most Shinobis today can't do this nor Kage too. It takes many years to force your mind and body to focus on your target with your eyes closed. Not the fact to use proper Jutsu to counter your opponents attacks at the same time. Some it may take nearly there whole life to master this skill."

"Then how are we going to do this less then a month." Naruto gives her a clueless look.

"Because just a little can save your life in the worst circumstances and that's what this lesson is for. Also this is the end of my lessons with you guys." Tori says.

"Really?" Sakura gives her a melancholic look which signals closer to the end of this journey with her.

"Yes," Tori says, "I already taught you what I needed to teach you in a three month period. The first lesson is to teach you speed and teamwork. The second lesson is to teach you new Jutsu and furthering your own. Last, this is the hardest one of all, trying to fight without your eye site. My first two lessons will help you complete this lesson if you focus, concentrate and remember your training. This tactic can become a powerful defense when you need it."

"Just a little huh." Naruto smiles at the challenge that is impossible to master of hearing these words all to well from Jiraiya teaching him the Rasengan. "Then a little is all we need."

Sakura eyes Naruto and smiles, renewing her energy again, if it's to save Sasuke then she will do it. "Then let's get started."

In a big a big tree, Kakashi is lying on top of a branch relaxing with his favorite book, overhearing the conversation of Tori last lesson that can not be accomplished, but he understood the point of teaching them this anyway. Not even he can fight with his eyes closed knowing he relays on his Sharingan eye, in fierce battles.

_Just a little. Easier said then done. Let's see if they can get to a little. _

"The old blindfold technique. Not even I mastered it yet. Right Kakashi."

Kakashi stops in his train of thought hearing this voice in his head everyday of his life. He heard this voice so much he dreamed about it and the person behind it as well because this person, ever since he took the Chunnin exams when he was six years old, was the only person that he saw as his greatest rival.

Kakashi never thought of anybody his rival before, always being a laid back type of guy, never getting into trouble because he doesn't need it and just wanting to have a normal life. Marry a beautiful wife someday, have some children and relax from retirement of being a Shinobi. But this person would force you out of retirement of all the things they done to you and making your life hectic then it already is but this was the reason why Kakashi will always consider this person as his rival.

Kakashi eyes behind him calmly. _So I see_.


	58. Battle at Mori Village

**_Yay its Friday. Wow times fly fast when your making money at your job I guess. Thanks for the reviews as always. Read read read. _**

* * *

Chapter 57 

"Lazy as usual Kakashi."

"When did you get here Fushicho?" Kakashi said in a calm voice of didn't sense her presence before when they first entered Jishin.

Fushicho was leaning on the same tree Kakashi was on. She was on the branch next to him facing the opposite direction that was supporting her up. "Just got back. I didn't expect you to be here and I heard some interesting things on the way back as well."

"What kinds of things?" He says, smack his book shut and puts it in his brown pouch behind his waist. He gets up and walks around the tree with his eye closed. "Coming from you their are many-" Kakashi finally open his eye and was stop in his tracks.

Fushicho didn't have her flak jacket on which she left at the house. She thought it wasn't unnecessary to bring it because who would in there right mind attack Jishin unless they had a death wish. Fushicho only had a white t-shirt on, black pants stopping at her ankles showing her black ninja shoes, while holding her military look camouflage black and grey long coat brushed over her right shoulder.

Kakashi whole body was in shock of how every time he sees Fushicho she was the only woman that can paralyze him this way. He cursed the Yamagata clan of all the women in the clan were extremely beautiful. Men always drooled over them like greedy wolves in heat when one walk by. He wished he grew up in Jishin many times just to be near all the beautiful women everywhere.

But Fushicho to him was different and he knew this the first time he meet her when he was six. She was beautiful then as she is now. Her figure blossomed into a woman when she hit thirteen as she was an early one too, from normal girls, as Kakashi was eyeing Fushicho breasts. He could climb those mountains any day. Kakashi chuckles in his mind of his dirty imagination involving Fushicho doing whatever he says.

Fushicho notice Kakashi reaction as his one eye was staring at her breast_. Damn pervert! He hasn't learned anything since the last time I seen him. He and that perverted __Jiraiya are the reason why I can't stand coming to Konoha in the first place!_

Fushicho get aggravated and snap her fingers twice as this break Kakashi out of his dream state. "What the hell are you dreaming about…," She shoots him a death glare. "…Kakashi?"

Kakashi quickly recovers, waving his hands in the air, not really wanting her to know what he was thinking about or she might kill him. "Nothing," He gives her a big smile and then clears his throat. "So what do you want to talk about again?"

"Why is that boy near my little cousin?" Fushicho asked politely trying to mask her anger from his perverted mind.

"Oh Naruto?" Kakashi responded back.

"Who else?" She said hating when he acted dumb around her.

"He's being trained by Tori." He answers her.

"I'm sure he is." Fushicho eyes Naruto trying to walk around with eyes blindfolded. Sakura is laughing at the commotion he is creating even though she is blindfolded herself. Naruto reminded Fushicho of Tala, of how great they both share in the brain department. "Kakashi I do have important things to discuss with you but too many ears to hear. Follow me."

Fushicho jump down from the tree and start walking away from Tori's group. Kakashi jumps down as well and follows her of not understanding why she couldn't tell him here. Actually he really didn't care he just wanted to be alone with her anyway. His inner self is doing a happy dance as Kakashi outer self smirks under his mask.

Tori eyes them both overhearing there conversation that Fushicho knew Tori was listening. _She always ruins my fun._

Tori suddenly freeze, sweat dripping down her face as she diverts her eyes below seeing Naruto hands were placed on her chest. Her jaw drops in shock.

"I think I found something but I don't know what it is." Naruto says oblivious of what he was grabbing as he started to rub on them. In a second his hands was empty. "Hey where it go? Walking around blind is harder then I thought. I can't see anything or know what I'm feeling too." Naruto sighs of frustration.

Tori have her back on a tree breathing heavily of getting away from Naruto as he went second base of her and he didn't even know it, and hoping nobody else saw that too. _I think something is wrong with him!_ Tori hear a familiar laugh in her head that made her angry.

'What the hell are you laughing at!'

'HAHA! Your reaction! So priceless! You know you loved it when he touched you.' Fukushu was cracking up rolling on the floor.

'Shut your mouth!' Tori angrily yells at her. 'It was a mistake!'

'But he is the only guy that touched you like that. Hehe! Be happy.' She gives her a big perverted grin.

"HAPPY!" Tori says out loud furious of Fukushu words and the nerve to say it like that.

Naruto lefts up his blindfold hearing Tori outburst. "Are you ok Tori?"

Tori look at Naruto of hearing her last words. "I-I...ah...nothing wrong." She puts her hands up and smiles to not worry him.

"Ok." Naruto says shrugging it off.

Tori inside was burning up to kill her. FU-KU-SHU!

In the distance, Tala and Kai where sitting in a tree watching the whole show with there jaw drop of what Naruto just touched that they couldn't even get close to them their whole life or the next life if their was such a thing.

"Either that guy is stupid or very smart to use the blindfolded technique to disguise what he just did." Tala says. _Why the hell didn't I think of that? Damn it!_

Kala fist were to his face, eyes were on fire, face was red of his head about to rupture like a volcano of the rage and anger to kill what just happened. _NAAARUUTOOOOO!_

* * *

A full moon lit up the night as it was shown over a little village outside of the forbidden Teutoberg Forest. Wolves deep within the forest howled at the moon, always said possessed magical powers when it was full. 

On a nearby cliff hidden in the shadows of the forest, Itachi and Kisame were watching a small village. It had few guards on post making it an easier prey for an attack. With his Sharingan eyes, Itachi watches the full moon of reminding himself of how Tori always admired its beauty.

Itachi scolded her all the time for this because this left her opened towards attacks as she had to be the queen of daydreaming. He never met a person that daydream all the time but be aware of her surrounding as well. His number one student, actually only student, was rare treasure that he never should of let go from the beginning. He always thought if he made it back to her before everything happened, would his life have changed.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Kisame says getting a strange gut feeling that he doesn't like this at all. Sure he would be gun hoe about destroying a village but this was a different village all together. "I mean disturbing the Teutoberg Forest and raging a war on one of the guardian villages for that, is he mad?"

"We have no choice," Itachi calmly says, "Both of our targets are in Jishin that we can not get into. It's not like Konoha where I was familiar about the area. I only visited Jishin a couple of times in my life but I'm unfamiliar of the secrets of the forest that's surround the village, not to mention the shinobis that protect the village too. That village is filled with monsters and monsters if not careful that can kill us with one single blow. There shinobis unlike Konoha are not to be taken lightly."

Kisame glanced at him still curious. "But why attack Mori village if our two mice are in Jishin?"

"There is nothing Lord Hayabusa fear more then humans entering the Teutoberg Forest without the beast Gods permission," Itachi explains. "Because of what happened hundreds of years ago, humans almost fell of their dominance of this world. Numerous amounts of people were massacred during these dark times and Lord Hayabusa doesn't want a repeat of this to happen again. That is why the Yamagata clan as well as the top generals in that war assembled these five villages as the forest protectors. If one village is under attack, Hayabusa will send his most powerful shinobis to take care of the problem."

"Its not an guarantee that Lord Hayabusa will send his daughter, let alone the boy with her because Lord Hayabusa knows what we know." Kisame start to get a headache of wanting to chop this girl head off of all these complications that keep arising.

Itachi eyes the peaceful village below him. "Yes, but that is why we need Mori village for this. Because Tori is more connected to the forest Gods she can calm them down and reason with them before they destroy and kill many humans for this disturbance humans have created. Tori will come to us. It's just matter of time."

A man in a black cloak that covered his whole body flashes behind Itachi and Kisame. He kneels on one knee showing his respect and eyed his two employers.

"Everything is in place. We are waiting for your signal." The man says in a dark tone of voice.

Itachi watch the man out the corner of his eyes. He know how dangerous to call upon these people of there unique Kekkei Genkai (Blood limit). Society have cast them out and they are desperate to get there mother back, even if it cost them a few sacrifices of there people because they know their mother will reward them greatly of their loyalty.

"Give them the signal." Itachi calmly says.

"Yes." The man receives his command.

He put his hand up. Red eyes started to glow in the darken forest behind him of resembling Christmas lights when they light up at night. Forty Shinobis were prepared and well armed to attack the village as they charge forward towards the village with great speed and stealth like a pack of wolves.

Itachi and Kisame watch them as a falcon flies to Itachi arm with a tiny brown backpack on its back, fit for the bird weight to not suppress the bird true speed. Itachi slips a note into its backpack. He let the bird go of it flying away making a squeaking noise on its lift off.

Two guards were placed outside of the front gate of Mori Village. One guard was from Hidden Rock Village (Iwa village) while the other was from Hidden Leaf Village (Konoha village). The guard from Iwa village looks up of hearing a falcon at night which was extremely odd because they mostly come out during the day.

"What's wrong?" The Konoha guard asked him.

"Thought I heard a Falcon." He told him curiously.

"Just be happy that's all you heard. I hate having guard duty at night." He complains to his friend getting shivers up his spin.

"Don't tell me your scared now." The Iwa guard grins at him of always thinking he was a scaredy cat.

"Would you be if you're the neighbor of the Teutoberg forest?" He tells him hearing terrifying stories from that forest.

He chuckles at his comment. "Good point but you know what-"

"Know what-" The Konoha guard stops talking of his eyes widen of the shock to see his comrade with a Kunai stuck between his forehead as his body falls to the ground. "SACHI!"

He turns in front of him, trying to control his trembling body and sees a person charging at him with tremendous speed that he couldn't defend himself in time. The unidentified shinobi takes out a sword and jumps in the air.

Konoha eyes widen. "SHIT!"

He was about to take out his Kunai in defense but the shinobi body blurs in front of him, disappearing and reappearing behind the Konoha guard. His surprised eyes look behind him but it was too late as the shinobi cuts off the guard head with his fierce blade that emitted blue chakra from it. The bloodhound shinobi gives the signal to advance forward as the forty men jump over the tall gates of the village.

**

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and yes Itachi and Kisame are back. Also I have decided to make a spin off from this fanfic to make another story that focused on Fushicho and Kakashi and how they met. But it will have the same environment like this fanfic still but it will show how these two met because when I made up Fushicho, I was like yeah she need her own story because she cool. There so much stuff I can put into this story but it will be just to long in my book, but then again it is already long enough. 

The story won't be ready until sometime in the fall when I get a good idea where I want to lead this story but it will have a surprise opening that will be tied to this story which is like a spoiler of what's to come in this story.

The characters it will have in this new story will have Kakashi, Fushicho, Tori (of course) and her two team members under Fushicho teaching when she was younger before Tori became a Jounin, Obito, Rin, Yondaime and all the parents of the rookie nine in Konoha and new faces of Jishin shinobis as well.

I always wanted to do a fanfic of Obito, Rin and Yondaime in it and here my chance. What do you guys think so I can have a good idea what to put in the story?


	59. Teams Decided

Chapter 58

"Tori, Tori wake up."

Sakura was in Tori room of trying to wake her up of all the commotion that was happening around the Yamagata estate. It was like people running on the street in a panic that the world was coming to an end. For some strange reason Tori was unaffected by the disturbance around her house.

Kakashi, Lee, Naruto and Temari were up trying to figure out what was going on but Tori was dead sleep. Sakura sighs in frustration with Tori of not waking up when she calls her name. In some sense she reminded her like Kakashi lay back all the time but at least he would get up when something was happening.

_What's with this girl?_ "Tori wake up!" Sakura yells but only thing Tori did was turn her head to the side of Sakura yelling becoming a pestering bug she couldn't get rid of. Sakura look at Tori right ear then at Nezumi too as she realized that…_There wearing ear plugs!_ "Time to get up!" Sakura yells again now getting annoyed with her. She puts both her arms on Tori's bed which had Tori face in the middle about to yell in her ear louder. She takes a deep breath but-

Tori opens her eyes finally of feeling somebody hovering over her and look at Sakura. Sakura stop herself from what she was about to do. But Tori only had one question on her mind. "Why are you over top of me Sakura?"

Sakura cheeks turn red, embarrassment of thinking that Tori was getting the wrong impression of her yet again. "I-I...um…you wouldn't wake up so I was going to yell in your ear because you had ear plugs in your ear," Sakura finally gets off of her and sit on the side of her bed fumbling her fingers like Hinata would do around Naruto.

"Ok." Tori said accepting her explanation.

"Ok," Sakura smiles but then notice something. "Wait you can understand what I am saying?"

"Yes I can. I can read lips in which is a helpful tool to have on missions." Tori says. She yawns and puts her covers up on her shoulder to go back to sleep.

"No don't go to sleep. There something happening outside."

"Don't worry about it they always go in a panic when something goes wrong. That's why I wear the ear plugs so I won't be disturb by there ruckus. Go back to sleep Sakura its probably nothing much anyway." Actually it was nothing that interested her if she wanted to tell Sakura the truth.

"But we should still check it out. Even Kakashi-sensei is up too trying to find out what is going on." Sakura tells her.

Still in her bed Tori tries to block out Sakura bothering her of being too worried all the time. "Fine if I find out what's going on will you go back to sleep?"

"Yes." Sakura responded to her answer.

"Ok."

Tori finally sits up from her bed but Sakura was surprised to look at her then compared to other times looking at her. It was the first time Tori had her hair out in front of Sakura that made Tori look like an actual princess, which made her even more beautiful when the full moon was beaming into her room. Her hair came all the way down her back touching the floor as some was covering her chest. Sakura knew Tori had a lot of hair but not this much. She always kept it in a ponytail wrapped in bandages to keep it holding together from getting in her way.

Sakura thought if Tori wanted to take the easy way out of things she could just use her beauty to get anything she wanted instead of putting her body through harsh training. She could probably domesticate the evilness of all villains in the world by putting them under her spell. Shot she doing that over her and she a female. Sakura face started to red even more of the memory of her and Tori in the hot bath two months ago about to kiss.

_Wait why am I thinking about that crap!_ _Hate to say it but Tori is a walking hazard to both males and females in society. _Sakura thought. Probably like Kakashi wearing his mask to hide his beautiful face because she knows he has one but doesn't want any distractions when he travels. It's exactly why Tori wear her hair in a ponytail all the time.

Tori looks at Sakura of her being quiet, blushing and sweating for some reason. Tori thought it was Sakura worrying to much that she took it too far then she expected.

"If it worries you that much I'll just ask one of the guards running around outside ok." Tori finally tell her.

Tori get up from her bed as she was wearing a red top and white bottom Hakama which made her look more like a priestess and walks outside of her room of the guards running around in such a rush.

_Maybe Sakura is right. There is something going on._

Tori hears a woman chuckle.

'For once my child you are right.'

Tori heart started to beat faster of knowing that voice too familiar but she haven't heard it since eight years ago. Tori held her head of a server headache hurting the right side of her brain. She closes her eyes of even the lights in the hallway were causing it to hurt even worse. Tori felt heavy breathing on the back of her neck that felt more like a gush of heavy wind that blew her hair in front of her. She heard a large growl that sounded like a wolf. But what frightens her the most was the enormous chakra that came from that growl. She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew who it was but why would she talk to her now after all these years of silence from her.

'Are you afraid of me that much my child?'

Tori hand started to tremble. She was not afraid of the Okami but she was afraid what she would do when she awaken from her slumber. Okami feeds on chakra and will take it from anybody which scared Tori. Sometimes she would do this when Tori was asleep which Tori didn't fancy at all. This is why Tori distance herself from her own family and friends because she was afraid for there safety from Okami. Its probably why her father sees her as a monster now which tore Tori her up inside even more.

'You worthless child. Still dwelling over matters that you are above from thinking about.' Okami chuckles at her again always trying to make Tori feel superior over humans because she was. Okami was one of the top demons that held great respect from the eight powerful Bijuus in the world.

Tori kept her eyes tightly shut hoping that the voice would disappear, locked away in her stomach where Okami sleeps. _Fukushu. Fukushu. Where are you?_

Tori felt arms wrap around her shoulders behind her of somebody embracing her. In a second her body stops trembling. She felt safe and warm that made her finally open her eyes surrounded in darkness still in her mind.

'You shouldn't fear Okami, Tori. She will always protect you.' Fukushu told her calmly.

'You shouldn't leave me like that.' Tori says oblivious of what she said but didn't like being alone in this black oases in her blackened mind.

'I only left you for a second,' Fukushu give a light chuckles to lighten the mood to cheer Tori up as she knew Tori will forever be frightened of the outcast she become because of Okami resting in her body. 'Just say my name and I will come ok.'

'Thank you.' Tori says feeling relieved by her words.

'But we have more important matter to attend to now. Mori village is under attack and judging by the commotion around the house your father is in a panic about it.'

Tori get serious knowing what will happen if the people venture towards the Teutoberg forest. 'What must we do?'

'Don't worry your father is already established a team to aid the village,' Fukushu says, 'Get ready.'

'Yes.'

* * *

"Hey what's going on around here?" Naruto says trying to get answers for the past hour. 

"I know. It as if Jishin under attack or something." Lee says

Sakura comes out of Tori room of waiting to long for Tori to return but sees Naruto and Lee. "Naruto, Lee."

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Lee asked.

"EHH," Sakura drew her attention towards Tori. "Tori did you find anything out."

Tori turns towards them as Naruto and Lee stood in shock of Tori appearance, especially Naruto. Naruto never seen her hair down as he blushed. To him she was a goddess that he wanted to keep for himself forever. Naruto wanted to say that he loved her so badly but he couldn't because he was afraid she might reject him. He started to get a feeling in his stomach where Kyuubi rested which was strange of him to react when he is not in danger.

Tori finally speak. "Yes. The Mori village is being attack."

"Attack?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Its funny how you know before I tell you Tori," Fushicho says approaching them. "Good just the people I am looking for."

"What's that suppose to mean." Tori eyes Fushicho inquisitively.

"I'll explain the details when were on the move," Fushicho continued. "Everybody get ready in ten minutes. Pack weapons only. Mori village is under attack and we must hurry to help them. Understood!"

"Yes!" They all say and leave to do what she says without second guessing her.

Tori look at Fushicho and speak in a low voice. "I thought I was under house arrest."

"Your lucky you have me for a cousin. Get ready we can't wait time." Fushicho command her and disappears in smoke.

Sakura and Naruto was about to head towards there room to get ready but…

"Sakura, Naruto," Tori says and looks at them. "What were about to head into is A-Rank mission and a dangerous one at that. If we fail it will destroy everybody in the process if not fixed. I'm going to be brief on what I'm about to say so just listen without any questions."

They nod there heads at her because she is still there temporary sensei.

"I want you to take off your weights," Tori command them. "We will be traveling at high speed to get to Mori village. I'm not sure why my cousin involved you guys in this even if its not your business, but then again you would come anyway of disobeying me so I guess that's why."

Tori looks at Naruto specifically. "Naurto you have my permission to use Kyuubi powers when you need it. I have confidence that you can control his powers more. I don't like what is happening but if somehow we get separated," Tori give them a smirk with full confidence in both of them. "Don't get killed."

Sakura and Naruto smile at her. Even though they are about to march into a battle, with Tori smirk on her face, they knew they would make it back alive because she was with them.

Tori walks into her room and looks at Nezumi worried face standing over their bed on the floor, in her pajamas that resembled a rabbit custom.

_So even she worried too._

'So we finally get to have some fun. Let the show begin!' Fukushu grins pumped up for a battle.

Tori sighs and shake her head at Fukushu childish reaction of thinking this is a game. 'Why me.'

* * *

_**Alsoremember to keep in mind why their are different shinobis from other villages guarding Mori village. An explaination will come.**_


	60. Tick Tick Tick

Yay! It friday updates and me getting paid at my two dollar an hour job. LOL. But thanks for the reviews again. As of now when you read the next chapter and the rest of the chapters coming up they will be really long. It's really good for you guys because of more action and explaination of where this story is going, as we have nine more chapters left. I really enjoy writing chapter 60 because Lee get to kick some but.

I am drawing some pictures of this fanfic again. i'm trying to get them done by the end of this week but I will PM you guys when their done.R&R.

* * *

Chapter 59 

Tori and the others were waiting at the two big gates of Jishin. They all were ready to go to face whatever trouble lie ahead. Sakura and Naruto were checking there weapons just in case they forgot something especially Sakura. She made sure she has her pills and antidotes of being the team Medic-nin. Fushicho was looking at Jishin that caught Tori attention.

"How many people are coming with us Fushicho?" Tori asked her.

"Four more." Fushicho replied.

"Four?" Tori question her curious.

"Yes four." Fushicho responded back.

_**Flashback**_

Fushicho was at the main office of Jishin standing in front of two men and a woman, one which was Lord Hayabusa himself as they were sitting behind a desk. The two other people were his second in command in his absences. Fushicho was Jishin top Jounin in the village and carried out all of the A and S rank missions because of her high level of experience and there trusted Jounin to get a mission done. Very rarely have she failed a mission all her life. As a ninja, she completed ninety-eight percent of her missions. The other two percent were basically not her fault of what she says when she wrote it in the reports.

"We just got a disturbed message that Mori Village is being attack as we speak from an unknown enemy," Lord Hayabusa says, "We must act quickly on this matter or the consequences from the destruction of the village will cause a chain reaction. We must send support quick."

"We don't have to tell you Fushicho how important this mission can not fail. If all the five protective villages of the Teutoberg Forest is govern by our enemies…we will be at their mercy." The sixty year old woman going by the name of Shirami says to her with concern in her voice.

"I understand Shirami-sama and I will not fail our village." Fushicho tells her in a calm voice.

"Good. Take twelve shinobis with you. Chunnin or Jounin your choice, and rush to the village at once. Time is not on our side today. All I can say is be careful and cautious when you arrive at the village." Hayabusa tells her.

Fushicho eyes all of them of not going to like her next request. "I already know who to bring with me but I will need Tori and Konoha shinobis as well."

"What!" They all yell out especially Hayabusa with a serious expression on his face.

"The question is no!" Hayabusa yells at her slapping his hand on the desk that made it quiver a little. "Tori is not allowed to leave the village which means neither are them as well. I will not risk other village ninjas for our problems and besides if you take them no doubt Tori will follow you guys anyway and disobeying are orders to not leave the village yet again!"

"I understand Lord Hayabusa but this involves all the villages in every nation if this mission fails," Fushicho explains her request to them. "I need the best ninjas with me for a high success rate of this mission. Without them our success rate is at a fifty percent chance of not knowing what our enemies are. And if they penetrated the Teutoberg Forest the animal gods will not listen to us humans but they will listen to Tori because of Okami. We need her and the boy too. With them we have a ninety percent chance of winning this battle."

Hayabusa thought of Fushicho proposal long and hard. He didn't want Tori to end up in the wrong hands but he knew Fushicho intelligence in battle tactics never steered him wrong and this is one mission that they can't afford to lose. He feared the Teutoberg Forest gods then the Akatsuki and Orochimaru combined as they make them look like childs play. There was no reasoning with the Forest Gods because animals have no sympathy for the weak and they always thought of humans as weak creatures on this planet.

"Then I have no choice," Hayabusa says, "Take Tori and the others but make sure she is safe."

"Thank you Hayabusa." Fushicho bows her head and walks out the room.

"Are you sure about this Lord Hayabusa of Tori and the boy being together?" The sixty year old man, Tonbo what people call him, asked Hayabusa.

Hayabusa look out the window of the red moon singling this is not good. "We don't have a choice right now."

_**Flashback ends**_

Tori look around and see Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Kai, Tala including Fushicho and her which makes eight. She wondered who was the other four Fushicho requested. It can't be Temari because Tori wanted her to protect Nezumi until she got back. Tori only trusted a few people with Nezumi and she was one of them, since all the people she did trust also were already in her group right now.

A gush of wind comes in there direction that Sakura, Naurto and Lee shields there eyes for a second. The wind stops as they all wonder where that came from of not having wind all night. Tori smiles and look behind her of somebody familiar standing next to her.

"Always a show off." Tala says with a grin on his face.

_When did she get here?_ Sakura thought of not even sensing her presence.

A sixteen year old girl, short shoulder length black hair in two breads with frosted tips of blue was standing besides Tori. Her bangs covered her forehead that took away from seeing her pretty face. She had a feather earring in her left ear and nothing on the other ear. Her clothing resembled a Jounin attire of the Jishin village but a few things were changed. Her grey flak jacket had a style on it which was different then any other flak jacket worn. It had patterns of swirls of black wind over her jacket. On her right arm, knuckles to her elbow, were in white bandages. The girl finally eyes Kai and the others and just gives a smirk.

"Hey Megami. You always have a better entrance then me." Tala says smiling as he was next to her and slaps her on the back like a guy that shattered her cool entrance.

Megami gives him a scowling look of him slapping her like a guy which annoyed her every time she was placed on a mission with him even though him and Kai was her former team members. Unfortunately she was the quiet one in the group that picked up the pieces when the team fell apart. She basically had the personality like Shino of team 8.

"Hey." She said in a low tone.

_Okay their one._ Tori eye her.

"YATTA!" A voice yells.

_Oh no not those guys._ Kai thought getting irritated with more stupid idiots going on this mission in whom he already had Naruto and Tala. _Life is just unfair._

Three fifteen year old ninjas appear in a flash in front of them. They were all Chunnin ninjas but skilled and came from important families in the Jishin villiage. There were two girls and one boy in this three man team.

Nakamura Kishi was mostly a loud mouth and energetic kid that mostly did all the talking for his team that most of the time ended them in trouble. He always thought he was the luckiest guy in the world to be placed with two pretty females in his team and until this day wouldn't give it up for anything.

Kawada Riku was an outspoken girl that always spoke her mine when she is pushed around when boys think girls are weaker. She was the strategist in the team since she couldn't rely much on Kishi of not being all that bright. To her Kishi always got on her nerve but being together with him for six years he grew on her. They always bicker and still do today.

Yoshimo Etsumi was the shy and timid one of the group that always did what the others did to not cause a fight. She always had to play the referee between Kishi and Riku, but she in fact was the most skilled and dangerous shinobi in the team because of her clan Kekkei Genkai that was near its dieing age of leaving her father, nine year old sister and her left. Etsumi may not look the most skilled shinobi but when her friends are in danger her true powers our shown that sometimes scare other people in the village when she was a younger child. Because of this she mostly kept to herself and lack self-confidence that Riku always tries to give her.

"Team Shinwa at your service." Kishi says boldly towards Fushicho ready at her command.

"Then everybody is here," Fushicho says with a serious face as they all focus there attention on her. "I want you to give me your lives. I'm not sure what the Mori village state is in but we must stop the invaders at all cost even if it means killing all of them. As a shinobi this is what we must do to protect innocent lives even if it's the cost of blooding our hands. This matter concerns all of us and we can't fail or other villages will suffer the consequence of our failure."

_Involves all of us?_ Sakura thought curious of her last sentence.

"Then let's go. Don't hold back, this is life or death. Let's move!" Fushicho commanded.

Fushicho, Kakashi and Tori lead the way, exiting out of Jishin as they all rush towards Mori at top speed.

* * *

Tsuki and Sado were walking in the forest as the full moon gave them light to walk at the night instead of setting up camp. Actually Tsuki enjoyed nighttime then daytime because the moon was so beautiful. Tsuki stop walking and look in the east direction in the sky as she sees smoke which look like it was coming from the Mori village. 

_Who would be stupid enough to attack one of the five protecting villages? Stupid humans and there selfishness._ Tsuki touches her sword as three visions flash before her eyes. The first one was Kisame and Itachi on a far off cliff watching the burning village. The second was the Ueda clan attacking the village which is very unusual as they never came out of the Teutoberg Forest and the third was Tori flashing through the village accompanied by others in her village.

_Yamagata Tori._ Tsuki starts to smile of the Uchiha and her are here. In no doubt he drew her out but he won't have his way with her yet. Tsuki thought.

"What is it Tsuki-sama?" Sado asked as she wasn't moving but eyeing the war in the distance.

"She coming." Tsuki says as her eyes glowed blood red.

* * *

"You think she is coming?" Kisame ask Itachi staring at the burning village, as their cloaks were flapping in the wind. 

Itachi eyes the east direction as he brushes a little of his hair away from his face. He could sense Tori closer then he did in nearly three months and his blood was pumping in anticipation of meeting her again.

"Yes she will." Itachi finally says.

Samehada starts to react as Kisame immediately grabs it of Tsuki flash in his mind. Itachi eyes him of knowing what the means now.

"And she coming too isn't she?" Itachi told him.

"Yes." Kisame eyes Itachi.

Itachi wasn't aware what Tsuki could do before but he was ready now for round two furthering his knowledge about her.

He calmly stares at Kisame. "So I see."


	61. The Goddess of The Heaven

Chapter 60

The battle rages on in Mori Village as fire was burning down building after building, inching closer to the Teutoberg forest. The villagers, mostly women, children and elderly, took cover in a cave near the main. A large explosion was heard outside that made dust coming down from the cave. A frighten little six year old girl was holding her grandma hoping that the fighting will stop.

"It's alright Inowa," Her grandma says calmly, "Help will arrive to stop them."

"Are you sure?" Inowa asked.

"Yes I promise sweetie. We just have to hold out a little longer." Her grandmother told her stroking her granddaughter hair to clam her worries.

A female Kunoichi from cloud village was leaning on the cave wall and looked up at the continuing dust falling of each rumble outside. She held her kunai at her side gritting her teeth in anger of not out there with the fight to stop these bastards from destroying everything in this village she grown to love.

* * *

The shinobis of Mori village try to fight the invaders off but the invaders skills were abnormal as their speed dominated most of the fight. Many of the shinobis started to fall one by one. If this kept on going the village in a matter of minutes will become overpowered by them. 

"Burn the village! Leave no one alive!" One of the invaders yells.

Tadashi eyed the man and got bad vibes off of him right away. _Just my luck._

Tadashi was hiding behind a house concealing himself not to be seen by these invaders. Getting involved in somebody else affairs was not his specialty as he wanted to stay far away from it, unless it involved money. What shocked him the most was somebody was foolish enough to invade one of the five protecting villages of the Teutoberg Forest. Only a psycho path will give the order to do it and idiots to follow them. He heard horrible stories and why the five villages were placed at various points around the endless forest to protect it.

Tadashi wanted to help but what could he do and getting killed in his twenties was not his idea. He lived through one war with Iwa and really didn't feel like getting involved in another one. This was Mori village war not his. But now he scolded himself even more for not taking the long way to Kaiyo then the short cut through Mori village.

_No more shortcuts Tadashi._ He thought as he looked up at the red moon of sensing trouble coming. _This is not good. I have to get out of here fast._ He turns around but see two invaders charging at him with incredible speed as he jumps back. "What the-"

* * *

Fushicho and the others were minutes away from the village as they all can see the fire burning from the village from their location. 

_This is not good. The village is in bad shape then I thought. Damn it._ Fushicho thought.

Fushicho stop which stops everybody else from moving. Kakashi eye the village then at her of getting a bad feeling about this.

Still on the cliff, Kisame spots Tori in the distance as he grabs his Samahede. "There she is lets get her!" He was about to jump off but…

"Stop." Itachi shouts out.

"Why?" Kisame says getting irritated of being stop by him. It's as if he doesn't want the girl to be captured at all which raised his suspicions about him lately.

Itachi eyes Kakashi at Tori side then Fushicho. _So they sent that woman out._ "Have you heard of The Goddess of the heaven, Kisame?"

"Yes," Kisame says, "They say the woman was powerful and lived for hundreds of years when Okami ruled. But she disappeared along with her other powerful subjects as well when Okami fell in battle to Kyuubi. She long dead by now."

"Okami grants people powerful power as she seems fit," Itachi explains to him. "It was said that her most loyal subjects were granted immortality to live forever. The specification of how this worked is still unknown even today but living inside another life form is one or a weapon or an object like a statue was some of the conclusions some came too."

Kisame still didn't understand why the history lesson. "Why bring this up Itachi?"

"Because I believe that woman next to Kakashi," Itachi narrows his eyes on Fushicho. "…Is her."

Kisame eyes widen in shock then turn his attention towards Fushicho in the group.

"I thought this large chakra was Tori herself coming to us but it's not just her…it's that woman chakra as well and more powerful then Tori herself it appears." Itachi told him greatly getting second thoughts about his plans.

"How come he didn't tell us about her when he gave us this order? If that woman was one of Okami's original subjects that means she a Ueda. The curse bloodline nobody would dare speak it." Kisame thoughts were racing in his head. If she was The Goddess of the Heaven, they don't have a prayer. This made Kisame take a few steps back towards Itachi settling himself down to attack Tori.

"If I am right about the woman then this will complicate things even more. We will see what they will do then we will move cautiously." Itachi gives his last words to Kisame of this changing his whole entire plan.

* * *

"There are eight points of Mori village that needs to be secured to drive the enemy back but we will only focus on four which are the main points to control the village as a whole," Fushicho explains eyeing her twelve men team as they were in a circle listening to her plan. 

"We will split up into four teams. We will use our transmitters to communicate when our positions is secure. Team one will be Kai, Riku and I. We will secure checkpoint one in the middle of the village where the administrator building is at, to help out Taiki-sama. Team two Kakashi, Tala, and Kishi. You will head to checkpoint two at the entrance of the village, clear it and double back to us. Team three Tori, Naruto, Sakura and Lee, you will head to checkpoint four. Tori, I am counting on you to secure that checkpoint or this plan will fail." Fushicho says eyeing Tori greatly.

"Understood." Tori complied.

"Megami and Etsumi," Fushicho look at both of them. "Head to checkpoint three were the women, children and elderly are kept. Make sure you block that entrance of invaders coming into the cave or they will be killed."

"Yes." Megami says as she looks at Estumi.

"I don't have to remind you failure is not an option on this mission. We have to secure those checkpoints at all cost. Move out!" Fushicho waves her head.

They all disappear in different directions.

Fushicho looks into the direction where Tori is heading. _Tori I'm counting on you. We need that checkpoint or where all dead._

* * *

Tsuki and Sado are rushing through the forest of Mori village as they stop on a tree at the gate of the village under siege. Tsuki pupils in her eyes expand like a hawk which gives her a great ability to see far in the distances of the village. Tsuki sense many powerful chakra in the air but it came not only inside the village but outside as well in which she can pick out three that she already knew. 

_So brother I should have known your crazy self orchestrated this. But…_Tsuki sniffs the air and picks up a scent she been waiting to smell again. _I will find her first._ "Sado."

"I know, she heading for checkpoint four at the entrance gate to the Teutoberg Forest." Sado tells her of his amazing sense of smell.

Tsuki start to grin getting closer and closer to mother. "Let's move!"

Tadashi blocks a kunai with his sword coming at his face. He looked at his fighter in the eyes as they glow blood red which looked like a demon with its black cloak covering his face down to his legs.

"Damn, these guys are persistent aren't they. Which makes this fight even better." Tadashi grins of his circumstances not looking to good if this keep up. Another invader flashes below him like a speed of light that shock Tadashi of not seeing him. The invader had a scythe weapon about to slice Tadashi in half. "What the!"

"FEATHER DANCE BISON!"

Twenty long white feathers, that are size of a man's hand, fling from the sky hurling at the two invaders with great speed like a bullet. Both of the invaders dodge the attack as the feathers hit the ground around Tadashi body. Tadashi eyes the feathers below him recognizing them quickly as he smirks relieved that he is saved of a face he been waiting to see again.

"Still slow as usual." Fushicho appear next to him in a flash as Riku and Kai was in front of them, ready to face the two enemies with there kunai near there face in defense. "You Hidden rock boys are always in trouble."

"Just waiting for you to join the party." Tadashi eyes her smiling.

Fushicho smiles at him. "Then let's get it started then."

* * *

One shinobi of the Mori village was badly wounded in his fighting position of eyeing ten invaders in front of him of them barely being touched. Another shinobi was on the ground behind his partner, still conscious holding his rib where his bloody wound was. 

"Time to end this." One of the men says named Haruya. Three large sharp claws come out under his right sleeve.

"Do you fools know what you are doing? You'll kill us all even yourselves!" The Mori shinobi told him pledging that they stop this useless attack.

"Kill you not us," Haruya says with a devilish grin on his face. "Mother will come to us again and not be a puppet by you humans as you have her now, even if we have to sacrifice ourselves. Mother will bring us back to life!"

Haruya rushes at the shinobi as his opponent eyes widen of nowhere to run but stand his ground hoping a miracle will happen.

"KONOHA DAI SENPUU!"

Lee uses his quickness and agility to deliver a series powerful spinning kick Haruya in the chest as he knock him back away from the shinobi from the village and lands on the ground creating a dust trail with him. Lee lands on the ground in front of the men in his fighting pose with a series expression ready to fight. In a half a second Naruto appear next to him. The shinobi if the Mori village collapses down to his knee but Sakura hold his body to not fully fall to the ground.

"You ok mister?" Sakura asked.

"Who…are…you guys?" He asked stumbling with his words of his injured body.

"Friends." Sakura smiles at him.

The shinobi that was hit on the ground by Lee gets up with an angry look on his face but you wouldn't notice that much by his face being covered by his cloak.

"Your insolate children. Your going to pay for that." Haruya angrily eyes all of them.

"Not before I make you pay for taking lives." Tori says boldly.

All of the invaders turn behind them as Tori had her arms folded with a calm expression on her face, sizing up the men of ways to take them out.

_It's her._ Haruya eyes widen of his mother he been longing to see is standing just a few feet away from him.

"You guys are fools attacking this village of not understating the consequences it involves of doing it too. Your lives will not be sparred." Tori tell them unsure what village they come from by their clothing.

One of the invaders that goes by the name of Binya, stand next to Haruya to talk as little as a whisper to him. "We must attack her no matter who she is if she is to come back with us alive. Forcing her is our only option. She still being manipulated by these humans remember that."

"I know," Haruya acknowledge his true mission. Yes he was given a different one then his employers requested from him but this was the mother to them all, Okami, and he would die to give them to her. He knew Itachi and Kisame were from the Akatsuki and their intentions. He only agreed to work with them because it will be their only chance to extract Tori for themselves.

"Take them all out," Haruya yells to his comrades. "Reach the Teutoberg Forest at whatever cost!"

Haruya, Binya and two other invaders attack Tori while the other six attack Naruto, Lee and Sakura.

"Sakura will cover for you. Get those two men to safety!" Naruto told her quickly.

"Ok," Sakura says. She picks up the injured shinobi on the ground and held him on one arm while keeping the other one that she caught before on the other. "We have to get you two too safety. Will handle these guys."

The two invaders charge at Tori. Tori quickly with her fist, one harden punch to both their chest the made them fly across the forest knocking down trees along the way from that powerful hit. Tori look at Haruya and Binya coming at her with quick speed like hers which surprised her.

_I'm gonna think Neji for this one._ "Hakke Kuushou!" Tori yells

Tori thrust her palm at both of the men as she send out an invisible wave of chakra. Haruya and Binya caught on quick and jump swiftly out the way to dodge it as the wave misses them and hit a tree which breaks it into many pieces, shattering like glass.

_So these two guys move as fast as me and good intuition to move out of the way from that attack._ Tori thought. _Interesting. I might have to break a sweat with these guys._

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yells.

Lee charges at two of the invaders and spins his body to do a flying round house kick on his opponents as they both fly in different direction landing on the ground hard unconscious. Lee quickly directs his attention towards Tori and the Jutsu she just used.

_When did she learn that move? I only thought Neji could do that Jutsu. Wait could it be…_Lee eyes widen. _At the festival did Tori copy Neji Taijutsu? But how?_ Lee looked at her with amazement of Tori reminding him when Sasuke copied his Konoha Kage Buyou to form his Shishi Rendan at the Chunin exams which advanced him to the finals.

"Don't take your eyes off of the battle BOY!" One of the invaders yells.

Lee looks at the invader with a sword coming down at him. "And don't underestimate me! Konoha Shoufuu!"

With quickness and agility, Lee did a swift upwards kick at the weapon the invader was wielding and knocks it out of his hand. Lee then gives him a hard kick to the stomach that made him fly into a nearby tree almost causing it to break.

Naruto was in grid lock with another invader, kunai to kunai, to over power this guys but he was strong just like the rest of them. Naruto quickly shifts his eyes towards Tori then back at the guy again.

_I have to end this to help Tori._ Naruto pushes off from the guy and gives a couple spaces between them.

"Not bad little boy." The invader smiles at him getting excited of the thirst of battle.

Naruto gives him an angry look.

Haruya and Binya was breathing heavily as Tori was not even tired or breaking a sweat with these guys as she already can see through their movements but kind of felt disappointed.

_This isn't going anywhere._ Haruya thought. _We have to destroy that gate and plant those explosives now. I didn't think she can be so persist. But she is mother after all._ He smiles at her.

"Waku! Eiji! Get to the gate now!" Haruya orders them.

Waku looks at Naruto as Eiji was sparring with Lee and quickly disappear from both the boys site. Naruto looks around clueless figuring out where Waku went but soon another man took Eiji place to keep Lee occupied.

Tori quickly direct her attention towards Naruto. "Naruto follow them now! Don't let them get to that gate!" Naruto hesitated for a second of not wanting to leave her as there were four invaders which had to be on a Chuunin or Jounin level. "Naruto!"

"Ok!" Naruto finally obeys her and runs after the men.

"Oh no you don't!" Haruya yells and was about to run after Naruto but a person flashes between them as he back up quickly to avoid the attack. The ground below him crumbled of a large crater that shook the ground like an earthquake. _What monstrous strength!_

The dust cleared as Sakura was eyeing Haruya with her green eyes which resembled lighting that made Haruya jump back a little.

"Going somewhere." Sakura grins at him.

Sakura gets up in her fighting stance as Tori and Lee flash next to her.

"So you decided to join the fun." Tori says smiling at there situation still outnumbered.

"Better late then never." Sakura grins back at her waiting for a chance to fight which was unlike her of trying to avoid fights as possible. But when she was fighting along side Tori it made her feel she could do anything.

"Then let's end this quickly!" Tori says as they all charge at the invaders.

* * *

Waku and Eiji finally get out of the forest as they look at a bridge that leads to the other side where the thirty foot gate was protecting the Teutoberg Forest from outsiders, also including the 100 foot drop cliff below them that was impossible to see anything below. The gate from the distance had scrolls and seals placed on it to keep it from opening by itself. 

"That's one of the five protecting gates of the Teutoberg Forest. Let's hurry!" Waku says.

Before they can go near the bridge six shuriken fly at there feet hitting the ground. A person flash above them, flip tuck in the air and lands in front of them softly.

"Leaving the so soon." Naruto says smiling at the guys with his cocky attitude.

"You got a lot of nerve boy. Get out of our way or we will kill you." Waku threaten him viciously.

"Then you can try." Naruto boldly tells them.

Waku grips his teeth. "You little-"

A person flashes in the middle Naruto, Waku and Eiji that caught them all off guard. Naruto eyes widen of seeing a girl with red hair that had a black sword behind her back facing in Waku and Eiji direction but her eyes were directed at the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Waku asked of hating these interruptions.

"Your worst nightmare." Tsuki says in a cold tone and finally look them as her eyes were glowing red.

"She like us!" Eiji says clueless of why one of his clan members is here.

Tsuki quickly unleashes her black sword in a flash and cut Waku head clean off. Eiji watches his partner blood splattered on himself as he sees her black sword slash him across his chest as he screams in pain and falls to the ground, dieing instantly. Naruto body was trembling of never seeing somebody cut to pieces before right in front of his eyes.

"W-What just happened?" Naruto eyes Tsuki sword of something was off from it.

"Stupid fools, tiring to kill us all. Its not fun killing animal gods then humans." Tsuki smiles at them and flicks her sword of boredom.

"W-Who-" Naruto try to get the words out but he couldn't.

Tsuki finally eyes Naruto. Naruto stares into those red eyes of her that had death in them. He never felt this scared before sense he met Sasuke brother Itachi, of the killing intention to cut him down like those two men. Naruto stomach starts to hurt as he grabs it of Kyuubi starting to emerge without his command. Tsuki start to walk closer to Naruto as she could sense Kyuubi chakra within him.

"So I see," Tsuki devilishly smiles at him. "So you're the Nine Tale Fox Demon boy I been hearing about, which means your tiring to take Tori away from me as well."

Naruto eyes widen of her knowing about Tori. As Tsuki started to come closer to him Naruto start walking backwards of holding himself back to not use Kyuubi powers even though Tori told him he could but a part of him didn't want too. What he couldn't understand was why he was reacting towards Tsuki like the same time he first placed his eyes on Tori at Crater City. As Naruto took his last step he almost went over the endless cliff that separated the gate and the Mori village.

_Why can't I attack her? What are you doing Kyuubi?_ Naruto thought as if Kyuubi could really hear him.

'You must kill that girl to save Tori life'

Naruto eyes widen of hearing Kyuubi in his head for the first time without making his mind wonder to his prison gate inside his body.

'You must protect her at any cost.' Kyuubi tells him.

"Protect her?" Naruto told himself.

"Like I'm going to let you near her!" Tsuki yells at him of knowing what he meant by that. Tsuki rushes with lightening speed towards Naurto as she moved like Tori. Before he knew it she was in front of him.

"SAYONARA!" Tsuki yells.

She plunges her sword so it wound aim at Naruto heart but another person flash in front of them. Tsuki eye widen of her smile diminishing quickly. Blood started to pour on the ground but it wasn't Naruto blood.

Tsuki look on clueless of not understanding. "Why would you…"


	62. Death Nipping At Your Feet

_**Previously on Naruto**_

As Naruto took his last step he almost went over the endless cliff that separated the gate and the Mori village.

"SAYONARA!" Tsuki yells.

She plugs her sword so it wound aim at Naruto heart but another person flash in front of them. Tsuki eye widen of her smile diminish quickly. Blood started to pour on the ground but it wasn't Naruto blood.

Tsuki looked on clueless of not understanding. "Why would you…"

* * *

Chapter 61 

Blood dropped on the ground in between Tori hands as she held onto Tsuki sword that was plunge into her chest almost inches away from her heart. But what made it worse was her sword started to react as it glowed black chakra. Tori chakra started to be suck away at a fast rate that made it hard for her to breath.

"Why would you save him?" Tsuki ask shocked because she couldn't understand her actions. She thought Tori wanted him dead since it was Kyuubi that almost killed Okami for betraying her.

Tori couldn't say anything back to her because her chakra was being eaten away, also including the fact that Tsuki sword was still in her chest.

"T-Tori?" Naruto couldn't believe that Tori save him by replacing herself for the blow. "TORI!" Naruto held on his stomach even more as his eyes were starting to glow orange-red. His finger nails started to grow of the furious beast inside of him wanting to kill Tsuki limb by limb.

Tori eye behind her then at Tsuki of Naruto about to use Kyuubi powers. Tsuki takes out her sword from Tori body and starts to walk backwards of couldn't believe she almost killed mother. Tori held on to her chest wound as hard as she could to not lose too much blood, but the damage was already done. She slowly felt her body weakening and her vision of Tsuki started to become a blur. It was one thing her body couldn't waist and that was chakra because the other half of her chakra was given to Okami to stabilize her continuous hunger for chakra and to keep her asleep.

Tori knew she was hanging on by a thread of holding onto her own chakra and not to call upon Okami powers. She would have called on her by this time but there was one person for some reason she didn't want to show and it was Naruto. She didn't want Naruto to see her in her beast form because she couldn't even guarantee his safety from herself.

Tori body felt heavy below her and lend back onto Naruto but there was one problem. When Naruto caught her body, his body started to fall off the cliff and into the black endless pit below them. Tori eye widen of gaining her almost unconscious mind again and grab on to the edge of the cliff as Naruto was holding onto her waist.

Tori could have pulled them both up but she grab the cliff with her left arm that put strain on her wound even more. Tori eyes widen of the rock loosening that she was holding on.

"Their going to fall!" Tsuki says aghast.

Tsuki quickly puts her sword on her back and rushes to the edge of the cliff. The piece of rock finally breaks off as Tsuki missed Tori hand by three seconds. Tsuki eyes widen in shock of Naruto and Tori started to fall in the darkness below them.

"Tori I am counting on you to secure that checkpoint or this plan will fail."

Tori hears Fushicho words in her mind about this mission that it was up to her to complete it or else. She didn't understand Tsuki involvement in this or did she construct this plan herself but she will finish her mission at any cost.

Tori quickly threw four kunais with all her might at the bottom of the bridge that link Mori village and the Teutoberg Forest sealed gate. Tsuki eyes below the bridge as she see the kunais but what caught her eyes was they were attached with explosive tags.

"Oh no."

Sakura jumps out the forest and lands on the ground. She scans the area quick of not seeing Tori or Naruto but only Tsuki. Tsuki eyes Sakura with a surprise expression.

"SADO!" Tsuki yells in distress.

A large explosion erupted from the tags expanding in a fifteen to twenty meters in range. The bridge broke in numerous pieces falling down the cliff but that wasn't all, it brought down some of the cliff debris with it that held the bridge up.

* * *

Fushicho quickly look in the east direction of checkpoint four hearing a loud explosion. Kai only thought was Tori as an image raced across his mind that made his body feel cold all of a sudden. 

"What was that?" Tadashi says and looked at Fushicho.

Fushicho took a few steps forward figuring out what could have caused that blast and hoping it wasn't near the bridge. _Tori._

* * *

Naruto and Tori was falling, faster and faster as gravity forcing them to meet their doom. Naruto was covering his body of the debris from falling on him. A large rock hits him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Two kunais fly at Naruto and pins his jacket on the wall of the cliff. His body hit the wall harshly like a rag doll. Tori one eye was open as she watched his body hit the wall as her body kept on falling into the deep blackness below her. 

_Naruto._ Tori finally lose consciousness from her wound and lack of chakra as her helpless body falls to the ground defenseless to do anything to stop herself.

Nearing the bottom of the cliff, Tori body lands into a narrow river. The rapid water roughly pushes her body under the water hitting the rocks along the way as the strong current drags her unconscious body down the river.

A few minutes later, light was seen at the end of the cliff that pushed Tori body down a waterfall that spilled out into the Teutoberg Forest itself, in which she landed at the bottom of the waterfall.

Since the violent current stop, the only thing that accompanied Tori was the remaining debris from the cliff that fall on top of her body pinning her all the way down into the waterfall so her body could not float back up. Her lungs started to fill up with water in which a matter of minute she'll run out of oxygen.

"Mother would you sing me a song." A little girl voice says.

Tori open her eyes slowly of eyeing her surrounding of being back at home at the Yamagata Estate.

"What the-" Tori whispers as she sees a bright light coming from her room.

Tori couldn't understand what was happening as she walked closer to her room, while her heart was pounding of being nerves. She step into the doorway and see a beautiful young woman with long black hair, brown eyes, face like an angel, wearing a white and dark navy blue Hakama as she was sitting on a chair.

Tori eyes widen frozen in place. _M-Mother._

In another chair in front of her was Tori at four years old with the same Hakama on like her mother. Tori hair was out being brushed by her mother with a comb as younger Tori was playing with a doll on her lap.

"Mother sing me a song." Young Tori asked her mother.

"What kind of song. I'm sorry I'm a little out of them." She tells her.

Young Tori think for a second. "Well make up a song. I like hearing your voice."

Her mother chuckle a little of her daughter always being so persist. "I'm not much of a good singer."

"I think you sound good." She encourages her.

"Your just saying that to make me sing you a song." She smiles at the idea of her daughter. She always had ways of getting what she wanted from people. "Ok fine you win. I'll try my best."

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
en dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En vai turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Tori mother stop singing and look up to see Tori older self at the doorway watching them.

"Do you want to come in?" Tori's mother asked her politely. Tori give her an intent look of not saying anything. She wonder how she can talk to her if this is a past memory. "I won't bit."

Young Tori turns around unaware that she looking at her older self. She hopped down from the chair, rushes over to Tori and grabs her hand.

"Don't be shy, mother singing me a song." She told her cheerfully wanting her to hear her mother's beautiful voice.

"Ok." Older Tori replied back still baffled of not comprehending this.

Young Tori escort her older self to a chair at the table that was directly across from her mother. Four year old Tori tilted her chair towards her older self, admiring her new friend with a great smile. It was one of those Nezumi smiles that brighten up the whole room. Tori felt nerves and uncomfortable which was stupid because she was near her mother…or was she. But this woman smelled just like her real mother, of sunflowers.

"So what is your name?" Her mother asked.

Tori pointed to herself stupidly, who else would she be talking too Tori thought. Her mother nods to head. "Me, while its Tori."

"Tori WOW! My name is Tori too!" Young Tori says surprised. "So where you come from?"

"From a far place from her. I think." Tori eyes the table of something was wrong.

"Really," Tori mother says. "Then why are you here?"

Tori thought about it for a second then look at her mother and that was the problem she was thinking. "I can't remember. I don't remember how I got here."

"Don't remember?" Young Tori ask curious. "Then what were you doing before you got her?"

"I don't remember that either," Tori grab her head as it started to hurt when she tired to remember something, something that was important to her that she forgotten. "I'm sorry that I don't remember anything." Tori felt a tear drop from her eye as she touched her left cheek of haven't cried since she was nine years old.

Tori's mother delicate hand touched her face as Tori didn't realize she gotten up from her set and hugs her to make her stop crying. "It's ok. You don't have to remember if it pains you that much. You can stay here as long as you want."

Tori was hesitant at first but hugs her mother of her feeling just like her when she last held her which was four years old. "Mother."

* * *

'Look at you. Your not even fit to protect her. You will always be a weak boy.' 

Naruto open his eyes as he hears the growling of Kyuubi voice. Naruto realized he was standing at the prison gate where Kyuubi was locked up inside his stomach. He stepped back at the large gate that sealed him but something was different. Kyuubi for once wasn't in his demonic fox form but in a human form. You couldn't see his face because it was covered by a black cloak that covered his body as well. It was similar to the invaders that invaded the Mori village. All Naruto could see was his orange-red eyes that was staring him down like a wounded animal.

'Why are you still so weak?'

'I told you I don't need your help.' Naruto told him and didn't like to be scolded by him either.

'Help. The only reason why I didn't interfere with you because of her. I know you didn't become stronger because you wanted to save your friend as much as you wanted to become stronger to protect her.' Kyuubi says understanding Naruto feeling more then he thinks because they were much like his when he first met Okami.

'I protect those that I care about that is my ninja way!' Naruto protest. 'What would know about it? Only thing you do is kill!'

Kyuubi chuckles of his brave comments to say to an animal god. 'You're forgetting you're a ninja. A tool. The only thing you can do is kill just like me.'

'I'm not like you!' Naruto shakes his head of remembering those same words Zabuza and Gaara told him long ago of what a ninja role in this world really is.

'Oh but you are. You just haven't notice it yet. Then again maybe your not like me because I wouldn't leave the person I love the most to die!' Kyuubi angrily yells back refereeing to Tori.

Naruto was about to say something back but stopped as an image of Tori under water, buried under boulders of rock, unconscious, ran across his mind. 'Tori! I have to save her.'

'Then you'll need my power to save her. If you care for her that much you will take it because…," Kyuubi pause for a second of his love was still there for Okami. "I want to save her too.'

'Save her too?' Naruto gives him a puzzled look.

'There no time to waist. Every second we speak Tori is slipping away.' Kyuubi tells him quickly.

Naruto grins. 'For once we agree on something!'

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and find himself dangling to the cave wall where Tori stuck him at. He takes them out and sticks to the wall with his chakra. He can feel a large amount of red chakra pouring out from his body as it consumes his entire body. Naruto eyes glow orange-red as his finger nails and teeth grew. The chakra around his body started to surround him as two tails sprung from the red chakra behind him. 

Naruto body jump off from the rock at high speed like a bullet flying down the cliff. He lightly land above the water as if hovering over it and speeds down the river avoiding all the large rocks sticking out of the river that have fallen from the cliff debris. He started to see sunlight and jumps off the waterfall. Naruto quickly dives into the deep waterfall to get to Tori as he can see half her body under the large rocks.

Naruto does quick hand seals. "Tornado Vortex!"

Naruto spends his body in an instance, at an extremely fast rate, as it causes a tornado to form around his body underwater. The strong violent current of the water removes the boulders from Tori's body in seconds. Naruto stops his Jutsu and rushes down to her like speed of a shark and grabs her by the waist. He rushes to the surface, jumps out the water, and lands softly on grass. His red chakra depleted from his body, turning back to normal and puts Tori body on the ground.

"Tori! Tori! Wake up," Naruto yells her name out but she doesn't open her eyes. Naruto touch her face as it felt ice cold as he notice something else…she wasn't breathing at all. "Tori!"

Naruto quickly unzips her grey flak jacket and expose her black long sleeve shirt. He tilts her head back and pinches her nose. In no hesitation he put his mouth to her and gives her mouth to mouth to breath oxygen into her lungs again. He then places his hands together to push down on her chest.

"Please Tori you have to wake up," He keeps doing CPR over and over again for several minutes but it doesn't work. "Why won't you wake up," Tears start to fall from his cheeks. "Why won't you wake up?"

He stops doing CPR and looked at his hands, disgusted of not being able to do anything in the end and closes his eyes.

"I let her die." A tear dropped on Tori body as Naruto necklace started to react, glowing green.

Young Tori runs over to her older self as she was in a grass field lying down. Her mother was sitting next to her as both of them were admiring the beautiful white clouds. Tori remembered when she was young her mother and her always gazed at the clouds, trying to figure out what shape they would make. They use to play this game for hours in which cloud gazing combined with her daydreaming got her in trouble when she became older.

"Here here, look what I found." Young Tori says and hands her a necklace. Tori sit up as her young self puts the necklace in her hand.

"Wow its pretty." Tori stare amazed of the beautiful necklace.

The necklace had one single green crystal on it as it started to glow. Tori eyes widen as she was transported to another place. In a few seconds, she was standing near a waterfall and sees herself on the ground with a blonde hair boy hovering over her body crying.

"That's me. But why is that boy crying." Tori ask herself completely forgetting who Naruto was.

"He crying for you." Tori mother tell her.

"But why?"

"Because you are dead." She says with a calm expression. Tori eyes widen of not believing her. "Your soul left your body. That is why you can see me. I am dead Tori and I can never come back to this physical plain. By you seeing me you are dead too but your soul cling on to this world for some reason. A far greater reason that Okami wants only you to find out."

Tori look at her mother confused. "Okami?"

"Yes the wolf that lives inside your body that in truth you are afraid of. Why are you afraid of your own feelings Tori?" Her mother asks her.

"Because," Tori look at Naruto crying next to her. "…Because everybody that I start to care about always end up hurting me in the end. They either try to be my friend because their force too of my social statues or that I'm growing too powerful to control. Dieing seems not a bad idea now that I think about it. I will be out of everybodies way and they won't fear Okami powers anymore. Father, Fushicho, Yoroi, Yushi, Tala, Megumi, Tala and even Nezumi, they wouldn't have to protect me anymore."

"And what about them?" He directed his attention towards Naruto.

"Sakura, Lee and Sasuke will do just fine without me. Sasuke will eventually return to Konoha because Itachi wouldn't be after me anymore." Tori gives a smile of all her problems would be solved if she would just fade away.

Her mother looks at her oddly. "Then why can't you remember his name?"

Tori put her hand to her head of the throbbing headache she feels again like before. "I can't remember his name."

"Do you love him?" She ask her.

Tori look at her mother stunned of hearing that hated word. She shuns her eyes away from her mother. "I don't know what love is."

Tori mother started to smile at her. "Sure you do, all you have to do is say his name." Tori eccentrically look at her. "Your not ready to leave this world. You have a long way to go. When your married, have children and they have grandchildren then we will meet again."

Tori quickly eye her mother. "Mother don't leave me. I need you. I will be alone again."

She hugs her one last time as Tori still hanging on the necklace in her hand.

"You were never alone in the first place," She tells her embracing her daughter. "You may not know it but Okami been by your side the whole time. You mean more to her then you think. You just need to open your eyes to see it."

Tori hug her mother even tighter not wanting to lose her again. "Please don't go."

"All you have to do is just think about me and I will always be in your heart. Just let go and say his name." She hugs her daughter tightly.

Tori eyes Naruto out the corner of her eye then closes it. "Naruto."

The green necklace in her palm light up and surround her with white light.

* * *

Naruto wipes his tears away with his sleeve but couldn't control his eyes to make them stop coming down. "Tori." 

Tori started to choke up water from her mouth that she greatly token in as her nose and lungs felt like it was on fire.

"Tori!" Naruto yells and brings her body in his arms with a happy smile on his face of her finally breathing and almost losing her.

Tori start breathing heavily, as if having an asthma attack, of catching her breath. She finally looked up at Naruto which looks like a blur but she knew it was him.

"N-Naruto." She says in a whisper voice.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." He tells her overjoyed that she was alive. Tori closes her eyes and fall asleep of still lacking chakra. "Tori?" Naruto checks her pulse. "She just fell asleep."

He looks up and feels a drop of rain fall on his face as it started within seconds to really come down. Naruto puts Tori on his back and walk away from the waterfall to find a safer place to rest. In the distance of the darkness of the forest, four golden-yellowish eyes that was accompanied by a growl were watching Naruto carrying an unconscious Tori. But what made things worse was that they were clearly in the Teutoberg Forest territory, where the animals run supreme and humans are just a meal.

* * *

_I will post the next chapter by Sunday becasue yet again something wrong with fanfiction with posting stories for me. Thank goodness I remembered HTML language to get the story up looking right. If you didn't know by now I did do another picture of this story. It's on my profile. It's Okami and Tori._

_That song Tori mother song to her was from Escaflowne the movie called Sora. It's a good anime and you should rent it if you haven't seen it already. One of the few animes that got me watching anime in the beginning. Akria was my first anime movie and still the best today next to Cowboy Bebop. All that Jazz._

_A Hakama is what Japanese sword men wore and still is today in Japan, mostly in dojos. If you watch InuYasha, it is what Lady Kikyo or Inuyasha himself wears. If you don't know what InuYasha is watch cartoon network._

_Also I hope you like the life and death scene of Tori was going through. I thought why not put that in their. She starting to realize she in love with Naruto but she still denies it because it will effect her true goal in life._


	63. The True Plan

Chapter 62

Sakura cough continuously of the dust still settling in the air, landing a few meters from the explosion. She feels her head, still ringing from the blast in which she wanted to know where it came from and who that red headed girl was. She feels somebody hovering over her being almost wrap in a long leather black coat. She looks up seeing Sado sea colored impassive eyes watching her.

"Are you ok?" He ask her composedly.

"Yes, but what happened and who are you?" Sakura says slowly getting up still coughing.

Sado doesn't respond to her question and just stare at her which made Sakura feel uncomfortable. Sakura eyes in the direction of the blast and see Tsuki staring down at the darken cliff that lay below the Teutoberg Forest. Sakura was about to say something to Tsuki but…

"Naruto! Tori!" Sakura eyes widen and look at Sado. "Did you see a blonde hair boy and girl with long black in a ponytail near my age come past here?" Sado doesn't respond to her again. "Well did you?"

"They fell over the cliff." Tsuki says. Sakura look at Tsuki surprised. "But why would she save him." Tsuki was still contemplating Tori actions of not understanding.

Sakura runs over to Tsuki. "What happened to them? Did they really-"

Tsuki blood red eyes angrily look at Sakura as Sakura noticed they resembled the invaders eyes that attack Mori village.

"I SAID THEY FELL OFF!" Tsuki shouts at Sakura of becoming a bother to her and disappointed that Tori would throw her life away so stupidly like that. "Sado."

Sado appears next to Tsuki on one knee like an obedient servant. "Yes."

"Let's go." She commands him.

"Yes."

Sakura turn her head hearing noises coming from the forest behind her and then back towards Tsuki and Sado whom were gone. Fushicho, Kakashi, Lee and Kai appear behind Sakura and scan the area of the explosion they all heard in the village.

"Sakura what happened," Fushicho says, "Where Tori?" Fushicho look around again and then realize... "Where Naruto?" Sakura didn't say anything to her with her head down at the ground of not believing in Tsuki words but they were true. "Sakura?"

"She said they fell down the cliff. But they couldn't have." Sakura feels tears coming inside of her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back. "Naruto and Tori wouldn't just die like that."

Kakashi, Lee, and Kai eyes widen in disbelief of what Sakura is telling them. Kakashi wanted to know what Sakura meant by her. Fushicho smells the air then look down at the endless cliff below them.

"So I see. But like you said Sakura they both wouldn't die like that." Fushicho says and gives her a little smirk. Sakura looks at her clueless. "This cliff maybe deep but I smell fresh water at the bottom."

Kakashi walk next to Fushicho and sniffs the air. "I smell it too. If they have survived we should look for them."

"That won't be possible." Fushicho assures him.

"Huh?" Kakashi curiously looked at her as well as the rest of them.

Fushicho positions her hand over the cliff and feels the moisture in the air. "There a strong breeze coming from the bottom which means there a strong current at the river once you reach it. There bodies probably already been carried down the end of the river but that end of the river belongs to Teutoberg Forest, which means no humans are allowed to enter or the animals of the forest will kill you on site."

"You keep talking about this forest like it's so important. It's just a forest and I won't leave Naruto and Tori to die neither!" Sakura protested of not caring of the consequences either if entering the forest.

"I didn't say I was leaving them to die but rules are rules and we must obey them," Fushicho says in a lay back tone. "If you go into that forest you walk alone. Sakura do you remember the Forest of Death at the second test of the Chuunin exam."

"How can I forget." Sakura answers her. Because of that test she met Orochimaru who placed the curse mark on Sasuke that made him leave Konoha.

"The Teutoberg Forest makes the Forest of death look like paradise compared to the evil monsters that live in this forest." Fushicho tells her.

Sakura gives her a surprised look. "Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was. Sakura did you notice something different about those men you help out." Fushicho ask her.

"No not really." Sakura says not thinking much about it.

Fushicho raise her right eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Sakura eyes widen. "Their forehead protectors. They were from The Hidden Rock and Cloud villages. Now that I think about it most of the shinobis from this village that we passed are from mixed villages."

"Hey your right, but why it that Fushicho-sama?" Lee asked.

"Kakashi." Fushicho says to explain while she investigates the around the area a little more.

"Well how can I put this," Kakashi puts his finger to his chin thinking. "Well the Teutoberg Forest is run by animal gods which are far stronger and powerful then humans themselves. Nearly a thousand years ago, humans started to advance into the forest to live there because this forest covers half of the world itself. Most feudal lords at the time wanted new territory and started cutting the trees down, killing the animals and defiling the land. A war broke out between humans and animal as humans suffered the consequences of their actions. So a treaty was constructed between both humans and animals to stay away from each other land-"

"Jeez Kakashi you explain things to long." Fushicho huffs to herself. "I thought you were going to give them a short story."

"You told me to explain." Kakashi tell her.

"A short story. Not a whole scroll full," Fushicho comments. Kakashi put his shoulders up in an oh well tried expression. Fushicho continues. "Because of this tragedy and to keep war from happening again, five protecting villages were formed around the areas of the forest. Jishin, Kaiyo, Tsuchi, Mizuumi, and Mori are those five protecting villages of the Teutoberg Forest. In every village around the world that services shinobis in there village, it is an obligation of a shinobi to serve in either one of these villages for three years out of there ninja lives."

"It is?" Sakura and Lee said with a clueless look on there face.

"Yes, didn't you know?" Fushicho look at both of them curious then eyes Kakashi.

"No I didn't." Sakura give Kakashi a scolding look of never telling her anything as he smiles at her.

"It can't be help," Fushicho says, "Some villages don't tell there shinobis until there ready of age but in Jishin we look forward to it when were three."

"When it comes to the protection of the forest all villages are allies no matter what there differences are. Nothing is more terrifying then facing an animal god." Kakashi says as Kyuubi and Okami are one of those gods.

"So that's why I said Naruto and Tori are still alive. But in any of the treaty it doesn't say were not allowed to use our own animals," Fushicho grins at them. Sakura and Lee look at her puzzled of never understanding her words like Kakashi explanations. Fushicho perform hand seals, bits her thumb and place it on the ground. "Kyuichose No Jutsu!"

A Dark Chanting Goshawk appears on the ground from the smoke. The Dark Chanting Goshawk had a large long-tailed broad-winged hawk. The hawk had a slate-grey above and white with fine barring below. The tail on the hawk was black and white. In flight, the wings are grey with black tips. The small hawk yellow eyes look at Fushicho as she sticks out her hand for him to rest on it.

_Wow what a pretty bird._ Sakura thought amazed, never seeing a bird like that before.

"Yoake, I need your eyes to help me find two people for me. They are in the Teutoberg Forest so I need you to be careful and don't get caught." Fushicho commands him. He looks into her eyes of reading her mind of what Naruto and Tori look like and flies down below the cliff.

"Do you think he will find them?" Sakura ask concerned for her friends.

"Don't worry. Tori with Naruto so there nothing to worry about. That girl is much stronger then she looks." Fushicho rubs the back of her head and smiles to lighten Sakura spirit.

Lee puts his hand on Sakura shoulder and gives her a thumbs up to make her feel better too. Sakura gives him a slit smile.

* * *

Hidan is lying on a ground under a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle as a sword was plunge through his chest. His eyes were closed, seconds away from completing his ceremony as he was praying to the gods. Hidan quiet his thoughts and freed his mind from the trouble of killing high level Jounin from the Jishin village in which they were close by. 

Kakuzu was sitting on a rock waiting for this stupid ceremony of his to be over which became a pain in his ass ever since the Akatsuki paired him up with him. He shakes his head and clench his teeth of can't take this any longer.

"Are you done yet?" Kakuzu protested.

Hidan open his eyes finally and look at the red moon. "Why can't you appreciate the Buddhist ceremony? If it's not completed right I might get struck down." Hidan says calmly with a smile.

"Damn. I wish you told me that sooner." Kakuzu sarcastically said back.

Hidan takes out the sword in his chest and gets up off the ground. "Always the aggressive one Kakuzu." Hidan hears howls of a wolf in the distance. "It would appear we worn out our welcome here."

Astral projection form of the leader of the Akatsuki appeared in front of Hidan and Kakuzu in a black distorted form.

"We have just conformed that The Eight Tail Demon is out of Jishin and at the Mori village. Our plan to bring her out has been successful but Jishin leader have put a very skilled Jounin, a woman, in charge to handle the invasion and also the protector of Okami." The leader tells him.

"A woman?" Hidan says curious raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but this woman is not to be taken lightly as she is the strongest shinobi in Jishin and former sensei of the girl." He says.

"Interesting." Hidan implies getting anxious.

The leader looked at Hidan expression hoping to not underestimate her. Actually he might second guess his decision and send another team. "She already stopped the invasion in Mori village but it appears that Itachi and Kisame will need assistances capturing Okami because the Nine Tail Fox boy is with her as well."

"Two Jinchuuriki is one spot. Save us the trouble of finding them both." Kakuzu grins.

"We have already decided. Bring both the Jinchuuriki to us at once." The leader says and disappears.

"So I see." Hidan takes out his Buddhist necklace. "Okami huh."

"At last we finally get our chance to fight with that girl Orochmaru is so interested in. This may prove to be worth the trip." Kakuzu eyes him.

"For once we agree on something. Let's pay our respects." Hidan says and both disappear.

* * *

At the base of a huge tree, with a large hole which looked more like a cave, Naruto is inside taking shelter from the rain. He looked at Tori still unconscious on the ground. He just realized he forgot about her chest wound Tsuki sword impaled her with and needs to check it. Naruto was a little nervous of about to undress her but he have to seal the wound or she will bleed out and die. He takes a big gulp and takes off her flak jacket slowly. Naruto places it on the side as he can already see the rip in her shirt. 

Naruto grips his teeth of preparing himself of what he was about to do next and that is take off her shirt. He felt more like a pervert then trying to save her. He shook his head to flush out those disturbing thoughts from his mind. He then lifts up her upper body towards him to lien her on his chest, then closes his eyes and takes off her shirt quickly.

Yoake was outside on a branch in a state of shock watching Naruto unclothing Tori right in front of him. But everything he saw… Fushicho saw as her jaw dropped, eyes popped out of thinking Naruto is going to do something revolting towards Tori while she was unconscious. Every nasty thought ran through her mind of her little cousin was about to be violated.

"THAT FREAKIN PERVERT. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Fushicho yells at the top of her lungs, eyes furious like a rampant male bull.

The birds ran out of the trees hearing her loud voice that startled them. Kakashi, Lee and Sakura gives her a crazy look of what was that outburst all about. Fushicho turn around slowly of not believing she just yelled that out loud. She smiles to play it off putting her hands up.

"Oh nothing. I talk to myself sometimes. HAHAHAHA!" Fushicho rubs the back of her head embarrassed.

_That woman becoming scarier and scarier every time I meet her._ Kakashi thought.

Fushicho turns around and cracks her knuckles. _Yoake kill that boy_! She telepathically tells him in a deep low tone of voice.

Yoake charges at Naruto with tremendous speed like a jet, aimed at his head but Naruto ducks to lay Tori body back down and Yoake hits the back of the tree hard, which knocks him out cold. Naruto pops his head up of hearing thunder outside then look outside because he thought he heard something. He shrugs and looks at Tori in which she had a light-grey metal mesh almost weightless shirt on as her undergarment. This exposes most her skin that Naruto was sweating bullets to not look further anywhere else but her shoulder wound.

Naruto eyes widen of not seeing one at all. Her shoulder was perfectly normal as if not being stabbed at all.

"That's impossible. There was blood. I'm not going crazy am I?" Naruto scratches his head lost of words but had a theory. "Tori must of healed herself before I got to her. That's it. What else can explain it? Tori one smart ninja. Hehe!"

Naruto smiles at her with relief and then put his coat over her to keep her warm even though it was a little soak, but it's all he had to offer her. He sits beside her, puts his legs to his chest, lends of them and looks out towards the forest to stay on guard.

_Yoake! Yoake get up and stop acting!_ Fushicho yells in Yoake mind as he lies on the ground with his wings spread out, still being out cold. _If anything happens to my cousin I'm eating you for DINNER!_

Naruto eyes were slowly closing of becoming exhausted of the long night he was having. He hears Tori voice singing a soothing song that's making him very tired for some reason and shut his eyes completely.

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

_Why am I…_ Naruto sees a bright light as he opens his eyes to find himself in a grassy field with the blue moon lightly lit in the dark sky.

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

He walks through the field hearing the voice get louder and louder clueless of what was happening but all he heard was Tori voice calling to him.

en dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

Naruto eyes widen of seeing Tori in a white and navy blue Hakama, with her hair out which was blowing in the wind that made Naruto heart skip a beat of how beautiful she was. She was like enchanting princess, a princess that Tori disapprove of becoming one.

En riga-lint

Tori turn her attention towards Naruto as some of her hair blow near her face. She moves it aside, sticks out her hand and smiles at Naruto to take it. He slowly walks over to her with a daze expression on his face of not understanding why he is dreaming about her but he sure was happy that he was. He lightly touches her hand as the grass started to turn into full bloom sunflowers, like magic, as Naruto starts to smile at her.

* * *

The rain had stop in the forest. An old lady in her sixties was standing at the entrance of the tree watching Naruto and Tori sleep. She lifted her right eyebrow of how Naruto had his arms around Tori on the ground, sleeping next to her that made her question what Naruto was doing. Two eight foot tall grey wolves were behind the old women accompanied by two men in their late twenties wearing black cloaks covering their face and body too. Their eyes glow red in the darken night. 

"It's just like she said they would be. Take them to the village." The old lady commands them.

"Yes ma'am." One of the men says as both of them start to walk towards the tree.

Sakura, Megami, Riku, Etsumi and Kai were in the hospital helping out the injured people from the village. Sakura was helping a thirty-two year old shinobi that goes by the name Gato, first in command of protecting the leader of the village from invaders, was on the hospital bed. Sakura hands were glowing green of healing his injuries with her medic-nin abilities. The guy looked at Sakura sad face of her mind being concerned about something that made him wonder.

"Are you ok?" Gato asked with a bandage around his forehead. His forehead protector was in his hand that had four swiggly lines going down which he was from the Hidden Rain Village.

"Oh n-nothing." Sakura gives him a little smile fixing the bandages on his arm. "You should save your strength."

"Thanks." He gives her a reassuring smile then look at the ceiling. "They came out of nowhere and attack us. I didn't think anybody would be crazy to attack one of the five protecting villages. All of our lives depend on it…But I guess not everybody feels that way. How ironic." He gives Sakura a smile. "I'm amazed how Jishin shinobis got here so quickly. But then again they are the king of Taijutsu. Speed is second nature to them."

Megami walks over to Sakura and eyes the man in the bed. "What do you mean how quickly we got here?"

Sakura look at Megami curious then back at Gato.

* * *

Fushicho and Kakashi were standing on top of the hospital building eyeing the village destruction of what the invaders had left behind. Fushicho puts her finger on her chain. 

"So it was a trap from the beginning." Fushicho calmly says.

Kakashi was leaning on the wall with his arms folded and look at Fushicho out his right eye. "So you notice too."

"The timing was just to off for us to get here so fast." She told him.

"Akatsuki?" He said of nothing passing them to get what they want.

"Or Orochiamru?" Fushicho looks at the red moon. "We mine as well just give them Tori and Naruto on a plate. But the failure of this mission without Tori presents was just too high. I couldn't risk it and they knew it."

"Are they alive?" Kakashi asked worried about Naruto and Tori.

"Yes they are. There with friends in the forest." She tells him.

Kakashi give her an unusual look of not understanding. "What do you mean by that?"

Fushicho takes a big breathe and exhales. "Doesn't matter. I will scout the area out for a bit to make sure the village is out of danger. Just tell Sakura, Naruto and Tori are alright. That girl cares about Naruto doesn't she?"

"It's because she lost one of her teammate already she afraid to lose another one." Kakashi told her but he knew she meant the other way of caring about him.

"You mean the Uchiha boy," Fushicho says already knowing team 7 situation. Fushicho starts walking away from Kakashi. "Don't worry Kakashi. If you worry to much you'll look like an old man."

Kakashi gives her a slit smile.

"Come on Tadashi." She says out the blue.

Tadashi starts to materialize and step out the hospital building of the wall. Kakashi turn around and looks at him. Tadashi shrugs his shoulders of Fushicho always seeing past his Genjutsu. They both start walking away.

Kakashi really didn't want that guy around Fushicho because he can tell he has a thing for her just like him. But Fushicho is the leader of this mission and must obey her.

_Why me._ Kakashi thought of never getting what he wants in life and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_So a lot was explained in this chapter. Why there is different shinobi villages in Mori village, further knowledge about the Teutoberg Forest and yes they did stop the invasion in Mori village. I guess that it, the explaining part. _

_But Hidan and Kakuzu are in the story now. I love those two Akatsuki. I told you in the beginning as the manga keep going I was going to add the new people in my story. I didn't lie. Hope you guys like that part. Story coming to an end by the end of the summer so I wanted to see what you guys are thinking of how the ending should turn out. _

_Also I will be doing another picture of my story. Probably Tala, Kai and Megami. I think the Okami and Tori one I did is really good. My best work yet. But I still like the Naruto and Nezumi one. You know what to do with review of this chapter just click the below button. _


	64. Orochimaru Plan

Chapter 63

In the middle of the day, eight year old Sasuke was running through the forest silently to not be heard, concealing his presence as much as possible. He looked around cautiously and jumped from tree top to tree top as quietly as possible as he held out a kunai to his face.

"She not getting me this time." Sasuke said to himself.

"A little to late."

Sasuke eyes widen in shock and continue running through the forest outside of Konoha. Ten minutes later, he stopped for a second breathing heavily as he could feel the person behind him. Anxious, Sasuke takes one step then look at his feet dumbfounded, a rope grabs his right leg as he found himself hanging upside down in a tree. He looked angry, arm folded, with a pudgy face out of getting caught in a simple trap.

Nine year old Tori flash in front of him in a blink of an eye and bends down to his level. "I told you I was going to win." Tori give him a smirk.

"Hey you cheated!" Sasuke tells her giving her a scowling look.

"Oh cheated?" Tori thinks to herself for a second then point to her forehead protector on her head. "When you become a ninja, cheating is what you must do to win. There are no fair games because if there was, being a ninja would be just a regular sport game." She plucks Sasuke forehead as he touch his head.

He eyes her angry, hating her becoming a ninja at age of seven like his brother while he still at the ninja academy school.

"Don't look so angry Sasuke. One day you will beat me. If I let you win you wouldn't strive to be better then me." Tori take out her kunai from her right holder and shoot it at the rope above him as he falls to the ground head first.

Sasuke sits on the ground rubbing his head. "Why me."

"Don't worry Sasuke. You will be a great ninja one day, you'll see." Tori give him a big grin.

Sasuke smiles back of getting a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, which was when she was always around. Actually he had a crush on her ever since he was four but he would never tell her that. He promised her one day that he would become strong to protect her and that's what he was going to do.

"Protect her. How can you protect her as you always runaway?"

Sasuke look in the distance at his older brother, wearing an Akatsuki garments, standing in front of them as he stare his cold blooded red eyes directly into Sasuke eyes. Sasuke freeze for a second of his brother horrible eyes looking at him that made his body tremble. Tori turn around to see Itachi oblivious of Sasuke scared reaction.

"Itachi-sensei." Tori smiles overjoyed to see him as she runs over to greet her sensei.

_Don't go to him. Don't go to him!_ Sasuke eyes widen as Tori in a second become her sixteen year old self. But what scared Sasuke the most was what she was wearing. It was the same clothing as his brother as Tori kept her eyes facing Itachi and nothing else.

"Don't go to him!" Sasuke yells as he realized he was fifteen years old again. He reaches out his arm hoping to reach out to Tori to come back to him but she wouldn't even turn to face him, like he was nonexistence. "Tori!"

"How can you protect her? You're still so weak. A weak boy that can't even protect the ones that truly matter in his life. How much would you sacrifice to protect her? You are not even worthy to be called an Uchiha, no less to be her protector. Only I can protect her. She will come to me, because she and I are the same." Itachi touches Tori shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you!" Sasuke yells of his furious sharingan eyes finally appearing.

Itachi eyes Sasuke threaten words. He pulls Tori towards him and embraces her into his arms as he knew this would piss Sasuke off even more just by looking at his exasperated face.

Sasuke forms lightening in his right hand as he angrily eyes Itachi hugging Tori, which triggered the curse seal of black flames spreading across his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yells and charges towards Itachi.

"He'll never learn will he?" Tori softly says as her face was buried into Itachi chest of hoping to not let go of him.

"Chidori!"

Tori turn around and catch his left hand before it impacted Itachi. Sasuke eyes widen in shock as his Chidori, he thought at his level couldn't possibly be stopped, was stop by her bare hand. The lighting in his hand dissipated and Tori grips his arm extremely tight that made Sasuke fall to his knees in pain.

"Still weaker then me Sasuke," Tori says. Sasuke looked at her as her eyes were golden-yellow with a devilish smile on her face. "How can you kill your brother if your to weak to protect me?"

"Why are you protecting him?" Sasuke yells at her.

"Protecting him?" Tori think for a second. "Humph. Because of you, I am where I am at now. You were too weak to protect me. Just like you were too weak to save your parents."

Sasuke was in disbelief of what she was telling him replaying the images of Itachi killing his mother and father.

"The Uchiha clan to be revived by you? Don't make me laugh. And because I'm in a nice mood I will end your life quickly." Tori says without an ounce of sympathy.

"W-What?" Sasuke body started to tremble of her hungry piercing golden-yellow eyes were staring at him as if he was a piece of delicious meat.

With his free hand, Sasuke takes Tori hand to release him but she wasn't budging as black liquid start to spill from her shoulder. It traveled down her arm and move closer to Sasuke hand.

"Tori stop it!" Sasuke pleas again to her.

The liquid started to harden and form into black ice crystals. Tori lets go of his hand as she commands the crystals and fires them directly at Sasuke head as his eyes widen.

"AAAAHH!"

* * *

Sweat dripping down his face breathing heavily in his bed, Sasuke wakes up in his room at one of Orochimaru hideout. He looked at his hands trembling of never feeling this type of fear since the slaughter of his family. In two years he pledge to himself to never be afraid of anything again and to crush his enemies to get to his goal. His one goal in life that lead him here. To kill his brother. Normally he would blow this dream off and try to get some sleep again but this dream was different from any dream he had. 

Sasuke lightly touch his forehead of getting a headache for some reason. He has a flash of a image of Tori in his mind but it was from his dream of her dress in Akatsuki clothing as Itachi was embracing her in his arms. Sasuke shakes his head and turns his body so that his feet touch the floor. He puts his arms on his knees and let his face rest on his knuckles.

"Just a dream. Tori would never be on their side. Especially be with him." Sasuke told himself.

Sasuke eyes his dark room only lit up by one candle then he looked at the wall. A vision comes to him of Itachi carrying Tori unconscious body in his arms surrounded by fire. Sasuke eyes widen.

"W-What was that?" He grabs his head of getting a severe migraine. He gets up and walk over to the door almost stumbling of visions of his brother every step he took kept coming to his mind. "Wait! Could it be," Sasuke hits the wall with his fist causing it to crack. "He almost near her. I must get to her now. I will not let my brother do what he pleases any longer." He grabs the door knob, opens it and runs out of his room.

Orochimaru and Kabuto was on top of a cliff as they were watching Sasuke leave the hideout entrance.

"Should we let him do what he please this time Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked the snake serpent next to him.

Orochimaru gives Kabuto a sinner smile. "So he going to extract the girl. Finally."

"Orochimaru-sama you never explained to me why we need the girl so badly. We have Sasuke-kun. His body is all the necessary power we need right?" Kabuto ask him.

"Yes, but with Tori powers I can do so much more." Orochimaru smiles even more excited just thinking about it.

"Tori powers?" Kabuto still wasn't getting what he is trying to say. Normally he would understand all his lunatic ideas that involved his own ambition to destroy Konoha and live forever, but this plan he couldn't understand.

"Yes, it is said that Okami can grant you tremendous power. Beyond power that you can ever dream of. She shared this power with her loyal subjects that obeyed her every commend. This was the creation of the Ueda clan from Okami powers."

Kabuto eyes widen in shock. "You mean that a cursive clan. They say that clan vanished hundreds of years ago when Okami fell in battle against the Nine Tail Fox Demon."

"I assure you they are alive, waiting for Okami's return and will do anything to get her back." Orochiamru smiles at the idea from those people still loving their mother. _Even if Sasuke succeed in capturing Tori, that girl will give me what I want one way or another._ "Kabuto let's go."

They both vanish into the darken night.

* * *

Tori slowly open her eyes of hearing noises in the background that sounded like Naruto. She eyed a wooded ceiling and look around her surroundings to figure out where she was. She smelt the damp air and knew she was still in the forest. She heard laughter and music from outside that made Tori turn her head to see parcel glimpse of a bomb fire outside. She once again hears Naruto voice screaming about something which made Tori lift up her body quick. 

"Naruto!" Tori was about to stand up but realized she wasn't wearying any clothes in which made her blush and put the sheets back over her body. "Where am I?"

"Ah so I see your awake," An old woman says standing at an entrance door to her room. She looked at Tori holding a plate of food in her hand that didn't look like your average rice balls. "You were out of it for awhile for nearly a whole day. If we didn't give you some of our chakra you would have been out a lot longer. I bought you some food because I know your hungry my dear."

Tori eye the woman suspiciously. "You're that old lady who owned the arts and craft shop at the Konoha festival aren't you?"

She gives her a kind smile. "A sharp mind you do have as always Tori."

"How do you know my name and where my friend that I was with." Tori asked in a cold tone.

"Is this how you treat your saviors? A young lady shouldn't act so cold to kind people especially the elderly." She tells her with a smile.

"It always the nice people that kills you." Tori say unemotionally.

The old lady relaxes her eyes more of sensing Tori defensive behavior. "So I see."

Tori eye the floor. "Where the boy I was with. I don't want to hurt anybody if you don't tell me."

"He's fine. He actually outside having a little fun with the festivities going on outside. That boy stayed by your side all this time for you to get better." She says. Tori look up at her shocked. "He cares a great deal about you. You should be lucky."

The old lady watched Tori expression as Tori eyes the floor again sadden for putting Naruto through all this trouble.

"Oh where my manners, and here I was giving you a lesson on them," The old lady chuckles to herself. "My name is Fushigi. I am the head elder of this village, that controls this part of the forest of foreigner that get lost."

"You mean where in the Teutoberg Forest?" Tori give her a mixture of shock and puzzled expression on her face. "But humans are not suppose to be here."

The old woman smiles at her. "That's because we are not normal humans. We are demons or monsters of what outsiders call us, cast out from civilization because of what we are. We are the true guardians that protect this forest as we have done for nearly a thousand years."

"You're a Ueda aren't you?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yes we are. The cursed clan that service only one master," The woman stare directly at Tori eyes. "Okami the Wolf Goddess."

Tori eyes widen, frozen to say anything to her of never hearing this before from Okami herself or Fuksushi either.

"Like I said before you are among friends. We will not harm you. You are under our protection. I will leave for you to get dress and I would like you to join us outside for the gathering we are having. The village is very happy that you arrived to us and they want to see you. It would give you a chance to eat some good food then what I brought you. My granddaughter is not a real good cooker. You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable. But at least tell your friend that you are ok. Please excuse me." Fushigi gives her a small bow and start to walk away from Troi with her arms behind her back of even she was glade to see Tori again and safe as well.

"Grandma Fushigi," Tori says as Fushigi stops from walking outside the room. "Sorry for before and thank you."

Fushigi gives her a kind smile and walks out the door.

Tori look at the clothes at her side as it wasn't her normal clothing. She lifts up a white part of a hakama. "This is…"

* * *

"Hey it's my steak get your own!" Naruto yells. 

Naruto was pulling a steak away with a young grey wolf as neither one of them was letting go of the delicious piece of meat. Like Tori, Naruto was in different clothing as well. He had on a baggy blue Jinbei outfit with a symbol of a black wolf with eight tails on the back of his jacket. Unfortunately Naruto thought the black wolf design was cool as he was unaware that the people of this village worship Okami.

Naruto pulls with all his might and finally pulls the steak away from the wolf.

"Haha!"

Naruto sticks out his tongue like a five year old child as the wolf gives him a sullen look. Naruto walk over to the bomb fire about to cook it but realize it was gone from his hand.

"AH?" Naruto look up and sees an eight foot tall wolf eating his steak and smiling about it too. "EEEHHH!" Normally people would just give up but not Naruto. "Hey you ate my steak! That was mine, mine mine Mine!" Naruto jumps on his back and tries to open the wolf's jaw. "Open up! Give it back. I'm hungry!"

"Your funny!" A five year old boy was watching Naruto as he was dieing of laughter in which Naruto was good entertainment then what the village had already, he thought.

Tori walk out the house she was staying in, fully dressed in her hakama with white top and navy blue for the bottom, and see Naruto trying to get his food back from a wolf. Good luck with that she thought. She chuckles of Naruto always making her laugh of his stupid antics. Second later, Tori turn her head in the east direction of hearing voices in the distance of the forest. She knew what it was as she started walking in that direction.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and notice Tori was up in about, walking away from the village. Naruto looked back at the wolf and gives him a scowling look.

"You still own me a steak." Naruto says in a low tone of voice, then jumps down off the wolf and runs in the direction where Tori went.

Now Grandma Fushigi told Naruto not to venture off into the woods by himself unless accompanied by somebody in the village because of the possibility of becoming an animal of the forest dinner. He already got in trouble the first time, almost being eaten by a huge weird looking perona fish, teeth like a big white shark. When thinking about Tori, all those warning just go in one air and out the other, but then again everything goes through one air and out the other with Naruto in general.

Naruto finally gets to a clearing in the forest and stop in his tracks. He sees Tori in the middle of an open field surrounded by Scabiosa Caucasica Claire Greaves as the lavender blue colored flowers glowed of the blue moon shining brightly on them.

There were two huge white wolves, average ten feet tall each in height, having two tails instead of one, lying down next to Tori almost in a circle. Tori gently pet one of the wolves fur as the wolf was greatly enjoying her soft touch that relaxed him to almost go to sleep which was followed by Tori's soothing humming.

Tori deeply eyes the full moon of feeling her strength coming back to her even faster of basking in the moon light which look like her body itself was glowing. Naruto eyes widen, trapped in trance of his stomach feeling butterflies by her humming that made Naruto wanted her to even pet him on the head.

Naruto takes one step and hit a twig that both the wolves lift there heads up in alert in Naruto direction which gets Tori attention as well. They both start to growl of a human in their forest and near to their mother for that matter.

"Don't worry he's a friend." Tori assure them both calmly.

"Are you sure?" One of the wolves says that Tori was petting going by the name Kawa.

"I since dangerous chakra from this boy." The other wolf says being the younger brother of Kawa named Ogawa.

Naruto steps back, frightened that they can sense Kyuubi powers inside of him. Naruto wondered if these were some of the animal gods that Fushigi was speaking about.

"Don't worry. He saved me," Tori give them both a kind smile. "Naruto come over they won't bit," Tori gives the wolves a one eyed look of them to stop their over protectiveness.

Kawa and Ogawa still gives Naruto an angry look of blink wrong your dead without a second thought.

"Naruto its ok." Tori tell him again.

"O-Ok." Naruto says nervously.

He slowly walk over to Tori feeling like a pestering mouse walking pass the huge wolves as they both give Naruto an irate look of not trusting him near their mother not to mention Kyuubi.

Naruto sits next to Tori in the grass that made Teutoberg Forest magical of the bright blue moon. Naruto felt even more nervous around Tori after what happened. He was ashamed; because of him she was almost killed of not moving from Tsuki attack. It felt like the same fear when he first met Zabuza. And also the fact that he kissed her to give her mouth to mouth and almost saw her half naked. Naruto stated to extremely blush turning bright red like an apple.

Kawa and Ogawa slowly rest there head on the grass again but kept one eye on Naruto.

"I-I…hmmm…well you see….hmmm." Naruto started rubbing his head trying to find the right words or the courage to say sorry to her but…

"I'm sorry Naruto." Tori says gazing at the moon. Naruto pauses and look at her. "I miss read the mission and almost got you killed. I will be more careful next time." It was actually her fault of leaving Tsuki still alive since they last fought. If she would had killed her then this wouldn't of happened to begin with.

Naruto give her a slight smile; shake his head and eyes the grass sadden by her words. "No its my fault. If I didn't freeze up you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I remembered I told myself that I didn't want people to save me when I first became a Genin and protect the ones I care about. Even though I came this far in my ninja training, I still needed to be protected."

"If you give up now I will end up making Kawa and Ogawa kill you." Tori says in a serious voice that Naruto haven't heard in a while and it made him feel uneasy too. "You give up now as a ninja then you're not fit to be a man either in life."

Naruto was spellbound by her words. "T-Tori?"

"I trained you for a reason Naruto, that you said you would one day become a Hokage and make the villager acknowledge you," Tori says, "That you would protect those who were like you and save your friends no matter what the cost. That is what a true shinobi is. Not because how powerful a shinobi is but that they will sacrifice themselves for the ones they love."

Naruto was frozen by her words of wondering about something. _I heard these words before but from another besides me._ Naruto takes a second and collect himself of knowing she is right. He gives her a big grin and a thumbs up that threw her off guard for a split second.

"Then I'll still protect that dream no matter what happens because," Naruto gives her a serious look. "It is my way of a ninja."

Tori greatly smiles back at him. _Naruto you will become Hokage one day. I just wish I would be with you when you finally become it._

Naruto quickly comes to Tori ear. "Eh Tori. You weren't gonna make those two wolves kill me were you?"

Tori gives Naruto a sulking look of his question out of the blue. "Yes I would of if you failed that test."

"Ah-h…that was a test!" Naruto dot white eyes appear.

"Of course, I always test my students after life and death mission to see their not quieting on me. I hate wasting my efforts." Tori tells him like it was normal to say that to a person.

Naruto gives her a scowling look. _She weirder then eno-sannin himself._ Naruto shakes his head and give her a stern expression. _But now on I will protect her and not the other way around. I will protect everybody and get Sasuke back no matter what._

Yoake flies on Tori shoulder and start to make birds noise that Tori understood the message he was telling her which was from Fushicho herself.

"So I see. Naruto lets get out of her. It seems we have some worried people looking for us."

Naruto only thought of one person who worried the must then anybody. "I guess Sakura probably is."

"Let's go."

* * *

_Yeah a little fluff with Naruto and Tori. It shows there relationship, if you can call it that, starting to grow somewhat. This chapter just to give you a little spolier of where this story is headed. So pay close attention to Sasuke dream._


	65. Kaiyo Village

_Sorry for the downtime. Fanfiction was having problems as usual. Thanks for reviews before and now on with the story as it is almost coming to an end._

* * *

Chapter 64 

Two weeks have passed in the Mori village. Naruto and the others were helping to reconstruct the village to get it back on its feet of the mysterious invasion by the Ueda clan. Grandma Fushigi said she knew nothing about this incident and that she would investigate into the matter because Tori asked her.

Ever since Naruto and Tori came out of the forest, Fushicho has been acting weird around them both and tries to keep Naruto from looking at Tori when she was helping out with the construction work in the village.

It was sweltering hot outside many days in the village when they started rebuilding. Nauto, Tala and Kai were in lala land every time Tori took off her Jounin flak jacket, pick up wood, drink water, anything she did made her look sexy in their eyes, she could hog spit on the ground and that would be sexy to them. This also made them argue among each other everyday like small children in a sand box of who gets the bigger section. Fushicho, along with Sakura gave them big wallops to keep their grubby mittens off of Tori and any dirty activities of involving her in them.

After spinning time with Tori former students, Sakura realized that Megami was the only one civilized. She acted more mature for her age, like Tori. Most of the young girls in Mori village were very attracted to Kai but Megami wasn't the least bit interested in him. Sakura knew she would have been all over him if she grew up in Jishin then in Konoha. Back then she favored love then being a ninja in which got her in this predicament now.

Over these past two weeks, Sakura and Megami have been becoming quite good friends. Their both Medic-nin as Sakura found out how skillfully Megami was good at controlling chakra. She also knew different varieties of medicines like Tsunade and probably much more. Megami had powerful medicine pill called Kimujo that could heal a human body in a matter of seconds on chewing them.

Megami told Sakura to keep it a secret of where she got the herbs of making this kind of special pill which came from the Teutoberg Forest itself. She told her there was a plant deep within the forest that can heal any wound and restore chakra in a matter of seconds. What makes this plant even more special is that it doesn't come with any consequences of using them, unlike a shinobi using a Jutsus such as Tsunade Souzou Saisei Jutsu which wearies and shorten the lifespan of the person after using the Jutsu to long.

Sakura and Megami was painting a white fence to the main office building of Mori village as Naruto, Kai and Tala was arguing of who gets to paint the fence with the girls while one of them go with Tori to do something else. Kai and Tala said Naruto should do it since this is a type of job for a Genin. Naruto quickly objected of hating that title. Kai told Tala he should help Naruto because he more mature to deal with Tori needs. This obviously heated Naruto and Tala even more of what he means by **Needs**. Kai smirk and just brushed it off in his cool way. All three of them started calling each other names that would offend shinobis everywhere of their childish behavior.

_Man, what the hell are their problem anyway. Tori is like any other female out there._ Sakura second guess that. _Well maybe not any female, she very strong, skilled shinobi acknowledge by every Jounin, a princess, beautiful. Damn she can get any guy she wants._ Sakura started to feel depressed even more of how much she wanted everything Tori had. _Wait a minute._

"Hey Megami-san," Sakura says in a whisper getting her attention. "How come Tori doesn't have a boyfriend or even interested in a single guy since I been with her. She always…well you know…not interested in them at all. I mean she can get any guy she feels like it."

Megmai started to get embarrass because she is in the same situation as Tori but doesn't want to tell Sakura that. "Well…I guess Tori focus manly on her training then think about boys. I mean it's just a distraction if you're trying to accomplish a goal in life, right." Megami turns her attention back to painting the fence.

Sakura give Megami a sulking look. _Your on the same boat as she is. Should of notice._

"That's because Tori wouldn't know a boy like her if he went up and kissed her."

Sakura and Megami were startled of Fushicho appearing behind them out of nowhere and overhearing their conversation at that. Fushicho smiles at them in delight and give a slight wave.

"W-When d-did you get here?' Sakura asked nervously of them talking about her little cousin.

"I've been here the whole time on the roof. Working is not my cup of tea." She tells them in no shame about letting them do all the heavy lifting work while she just do…whatever she does on her spare time.

Sakura gives her a weary look of reminding her of Kakashi laziness of reading that book of his while they slave away.

"I'm surprised Sakura you're the first one to figure that out about Tori." Fushicho smiles at her.

"About what?" Sakura started to laugh to play it off that they weren't talking about Tori.

"Actually you would think she would like one boy at her age." Fushicho says. _Actually she does._ Fushicho draws her attention towards Naruto. _But its one boy she can't have no matter how much she wants to be with him._ "But anyway, where leaving now."

"Now?" Sakura curiously eyes her.

"Yep, so get ready where heading to Kaiyo village." Fushicho replies.

"Pardon me for asking Fushicho-sama but why are we heading there and not back home? Is Kaiyo under attack too?" Megami ask her questioning her judgment that she was suspicious about.

"Huh?" Sakura look at them both dumbfounded.

"Nope," Fushicho says, "But my uncle gave me permission to check around Kaiyo for clues of why Mori village was attack."

"But-" Megami was about to ask her more questions.

"Just get ready," Fushicho interrupts her. "It will take a week getting there so pack light and also we can have fun at the beach while where there too."

Megami gives Fushicho a scolding look of knowing she was up to something. "Are we really looking for clues?"

Fushicho smiles and rub her head sheepishly. "O-Of course w-we are. Haha!" _This girl._

"A beach?" Sakura still wasn't following what those two were talking about, now she understood how Naruto feels most of the time.

"Yes, Kaiyo is one of the protecting villages which protect the forest at the ocean side. It's known for its beautiful beaches there. Many villagers from different countries go there to relax for vacation purposes." Fushicho said.

"AHH! Sounds like fun!" Sakura said smiling of how beautiful it would be to relax next to the ocean. "Then what are we waiting for!"

"Then it's official then. We leave in an hour." Fushicho said with a grin on her face.

_Well that was easy to suck Sakura into her game. Fushicho always gets what she wants. I still want to know how she became a Jounin._ Megami thought shaking her head of Fushicho manipulation tricks.

* * *

In a forest not to far from Mori village near a waterfall, Itachi was at the base of the river. He was looking at his reflection for a minute in the water and bends down. He sticks his hand under the water, cups some water in hands, brings it to his mouth and drinks it. He enjoys the refreshing water in his mouth while his mind rethinks of how hectic his life has become of joining the Akatsuki. He honestly didn't expect capturing Tori was such a hassle. 

Their were some many obstacles in his way that he had to deal with and because of this, Akatsuki are becoming inpatient of the long wait of her capture. He warn them that Tori was smarter then she look for her age, but he trained her that way what did they expect. Deep down Itachi was proud of Tori that she achieved so much in her life of her reminding him of himself when he was at her age. But…

_If that nine tail boy didn't show up, we would of already faced each other and our battle would of ended long ago. _

"You shouldn't daydream Itachi-sensei you'll end up like me."

Itachi quickly eyes around him of swearing he heard Tori voice when she was eight years old. He collects himself and calms his thoughts for a second of thinking of Tori to much. Itachi hears a noise behind him and throw a kunai quickly to his east direction.

Hidan comes out and catches it with his bare hand. "So I see," He twirls the kunai in the air, catches it and smiles at Itachi. "I was wondering when you were going to sense me."

Itachi doesn't turn around and keep his eye facing the other way. "Why are you here?"

"They sent us to help extract the girl and the boy. Also to get rid of any distractions of doing it too." Hidan tells him.

_So he sent them after all._ "Everything is going to plan. You didn't need to interfere."

"Oh," Hidan eyes Itachi reaction towards the girl of hearing a story about her and him. "Unfortunately the girl have powerful bodyguards with her and a woman that the Akatsuki told us to watch for. A woman that I'm interested in meeting. She'll make a great sacrifice to Buddhist." He smiles at Itachi.

Itachi finally look at Hidan with his blood red sharingan eyes with an emotionless expression. "Do what you please but the girl is my responsibility to capture."

"Sure, sure. I guess it leaves us with the boy." Hidan says not really caring who he takes as long as he meets that woman.

"I'll advise we wait until they get to Kaiyo village. Far away from Jishin to call for support." Itachi responded.

"Fine," Hidan says to Itachi with a serious deep voice. "…but then we attack."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Lee drag their legs behind of feeling exhausted form traveling non-stop to Kaiyo village. Their stomachs rumble like bears of haven't ate since yesterday of Fushicho pushing them to hurry up like pack mulls. Fushicho thought they were lazy ninjas, out of shape and need more training as she gave Kakashi an oddly look of blaming him for Naruto and Sakura growth. Of course everybody from Jishin shinobis had no problem of traveling long distances without any sleep or eating for days. They really did resemble a pack of wolves. 

Fushicho sniffs the air of getting closer to salt water. "So were almost there."

"Really?" Naruto says giving her a sulking look.

"Yep," Fushicho tells him. "You can smell the salt water from here. The ocean should be right head of us."

Naruto eyes widen in excitement and runs in front of everybody up a hill followed by Sakura and Lee.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura yells behind him.

_I thought he was tired._ Fushicho shakes her head of that boy always being strange to her.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee finally get to the top of the hill finding themselves at the edge of a cliff. They pause of the beautiful scene of the ocean view of its clear blue crystal clear water. The sun shin brightly in the sky, reflecting it's beautiful golden rays into the vast amount of water that look endless. The day was perfect for a vacation.

"YATTA!" Naruto yells finally getting to the Kaiyo village.

Sakura eyes sparkle of the ocean. "It's beautiful!"

"But where the village?" Lee asked wondering.

Tori finally catch up with them. "It's a little further done in our west direction. Just ten more minutes away."

"Is Kaiyo as beautiful as Jishin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is. The village makes a lot of money from tourist coming to visit so it's very rich too." Tori answered her.

"Alright then," Fushicho says and looks at her eleven man team. "Tori and I are going ahead into town to talk to Benito-sama the leader of Kaiyo village. Megami will show everybody where we are staying. Then we can all relax for a bit while we investigate on the attack on Mori village. Ok."

Megami gives Fushicho a childish look. _Yeah right._

Fushicho looks at Tori. "Tori lets go."

They both vanish in a puff of smoke from the group.

Naruto look around the area like a typical tourist of consuming everything in to keep it into his memories. "So what do we do first?"

"Do you know why where actually really here Naruto?" Tala asked him.

"No not really." Naruto says clueless.

"It's Tori birthday tomorrow," Tala told him. Naruto jumps back of forgetting because of everything that has happened. "That's why Fushicho told you guys to pick up your pace so we can get here the day before. It was your idea to surprise her Naruto. That's what Nezumi told me."

"Oh yeah." Naruto laughs to play it off. _How could I forgotten. I am an idiot. I wanted to get her something special too. Only luck would shine on me to like what I got her know._ Naruto felt depressed all of a sudden.

"So don't tell her anything about it." Kai says and gives Naruto a scolding look.

"So let's go." Megami orders all of them.

They all start walking towards the village but Sakura stare at the ocean of just finally realizing something that sadden her. Naruto stopped and look at her while the others kept on going.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" He asked concerned.

"Didn't you notice Naruto," Sakura looked out towards the ocean. Naruto still look confused. "That the day we left Mori village was the day our contract with Tori ended."

Naruto look at her shocked of didn't even notice, talk about two strikes in one day of not knowing anything, which was a clear indications he didn't want this journey to end with Tori. Naruto look at the ocean with Sakura with the same expression as her that he already found the girl that he loved and didn't even tell her yet. He may never will because after all, she is a princess and he is just somebody that is far below her. He still even have the title of a Genin.

"Even though I didn't want this to end, but what she taught us were closer to saving Sasuke more then ever I know it. So I'm gonna make this the best birthday ever for her for helping us out so much." Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto holds back his feeling and force a big grin. "Then will give her one too."

* * *

Win dain a lotica 

En vai tu ri

Nine year old Tori was in a blue kimono dress at a birthday party that her father gave to her and the last party that he threw for her too. Tori was smiling as everybody came to her party which was extremely odd that all these people would celebrate her birthday like this. Fushicho, Yoroi, Yushi, Ryu, Usagi, Kai and his family, Sasuke and his parents and even Itachi himself was there. Of course he didn't mangle with everybody else but he was there because it was Tori birthday.

Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca

_It was on my ninth birthday that I found out I wasn't the heir to take my father place anymore and that he told everybody Ryu was going to take over his offers when he step down. That day I finally realized my position as a princess of this village and that when I turn eighteen I was to be betrothed to Kai and become his wife to keep peace between the Yamagata clan and Yoshino clan. It was both of these powerful clans that started the civil war in Jishin after Lord Hochu died defending our village against Hidden Cloud and Mist village sixty years ago._

en dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am

_But when I turn eighteen and get married I will never be a ninja again as both clans officially agreed on it which Okami was the big part of this decision._

En riga-lint

Older Tori eyes her right hand and tightly close it. And _when that time comes I guess I have no choice…_Tori start to grin thinking of when she will face off against Itachi …_But to go out with a bang. Sorry mother, I may see you earlier then you think._

A knock was heard at the door that caught Tori attention. She gets up from the floor, walk to the door and opens it.

"Hello Oneechan!" Nezumi yells out and power hugs Tori of missing her so much.

Tori was surprised to see her. "N-Nezumi?" She eyes Temari in the door way, smiling and gives Tori a small wave. "Temari?" Tori thinks for a second of never telling her to take Nezumi out of Jishin. "Please tell me you didn't fall for her sad looks again."

Temari shrugs her shoulders guilty as charged. "You got me, but could you resist. And besides you said make her happy."

Tori gives Nezumi an eye. Nezumi gives her a big smile then Tori gives in of forgetting to be angry with her decision. "Fine, fine. But how did you know we were coming to Kaiyo village anyway?"

"Fushicho gave us the message to come here. She told us to make sure we are here on this day." Temari tells her.

Tori gave her a sulking look. _That lazy woman. She tricks us all to have a vacation. Why am I stuck with a dysfunctional family?_

"I think Fushicho wanted this day to be special anyway." Temari scratch her head of how can Tori forget this day in which everybody remembers when their born, almost everybody.

Tori give her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"You really are something Tori?" Temari breaths air out of her lungs of giving up.

"Oneechan it's your birthday!" Nezumi smiles at her.

Tori eyes widen. _My birthday. I didn't even notice this time. But now I realized something else. It would mean that my contract with Naruto and Sakura was over a week ago. That would mean once we get back to Jishin this will be over. _

Tori rethinks to herself of the real reason why she is depress. _Actually it will all be over for me because now their no excuse leaving Jishin again. I will be trap like a mouse always being watched by crows everywhere I walk, making it also one more year until I'm eighteen. I didn't even notice my time table is slipping away faster then I expected._

Temari lightly touches Tori forehead. "Maybe you gave her to much of a shock Nezumi."

Tori snap out of her daze and give Temari a sly smile. "I'm ok. I just forgot what today was with everything happening lately."

"You worried that's a surprise," Temari smiles at her. "Well Happy birthday Tori and today were going to have so much fun today."

Tori lift her left eyebrow up. "What do you mean by that?"

Temari rubs the back of her head sheepishly to not give away the surprise birthday party for her. "Oh nothing. I mean let Nezumi, you and I just hang out today. And we can do whatever you want."

"You don't have too Temari and I don't want to put you through any trouble." Tori said still giving Temari a chary look of something up.

"Don't be stupid and I won't take no for an answer. Were having fun today and your going to too." Temari told her being forceful.

Tori just give her a smile of really can't object to anything what Temari says because she older then her anyway, in which Temari bullies Tori into doing whatever she wants.

"Oh yeah before I forget," Temari pulls out a bag behind her. "Put these on today," Tori looked at the bag confused. "It's changing clothes for you. Your off today from work and you must look nice for your birthday."

"Wait it's not a dress is it?" Tori tells her.

"Why, you want to put that one on too?" Temari says.

Tori put up her hands in an x. "N-N-No that's ok. I'll put anything else on but a dress."

Temari slumps her shoulder down wishing she could get one on her. "You hang around guys to much. No wonder why you're still a tomboy."

Tori give her a slight smile as she still thinks dresses are stupid to wear.

* * *

Two red blood eyes as the famous sharingan eyed the Kaiyo village. Kisame holds Samehade as it was reacting but it wasn't from Tsuki this time it was from Tori presence. 

"Samehade is getting anxious." Kisame smiles of finally done playing cat and mouse with this girl.

"Kisame I want you to stay here." Itachi tell his comrade.

Kisame quickly shoots him a glare. "Huh?"

"She will sense both of us coming," Itachi says, "I will deal with this by myself. Her mind is our greatest advantage over her."

"What about Hidan and Kakunu." Kisame says of how he was suppose to hold them back if they jump the gun to quick.

"Once I have Tori trust, I will contact him to call them off. Because even he can not deny that he wants her to live as well." Itachi answers him.

Kisame curiously eyes him of completely not understanding his last comment. Itachi does quick hand seals and disappears.

* * *

_So a few questions have been answered in this chapter._

_This is the reason why Tori doesn't like Kai in a relationship way as Fukushu was pointing this out in early in "Tori cover your eyes" chapter._

_Another indication of Kai is Tori future husband to marry was in Chapter 51 when Kai said all this didn't matter of Naruto and Tala trying to get with Tori._

_Next chapter Tori and Itachi will finally meet after eight long years. Don't worry this chapter will be out on friday._


	66. The Beach

_Sorry for not updating. Blame my school. Reading stuff I don't care about is not fun. But here is the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 65 

"Wow it so beautiful!" Sakura and Riku say at the same time eyeing the crystal clear ocean as they were standing on the beach.

Sakura had on a pink bikini with a pink bottom cover up tied up at her hip. Riku had on a light blue bikini that had a pattern of yellow, green, and light blue flowers on them.

"Are you sure its ok to be here?" Megami asked Fushicho with a scolding look on her face. She knew this trip was suppose to be for Tori birthday but this is to far from Jishin and if they call for help it won't come.

Megami had on a navy blue whole piece swimsuit that had a small emblem of a blue jay on the bottom part of it. She wore a light weight navy blue short-sleeve jacket which covered up mostly her swimsuit underneath her.

"She does have a point." Riku said agreeing with Megami.

Fushicho wore a daring black bikini that had Jishin wolf emblem on her left side of her chest as if she wanted men to look there of where she was from, like they weren't already gawking at her chest to begin with.

"Hahaha!" Fushicho says rubbing the back of her head. "Of course were not breaking any rules. Just relax yourselves." _Wow these kids in our village are hard to win over._ Fushicho eyes Riku and Megami but smiles at Sakura….But _Konoha kids are so gullible._

"Besides, where here to have fun right Kakashi?" Fushicho tilts her head to eye Kakashi in the distance giving him a grin who was accompanied by Lee helping him carry the beach equipment.

Kakashi had on blue swim trucks with white lines going down his shorts on both sides of his hips. He wore his mask and forehead protector that made Sakura sigh, depressed of hoping he would reveal somewhat of his face to her. Guess tomorrow another day she thought. Lee had on green swim trucks with two gray lines going down his trucks and for once he didn't have his bandages on his arms. He gives Fushicho his signature smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Kakashi finally says blushing a little of turning his one eye away from Fushicho bikini or was it her chest.

"Yeah, you should have fun. Hehe!" Kishi says grinning at Riku startling her of coming out of nowhere. "So let's go!" He begins to pull Riku towards the water a few feet away from them.

"W-Wait Kishi!" Riku yells at him

Kishi quickly pulls her into the water and start to splash her as she gives him a scolding look. She gives him a sly smile and quickly dunks him into the water.

"Now how you like it!" Riku laughs at his pitiful attempt to overpower her.

"H-hey…I'm…drowning…h-here." Kishi said trying to breathe.

"You're the one good at water Jutsu!" She taunts him and lets go of his head.

"Why you…" Kishi was about to tackle her but stops and look out the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat stunned, shock, and amazed of the person that caught his attention.

"What are you looking at?" Riku tells him and then looked into his direction. Her eyes widen of never seeing the person she was staring at look this way before.

"YATTA!" Naruto yells in his energetic way, spreading his arms in the air like a bird of breathing in the fresh air of the beach.

Naruto had on a hot orange swim trucks accompanied around his neck the green necklace that Tsuande gave to him. Standing behind him was Kai with his arms folded and Tala holding his fist to his face of giving Naruto a scowling look of his loud annoying mouth that always created attention towards them. Kai had on navy blue swim trucks with a small image of a white wolf howling on his left leg. Tala had on a plain navy swim trucks that had Jishin symbol on his right side of his leg.

"The Beach! The Beach! The Beach! The Beach! I can't wait to get into the water!" Naruto sneakily eyes behind him at Kai and Tala. "And get in the water with Tori as well. HEHEHE!" He rubs his hands together like a greedy villain of not even them robbing him of his chance to be with Tori.

Kai and Tala give him a serious look of Naruto forgetting they are from Jishin and they have superior hearing, hearing over hundred yards away. They both eye the water then each other and smile of getting the same idea.

"What did you say? You want to get in the water. Sure will help you." They both say at the same time.

"Huh?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

Kai grabs Naruto arms and Tala grabs his legs of positioning him like a log. Naruto didn't notice after three seconds later as he screams at them.

"Put me down before I Kill YOU!" Naruto yells demanding those idiots to do what he says. **NOT**.

"Sure. 1.2.3!" They both threw Naruto far into the deep part of the ocean. Kai and Tala both started laughing like hyenas, watching Naruto squirm in the water violently.

"This guy really is at the bottom of the ninja pale in his village, he can't even swim!" Tala says still laughing at him of his stomach starting to hurt.

Naruto regains his position in the water and was actually standing on top of the water. "What you say!" Naruto brings his fist to his face. _I'm gonna kill him for that remark!_

_Always causing a commotion everywhere we go._ Sakura thought and shakes her head of Naruto stupidity.

"Sakura-oneechan!" Nezumi shouts out and hugs Sakura legs. Nezumi had a full piece navy blue bathing suit with a short-sleeve light blue jacket.

"N-Nezumi?" Sakura said surprised of never knowing when she is going to pop up which raised her to her next question. "How did you find us?"

"Nezumi always knows where Oneechan is." She gives Sakura a smile.

Sakura eyes her not knowing if that meant her or replying to Tori. _Speaking of Tori where is… _Sakura eyes widen.

Naruto was about to clamber Tala and Kai but stops for a second of noticing it was too quiet. His stomach started to feel butterflies while his eyes slowly turn towards Sakura direction of his eyes enlarging.

"What's that idiot looking at now." Tala mumbles under his breath, he then turns his direction where Naruto looking getting the same reaction.

Naruto takes a step forward. "Tori?"

Tori heard her name being called as she pulls a few strains of hair back behind her ear, turn and look at Naruto. She gives him a slight smile which made him blush a little.

Tori wore a black bikini having a grey wolf on her left chest. She had a black cover up that stop itches away from her knees, showing her left thigh of where her cover up was tied up on her heap. Her hair for once was all out that made her look more desirable. What shock everybody was she was just wearing a bikini in general. Tori never showed any part of her skin except her face, little bit of her wrist and ankles, but that's it.

Tala eyes light up of how beautiful his former sensei looked. Kai looked at Tori smile towards Naruto as he clinches his right fist together of wondering what really happened in that forest when they were alone.

_Hehe she so beautiful! _Tala grins_. She didn't have to get dressed up for me. Guess she finally wants to impress me. I'm gonna show Kai and Naruto how to really get a woman._ Tala looked next to Kai devilishly and then directs his attention towards Naruto, who wasn't there at all.

"Tori you look nice today." Naruto compliments her.

"EHH?" Tala jaw drops of him being next to his woman. _That bastard!_ He growled under his breath.

Naruto was gawking at Tori's outfit that made his throat tighten up of becoming nerves of his school boy crush on Tori. "I…hmmm…while happy birthday Tori."

Tori gave him a graces smile. "Thank you Naruto."

Fushicho watch Tala and laugh at his expression but divert her attention towards Kai with his serious expression. She rubs her head of second guessing her actions of coming to the beach with Tori and Naruto together. _Kids._

* * *

The sun was bright and everything was perfect of celebrating Tori's birthday. Fushicho, Temari, Megami, Riku and Estumai were on the beach resting themselves on towels hiding from the sun rays with beach umbrellas. Kakashi was sitting not to far from the others under his own umbrella sitting in a lawn chair reading his Icha Icha book. He covered his eye with his book but he would inch it down a bit to look at Fushicho body as he smirk of his Icha Icha book coming to life. The heavens favored him today. 

Fushicho eyes Kakashi of catching him admiring her body and smirks of him never changing, lets not forget that book of his. Only Jiraiya could think of a stupid book to make, she thought. She had taken a look inside of his book when she was on a mission as Kakashi was sleeping. All she could say, it was interesting but perverted at the same time and the reason why she disliked being around Jiraiya in the first place.

"Well Kakashi," Fushicho had on black shades and tilts them down to look at him. She then picks up a brown bottle. "Can you put some suntan lotion on me?"

Kakashi stood in shock of one of his dirty fantasies coming true.

"Ok, if your just going to stand their I'll do it myself." She gets herself up about to put some on her arm but realized the bottle was gone from her hands. She then looked at Kakashi next to her with the bottle in his hand and with a smile on his face. She gives him a weary look.

Tori, Nezumi, Lee, were playing in the water while Naruto, Tala and Kai were trying to get near Tori, which meant trying to drown each other in the water. Kishi looked around bored standing on the beach actually wanting Riku to play with him more then lying in the sun. He grunts then looked at Estumai just looking at the sand thinking about something, probably nothing. He gets an idea.

"Hey Estumai. Come on, let's play in the water." Kishi says as he grabs her hand.

Estumi blushed when he grabbed her and pulls her with him. "K-Kishi."

As the day quickly turned into night it started to get cold out which was mostly the fact that they were near the ocean. Fushicho decided to build a bomb fire that Kakashi quickly gathered up wood to make it. Kai stared at the beautiful and endless stars above him as he sat on the beach by himself, not to far from the others. He liked looking at the stars when he was growing up. He mostly like it when he was accompanied by Tori sometimes when they were on missions, one of the rare occasions they spent actual time alone together.

"Oh lets tell a scary story." Kishi suggested sitting next to Riku.

"Your scared of them." Riku tells him.

"I know." Kishi grins of loving ghost stories which means grabbing onto his favorite two girls or vice versa.

Riku gives him a scolding look. _Pervert._

"As long as their not ghost stories." Naruto said of hating ghost stories as he shivers in fright.

"I can tell some." Fushicho says giving them an evil grin.

They all lend back a bit of her expression. Tori ears twitch of hearing something in the forest. She looked at the others then at the forest again. She gets up quietly and heads in the direction of where the sound was coming from. Naruto notice her leave and gets up to follow her.

"Don't worry I have the perfect story for you guys." Fushicho gives them a devilish grin of going to tell them the scariest story that made her younger brothers stay up for three days straight. She then gaze her attention into the forest were Tori and Naruto went.

* * *

Tori kept walking for about ten minutes in the darken forest. Luckily her eyes were accustomed extremely well in the dark. She gets clear in an opening of a forest, near a pond as her eyes widen which stopped her movements. 

_Rasiden._

Rasiden was an exquisite fifteen foot, strong looking, pure, white wolf. Villagers have said this wolf have been living over hundreds of years. Humans thought that Rasiden brought good fortune during crop season when he was wondering near them. Actually it was the only forest god that humans weren't afraid of. Tori knew Rasiden wasn't a normal animal. She had practically no effect on him unlike the other animals that loved her. She always wanted to meet him but he always ran away from her.

Rasiden drinks the fresh pond water below him. His ears perk up and looked at Tori directly in front of him, watching him. Tori smiles and walk towards him that made him take a few steps back of his animal instinct kicking in to run away of the dangerous chakra she possess.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Tori tells him to ease his worries about her.

Silence fell in the forest as both of them continue their staring contest with each other. Tori stopped at the edge of the pond as he stepped forward. She was about to step on the water but she hears a twig snap behind her. Naruto squint his left eye for making a sound accidentally.

Tori look behind her of being too preoccupied by Rasiden that she didn't sense Naruto behind her. Rasiden tilts his head up eyeing Naruto directly in the eye of seeing past what he really was and saw Kyuubi inside of him. Wind started to pick up as it blew around the area, Tori shields her eyes and then looked back at Rasiden, but he was gone. The wind finally dies down and the trees calm themselves of the violent wind that strangely just passed.

Naruto slowly walk over towards Tori. "Sorry."

Tori gives him a slight smile. "Don't worry about it."

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" Naruto asked her.

"It was nothing I guess and you."

Naruto gets nervous. "I was…hmmm…,"

Tori gives him a look. "Then we should get back." Tori started walking away from him.

"Tori I wanted…to…hmmm…" Naruto started to sweat for getting really nervous now. Tori looked at Naruto but notice he was hiding something behind his back. "I didn't know what to get you for your birthday. So." He sticks out his right hand and in his palm was a small black necklace box. "Happy birthday."

Tori was shock. Sure she got presents from others but it was different when it came to accepting something from Naruto. She takes the box from him. She takes a second, now feeling nervous like Naruto, then opens the box as her eyes widen. It was a small blue single pearl necklace which resembled the color of the full moon at night.

"Naruto where did you get this?" She gives him a curious look.

"Well I was in the Teutoberg Forest," Naruto explains to her. "Grandma Fushigo told me not to go into the forest alone but I didn't listen because something was calling me. It was kind of weird now that I rethink about it. But I came across a lake and down below it I saw that blue pearl below it. I jump in to get it but when I touched it a huge fish monster came out of nowhere."

Tori gives a little chuckle. "Bori."

"Bori?"

"Yeah I came to the same lake and saw the pearl down at the bottom. I wanted to get it myself but I didn't feel like disturbing him. I think it was his giant teethes." Tori smiled at him. She takes the pearl out of the box and put the necklace around her neck. "Thank you Naruto."

"No problem." He gives her a peace sign being thrilled she liked his present that he been racking his brain to get for the past month.

"I…hmm…Naruto, do you want to know what I wished for for my birthday," Tori looked at him serious. Naruto eyes her of this being out of character for her. "Naruto I wanted to ask you, if anything happened to me would you take care of Nezumi for me?" Naruto was caught off guard by her wish. "I thought about it a lot and when I look at you your always happy, even happy in the most worst conditions. Nezumi and you are just the same and I want to keep her happy too."

"Tori."

"Can you promise me this?" Tori looked at him worried.

Naruto sees a troubled look on her face as he smiles at her to lighten her spirit. He gives her a thumbs up of not second guessing why she thinks something bad is going to happen to her or maybe almost dieing three weeks ago did get to her after all.

"Then it's a promise." He finally tells her.

"Thank you Naruto." The burden on Tori heart started to lighten up with joy that he would accept her wish even though it maybe granted much sooner then he hope for.

"Now lets get back before something happens." Naruto suggested.

"Ok." Tori was about to walk again but she stops of feeling a powerful presence around them. _What the?_ At the location they were at, being so close to the Teutoberg Forest, Tori couldn't distinguish between an animal god or a human. _In all the days this had to happen._ "Naruto can you go ahead. I need to do something."

"Huh?" Naruto gives her a strange look. _Maybe she has to go to the bathroom. That's it._ "Ok then. I'll start heading back ok."

"Ok." She replies back.

Tori walked away from him and traveled deeper into the forest night. For five minutes walking, she knew she shouldn't be doing this contemplating on why she was doing this in the beginning. What she was wearing, she was in no position for combat; probably give her opponent dirty fantasies like Fushicho would do to men to get them weak in the knees of her figure.

Tori paused for a second of her vision becoming a blur. She quickly lean on a tree next to her of couldn't see one foot in front of her. A second later her vision comes back to her.

_What was that! I must be really tired._ She thought. Tori rubbed her eyes of them keep irritating her for some reason. _I need to get back._ She turns around but her body stop, in shock, mouth open of not being able to move. _U-chi-ha I-tachi._

Itachi was standing inches away from her with his red piercing eyes staring her down like a wounded animal caught into his trap. His cloak blew in the wind that showed a little of his Akatsuki garments. His face was emotionless but in his mind he was excited. He had waited for eight years to see her and the time has arrived.

_Why is he here? Why is he-_

Itachi pressed his lips to her mouth, which was still open, of his presences that caught her completely off guard. Tori heart started pounding faster and faster in her ear like a beating drum of not understanding his actions. Tori mind was racing distinguishing was this real or an illusion. She steps back trying to break his kiss off from her lips but Itachi pushes her body on the tree pinning her there of nowhere to go. But what surprised her even more was that he just slipped something into her mouth that was liquid.

Naruto started coming back where Tori was heading feeling something off and she was taking to long going to the bathroom. "Tori!" He looked around more. "She said she was coming. Where she go this time? I hope Tori didn't start daydreaming and lost track of time. TORI!"

Tori heard Naruto in the background but his voice started to get quieter and quieter in her mind the longer her lips where pressed against Itachi. Her body started to go numb with her eyes becoming impossible to keep them open any longer.

_Naruto._ Tori finally falls asleep as her legs give out.

Itachi quickly grabbed her and picks her up eyeing Tori defenseless body of this wasn't what he intentionally wanted to do. He wanted to fight her to see how far she had become in her training from the interesting stories of her abilities. But with Akatsuki dispatching Hidan and Kakunu, he has no choice but to make her see his way without too much attention and he didn't want a confrontation with Fushicho.

"TORI!" Naruto yells again being a minute away from Tori location.

Itachi eyes behind him and disappears in a gust of wind. Naruto finally gets to the location where Tori and Itachi was, but sees nobody and scratches his head clueless of thought he heard Tori voice call his name.

* * *

_Happy are we. Yes I am. Itachi and Tori finally meet which means next chapter is all about Tori and Itachi. Next chapter will have a great twist in it. Thats all I can say. I will try my best to get it up by friday but that probably will not happen. Maybe next Wednesday. It depends how motivated I am._


	67. Truth be told

_Ok the chapter ya'll been wanting for. Itachi and Tori. I hope you like the twist because when I was writing this I was like...it could happen. Thanks for the reviews as always and it gave me motivation to get this up sooner then I thought. _

* * *

Chapter 66 

"What do you mean you can't find her!" Fushicho gives Naruto a serious expression.

Everybody on the beach was on high alert. Kai was looking at Naruto outraged of letting Tori go off by herself while he was with her, what made him even more pissed off was why was he with Tori in the first place.

"She said she was going to the bathroom," Naruto thought about it for a second. "Well she didn't say it like that but…"

_This isn't like Tori to make us worry. If Hayabusa finds out that I lost his daughter he'll kill me or put me on kids duty for the rest of my life!_ Fushicho holds her head in a panic. "Search the area!"

"But shouldn't we change. If we run into an enemy, I don't think I can fully attack with this on. " Riku tells her pointing to her bikini.

_Yeah I can._ Fushicho and Temari thought.

"Yeah we should. Then search the area." Fushicho orders them.

Kai furiously eyes Naruto. _If anything happens to Tori, I'll personally kill you myself!_

* * *

A waterfall was deep into the Kaiyo forest spilling down from a high cliff. If you were on top of the cliff, you could see the whole village in the distance. Behind the waterfall hidden, there was an open cave that had lit candles inside for light. Tori heard the waterfall in the background and slowly opened her eyes of hoping what she saw was her imagination. 

A dream, what Tori told to herself. She must admit she has been thinking about Itachi more then usual. But he wouldn't do something like that that was out of character of kissing her, it was impossible for him like cracking a smile.

Tori felt something wrapped around her body that felt warm. She opens her eyes completely but realized her body was paralyzed. She carefully eyes her surroundings realizing that she was on a harden bed sitting up against a wall; she definitely knew she was in a cave by the damp smell.

The cave resembled a hideout, having a small table, two chairs, and a bureau. She then recognizes exactly where she was of being one of her own hideouts that she stumbled upon visiting Kaiyo village for mission purposes.

_What am I doing here?_ Tori tried to move her arms but they were not budging one bit. She eyes down at what was covering her body then she saw a black long cloak with red clouds on it. Tori eyes widen in shock. _T-This is!_ "It wasn't a dream."

"I told you daydreaming will get you in trouble one day."

Tori looked around the hideout of didn't sense his presence when she first scanned the place, but it is still empty from her eyes. _Maybe Fukushu playing tricks on me again? That's it. That's what it is. This is a dream. It has to be. Itachi wouldn't…_Her heart started to speed up rapidly as she eyed the corner of her left eye and sees a figure. She couldn't move her head or her body just her eyes and mouth.

"It's been eight years haven't it Tori, since the last time we seen each other," Itachi says in his normal calm tone of voice. "I would have hope it would have ended differently but your very difficult to track down. But then again that's how I trained you to be."

Itachi was sitting right next to Tori on the bed with his eyes directed forward at the ground. He had his left leg bent which rest his arm over it, having his other leg hanging off the bed. He let the cave wall be his support for his back just like Tori was sitting up. Without his cloak on he wore his undergarment that was the uniform of the Akatsuki.

"Why?" Tori calm her body down of knowing their nothing she can do of the medicine he slip in her mouth. If she wasn't preoccupied by her birthday this would of never happened. This was the mean reason why she wanted to forget about it in the first place because something always bad happens on it. Tori eyes the ground. "Why am I here and taken back to the Akatsuki so you can extract Okami from me?"

"You know as well as I do that Genryuu Kyuu Fuujinwill not work on you," Itachi tells her. "Okami is always aware of your actions…You just don't know it. Just like she is aware right now as we speak."

"What are you talking about, Okami is always sleeping. If she would have known it was you," Tori eyes get serious of renewing the events in her head why she hated him so much. "She would have killed you!"

"Then why haven't she….Or should I say why haven't you commanded her to do it," Itachi eye her out the corner of his eyes. "If you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it already."

"Whatever manipulation your trying to do on me will not work," Tori assures him of not falling into his pitfalls. "Okami does as she pleases. Your lucky I can't move or I would of killed you myself!"

"Is that what you truly what?" Itachi tells her, hearing her aggressive behavior in her voice of haven't seen Tori this angry since she was eight years old.

"When I found out what you did to your family," Tori stared at the floor heartbroken. "…I wanted answers because it was no way you could have done that. But when I found out your true goal was to kill me, because you were afraid that I would surpass you, I wanted to destroy you."

Tori focus her attention on Itachi again. "You destroyed not only Sasuke life but mine as well that day. I trained everyday with the ambition to kill you, to become stronger then you because I wanted to become his avenger to not make Sasuke soil his hands, by killing you."

"I trusted you," Tori clench her teeth together of blaming him why she have a difficult time of trusting others of his betrayal. "…I trusted you with my life and would kill anybody that would have harmed you. I would have done anything for you because you were my sensei. I wanted you to be proud of me so I trained hard everyday for you, to live up to your expectations…But I was wrong. I should have seen it coming in the end. Everybody tries to be everybody friend until there done with you, then they betray you. That's how it is in this world. So that's why when I kill you, I will not feel regret."

A long pause was between the both of them of Tori confession stating her true goal in life was to kill him for Sasuke sake.

"So I see," Itachi inhale then breathes out. "You don't know anything do you? Is that what your father and his men told you? It seems he has more control over you then I thought. And that is why your mind is clouded with lies."

Tori looked at Itachi out the corner of her eye puzzled. "What are talkin-"

Itachi brings his right arm quickly around Tori shoulder and pushes her on the bed completely as he hovers over her. Tori looked at him confused of what he was trying to do to her. His eyes saw right through her that she was afraid of him or maybe it was the fact that she didn't call Okami powers right now to stop him. Itachi deep down felt something that he couldn't explain much of it of Tori no taking action towards him.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Tori says sounding nervous of the thought of him raping her just suddenly pop in her mind.

"To show you," Itachi tells her of not feeling odd that he was over top of her. "To show you what you have forgotten in your life. It was you who asked me to protect you."

_W-What is he…What is he talking about?_ Tori heart started to beat faster every second went by and sees the three semi colons in his eyes starting to change. _His eyes…It's too late to close my eyes._ Sweat dropped down her cheek of haven't felt this terrified before, only in her dreams.

Itachi saw the fear in her eyes as he just ignored it. "Now you will see." _TSUKUYOMI! _

Tori finally close her eyes. She never been put under the Tsukuomi before, but of what she heard from Kakashi he said it was like torture being trap in a Genjutsu with zero defense, that can last for three days. But in the real world it is merely three seconds. She cursed to herself of not wanting to go out like this with him. All the training she did Tori thought, a cheap shot Genjutsu is going to kill her. How ironic is that.

"This really is troublesome. Come all this way and I can't kill him. Humph, how bothersome. But Chengo gets all the fun in killing somebody." Baku coldly looked at Zaku.

_These voices. They sound familiar_. Tori finally open her eyes in which they were flummox. _I've been here before! _Tori quickly eyes the area then finds her eight year old body on the ground, blood pouring by five kunai being wedged inside of her.

"That's me," Older Tori told herself. "But I black out and woke up three days later of couldn't remember what happen."

"Yes, but I remember." Itachi says with his Akatsuki cloak on as he looked at his pitiful self when he was thirteen on the ground bleeding to death of eyeing Tori dead body in shock.

Older Tori body started to tremble of enormous chakra approaching from somewhere as she was oblivious that she can move her body in this Genjutsu Itachi placed on her.

The trees around them started to move violently as the wind started to blow much quicker. Zaku looked around not liking the feel in the air. His hair on the back of his neck for some reason started to stand up.

"What the..." Chengo yells out. He looked at Tori's eight year old body know standing up. Zaku and Baku turns in Chengo direction but see something not human happening.

"What is that!" Baku yells while his eyes were in dismay.

Young Itachi hears the commotion and opens his eyes to a terrifying image of Tori's body. Even he was speechless.

Zaku stared at her as his body started to tremble in fear. He put his hand on his left side where his kunai is held, ready to pull it out to his defense.

"This is…O-kami." Older Tori nervously said.

Tremendous dark purple Chakra started to form around Tori body. The three assassins couldn't explain what they were seeing and the charka they were feeling felt like death. Tori body was covered in blackness as black liquid started to drip from her body.

Underneath her, the ground that grew a little bit of grass started to die as the liquid showed it was toxic. Her whole body turned into inky black shadow of a wolf as three tails showed behind her. She gets down on her hands and feet like a wolf and started to growl like one too. The ground started to tremble underneath them as dust was flying everywhere making it difficult to see, it was as if they where all caught in a tornado.

"What is this horrible chakra?" Chengo shouts while shielding his eyes.

A minute later the wind started to die down, as the trees stop shaking violently. Tori's whole body was transformed into blackness as the enormous chakra formed around her; it took the shape of a wolf.

"What a monster!" Zaku said as him and his comrades all stare astonished.

Older Tori started to hold her head of feeling a major headache all of a sudden while her heart was pounding in her ear every second she breathe. _Stop this._

Young Tori eyes finally opened up.

"Stop this!" Older Tori was about to close her eyes not wanting to see anymore but Itachi quickly wraps his arms around her shoulder to secure her head to look forward while he controlled her body to not shun her eyes away from what she was about to see, as Tori quickly realized he was his puppet again.

"W-Why are…you do-ing this?" Tori asked him tensely.

"Because its you that been hiding from yourself of your true powers." Itachi replies back to her.

Young Tori once brown eyes turn red as the pupil shown three semi-colons.

"Sharingan!" Zaku yells in frustration. "But how!"

Older Tori eyes widen, of her body trembling, sweat dripping down her face in fear. _Sharingan? That's impossible!_ "That's impossible! This is a trick your making up!"

"Chakra." Okami said in a ghostly voice as she looked at the three assassins in excitement to kill them.

"What did that thing say?" Baku looked at it.

"Chakra. I sense...great chakra." Okami eyes widen in hunger. Her eyes started to turn in a different shape, the Mangekou Sharingan form. Okami gazed at the assassins and growls again. "I want chakra!"

The black liquid that surrounded her body started to spring out from her back like tentacles and launches itself at Baku. It grabs him in a shape of a hand as the liquid started to cover his whole body in a matter of seconds.

"Help me! Help me!" Baku cries for his teammates to save him.

Zaku and Chengo back away to not get to close to it as they saw what it did to the grass around the beast body. Zaku stared at Baku in fear of not moving anything and the same went with Chengo never seeing anything like it.

"I can feel...your precious chakra." Okami started to laugh of Baku caught in her grasp. The black liquid forms completely over his body as Baku scream in fear inside. In one second…

_NO, DON'T DO IT!_ Older Tori shouted in her head of wanting to close her eyes but Itachi spell wouldn't allow her.

**Crack**

A loud noise inside was heard of bones breaking. Baku voice was silent as no more screams came from the place that he was imprisoned in.

"Baku! Say something!" Chengo yells as his whole body was trembling with fear. "Baku, say something!"

"You bastard. You bastard!" Zaku yells, takes out his kunai, and charged at the wolf beast, not caring of the situation as anger filled his heart of the death of his younger brother. Chengo did the same thing and charged with him.

Young Itachi stared in amazement as he seen the two assassins charge at the wolf beast knowing it was futile of the enormous power Okami possesses.

The wind started to pick up in the air as the sky was filled with blackness. Okami smiles at them as eight tentacles spring out from her body again quickly rushing at the two men. They quickly pierced through there bodies violently, hitting their internal organs like flimsy piece of paper.

"AAAAAHH!" Chengo and Zaku screamed.

Zaku one eyed Okami in horrible pain of blood pouring out his mouth. "M-Mon…s-ster."

In seconds, their bodies were ripped to shreds as there body part were spread everywhere in the forest, as if an explosive tag was implanted in their body and detonated.

Okami smiles of the blood of humans that gave her so much pleasure that excited her body on fire. She heard somebody else heartbeat near her then turned her hungry eyes toward Itachi.

Itachi was to in shock to even move or crawl. His eyes were fixated of the dead men on the ground painted with their blood of never seeing a person rip apart in front of his eyes. He knew Tori was a Jinchuuriki but he never witnessed ones destruction before.

Soon he realized an image was in front of him. He looked up to see Okami smiling at him of her canine teeth desperately wanting more chakra.

"Such a weak boy," Okami says, "I had to be called to save somebody like you. It would appear she loves you more then I thought, knowing what I am capable of. You should be lucky because if she hated you I would have made you into my puppet by controlling your body and your soul. Tell me Uchiha. Would you do anything to protect your student?"

Young Itachi mind at the moment was to busy trying to control his heart not to jump out of his chest of how frightened he was. But when Okami mentioned Tori name he brought himself back to a calm state.

"I want…I want to protect her," Itachi said nervously but he started puking up blood from his mouth of the sword wound Baku left upon him.

"Then give yourself to me as you will swear to protect me no matter what. I can only possess Tori body if she wields me too but it would appear that my own body hasn't healed since my battle hundreds of years ago. If Tori would give her life for you, then I will save your life for her…but if you in anyway betray me," Okami sinks her deadly eyes into his. "Those eyes of yours will be mine."

Itachi felt like he was making a deal with the devil, his life to be saved for becoming a protector of sinister blood lusting beast that will kill him in an instance. "Yes."

"Then by me healing you, your life belongs to me as of this day," Okami says, "I will protect you, as you to me. But I will advice you to become stronger at any cost. Tori have been hunted all her life, but it was me that suppressed the memories of those people who feared her power ever since she was four. If you want to protect her, you have to become stronger, because she will always be hunted throughout her life."

Okami heard numerous conversations of the Baku memories of who was his employer. This was one of Okami powers in consuming her enemies of reading their minds and stealing their Jutsu. She had to focus her powers to quiet his thoughts. "Secrets. There are so many secrets in this assassination attempt that I will not reveal. But they will be dealt with soon enough by their actions." Okami look at Itachi. "But now for you…"

Okami puts her hand on Itachi forehead. Itachi eyes widen of feeling enormous chakra rushing through his body that he never felt before like an adrenaline rush.

Itachi felt his chakra restored and his wounds healed rapidly on his body. He sat up looking at his hands, never feeling this alive in his life before. He saw things clearly of what his goal in life was and he wanted to protect Tori, to become stronger for her so she can be happy, even if he has to sacrifice his own happiness for her, but her happiness was his happiness.

The black liquid covering Tori body started to reside back inside of her stomach of where her cursed seal was placed by her former Jinchuuriki holder. Tori small body started to appear again and fell towards Itachi as he caught her.

"Tori." Young Itachi eyes her unconscious body that also looked healed from her wounds too.

Older Tori eyes younger Itachi reaction as he was holding her. _It was me or Okami. But because I beg her to save him it was my responsibility. He gave his soul to protect me._ Tori eyes widen. _Wait a minute._

"You didn't…kill…your family because of me to gain power of testing your abilities…D-Did you?" Tori asked him hoping it wasn't true.

The images around the area changed as they were standing on top of black water with a red sky that resembled the twisted world of Tsukuomi.

"When I first meet you, you were always alone and because of this your father was afraid you would become cold and use Okami powers. When he saw you happy with me, it was there that I became a tool. It was your father and mine, to control you, to not make Okami appear ever again because everybody feared her power in every nation. That was one Bijuu that nobody wanted to control for their army. The whole idea was you were to love me as I to you, as I will be your weakness if the time came to kill you."

Tori eyes widen in shock of his information he was feeding her. "My father wouldn't. He loves me. What would you know?"

"But he did, because your father fear you most of all," Itachi explains to her. "That is why he took away your inheritance to take his place when he stepped down but gave it to his eldest son. That is why when you turn eighteen you are to marry a man without any second thought about it, regardless what you think and force you to never become a shinobi again. That is why he focuses on his sons' improvement and ignored yours to never become powerful then them. You to him was just a substitute."

Tori heart started to pound in her ear. "Just a substitute?"

"Yes," He answers her back. "To better control you, your father never told you where you truly came from did he? Or how Okami ended up in your body? How would he know because he not your real father."

_Your lying._ Tori thought.

"He found you drifting in a river near Jishin," Itachi says, "It was your mother that bares the Uchiha Kekkei Genkaithat saved your life by sacrificing herself for you."

Tori heart felt like it stopped a long with time itself. Her voice felt like it left her body while her throat felt tight. Apart of her knew that he was telling the truth but she didn't want to see it. She always believed or kept telling herself that Hayabusa was her father and Yoshika was her mother. She didn't second guess it because Yoshika loved her like she was her daughter.

"Now your eyes are starting to open now," Itachi can since powerful chakra coming outside which sensed like the Kyuubi boy but, there was another powerful chakra accompanied with him. Extracting Tori at this time was pointless now but he knew he has her and she will seek him out because he held the answers, Itachi thought. "If you want more answers then you will know how to find me. But I will also tell you one more thing, the Akatsuki objective are not what you think?"

Itachi finally break off his Tsukuyomi while his eye spun back to his three semi colons.

He was still hovering over Tori but her herself fell unconscious, too overwhelmed by what he told her. For a full five minute, Itachi gaze at Tori soft skinned face of rethinking about his soul she have taken from him in exchange of protecting her. He was her forever unless she released him, but in secret Itachi didn't want that to happen and then his life would truly be meaningless.

He destroyed his whole clan to gain power to protect her. He gave everything for her because in the end he was disguised of his family for using him to kill her. Now he understood Okami words completely when she said Tori will always be hunted for the rest of her life.

Itachi brings his right arm about to touch her face but…

"TORI!" Naruto yells her name.

Itachi flashes his eyes towards the waterfall of that loud mouth boy disrupting his time. _Him again._

_

* * *

Ok what did you think? Good, Bad or could of been better. Don't worry action is on its way but their was a lot of explanation that I wanted to cover in this chapter. Also the part when you was reading like I read this part before it was from chapter 1, 2, and 3 of the beginning of this long story. I fully explained the whole ordeal of what actually happened. _

Yeah Itachi falling for Tori, but he gave everything for her. What if Sasuke finds this out? Will he hate Tori for Itachi madness? Don, don, don! Questions, Questions, Questions. Next chapter Naruto is leaving Jishin but Tori having a hard time accepting the idea that this is the end. **Tear.** R&R


	68. Departure

_I would of had this chapter out yesterday but I had to work, Eagles game was on and then I had to do homework. But thanks for the reviews as usual and here it is._

* * *

Chapter 67 

Naruto softly land on a tree not to far from the waterfall where Tori is being kept by Itachi, having Nezumi being carried on his back. He was using her as his navigator. Naruto knew from everybody else that Nezumi always had a sense of where Tori was, no matter how far across a country she was in.

"Do you sense anything Nezumi?" Naruto asked her.

"Hmmmm," Nezumi smell the air of picking up Tori scent. She points to the west of them where the waterfall was. "Over there. She over there."

"Ok." Naruto jump off of the tree branch and headed in that direction.

Three minutes later he lands at the base of a waterfall. Nezumi finally jumped down off of him while Naruto check around the area.

"Ehh are you sure Tori here Nezumi?" Naruto says searching the area, clueless of not seeing Tori around. He doesn't hear an answer from his top tracker. "Nezumi?" He turned around as she was gone. His dot white eyes widen of starting to panic. _Oh no I lost both Tori and Nezumi in the same night! If I find Tori first she going to kill me! I just promised her I would protect her!_

"Naruto-oniisan up here!" Nezumi shouts.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the waterfall. He sees Nezumi on a ledge next to it and disappears behind the waterfall. "How she get up there?"

Naruto leap up the wall next to the waterfall and landed on the same small ledge Nezumi was on. He follows it and walk behind the waterfall. He quickly finds himself in a cave and to his surprise he saw Tori on a bed underneath white covers, noticing Nezumi right beside her.

"Tori!" Naruto yells and runs towards here side. He quickly lifted her body up seeing Tori eyes closed.

The birthday present, the blue pearl Naruto gave to her, started to react towards his presences. Tori felt the pearl mysterious energy which wakes her up. Her eyes slowly shift towards Naruto direction of seeing his bright smile on his face.

"N-Naruto?" Tori says and gets up on her own realizing the liquid remedy Itachi slip into her mouth has finally worn off.

"Oneechan!" Nezumi hugs her almost toppling her big sister over on the bed again.

"We were all worried. Did you get lost or something finding your way back?" Naruto asked her oblivious of asking why she was in this cave in the first place. Or he didn't care to ask her as long she was safe.

"I guess I was daydreaming and I kind of fell asleep." Tori gave him a smile of not wanting to tell what actually happened.

Naruto gave her a sulking look. _This girl and her daydreaming._

* * *

Itachi and Kisame in the distance watched Naruto, Tori and Nezumi leaving the waterfall. Naruto allowed Tori to wear his jacket to not catch a cold of still wearing her black bikini. 

Itachi specifically eyes Naruto of starting to feel a fraction of jealously in him, if that was possible of him to experience, of Naruto always being around Tori.

"What did you say to him Itachi-san?" Hidan says in a cold manner.

Itachi eyes behind him of looking at Hidan and Kakunu. Hidan had an irritated look on his face of being pulled away from his fun to dance with this woman Akatsuki told him to beware of.

"That everything is under control. That's all you need to know." Itachi tells him calmly which aggravated him that the leader of the Akatsuki would send those two anyway. He could have handled the situation himself but now Itachi knew he was growing impatient.

"Humph," Hidan gives him a cold stare but changes it quickly into an easy mood. "Well then. If our assistance is no longer acquired then we will be leaving. But that woman, when we capture the eight tail girl," Hidan become serious with a deep voice. "…Is mine for the taking."

"If you say so." Itachi replies to his comment unemotionally.

Kakunu just grins as they both disappeared into the night.

"Maybe you should have told him what that woman really is." Kisame eyes Itachi of finding out she maybe one of Okami immortal loyal subjects hundreds of years ago.

"That woman can not die, no matter how hard they try…Because she isn't human." Itachi responded but was preoccupied of one person who was running through his mind and that was Tori. It's was just a matter of time before she came to him. To him and not his brother or Kyuubi, only him.

**

* * *

Konoha Administration Office **

Tsunade looked outside of her office window. From one open window, a fresh air breeze gave her relief of nothing, as of today, have been going wrong. But she was recently informed of the situation that left Iwa village befuddled of the assassination of their council. The part that scared her most was it happened right under their noses. By this, she made Konoha beef up security and on the council committee as well until they can find out the reasons of the killing in Iwa village.

"Still thinking of problems I see. Keep it up and your face will stay that way."

Tsunade thought she didn't have to worry about idiots today but her luck always sucks.

"Jiraiya, researching your book still?" The brown eyed woman looked at her perverted partner sitting outside her window.

He gives her a weary look. _What would she know of pure art?_ "Anyway I haven't seen Naruto around Konoha lately. You put him on another mission?"

"Ah yes, I forgot you don't know do you?" Tsunade responded back.

"Know what?"

"You remember Yamagata Tori don't you?"

Jiraiya have a grin on his face of remembering that pretty little bombshell and wished he was still young. "How can I forget. One of the few youngest shinobis to be promoted Jounin." _Along with her beautiful cousin who I'm not to old to date._ He devilishly laughed in his mind of the watermelons she has on her.

Tsunade always thought Jiraiya was a pedophile judging by his happy expression thinking about Tori that way, unaware what he really was thinking about was Fushicho. "Well she took over Naruto and Sakura Training."

Jiraiya gives her an interesting look. "Surprised to see her taking on new students especially Naruto of all people," Jiraiya thinks for a second. "And how did that happen anyway?"

"You can say it was a mix up on Naruto mission and ended into something else. But as of two weeks ago their training with her was over. He should be back by the end of this week. They leave today from Jishin," Tsunade leans back in her chair and smirk. "Tori is a weird girl…and I for once want to see how far they grown when they get back."

Jiraiya looked at the full sunrise in Konoha concerned, unsure of the movements of the Akatsuki lately. _Why am I getting an uneasy feeling about this?_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Temari and Lee had their backpacks on their backs, all walking to Jishin main entrance gates of finally ending their journey in this beautiful village they grown to love. Tori, Fushicho, Nezumi, and Tala were walking behind them to escort them out of Jishin. 

"I'm gonna really miss this place." Naruto said smelling the rich fresh air again.

"Yeah, well remember to keep telling people this is a ghost town. I don't feel like fighting off invaders no time soon." Fushicho says giving them a bothered look of really do not feel like doing anything for a long time now, but that never happens in this village.

Naruto kept eyeing behind him of Tori depressed expression lately. He of all people didn't want to leave her. Heck he didn't confess his love for her, but he soon realized it was for the best to remain friends, to not cause any more problems for Tori then he already has.

Sakura eyes Naruto then glues her dark green eyes back at the ground again of being troubled these past days.

Kakashi watched both of his students' expression but especially at Sakura of hoping she would be happy of becoming one step closer on saving Sasuke. But even he couldn't help it as he also gave a sadden expression of leaving Fushicho, his beloved future wife behind yet again. He's going to be single for the rest of his life, Kakashi thought as waterfall of tears started to come down his face of its not fair.

They all approach the two double doors towering over them and stop.

"Well this is it." Naruto says. "Thanks Tori for everything. I learned a lot from you and I feel I gotten stronger too these past three months. Now I know I will be ready to fly pass a Chuunin rank and become a Jounin in no time."

"Humph. Have to become smarter for that to happen." Tala mocks him.

"What you say!" Naruto gives him an evil glare.

"Thank you Tori." Sakura tells her.

"No problem," She responds back. "I had fun being with you guys. I hope I didn't get ya'll into too much trouble."

"No not at all!" Naruto gives her a smile.

"Tori-sama?" Lee says. He gives her an over dramatic appreciation bow. "Thank you for helping me with my training!"

Tori give him a bow in return and smile. "I will greatly miss all of you."

"Come back again, Naurto-onissan, Lee-oniisan and Sakura-oneechan. Ok." Nezumi says happily towards them.

"It's a promise." Naruto smiles back at her.

They all wave goodbye to each other as Naruto and the others are walking out of Jishin doors. The large doors finally close behind them being sealed tight as Tori eyed the doors the most then the others. It would be the last time she would see all of them again.

Fushicho was about to walk away until she saw Tori body not moving.

"You ok?" She asked Tori.

"Yeah."

"Want to do something?" Fushicho asked offering to spend time with her little cousin. By far, she was the only one that understood Tori feelings of seeing Naruto leave that nobody else realized she liked or maybe started to love him.

Tori expression all of sudden change back to her normal self, of showing no emotions at all. It was as if Naruto and the others didn't come into her life.

"I don't feel like it." She finally said.

Tori slowly walked away from everybody else while Nezumi caught up to her and holds her hand of knowing Tori has been way off from her normal self this past week.

Fushicho and Tala looked at each other clueless of what happen to the more happy Tori they knew this past month. Fushicho stare more at Tori of not liking why Tori is keeping secrets from her.

_**Flashback**_

Fushicho and Kakashi appeared at a waterfall, the same waterfall Itachi kept Tori in. They both leaped up near a ledge and walked behind the water into a cave.

"Who lives here?" Kakashi says scooping around the area as he looked at the messed up sheets on the bed.

"Tori would come here time to time to relax in Kayio village." Fushicho answers him.

He looked at her curious. "You mean she would sleep here?"

"Yes."

Kakashi thought of that extremely odd that a girl with money wouldn't just go to a hotel, probably a training exercise was his conclusion.

"So why are we here now? Naruto and Nezumi already found Tori." Kakashi asked walking over to the bureau looking at a picture of two white huge wolves, Kawa and Ogawa and Tori was bending down petting Kawa on the head.

"Yes I know." Fushicho says. She walked over to the bed and puts her hand on top of it. She sniffed the air and found four scents then three if it was just only Naruto, Tori and Nezumi in the cave. Her eyes widen in shock. _It can't be…W-Why would he be here? What the hell is going on? Why wouldn't Tori tell me she had contact with Itachi? Wait, could he have told her…_

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked behind her.

Fushicho quickly covers up her expression. "N-No I'm ok. Let's go. We leave in three hours to Jishin and I want to get some type of rest before we head out." She gives him a reassuring smile to throw him off. Kakashi just gives her a look knowing she's not telling him something.

_**Flashback ends**_

Fushicho watched Tori and Nezumi walking away and thinks really hard why she would keep her encounter with Itachi a secret. She sighs of how bothersome this girl is to handle since she turned nine.

* * *

In the Yamagata Estate, Tori was walking to her room slowly by herself of already been three hours since Naruto and the others left Jishin. All this time she been trying to get back to her normal life, but that wasn't going to well. She even lost the energy to train. All she could think about was what Itachi told her, that she was adopted, and that her real mother, an Uchiha, sacrifice herself for her. 

But why would she? Tori couldn't come up with an answer for that.

Tori shakes her head of probably most of what, if not all, was a lie so he could capture her. But why would he tell her that the Akatsuki are not what they appear to be. What's there to think about, they want to capture all of the Bijuu and will use any means to get to them.

_To protect me. Humph. I'm still gonna kill you for what you done to Sasuke. Next time you won't catch me easily off guard. _

"In a year you will be not my responsibility anymore but to another. I'm thinking of your future. So until then you will not go on any missions until that time is up."

Tori remembered her father words of being confined to this prison of a village. _Like that going to happen. I will kill you Itachi._ Tori start to get angry of him disrupting her mind. _Damn it!_

Tori eyes started to bother her again and begin rubbing them to make them stop but then looked at her chest. She brings her right hand up and touched the necklace Naruto gave to her. Although this made her eyes stop annoying her but unfortunately her head started to hurt every time she thought of Naruto.

She stumbles to the wall to support herself up of desperately tying to get rid of the headache in her head.

_What is this? What is wrong with me? Every time I think of Naruto it hurts. Every time I think of my past it hurts_. Tori thought holding the side of her head.

"Tori have been hunted all her life, but it was me that suppressed the memories of those people who feared her power ever since she was four."

Tori eyes widen of forgetting about Okami words. _That's right. The only person that knows everything is Okami. That woman will not control me anymore. She will tell me what I need to know._

"Tori are you ok?"

Tori head stop aching as she looked up at Kai staring at her with concern eyes.

"I'm fine." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her again knowing she was lying.

"I said I am fine!" She says getting irritated with his questions upon questions all the time.

Kai takes a step back of never hearing Tori raise his voice at him but what disturb him the most was her serious eyes. "Sorry, my apologies."

Tori started to walk pass him to continue going to her room. But Kai started to walk behind her which made her clueless why he was bothering her still.

"I said I was fine." She tells him again but more in a calm tone of voice.

"I know but…I…wanted to know," He stop walking, rubbing his head, looking down at the floor of being very nervous what he was about to ask. "Do you want to go to Kawerchu restaurant and get something to eat? I been really wanting to take you there but-"

"Kai I wish for you to stop it." Tori interrupted him and watched the ground in a cold stare. Kai look at her puzzled.

"I don't like going on dates nor do I care about them. I my be your in a year but I'm not your today. I'm only marring you and giving up my rights as a shinobi for the village because I'm forced too. I can never leave this village until my time is up. I'm always being controlled," Tori have a slight smile on her face which resembled a sinister smile Fukushu would do. "Like a puppet. Kai, you will never understand me even if you tried."

"I can understand you if you talk to me," Kai tried to sympathize with her. "You never gave anybody a chance to open up too not even Megami or Tala. When I found out you was are sensei, I thought that maybe we can be friends again. But then I realized you only trained us quickly because we were in your way. When we became Jounin you barely even talk to us, like we never existed. I wanted to talk to you but I was afraid too. All I ever wanted you to be was happy like you were these past three months."

"Happy. Friends. Humph." Tori start to walk away. "Those things only stop me from accomplishing my main goal in life. My happiness was strip away from me a long time ago. So preach that to somebody else that cares."

Kai angrily eyes her of her stubbornness. He runs up to her, grabs her wrist, pushes her against the wall and grips her up by her flak jacket collar. He was finally sick and tired of Tori attitude and he didn't care if he was gripping up his former sensei or his future wife for that matter. Tori didn't struggle to get him off of her, only an unwilling look in her eyes of giving up on life in general.

"Your always so stubborn. You only think about yourself and never others. Happiness, friendship, like you don't care? Bullshit! We put our lives on the line for you everyday and all this time you mean you didn't care if we lived or die on our missions?" Kai grips his teeth.

"Does that bother you?" Tori tells him in mild tone. "Like I told you before, preach that to somebody who cares."

"What do you know about being a ninja," Kai protested raising his voice now to her. "Protecting the important people you love and giving your life for them. You're a disgrace if you think people lives are nothing."

"Whoever dreams was that was very delusional person." Tori said hearing all that crap from Itachi mouth and look where it got her now.

"Why you-" Kai grips his fist but Tori sensed his intentions of about to punch her as she, in a flash, brings her kunai to his neck, which made Kai stop his actions quick.

Tori start to chuckle of Kai expression towards her which made him intimidating to her for once in her life. "Like I told you before….preach that to somebody who cares."

Tori finally pushed him away from her and start to walk away. She started to grin of her actions of that felling extremely good for some reason. Kai stares at her still angry of hating to be a pawn in somebody's game, and that what he was in Tori mind?

Fushicho was leaning on the wall down the hallway, out of site, listening to their conversation. It was the first time she actually heard them talk to each other and it happens in an argument. If that not a start to a healthy future marriage then I don't know what is, Fushicho thought. _But... _Fushicho eyes the ground worried._ I wonder who was speaking, Tori herself or Fukushu._

* * *

In her darken room, on the floor, only source of light was the near full moon shinning in, Tori using her own blood is writing seal characters on the floor which resembles closely of the Fuuja Houin seal. There were three circles in the middle of her room like a ripple effect with more inscriptions around each circle, making sure nothing escaped out when a force hits each circles acting like barriers. 

This Jutsu is very dangerous to perform. Tori herself only used it once out of her life and the last time it left her extremely weak for days.

Tori walk into the middle of the circles and sit down Indian style. She inhales deeply of performing something like this, it can become very dangerous if one written word around the circle is off by an inch, and she didn't want to think about the consequences if the barriers fail. If they did fail Okami can clam full possession of her body without her mind noticing it.

Tori only hand on black short sleeve shirt and pants, to make sure her arms, neck, and face where her only skinned to be shown.

_At this point I really don't care. I will find my answers._ Tori eyes widen and put her hands together in O-hitsuji hand seal. She started performing hand seals slowly and say their names in a minimal toned voice.

"O-hitsuji, Saru, Inu, Uma, Ryu, Hebi, Tora, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Nezumi, O-ushi, Tori, O-hitsuji, Saru, Inu, Uma, Ryu, Hebi, Tora, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Nezumi, O-ushi, TORI!"

The floor below her started to glow purplish black of her own blood she written on the floor. The three circles around her glowed light green as the words started to spin in a circle. Seal characters on the ground started to retreat and form on her arms, neck and face.

"Complete Mind Warp no Jutsu!" Tori yell out.

Her eyes glow golden-yellow of activating Okami powers within her. Tori mind was suck into her own as everything around her was pitch black, still sitting Indian style.

_So it worked._

She gets up and eyes around the area of not noticing an appearance of her special guest she hasn't heard from in awhile.

"OKAMI!" Tori yell trying to make her come out because she knew she was listening. "Okami where are you? No more games! Come out now! I will not allow you to control me anymore!"

"Alright, alright!" Fukushu says coming out of nowhere. "I would love to sleep more without this ruckus waking me up."

"Fukushu I didn't call you. Where Okami? I know she's hiding somewhere!"

"Okami ehh," Fukushu thinks for a second and gives her a little smile. "So I see. Itachi have finally told you"

"Huh? How do you know that?" Tori gave her a curious look.

"Because I told you before I know everything you know or are going to do. You want Okami. She is standing right in front of you." Fukushu says directly eyeing her.

Tori eyes widen in shock.

_That's impossible!_

* * *

_What have we learned? That Jariaya loves watermelons. Just playing. _

_Tori having problems with dealing with her emotions of Naruto leaving Jishin. The main reason why Okami didn't want Tori to remember distrub memories of her past life that she might or will end up like Gaara. _

_Tori liking the aggressive Kai then the normal calm Kai. Like Tsunade said Tori is a wierd girl._

_Oh what did I forget. Oh Yeah Fukushu is Okami. Interesting. Next chapter a lot of Tori past is explained. Her real mother, why she truly doesn't like Kai, how did Fukushu appear to her. Yes questions, questions, and questions. Answers, answers, asnwers. _

_I also just realized Monday stated to become my update day now. I blame school. What do you guys think of what is happening in the story so far?_


	69. Fukushu True Self

_Previously on Naruto_

"Fukushu I didn't call you. Where Okami? I know she hiding somewhere!"

"Okami ehh." Fukushu thinks for a second and gives her a little smile. "So I see. Itachi have finally told you,"

"Huh, how do you know that?"

"Because I told you before I know everything you know or are going to do. You want Okami. She is standing right in front of you." Fukushu directly eyes her.

Tori eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Chapter 68 

Tori take a step back of not understanding what Fukushu just said. "W-What are you talking about? You can't be Okami. S-Stop playing around. This isn't funny anymore."

Fukushu walk closer to Tori as her appearance started to change. Fukushu image was near a beautiful thirty year old woman but she looked as if she could be Tori's older sister. Her hair was shorter then Tori coming down a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were chestnut brown like Tori, but those eyes seemed mush sadder of seeing the horrors of this world over the past hundreds of years of being alive.

Fukushu clothing changed as well. She had on long black coat, black pants, black shirt, even black ninja shoes, everything was black on her that made her looked dangerously beauty, that went together of the spitting famous image everybody known her features by, a black wolf.

"This is my true appearance. My real name is Fukushu but as time went on people started to call me Okami because of my powers resembling a wolf."

"You lied." Tori says looking at the blackened ground. She finally controls her emotions of not feeling scared but betrayed. "You lied. Why do people always lie to me?"

"Tori I-"

"Do you think that I need to coddle like a child all the time?" Tori anger turns into a sly smile all of a sudden. "You're like them. I guess I am truly alone in this world in the end. Even though you would always yell at me because I wasn't like other people, I always thought you were my only friend. No I thought you were my sister because you were like me. Everybody hated me when I was little. I didn't understand it. Even my friend that I thought like me only was forced to be around me."

_**Flashback**_

In Jishin village, five year old Tori was in a playground surrounded by a group of children her age waiting to play hide and seek. Also in this group, a five year old Kai who was the ring leader of the group, because all the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be like him. But because of Kai famous clan and him to marry Tori in the future, all the girls hated Tori with a passion. This would give up their opportunity to be with Kai.

Tori never got along with children her age. She tried many times too but they would always say she was either too smart or too stupid. After the death of her mother at age four, Tori didn't show many emotions. It was always a straight face. She couldn't explain it but she felt something was missing out of her life, which made her forget many things or she would daydream about wolves, Teutoberg Forest or her mother. These traits made many of the children in the village angry with her, even the children in her own clan felt the same way.

Tori eyes were diverted to the sky watching the waves of clouds of how her and her mother used to watch them together and distinguished what they resembled.

Next to her, Kai was explaining the rules to the kids while four girls were evil eyeing Tori of being even close to their beloved Kai.

"I truly can't stand her," A blonde hair girl said who goes by the name of Kanako giving Tori a wicked glare. Everybody thought Kanako was the prettiest girl in her class in the ninja academy and also smart. Kai liked hanging around her but she heard he got scolded for it because he was suppose to be with Tori. This angered Kanako even more of despising her. "I don't understand why she has to go everywhere Kai goes."

"Yeah it's a shame because your way better then her." Beniha told her. She was Kanako right hand girl.

"You know if something happened to her, Kai's clan will have no choice but to not marry her. Hehe." Kanako told them with a devilish grin on her face getting an idea.

"Ok. Let's play already." A young boy said complaining how long this is taking.

"Ok, I'm it." Kai walked to a tree and put his arm on it, putting his face on his arm to not peek. All the children started to run away.

"1, 2, 3." Kai take one peek under his shoulder and notice Tori was still next to him watching the sky. _What's the matter with her she can't even play hide and seek._ "Tori go hide somewhere. The game started."

Tori finally eyed him with a clueless expression. "Hide?"

"Yes hide. I'm it, so I have to find you guys before you reach back here." Kai shakes his head of how stupid she always acts and it ticks him off he has to marry her when he grows up. "Just hide as far as you can." Kai put his face back on his arm and continues counting but took another peek to make sure Tori was gone, but there was no trace of her.

Tori started to run through Jishin to find a perfect spot to hide but was stopped by Kanako and her gang.

"Kanako how come you're not hiding?" Tori asked her out of curiosity.

"Because where waiting for you. We girls were discussing how we never have fun together and I told them why not now." Kanako started walking over to Tori. "We are friends right?" Tori couldn't understand Kanako actions but was happy inside she wanted to be her friend and nods her head. "Good I know of a perfect place to hide. Let's go."

They all run off. Ten minutes of running Tori knew she wasn't in Jishin village anymore but deep outside of the deformed forest that lied beyond the perimeter of the village. Tori started to get a terrible feeling in her gut to turn back because the more they got deeper in the forest, the more they could get lost.

Kanako gave her friends an unpleasant look of insanity, in no doubt that all three of them started to get second thoughts about this plan. Kanako knew there was a steep hill coming up that was well hidden behind bushes, which made her smile even more.

Kanako started to walk beside Tori and puts her arm around her shoulders pretending to be her buddy. "You know Tori, what do you think about Kai?"

"He's my friend." She replied not second guessing why she was asking her the question.

"I'm sure he is. But I guess I will have to be the bad guy to tell you this but, he told me that he hated you." Kanako says without a shred of guilt of hurting Tori feelings.

Tori stop walking and gave Kanako a puzzled expression. "Why would he say that?"

Kanako take a couple steps back from Tori. "I mean look at you. You're too stupid to become a ninja. You can't even remember anything I'm surprised you can remember your name. He's only forced to be your friend because his parents make him. It a shame he being wasting on somebody like you. You know it would be fun if you just disappear."

"Why are you saying this, I thought we were friends." Tori told her of not understanding why she was being so mean to her if friends are suppose to me nice to you.

"Friends," Kanako started to laugh. "Why would I be friends with an idiot like you? You make this village a disgrace. I guess you really are the stupidest person in the Yamagata clan. I say we play our own hide and seek girls, what you say."

They all start to smile and pull out kunais from their brown pouches on their waist.

Kanako continues to count. "1,2,3…."

Tori eyes widen as she turn around to run through the forest. Kanako started to count louder to make her keep running.

Tori took another step but falls down a steep hill. She tumbles violently down the hill hitting every tree branch, bushes and rocks along the way making deep cuts appear all over her body. She tried to stop herself as she was coming near a cliff, but it was too late.

Her small body falls down the cliff but lucky a ledge stopped her from plummeting further down into the darken abyss below her. She lands on her back harshly, hitting her head on the rock that sent a shocking tremor in her head. It felt like her skull was splitting in two. Blood spilled from her mouth as she was completely unconscious. Her body was torn up as her left arm and right leg was twisted and broken badly. She laid their lifeless like a broken doll unwanted by anybody to be put back together.

Kanako gang was laughing so hard how Tori ran from them.

"That idiot thought we were going to kill her! You should have seen the look on her face!" Kanako says still laughing.

Benihia looked up at the darken sky. "It's going to rain. We should hurry back."

"But what about Tori. She can get lost out here. She not a ninja like us." Keto says towards Kanako.

"Who cares," Kanako says not caring if Tori lived or died in the forest knowing it was still dangerous to be outside the village. "She'll find her way back. Let's go."

Tori finally gained consciousness and eyed the sky of rain falling on her bloody face. She couldn't understand why people hated her. She couldn't understand why Kanako say she was her friend but then try to hurt her. She wanted to know if what she said about Kai was true, that he really despised her and was forced to hang around her because of her family status.

Tori thoughts were interrupted when she felt somebody lingering around her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at **Herself**.

The spitting image of herself bent down eyeing Tori condition but somehow the rain wasn't effecting her as she was completely dry.

"Wow you're really banged up." She told Tori.

"You look like me." Young Tori couldn't understand what was going on.

"Maybe." Her twin self laughed at her. "My name is Fukushu. What's your name?"

"Tori."

"You know what Tori, I would have personally token care of those girls," She tells her in a carefree manner. "Maybe tortured them. That would have been entertaining."

"I can't do that." Tori tells her of not feeling anger towards Kanako for some reason.

Fukushu eyed her, wiping away her carefree attitude into an irritable one, of not liking Tori response. "Now I see what your problem is."

"You're not real are you?" Tori says with a calm voice. "I can tell. I wish for you to leave. I don't need another friend right now. I can get up on my own." Tori left her body up but it shocked Fukushu because she was oblivious that her arm and leg were broken. But what surprised her even more was she didn't show an ounce of pain on her emotionless face.

"If you haven't notice your arm and leg is broken." Fukushu tells her.

Tori just ignored her words and was still trying to fully push herself up, but to tell the truth she wasn't accomplishing much.

"I don't need anyone's help. It brings unnecessary trouble." Tori tells her.

"So I see. Fine then, if that's what you want. I will heal you regardless. If you need me I will come to you again, because you will see I am your only friend." Fukushu says in a cheerful mood.

Fukushu hands start to glow black and put two fingers on Tori forehead. Tori eyes widen of an enormous rush of chakra flowing through her body that she never felt before. After a minute, Fukushu disappeared like she never existed. But Tori eyed her once broken arm and leg as they were healed. She looked up at the sky, with the rain pouring down on her, soak and wet, of wondering was she dreaming or was it for real.

"That's was the time I first meet you," Older Tori told Fukushu."I was always anti-social because everybody hated me…even Kai. Although the arrangements for me to marry Kai was already made when I was a baby, I didn't understand the true meaning of marriage until I meet Itachi, that I started to…or maybe..."

Young Tori was in her room putting a small present together for Kai's birthday today of him tuning six. Fushicho walked in Tori's room of seeing her about to get up.

"Oh I see you finally put his present together." She tells Tori.

"Kai is my only friend so I wanted to give him something special with my own money I earned." Little Tori told her cousin.

"You mean you used up all your money?" Fushicho was surprised of her actions. Most kids don't blow money away unless it's for their own selfish needs.

"It doesn't matter," Tori says. "Money is money. Kai is my friend. I don't value money like others. So I don't mind spending my whole savings on it."

Fukushio started to smile, excited of her little cousin liking somebody. "Do you like him?"

Tori started to walk pass Fushicho but stops and eyes her.

"You remind me of her." As Tori was referring to Fukushu and how they resembled each others personalities.

Fushicho curiously eyed her cousin. "Her?"

Tori walk out of her room leaving her older cousin dumbfounded scratching her head.

After ten minutes of walking around Jishin, Tori finally reached the Yoshino estate, watching people running around to get Kai birthday party ready. Kai was the soon to be head of his family and his birthday was important to his father. Tori started to enter Kai house and removed her shoes. Her ears perked up of hearing Kai arguing with his mother and father about something. But what surprised her was Kai said her name.

"Why do Tori have to come to my party?" Kai shouted angrily.

"I thought you would have wanted to invite her." His mother told him.

"I didn't invite her. You guys did. Everyone always laugh at me because I'm going to get married to an idiot. Its not fare! Its not fare! Its not fare! Its not fare! Why can't I marry whoever I feel like and why it had to be her? She ruins everything! I wish she would disappear!" Kai yelled at his parent and runs out the living room to go up to his room.

"That kid." His mother said in a bothersome mood hearing the door to his room slam that rattled the dishes in the kitchen.

Tori body froze in shock in which dropped his present on the ground. _He hates me._ Tori touched her head of getting a major headache all of a sudden the same side she hurt her head a couple months ago. _Why does everybody hate me? I thought Kai was my friend. I don't understand. Kai wishes me to disappear?_ Tori looked at her hands and gripped them of a new feeling surging through her body, it was anger and hate. _Why does ever body want me to disappear?_

Kai father felt an enormous amount of chakra circulating around his house with evil intentions to kill behind it. He gets up quickly which left his wife puzzled.

"Wait here." He walked to the main entrance of the house but sees nobody there, only a present on the floor. He pick it up which was really odd to just be sitting there, but pick up a familiar scent on it. His eyes widen. _Could Tori overhead our conversation?_

**_Flashback ends_**

"This was why I hated Kai and granted his wish to disappear from his life," Tori says, "Now I know what Itachi said starting to make since. They only assigned Kai as my student to replace Itachi, for us to fall for each other, to control me. I didn't question it before but I guess I'm like other Jinchuuriki in the end, to be feared even in a horrible place like Jishin where monsters run wild. Guess I'm the boss of all of them." She sarcastically laughs at the idea.

Tori gave Fukushu an evil eye. "Tell me Fukushu so I can understand it from your point of view, why did you make me forget things out of my life?"

"Because I did it to protect you." She tells her hoping she understands her decision.

"Protect me!" Tori raised her voice. "You made my life a living hell!"

"You don't understand," Fukushu tries to explain her actions to Tori. "Many villages fear Jishin growing power and with me here it strengthen Jishin army ten fold. So other villages secretly got together like Iwa village, to kill you and that's what they did. When you were young, you were targeted by many assassins who would take the job to kill you. This happened many times ever since you turned four."

"What?" Tori eyes widen of images, countless upon images, filling her mind of mutilated bodies everywhere as her younger self was sitting right in the middle of it. Nearly sixty men, torn to shreds that made Tori sick to her stomach of she was capable of doing this.

Tori legs felt weak as she falls to her knees and grabs her head of her headache starting up again from the too many images rushing in her mind.

"Stop it." Tori says in a whisper.

"I didn't want you to remember them because its not eyes of a child to see at your age. If I let you kept those memories you would have went insane." Fukushu explained to her.

Tori looked at her angrily. "Why, you would of like that?"

Fukushu gives her a slight smile. "For once I didn't want to see you follow my path in life. Because your mother would of not liked it." Tori eyes widen of never hearing her mention her real mother before. "Your real mother, Biyuki, was just like you and was feared by her father because of my powers. But she never once regretted having me with her."

"I could never understand her," Fukushu says remembering her mother that made her feel being happy during her time alive. "She was kind to me even though I always put her down of being weak. Her father tried to control her future and never wanted her to become a ninja. She was the only ninja in the Uchiha family that couldn't be a ninja to keep her a secret of my powers. It was the reason why your mother and her father moved out of Konoha in the first place. Her father didn't want his daughter to experience battle because this was the true power of their Kekkei Genkai, the true strength of the Uchiha clan. If I got out, there was going to be a lot of trouble and finger pointing."

"Biyuki wanted to change her fate and trained to become a ninja secretly. She asked me to teach her and so I did, just like I did with you. But it still wasn't enough for her father eyes and banned her to stop. She hated him for it but she complied because she didn't have a voice to speak for herself. She was also wedded to a man since she was a child, just like you and Kai."

"But your mother didn't want to. She knew in her heart it was wrong and it was slowly eating her inside. The night on her wedding day, her new husband was aggravated by Biyuki resisting him," Fukushu looked at Tori serious. "…So, she called upon my powers. I complied and killed him just like I did with those men for you."

"But with my actions, Biyuki had to run for the rest of her life. She became a missing-nin, and had to be hunted down so she wouldn't end up in the wrong hands. We were attacked everywhere we went by other shinobis from different villagers, but they were no match for us or should I say your mother. Biyuki had fully utilized the Sharingan at her will, better then her own clan as they grew weaker. If her powers weren't hidden, she would have been their prized trophy."

"Your mother not only mastered the Mangekyou Sharingan at her young age, she formed her own doujutsu that transformed the Sharingan to a higher level, surpassing everybody in the Uchiha clan that came before. It was her jutsu alone because it took tremendous amount of chakra to perform it. This jutsu was called the Gate of time."

"The Gates of Time." Tori gave her a clueless look.

"Yes, this doujutsu was extremely deadly, even deadlier then the Mangekyou. It would overload her opponent with memories of both their pasts and their future, driving them temporarily mad. Biyuki used it only three times out of her life before she died and she only used it in self-defense."

"Amazing." Tori says, unaware that the Sharingan could surpass the Mangekyou form and her mother did that on her own without the help of Okami.

"But like I said it consumed a lot of chakra," Fukushu kept explaining her story. "When she did this, she became weak and that's when she met your father. When he found your mother, he knew who she was and felt my power in her. He wasn't afraid of Biyuki and saw her sadness in her eyes of being controlled like he was by the false ideas of his own village. He took her in and they traveled to many places to evade both their countries trying to kill them."

"As time went on, they fell in love and then you were born. But many villages were still trying to kill them. In the heat of battle your father gave his life for your mother to escape with you. But soon she knew she was going to be cornered but she also knew they were going to kill you as well. Biyuki didn't want you or me to be killed. So she used Doppelganger no Jutsu and told me to use the Body Soul Attachment on you so I would still live."

"Even though I am powerful, I still needed to live in another body to fully regain my strength, to sleep long periods of time. But in the process she would die as well. I told her there was another way but Biyuki didn't want me to kill anymore, so she refused my help. She said she didn't want her family to be killed in front of her eyes. She told me to protect you. It was her wish, so I ran with you. I performed the Body Soul Attachment on you and I lived in your body and she died. But I left you floating in a river and you ended up in Jishin."

"I tried to not make you see the horrors of this world like I did and so I erased your memories of them. I thought I was protecting you." Fukushu looked at the ground, maybe ashamed that Tori mother is dead because of her.

"But I knew something was off," Tori says, "I felt it because of my high insight that I decided not to tell people about what was wrong with me. I was different and I knew it. And I alienated myself for that too. My life would have been better if you just told me the truth. But you didn't. You kept everything a secret from me. I thought you were different."

"Tori."

Fukushu was about to continue saying something but Tori eyed her with tears coming down her face of keeping her real mother identity from her and her father, that she was adopted and found, the pack she made with Itachi, that Iwa was targeting her and sent shinobis to kill her, and she erased her memories without her consent.

Now it all made sense to her how Hayabusa never thought of her as his real daughter but just another weapon. She would never gain his love again. This world is always what it look like, empty, lies, and deceitful. Tori wiped away her tears and stood up. She didn't want to be controlled anymore. Whatever happens she will accept it.

"Fukushu I'm only going to say this once…Don't interfere with my life anymore. I don't need you. All this talk about being true to my feeling, but my only friend is lying right in front of my face. If you interfere again I will place a seal barrier to stop you from roaming freely as you please and seal you until I die."

Fukushu started to get angry of Tori childishness and threatening her at that to seal her actions. She couldn't understand it. She was protecting her and she was acting like she done something wrong. It's what her mother request from her.

Fukushu surly didn't like Tori comment of containment. "Are you threatening me?"

"It is a warning," Tori sounded bold in her voice defending her words before. "I don't need you to protect me anymore. And importantly do not interface with my battles as of this day. I'll do them myself."

"You think you are ready to go up against a Kage!" Fukushu shouts at her. "Your only this powerful because of me! When you needed me I was there? When you need a friend I was there?"

"A friend doesn't lie to you!" Tori raises her voice of tired of being betrayed all the time.

"That's right, what would you know about being one right, because you're such an expert," Fukushu mocks her. "Fine, do as you please. I will not interfere with you or your battles. Do not come to me when you're weak and near death. Because I will tell you one thing, if you ask for my power again, your body will be mine for the taking!"

"And you're an expert on being a friend," Tori give Fukushu one last look, ignoring her furious expression and does quick hand seals. "Release!"

Tori consciousness returns back to reality and on the floor in her room. She sloughs down, breathing heavily of the huge amount of chakra being used, far too much then she expected. The marks on her face and arms start to dissipate, as if sizzling off her body.

Tori eyes started to hurt again as she close them and collapse onto her wooded floor.

_I don't want to be controlled anymore. _

* * *

_Tori mother cool huh. Makes you wonder if Tori married Kai will he end up like her mother's former husband. _

_How about Tori threatening Fukushu and vise versa. This is going to play a big factor how Tori performs when fighting Itachi._


	70. The Battle Begins

_Yes two chapters in one day. Finally. Just to keep you guys happy. _

* * *

Chapter 69 

Naruto, Kakashi and Lee were sleeping on the ground trying to get plenty of sleep of their long journey back to Konoha tomorrow. In her sleeping bag, Sakura tried to get some sleep but Naruto snoring accompanied by Lee too, was keeping her awake. She mostly stared at the stars of how brightly they looked tonight. Honestly, Sakura was worried about Tori for some reason to actually go back to sleep. She couldn't understand why, Tori can take care herself. Shoot, she went up against Orochimaru with no fear and took out Kabuto in less then two minutes.

_Yeah. She'll be alright._ Sakura turned around in her sleeping bag to look at the ground then at Naruto. She knew he was heartbroken not revealing his true feelings for her. Maybe it was for the best to just stay friends. She closes her eyes again to try to block out the snoring noises, but felt her heart pounding rapidly out of the blue then got an image of…_SASUKE!_

Sakura eyes widen and jumped out of her sleeping bag. She looked to her right and sees her sensei eyeing the sky.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I know Sakura. Wake Naruto and Lee." Kakashi commanded his student.

_Fushicho, I knew then that Itachi visited Tori but he did not capture her. I do not know what he is up too but everybody including Sasuke is being brought to one spot. This is becoming extremely dangerous._ Kakashi thought remembering how this all played out before when Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi was all in one spot.

* * *

Tori eyed her forehead protector laid on her bureau. She reminded herself what it meant to her when she was a young of becoming a shinobi before everything happened with Sasuke's family. She couldn't feel but responsible that it was her fault his family was dead. Even though Sasuke would probably never forgive her if he found out the truth but she must kill Itachi with her own hands. It's what she promised him when he was at the hospital that night when his family was murdered, that she would be his avenger. No matter how much Sasuke trained with Orochimaru, he would never defeat his brother. 

Tori eyed the full moon as it restored some of her chakra. If she wanted to stand out all night, her chakra would fully restore back to her. Tori thought she will do it after what she has to do.

Tori didn't have her Jounin outfit on but only her long black and grey camouflage coat, black pants and black top. This was the same outfit she wore when she left Konoha a month ago.

She had her brown backpack on and ready to leave. It was finally her decision to leave Jishin for good. As a result, everybody would be happy like she never existed. Her father and family wouldn't have to worry about her, Nezumi would be truly safe because if anything happened to her in front of her eyes she would kill everybody in her path, and Kai would marry somebody he loves without restrictions…Yes this was the best thing, besides she wasn't apart of Yamagata family in the beginning.

Tori took a step outside of her room, looked back inside her room of all the years this was her shelter from everybody else. Then she closed the door. Tori was about move forward on her path of leaving Jishin when her eyes widen of Nezumi standing in front of her. She had her coat and backpack on ready to go wherever Tori was heading. It surprised Tori how excellent Nezumi insight was just like hers. She just knew.

Tori bends down to Nezumi level and puts her hand on her cheek like a mother would do to confront her child.

"Nezumi you can't come with me this time." Tori told her in a soft tone of voice to not wake anybody up.

"But Nezumi goes wherever Oneechan goes. Where a team right?" Nezumi eyed her worried of knowing she was leaving her.

Tori embraces Nezumi in her arms of not wanting to leave her behind but where she was going, she will never have a life on the run. "Thank you." Tori looked at Nezumi and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry I'll come back for you ok."

Nezumi stare at the floor sadden. She knew Tori wasn't coming back because her forehead protector wasn't on her and she treasured it to surpass everybody in the village, also for her father recognition. Nezumi body started to hurt all of a sudden that she couldn't understand this feeling inside of her as if something else was reacting.

They were always together. Tori and Nezumi, since Tori found her. Nezumi knew everything about Tori. She felt Okami the second she touched her finger tips when she saved her. She felt safe of nothing in the world would ever harm her. Even though Nezumi didn't have the love of a real mother but she thought Tori was her mother.

Tori started to hum her mother song. In seconds, Nezumi felt her body become extremely heavy as her eyes started to see Tori in a blur. This song always put her asleep. It was her chanting song that always brought her pleasant dreams.

"O-nee-ch..." Nezumi finally falls into a deepen sleep and lends on Tori chest.

Tori picked her younger sister up, brings her into her own bed and place the covers over her small body. When Tori looked at Nezumi, little sheds of tears started to roll down her cheek of didn't want this to turn out this way. But she knew if she stayed, her life as well as others will be destroyed because of her.

Tori kept humming her chanting song, placed a kiss on Nezumi forehead while brushing her hair back, smiled and started to walk out the door.

When Tori walk out she saw Fushicho body on the floor, sitting down, leaned up against the wall. Fushicho eyes started to get heavy of Tori singing voice as it started to affect everybody in the Yamagata Estate. Fushicho tried to stay awake but it was impossible just like it was impossible when she song for her before, before everything happened, before mother had left her alone in this world. Happy memories started to flutter back into her mind again like a wonderful dream that she long forgotten.

"M-Moth-er." Fushicho finally fall asleep as her body fell to the floor completely.

Tori bends down to touch Fushicho head and smiles of really going to miss her as well.

Tori gets up and started to walk away towards the exit of Jishin. Each step she took, the people out at night all fell asleep. It's as if Tori blew special sleeping powder over the entire village to make everybody fall asleep. This was good for her because nobody questioned why she was leaving the village, but it was also bad because the village would be left defenseless.

Tori knew this would be the last time setting foot in Jishin. She knew she would miss those few people that she did trust in her life but it was her decision and she will not let her foster father control her like a puppet anymore. She didn't want to be married at the age of eighteen of somebody she didn't love and she didn't want to give up being a shinobi either. Something about fighting that made her feel alive even though she could die at any second in combat.

Tori realized this when she started to train with him, when he first taught her her first Jutsu, the Goukakyuu no Jutsu, when he told her a ninja duty is to protect the ones they love and to gain power to succeed in doing this. This was the man that she took his soul without even her knowing, but felt greatly responsible of his actions toward his family. This was the man that tortured his younger brother of his power, making him feel inferior every waking day he woke up.

Tori walked outside of Jishin and in the direction where she can sense his presence, matter fact she can smell him as Tori knew he was luring her to him. Tori eyes started to transform from her calm expression to a determination to stop all this at any cost. _Tonight it will end. I will see to it._

_Uchiha Itachi!_

Tori started to race in the forest with quick speed where she finally will accomplish her true goal in life, to fight Itachi even if it kills her in doing it.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee started to race back to Jishin at high speed that they couldn't understand Kakashi logic of heading back to Jishin. 

"Kakashi-sensei why are we rushing back to Jishin?" Naruto asked him hating to be kept in the dark. Kakashi didn't answer him right away which annoyed Naruto. He felt like he was still treating him like a baby. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because Sasuke will be there as well." Kakashi finally told him.

Naruto eyes widen then looked at Sakura of already knowing this information as she kept a straight face, looking forward of there continued path back to Jishin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto didn't understand how Kakashi knew this.

"Why would Sasuke-kun be after Tori-sama, Kakashi-san?" Lee asked him.

"I'm really going to be blunt about this Naruto that you may not like," Kakashi says, "That Sasuke may be after Tori to extract her because of the danger from his brother. If this precedes Natuto, Sasuke will be killed on the spot without a second thought. And that person that is Tori protector in the village is Fushicho herself."

Sakura greatly eyes Kakashi of now concerning the safety of Sasuke. Even though she doesn't know much on Fushicho abilities but if she trained Tori then she must be powerful then she looked. That means she will kill Sasuke if Tori is harmed in anyway.

"Fushicho will not allow Orochimaru to twist Tori mind to do what he wants her to do. Sasuke doesn't know this but he's being used to get to Tori from the beginning this all started," Kakashi says remembering his conversation with Fushicho when she first came back to Jishin village. "When Orochimaru first faced Tori five years ago, it was then he realized what Tori was. A Jinchuuriki…," Naruto, Sakura and Lee eyes widen in shock that made them all stop running. "A vessel for Okami, The Eight Tail Wolf Demon."

_He lying right._ Naruto thought in disbelief. He was around her for three months and didn't even notice it or did he. He put his right hand on his stomach of Kyuubi being sealed in his body.

Kakashi looked at all three of this shocking news that he was sworn not to tell anybody else only the higher up that knew about her.

"That is the main reason why we can not enter Teutoberg Forest and why a treaty was placed there for five hundred years," Kakashi explains to them. "Okami is a powerful Bijuu Naruto, much to the power of Kyuubi if not greater. Okami can grant people powerful power and that's why Orochimaru wants her. But he needed somebody close to Tori to weaken her defense."

"Sasuke?" Sakura says.

Kakashi nods his head. "Sasuke was part of Orochimaru plan from the minute he placed that curse seal on his neck. He made us all believe he wanted Sasuke body, as we all focus are efforts on him. He was just a distraction of covering up his true goal he been conducting for years. And that goal was Tori. If Orochimaru manipulates Tori mind, then Konoha will be destroyed this time and other nations as well."

"Tori wouldn't do that." Naruto gives Kakashi a straight face. "Tori will never betray Jishin and Konoha to be with Orochimaru."

"That's what we thought about Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura eyes the ground of Sasuke past actions. Naruto said those same words about Sasuke and then he left Konoha anyway to pursue power to kill his brother.

"Tori different. Orochimaru have nothing to offer Tori. Tori already have power so what can he give her." Naruto said defending Tori of Kakashi and Sakura accusations. He knew Tori more then anybody, except for the fact she didn't tell him she was a Jinchuuriki like him.

"Naruto right, Tori-sama will never betray us. No matter what." Lee said backing up Naruto.

Kakashi gives them a smile. "Then let's go then. No time to waist."

Naruto, Sakura and Lee gives him a serious look and nod their heads of understanding what they must do. They start to run again with a faster pace this time. Naruto eyes in the distance of not understanding why Tori didn't tell him. But that didn't matter now.

_I will protect you. Even if I have to fight Sasuke to do it._ Naruto could feel Kyuubi reacting to his consciousness that Naruto was starting to finally realize what Tori means to him and that he would kill his best friend to protect her. This is what Kyuubi wanted Naruto to learn the sacrifices he must make to protect her, just like he did long ago with Okami.

* * *

Sasuke was rooming through the forest outside of Jishin of sensing a powerful chakra leave the village minutes ago. This chakra he knew who it was. It was Tori as he has been waiting for weeks for her to come out of Jishin. Protecting her from Itachi was his number one goal right now. He couldn't understand, was it protecting her what he really wanted or did he love her. 

Sasuke shook his head of flushing out those thoughts. Love is an emotion he needs to not have right now. It would confuse his judgments.

Sasuke eyes widen as he stopped in his tracks of hearing somebody coming. He hid in the bushes quickly and waited for his opponent to show themselves.

A few seconds later three Jishin guards, all males, appeared and stopped in there tracks. They looked around the area making sure it was clear. One of the guards focus his hearing in the west direction of could of swore he heard somebody nearby.

Sasuke thought it was odd all these guards were out, actually every night since he arrived at Jishin two weeks ago. Something must have happened he thought as he kept his heart rate to an extremely slow pace to not be picked up by their ears. One guard looked in Sasuke direction of him hiding in the bushes. Sasuke could of token them out but it would anger Tori greatly and really didn't want to face any Jishin shinobi at this time.

The same guard still gazed in Sasuke direction of knowing something was off. He was about to walk over when he heard a howl in the distance. He signals the others to follow him back to the village because something has happened. Sasuke comes out of the bushes and takes a big breath of hating to hide like a rat.

A second later, Sasuke eyes widen of sensing a familiar chakra he knew all to well from his past. It was closer then ever about ten minutes away that made his blood boil. _Brother._

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were on an open field waiting for something to happen. It was a bad idea to just be standing in plan sight still in Jishin territory, but they both didn't care. For some odd reason their bodies felt different. They were excited; blood pumping in their veins, of today after all this running around it would end. Itachi Sharingan eyes looked in the distance of Jishin village knowing somebody else was coming to interrupt them but that will not happen and he will make sure it doesn't. 

An image flash in front of them with an expressionless face, ready to fight, finally ending this nearly four month chasing. She placed her backpack on the ground next to her and eyes both of them.

"She finally came to us." Kisame smiles devilishly and grabs the handle of his Samahede of it reacting crazy in her presence. It was the same reaction when he was around Tsuki.

Itachi kept himself calm of not getting anxious like Kisame but he also was excited to see her again for some reason.

"Yamagata Tori. Have you finally decided to come with us?" Itachi asked her.

Tori smirks. "Over my dead body. If you want Okami, you'll have to take her from me!" Tori felt her heart pounding faster in her ear. She couldn't understand why or why she was acting this way but it was as if her whole body was on fire to fight.

"That can easily be arranged little girl." Kisame says of liking this girl having balls to face them by herself. He gave her credit for that. No wonder why people wanted to face her. She wasn't afraid like most kunoichis her age about to face them.

"You don't know all the trouble you caused us of finding you to come out of your little box of a village of yours. How ironic that you came to us. Here I thought you were afraid of us." Kisame smiles at her.

"Afraid, of a weasel and a shark. I play with you boys for morning practice." Tori told him, calming herself down to turn the table of their threats and insults.

"Keep it up and I won't make anybody love that pretty face of yours." Kisame gives her a sinister look of insulting him. Something Tsuki would do to him, only letting her slide with those remarks.

"Humph," Tori brushed off his threatening remark and eyed Itachi who was standing quiet. "Itachi, are you going to let your pretend friend over their fight your battle for you or are you going to face me one on one."

"I really hate this girl's mouth!" Kisame says to Itachi. "I think somebody needs to teach her some manners when speaking to men," He diverts his attention back to Tori. "Your not in Jishin anymore princess. There nobody here to save you. I'll make you beg for mercy."

Itachi stepped back from Kisame position of something was wrong that he needed to test out for himself.

"You do talk too MUCH!" Tori yells as her eyes turn serious.

Tori started focus her chakra in her body that made the trees sway violently back and forth. Dust and tiny pebbles of rocks started to hover off the ground that Kisame and Itachi can feel her enormous chakra flow that made Kisame amazed how much chakra this girl actually had.

Tori gathered the necessary chakra to her right fist. She angrily eyes Itachi of ruining everything in her life and Sasuke as well. She didn't care about Kisame, she only saw Itachi blood shot eyes staring at her.

"I am going to kill you!" Tori yells and runs at both of the men.

Kisame jump back a little of her speed coming at him that was not normal you see everyday. When Tori was near Kisame body, he quickly took Samahede off his back and swung it down with tremendous strength, thinking where she was going to hit him and smashes it to the ground, causing the ground to shake. Kisame grinned of thinking he got her, but she disappeared, in fact Tori was behind him charging directly at Itachi.

_When the hell did she move!_ Kisame thought as he turned around towards Itachi of him just standing their not going to move out of her way.

Tori launches her fist in the path of Itachi face. "Wind Fist Stri-" Tori body froze in place becoming weaker and weaker every half a second she breathed. _Why?_

Everything was moving in slow motion for her as Itachi tilt his head out the way of Tori punch. Tori over punched him of this never happening before to miss her target inches away from their body. Tori body lands on the ground face down as her body just gave out on her.

_Shit! My body hasn't nearly recovered from the Jutsu I preformed before._ Tori thought as she tried to pull her body up but it was no good, not even an inch off the ground. Tori turned her head and looked at Itachi of him just staring at her, as if knowing this was going to happen. _I got careless. I'm sorry Sasu…_Her eyes close as she falls unconscious.

Kisame looked on puzzled. "What just happened? Did you touch her?" He looked at Itachi of this was the strangest thing happened in his life of a shinobi just pass out in the beginning of the battle without interference from the other opponent. Kisame hope she wasn't dead because they needed her alive.

Itachi bends down to touch her face. "Now I see. So her chakra was at its limit from the beginning."

"Huh?"

"When I first look at her she was lacking chakra. She must of preformed an Jutsu before she came here, one that consumed most of her chakra. I'm surprised she didn't realize it until now." Itachi explained to him.

"Humph, guess she not so powerful as everybody tells us. How disappointing. She had me going for a minute of her disappearing act." Kisame says blowing it off that she did actually had him of her disappearing. If she was planning to kill him she would have hit him, but he wasn't going to tell that to Itachi.

"No, we are the lucky ones." Itachi tells him hating to see Tori so weak. She did not know it but he was giving her something she has been waiting to have, freedom. Itachi bends down and pick her unconscious body up and carries her in his arms.

"Let's go." Itachi tells Kisame but was stop by a kunai that hit his foot in which it crack the ground underneath it from the force behind it. Itachi and Kisame both looked out the corner of their eyes behind them. "So you finally came…My foolish little brother."

* * *

_Don't worry that it is chapter 69 people. I realized when writing these final chapters that the story can't not be done at chapter 70. Yes it will extent to four more chapters. Each chapters will be action pack. New Jutsu on both parties. It's crazy. _

_Next chapter is Itachi vs Sasuke and it will have a great twist how this battle will play out. I know you guys have been waiting for this match up for a while in this story but the time have come. I would give you guys a spoiler but I mean and won't. Review and tell me how you think the battle will come out. And yes, Sasuke will find out the reason Itachi killed their family. Will he be angry at Tori? o.0_


	71. The Monster Awaken

_I would of had this out yesterday but I was too busy watching the Eagles beat Cowboys and enjoying it. But here the chapter where the two brothers clash or do they? Oh just read. R&R._

* * *

Chapter 70 

Sasuke angrily eyes Itachi as black flames of the curse mark started to spread across his body from left to right. He was expecting to control himself a little bit more when facing his sinister brother again, but what he had in his arms was what triggered his rage, of not controlling himself. The premonition of Tori being held unconscious in his arms came true and if that vision came true then his dream may come true as well.

Sasuke shook his head in his mind to flush out those thoughts. He will not allow that dream to happen, not as long as he was breathing. He will not allow Itachi to take away the one person that cares and understands him.

_I will not allow it!_ Sasuke eyes turn red of revealing his Sharingan eyes that showed three semi colons just like his brother. His chakra started to build up in his body at a fast rate as he takes out his Kusanagi sword on his back. The handle around the blade stated to pour out white lighting of Sasuke molding his chakra from his Chidori Nagashi to his right to touch the end of his Kusanagi.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yells at him furious like a lion roar. "Put her down now!" He demanded.

Kisame finally turn around and gives Sasuke a look, like this guy again. This weak boy that got his ass handed to him by his brother less then a minute. Kisame didn't understand why he was here or why he was trying to save the girl, but one thing for sure, it wasn't going to happen. They caught her fare and square, and dealt with too many games playing cat and mouse with her. Like hell he was going to let some arrogant little boy with a school boy crush on her let him take her away. The Akatsuki will not allow it and neither will he.

"These children these days all need some lessons in manners…," Kisame grins at Sasuke holding the handle of his Samahede. "Manners that need to be learn quickly." Kisame give Sasuke a threatening look getting serious. _I guess it's my lucky day to cut somebody in half of these cock roaches popping up out of nowhere._

Itachi inhales then exhales of his brother's foolish attempt to extract Tori from him. Even if he grown in power enough to attempt to take him on of last pathetic performance, he will soon find out why he has already failed this battle before it begun.

Itachi looked at Tori then finally turn around and looked at his younger brother.

The only thing Itachi noticed from Sasuke was he grown taller, which amused him of how powerful he still was over him. More power then he thinks. Sure his eyes was just like his full of hatred, sure Sasuke learn from Orochimaru these past years to kill him, but their one power he can never have and he's holding her right in his arms. To tell the truth if Sasuke wanted to kill him, all he had to do was train with Tori from the beginning, he could have been much closer then he is right now. But his stupidity always got the best of him.

"If you want to take her my foolish brother…." Itachi gives him a cold stare. "Then come and clam her."

Sasuke was even more pissed of hating to be toyed by him anymore. "THEN I WILL!"

Sasuke charge at him with his Kusanagi with great speed like a bullet that surprised Kisame as he step back, of this kid has gotten much stronger then when they first met him.

"Kisame," Itachi says in a low tone, undaunted of Sasuke charge attack. "Step aside and don't interfere."

Kisame grunts to himself of Itachi having all the fun.

"Fine." Kisame complies.

He jumps backwards at a safe distance of unsure what Itachi is trying to accomplish.

The tip of Sasuke blade comes a few meters away from Itachi body but is stopped by a powerful force. It made Sasuke stop in his charge attack of his sword not penetrating the object in front of him.

_What the?_ Sasuke eyes widen in shock of what he was staring at. _What is this?_

A black crystal ice mirror, which was reinforced like a steel door, was placed in between Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke's Kusanagi was stopped at the tip of his sword of not even placing a dent in it.

_I won't let this stop me!_ Sasuke thought as he tried to strike in the east direction but was cut off by another black crystal ice mirror. Sasuke still being persistent; he went behind Itachi but still was cut off again by the same Jutsu. He then used his fast speed and appeared above Itachi but a black crystal ice mirror formed there too, but when he was about to hit the crystal with his sword, large spike like crystals emerged out of it, sharp like knives.

Sasuke with quick thinking stuck his sword in between the crystals, stood on the handle of his sword to not hit the spike crystals and pushed away, landing a few meters away from Itachi to get a safe distance.

Sasuke eyes widen in shock of two things he noticed when he attacked Itachi what was causing this Jutsu. One thing was Itachi wasn't causing this Jutsu to happen in the first place. The other thing was that surprised him the most, Tori body was glowing in black chakra.

Kisame was baffled like Sasuke of not understanding this either.

"So you finally notice," Itachi says in a composure state unlike the others not understanding what is happening. He eyes Sasuke out the gaps between the black ice mirrors protecting his body. "Why it is me that she truly wants."

Sasuke gives him an angry look which made the black flames on his body grow even more. _What the hell is going on here?_

"It seems that Tori favors my power then yours." Itachi tells him.

"What!" Sasuke looked at him clueless.

"It is me that can only protect her, not you," Itachi explains. "You are still weak and childish to understand anything about Tori to begin with. I gain power for her and did anything to attain it to protect her."

_Gain power to protect her?_ Sasuke thought clueless at first but eyes widen in shock of fully understanding his words. _He couldn't have! Is that why he did it? Did he kill our family for her?_ Sasuke grips his Kusanagi, furious of this was his true goal in the end.

"Those eyes of yours," Itachi says staring at Sasuke blood red eyes of them resembling his. "Are you going to kill me by going through Tori as well? Is your hate for me that strong that you will do anything for revenge even at the cost of her own life because she is the soul purpose behind me of killing our family?"

Sasuke feels a nauseating feeling in his stomach that Tori was his reason behind his brother madness that killed his family. The girl that he grew to love since he lade eyes on her when he was five years old, that he vowed to protect her when he was eight years old to not carry this burden of going after his brother alone, was the center of all of this.

Sasuke felt his life shatter to pieces once again in front of him confused, mystified, baffled of what his true goal in life was all about. Yes he wanted to avenge his family deaths but what started all this was Tori.

Sasuke eyed Tori unconscious body being held in his arms. He wanted to know did she know about this and trained viciously everyday to kill his older brother. That she felt it was her fault for his brother massacre and why she could never fully look him in the eye of knowing all this. Sasuke look at Itachi.

_How can I be so foolish?_ Sasuke thought. _How could I hate Tori? This is not her fault._ Sasuke looked up at the darken sky eyeing the bright stars that shown down on him. _All this time. All this time. She been suffering even more then me and I didn't even notice it until now._

Sasuke looked down at his left hand. _It was me that she was afraid of. Not Itachi, Akatsuki, or Orochimaru, it was me the person that was her best friend that suppose to know her more then anybody. When I took Orochimaru offer it made her fear me even more._ Sasuke clenches his fist together. _I thought I was the only person surrounded in darkness, or was I really ever alone like her?_

_**Flashback **_

"Iruka-sensei, I'm talented and skilled. Why do I have to be his teammate?" Naruto says to Iruka-sensei pointing his finger at Sasuke, being the first day team 7 was formed.

"Because, Sasuke graduated at the top of his class. Naruto, you're the last one of our class. It's to balance the strength of the team." Iruka-sensei tells him.

Naruto gives Sasuke a scowling look.

"Don't hold me back. Dobo." Sasuke tells him back irritated by the whole ordeal himself.

Sakura gives Sasuke a cheerful smile. "Sasuke is great ninja and will always be better then you Naruto."

_Have my hatred for my brother blinded me that much that I couldn't see what I truly wanted in life was right in front of me._ Sasuke thought.

Eight year old Sasuke was in the hospital recuperating from the massacre of his family. Nine year old Tori was sitting in a chair using a food tray to make paper cranes. She already made nearly three hundred scattered on the floor in the room which made them look as if they were floating on water. She made various sizes from mother, father and children little cranes as well.

Sasuke opened his eyes a little, already knowing Tori was in the room with him the whole time.

A nurse was watching Tori skillful hands making the paper cranes at a fast rate. Each fold perfectly done that made the nurse on edge when she came around Tori of how scary it was she can do this, sometimes without sleep or eating for an entire day, like she wasn't a normal child at all.

Tori hands stopped all of a sudden and looked at the nurse watching her. The nurse takes a step of wondering did she read her mind. The nurse holds onto her heart of getting a cold chill up her spin when she looked into Tori eyes, which frighten her.

Sasuke moves his eyes to look at the nurse expression wondering what she was afraid of. The nurse finally walk away of forgetting why she was actually really there but seeing Tori eyes, she didn't want to enter the room at all. Sasuke looked at Tori expression staring at her unfinished paper crane, then continued completing it like nothing had happened. He hated to admit it, even he felt her emotionless expression was scary too and not the energetic Tori he once knew. It was one of those expressions his brother would give and Sasuke didn't like it at all.

Tori looked over at Sasuke and saw his eyes still closed, but Sasuke just pretended to be asleep. Tori all of a sudden got a server headache in her head. Disturbing images of the Uchiha massacre ran through her head. She grabbed her head with both hands to stop them from replying in her mind. Dead bodies and blood was all she could see. She couldn't stop them as she got up and started walking out of the room, crushing a few paper cranes on the floor along the way.

Sasuke opens his eyes again and looked at Tori expression of her not looking to good. Within seconds his eyes widen in shock of feeling a killing intention around him. This feeling was so enormous that his body was frozen in place to attempt to follow Tori. It was the same feeling when he saw his parents dead at the mercy of his brother hunger for power. He looked at his trembling hands, couldn't even control his heavy breathing of the atmosphere in the room felt so think to breathe.

_W-What is this? Why does this feel like last time?_ Sasuke turns his attention towards Tori direction as he saw the room get black, like stuck in a Genjutsu and saw two golden-yellow eyes above Tori staring at him with a sinister grin to kill.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke eyes Tori as the darken trance was broken by those three words. His body stopped trembling.

"I'll make everything right again. I promise." Tori says and walk out of the room without even looking at him as if knowing he was awake.

Sasuke eyes her baffled of Tori words. _Tori._

_**Flashback ends**_

Sasuke looked at his fist in anger, disgusted with himself of even doubting Tori. This isn't her fault because of his brother sick fascination with her. Tori wanted to prove to people she was a proud shinobi but because of Okami within her she was thought of just a weapon of mass destruction.

_She been carrying this weight with her alone._ Sasuke thought. _She always carried this weight alone. Even though she and I share the same goal, in the end Tori goal was further different then mine. Mine was just revenge; hers was revenge and storing the Uchiha clan back for me as redemption._

Sasuke looked at Tori unconscious body again. _I won't let you carry this weight by yourself anymore. I will get revenge for us both and restore the Uchiha clan again!_

Sasuke brings his sword up in defense, ready to attack. Itachi sees this and keep his composed expression unworried about his actions. Okami have chosen him and not his little brother to protect her and she will kill Sasuke in protecting him just like she told him eight years ago.

"I will kill you for our family!" Sasuke says as black purple chakra was emitting from his body just like the time at the Chuunin exams. "I will kill you for making Tori suffer through all of this by making her feel guilty for your actions. I will not let the Akatsuki have her. I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke charges at him with all his might with his Kusanagi glowing with his dark chakra.

Sasuke body disappears in front of Itachi sight in a flash. Itachi quickly scan the area wondering where he went but hears a twig break to his rear and quickly eyes that direction.

"Chidori Phantom Strike!" Sasuke yells.

Sasuke finally appeared in an blink of an eye and hits the glass in front of Itachi, not behind him. Itachi looked in front that surprised him with his burst of speed that made an after effect of a powerful gush of wind that circled around them. But what shock him even more was the chakra on his sword made the glass crack, unlike before where he couldn't make a dent in it.

In a flash, inches away from Itachi body positioned low to the ground, Sasuke appears inside the glass barrier.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, doing that technique in that type of speed. Now I see._ Itachi thought still in his calm state.

"NOW!" Sasuke charge in with his sword in perfect range to stab his brother in the face.

Normally a person would duck or dodge, but not Itachi who just stood their oblivious that a sword, that almost broke the mirror glass, is going to be plunge in between his eyes.

Itachi grips Tori tightly below him in his arms to his chest. "Humph."

A solid black hand exploded from behind Itachi back of black chakra surrounding his body and grabs Sasuke Kusanagi nearly an inch away from Itachi forehead, that the tip of his sword literally touched Itachi forehead protector. Sasuke eyes widen in shock, that his explosive fast attack was stopped and the person that stop him was Tori herself.

_Why? Why is she still protecting him?_ Sasuke thought of thinking his words would have reached her to help him get their revenge on his brother.

"You still do not understand anything." Itachi still in his mellow tone voice says knowing that his efforts would be useless.

Sasuke looked above him as another black solid hand springs up with quick speed and grabs Sasuke chest. With great force, the black hand forcefully pushed Sasuke away from Itachi, like a sumo wrestler knocking his opponent out of the ring, with so much power it smashed the black ice crystal mirror behind him.

Still pushing him back, the back hand stretched its arm further away from his older brother. Sasuke crashed past a large rock in their way and hit a solid strong tree, which barely held together from the great collision almost being uprooted from the ground.

The black hand retreated from Sasuke body as imprint of his body was carved into the tree. His body finally falls to the ground, which made him clench his chest in pain of whatever that powerful attack was. His body felt like it has been mangled by a ferocious black bear.

"Like I told you before, she have chosen my powers over yours." Itachi tells him again.

Sasuke looks at his hand on the ground, how weak and pathetic he looked right now. He was waiting his half life, to kill his brother and for the second time after nearly three years he still can't kill him. No, he miss judge this battle of never expecting his brother to use Tori of Okami powers.

"You will always be weak," Itachi says, "Running and running. That's all you can do in life. I would kill you right now, but I do not want to soil my hands by a weak opponent. Keep living your life in misery and die a miserable existence in this false world your mind lives in."

Itachi looked at Tori of his mission is completed, of successfully capturing her, and there was no need to dwell over his brothers interference anymore. He has won her over him and that was his true purpose of keeping his little brother alive. If he was truly worthy enough for her. He gives Sasuke one last glance, turns the opposite direction and started to walk away.

"Shut up." Sasuke said sick and tired of his preaching.

Itachi stopped walking and looked behind him of Sasuke body struggling to stand up. Blood was pouring out his mouth; that last attack must of puncture an organ in his body that he desperately tried to hold back the pain. He was breathing heavily of couldn't catch his breath, hoping the organ that was pierced wasn't one of his lungs.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke tells his older brother again. He finally looked at Itachi with enraged eyes. "I will defeat you at any cost!"

Finally the black flames consumed his entire body of his rage building inside of him. Itachi carefully watch his little brother transformation that caught his attention as the wind started to pick up around them.

Sasuke's hair greatly increases in length to a purplish color, skin changing to a darker color tone then his normal skin color, two extended wings sprung out from his back like claw hands, and a black upside down small wing bird spread out in the middle of his face. His wounds were healed as he was no longer spitting up blood from his mouth.

Kisame looked at Sasuke transformation, trying to figure out was his chakra spurt jump on a level of power like theirs. He had to admit he was impressed by this boy growth in power in less than three years.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke was fully in his level 2 form didn't think he needed to transform into this ability so early in battle.

Sasuke started to create black lightening around his body, of charging up for his chidori attack that made the ground shake like an earthquake below them. The trees swayed violently of this powerful chakra coming from Sasuke.

Itachi closely eyes his younger brother of this great amount of chakra swarming around his body. He knew this was the work of Orochimaru power of giving him the curse seal but he didn't think he could utilize the skill so well in this short period of time. But then again he keeps forgetting he is a Uchiha after all, calling him weak all the time he kind of forgot. For once he felt intimidated by his brother increase in power that made him want to see what his powers have to show.

Itachi felt Okami powers react to Sasuke growing power as Itachi felt more black chakra surrounding his body, feeling her anxiousness. She felt his powerful chakra from his body as chakra was what she desperately wanted so badly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smirk, yes smirk. Sasuke just dug himself to his own grave, because now Tori wanted to consume his chakra more then ever.

Six more black hands accompanied by the other two already there, sprung up from the black chakra surrounding Itachi body ready for Sasuke attack.

Finally, Sasuke formed a black chidori on his left hand but this chidori not only covered his hand but his whole body.

Charged up, he rushes at Itachi with tremendous speed, with his chidori in his hand ripping the ground under him each step he took. _This is it. No time to think twice about it. If I must do this, then I will free Tori one way or another._

By Sasuke charging, eight hands swarming around Itachi charged at Sasuke to stop him from his attack. Sasuke quickly dodges them and keep on charging, like a rampaging bull fixed on its target. Six large dark spike crystals emerge from the ground, towering ten feet tall, trying to slow his attack down before he hit Itachi. Sasuke sees this but does not redirect his attack to another position because he knew it will be the same defensive attack.

"Don't play games with me!" Sasuke yells and plunge his left hand forward into the crystals. "CHIDORI!"

Upon impact, a large explosion occurred around them from Sasuke powerful attack that shook the ground like 6.0 earthquake that can be felt miles away.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Lee stopped their running through the forest as the trees below them, began to shake violently. 

_What powerful chakra._ Kakashi thought. _The battle must be right ahead of us. I just hope its not between Tori and Sasuke._ Kakashi learned from Yomato how powerful Sasuke have become, but Tori is far more powerful then him, more powerful then the Akatsuki who are Kage level shinobis. If he was a money man he would bet on Tori hands down.

"What is going on?" Lee said feeling a dark chakra nearby that he never felt before. His eyes divert above him. "Look at the sky, its black."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with a serious expression of this is not good at all. _Sasuke-kun._

Naruto angrily eyes in front of him. He touched his stomach of Kyuubi reacting of feeling Tori is in trouble. _She needs my help. I will not allow harm to come to her!_

Kakashi sees the aggravation in Naruto of this becoming out of hand. If Naruto start to use Kyuubi powers then he knew he wouldn't have the power to stop him.

"We should hurry. Just a few minutes away." Kakashi commanded them.

They all nod their heads and race off towards the blacken sky.

* * *

Sasuke was drilling his Chidori attack into the crystals breaking them one by one, like a oil drill drilling deep into the earth crest for oil. Itachi just stood their yet again knowing Okami powers will protect him because Itachi knows something that Sasuke doesn't know and that he will lose this battle. But he might actually have to finish his little brother off in the end of Sasuke becoming too much of a danger if he stays alive. 

A large black crystal barrier, strong like titanium, started to emerge from the ground to surround Itachi and Tori body together as Sasuke attack was coming closer and closer to them. Sasuke eyes widen of the barrier, finally plowing through the first defense, but this won't stop him, he will reach Itachi at any means, he told himself. This fueled his black Chidori of his desires as it became brighter and stronger before he started to charge.

"Don't underestimate ME!" Sasuke yells and finally hits the large barrier.

Sasuke keeps drilling his Chidori harder once he hit it. But this defensive barrier was different then the first ones. It was much stronger, even stronger then Gaara defensive sand barrier he penetrated at the Chuunin exams.

"Shit!" Sasuke said trying to win this battle but it was causing him to lose more chakra then it normally does. _Something is wrong but I will not give up, not now, not when Tori life depends on me to free her._ "I WILL WIN!"

The barrier finally started to crack as he kept drilling his chidori, making his body start to move inside the barrier thick wall. Sasuke felt it, he was going to win this, he was going to break the barrier if he have to use every last ounce of his chakra.

Itachi finally started take action if he somehow made it through the barrier. He didn't actually thought Sasuke could crack Okami defensive barrier. Itachi had two theories, which means Okami powers haven't restored fully or something is really wrong with her of not using her full powers.

Itachi looked down at Tori unconscious body and brings his hand to pull a strain of hair away from her face. He bends down and placed her down on the ground. He then step in front of her and put his hands together to perform a Jutsu, not just any Jutsu he was going to use, it was the the Amaterasu as his Sharingan changed into the Mangekyou form.

Itachi eyes widen as he saw the glass barrier around him started to melt off like slam as it began to sizzle. He couldn't explain it but it gave off a horrible death smell like a dead corpse. He covered him mouth to not inhale whatever this was but it burned his nostril hairs when he breathed a little in.

_Could this be the Impure Curse starting to form? Now I see. I better not inhale any more of this gas in or my body will be poisoned._ Itachi thought.

"What the-"Sasuke eyes widen in shock of the walls started to melt as the sent started to burn his eyes like somebody just splashed bleach on them. _What is this?_

The melting barrier started to spill on Sasuke left arm that trap his hand. His heartbeat started to beat faster in his ear as he felt his chidori being suck away from him as if this or whatever this was was eating away his chakra. But it also was burning his left arm too like acid. He tried to pull away but it wasn't working. When he glanced at the melting barrier, he could have sworn he heard a heartbeat as if this black substance was alive.

_This thing is pulling me in! SHIT!_ Sasuke grips his teeth of the horrible pain in his left arm. He had to figure out something or he was going to be absorbed into it.

The black liquid started to loosen all of a sudden of its hold on Sasuke arm of sensing a greater chakra coming their way. Sasuke was puzzled why it loosened his arm but he took this as his opportunity to pull out with all his might.

Finally he gets free and used his wings to fly away from the black liquid, but a black hand extends from the melting barrier in his direction fast like a bullet that he couldn't react fast enough to counter attack. The hand formed claws and strikes at his chest with a harsh blow that sent him flying across the forest knockings down everything in his path.

Sasuke was hoping something hard enough will stop his body; luckily his wish came true as he landed at the base of a cliff. He started to cough up blood on impact and falls to the ground. Sasuke demonic level two form started to retreat back as his body changed back to normal; the black flames begin residing back into the heaven seal. His sharingan eyes turned back to his normal onyx eyes of having no more chakra to keep them activated.

Sasuke held onto his chest wound of blood coming out of it, but it also started to burn too, as he screams in pain, like when he first received the curse seal from Orochimaru. He looked at his damaged left hand seeing two black large marks wrap around his arm as it sizzled, of his skin being burned.

Sasuke tried to fight it but he saw black aurora of chakra coming from his left arm like that melting mirror he was just in. He didn't understand what it was but he knew this scar on his left arm was not normal at all.

_Damn it!_ He cursed to himself.

Kisame looked in shock and disgusted of whatever that black liquid was, but he knew quickly to cover his mouth. Even at the distance where he was he could smell the toxic smell from it. For the first time he was lucky that girl passed out or he would have ended up in the same situation like Itachi's younger brother. Now he finally realized why Akatuski sent Itachi after the girl because of his past history and only person alive to survive this Bijuu wrath.

Sasuke struggled to lift his head up and looked in the direction of where Itachi and Tori were and saw the black hand slam on the ground, causing the ground to shake. It retreated back towards its maker, Tori herself. Sasuke eyes widen when he saw the ground below it, where the black hand fell; the grass started to wither and die. He looked at his left arm wondering if it is going to decay from his body.

Sasuke lend back on the base of the cliff for support of his body finally couldn't support him any longer. His chakra was slowly leaving his body for some reason that he couldn't understand. He was defenseless, unable to stop any attack if they came his way, who would of thought he would be defeated by the girl he was suppose to protect, he thought. He started to chuckle at the idea, while coughing up blood at the same time. He looked up at the black sky wishing he could see the stars one last time, feeling his body weakening with every breath he took.

_I'm worthless in the end...Why?...Why couldn't I-_

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke heard a voice in the distance that he remembered all to well.

_Sakura._

Sasuke finally close his eyes and falls unconscious.

* * *

_Ok how was that chapter. Yeah didn't expect Itachi would use Tori to fight his brother but the question is why? Their is a deeper story to that deal Okami made with Itachi eight years ago. So next chapter Naruto and the others get there but will the same scenario play out again. Oh Itachi will be surprised. And will Sasuke die from being branded by the Impure Curse from Okami? Questions, questions, questions. As T.O. will say, just get your popcorn ready. Round two with the Akatsuki next chapter._


	72. The Fifth Tail Appears!

_Thanks for the reviews. You know who you people are. If the Jutsu are in english, I made them up but if their in Japanese their in the manga and anime of Naruto. Oh some mild language in this chapter. Enough of me chatting away. Here is the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 71 

Kisame eyes in the direction of that boy. "So he came after all. I guess it's a two for one Bijuu collection day." He grins with anticipation to concluding his battle from before nearly three years ago.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Lee all appear a few meters in front of Sasuke while Sakura landed right at his side. Their eyes widen looking at whatever they were seeing, of it wasn't any normal Jutsu somebody could perform.

Kakashi forehead protector was off his left eye as his Sharingan was fully in use. With his keen senses, he sniffed the air smelling poisonous gas. "Everybody cover your nose quick!"

"What is that?" Naruto asked his sensei shielding his nose with his sleeve.

"Whatever it is, it's emitting poison gas around the area. Try not to inhale it in." Kakashi replies covering his nose by his sleeve. _This is not good. Tori is definitely using Okami power. What really happen here? Even if we showed up, we can't face Okami. We have to calm her down somehow but that maybe impossible at this point. It may not be in the form of a wolf, but it soon will be._ Kakashi spots Kisame standing in the distance. _Wait, if he's here where is Itachi? Did Tori kill him already?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cries out. She sees his body badly beaten, blood everywhere as it looks like he's been torn up by an animal then a human. "Hang on!"

Sakura lay his body down to prepare to heal him. She wanted to smack him for being so stupid of doing everything by himself, maybe she will do it after she get him back to Konoha, if they get back as Sakura look behind them. Naruto may not see it but she knew it was Tori powers. It was the same feeling she felt when she faced Orochimaru three months ago. Sakura puts her hands together as green chakra come out and placed it on Sasuke chest wound to close it or he was going to bleed out.

Naruto rare his eyes behind him and looked at Sasuke torn body, clinching his teeth in rage. Whatever this thing was he was going to tear it apart for hurting him.

In a split second, Naruto eyes widen of getting an image of Tori.

"Naruto."

Itachi look behind him hearing Tori say a word come out her mouth but couldn't catch all of it. The black liquid started to be call back, being consumed back into Tori body, as the wind picked up like being sucked into a black hole.

Naruto and the others cover their eyes of debris flying everywhere as they grip the ground by their chakra to hold on.

Finally the wind stopped, also with the trees calming down but the sky was still clouded with black clouds. Loud thunder was heard from it of something major was about to happen.

Lee uncovers his eyes and sniffs the air as he could breathe the air again. "The poison gas is gone but…" Lee eyes widen in shock. "T-Tori-sama?"

Naruto was stunned, breathless like the same reaction when he just found out he was the Nine Tail Fox Demon. He saw Tori body on the ground unconscious, but who was in front of her was Sasuke's brother. The Akatsuki member that tired to take him away, if Jariaya wasn't there they would had. Naruto all of a sudden started to feel a hurting throb in his heart, normally it would be his stomach but this time it was his heart, a reason he could not answer himself at the moment.

Naruto looked at Tori body on the ground of feeling powerless. That was the feeling in his heart. If Tori couldn't defeat Itachi, who is a way better shinobi then him and also Sasuke, then what could he do. Their no way they can beat these guys if they took them out, Naruto thought. His right hand started to shake of fear. Naruto wanted to protect Tori but in fact he couldn't even protect himself. But if he doesn't do anything the Akatsuki will take her away.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Naruto pause hearing his words he told Tori when they where trapped in the forest. He brings his shaking hand in his sight then clenches it shut, as this stops him from shaking.

_I will save her._ Naruto gives Itachi an angry stare._ I will save HER!_ Naruto charges at Itachi with incredible speed that surprised Itachi himself, speed like a Jishin shinobi.

"Naruto, no stop!" Kakashi yells calling him back. _What does he think he's doing!_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto makes three clones of himself. They all take out a kunai and throw them at Itachi.

"Humph." Itachi said as he wasn't afraid of this boys attack. Okami will make quick work of him just like his younger brother. Suddenly, his eyes widen and quickly moved out of the way of the kunai coming at his face and then pulled out his kunai to deflect the other two. _WHAT THE!_

Naruto takes out smoke bombs from his brown pouch and throws them to the ground as the area was filled with smoke. Itachi couldn't see much so he had to rely on his senses of where Naruto would strike.

"I can't see what is happening." Lee said.

_Now I see what your doing Naruto._ Kakashi thought.

Itachi sees a Giant Shuriken coming in front of him. He jumps in the air to dodge it as it lands on the back of the tree trunk behind him. Another one comes at him to his left as he quickly dodges that too. Itachi started to get frustrated with this boy as he sees Naruto coming at him above. Naruto takes out two shuriken and throws them.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto two shurikens turn into six clone shurikens coming down at Itachi body that made him move from his position landing away from Tori body.

Naruto lands next to Tori and was about to pick her up, but a foot kicked him in the face that ended him outside the smoke area. Naruto holds his cheek getting up as he looked at who hit him. Kisame stood in front of Tori body with a grin on his face with his Samahede placed on the ground holding the handle of his partner in crime.

"These kids today need to learn some matters. Didn't anybody teach you to respect your elders little boy?" Kisame smiles devilishly.

Kakashi look at Itachi away from Tori body of wondering why he didn't flinch before at Naruto first attack and was surprised when he could hit him. He looked at Sasuke torn body and then back at Itachi getting a theory what really happened before they came.

Kisame looked down at Itachi who finally gets up. "What happen to that protective barrier she had around you before?"

Itachi shoots a glance at Naruto, a question he can not answer. "Kisame, it's time for us to leave. We can get him anytime we want now that we have her." Itachi picks up Tori body and place her in his arms again.

Naruto eyes widen in shock, of something breaking inside of him when Itachi hands was touching Tori body. He was going to take her away from him and she was going to die just like what happen to Gaara, only this time their not going to be somebody to revive her. She was going to die because he was too weak to stop them. Reality started to settle in Naruto mind of how powerful Itachi and Kisame are and the level he is at.

_Why? Why am I so weak?_ Naruto clenches his hands together. _I need power. I need power to stop them. I have to save her. I need to save her! _Naruto's pupils enlarge. Naruto brings his hands to his face covering his face. As one of his eyes were showing, turning orange-red of Kyuubi powers emerging inside his body. "Only I can protect her."

Everybody looked at Naruto of the words that came out of his mouth but what surprised all of them it wasn't Naruto normal voice. It was Kyuubi voice. Kakashi and Sakura eyes widen of sensing Kyuubi emerging as red chakra started to materialize around Naruto body. The ground started to shake underneath them making it crack. Thunder was heard loudly above of hitting the ground around Naruto body, as if being attracted by his enormous chakra buildup.

"What is this?" Lee said covering his eyes from the debris flying everywhere from this red unknown chakra coming from Naruto. This color chakra was the same he saw at the Chunnin exams a few years back.

"If you will not let her go, I will crush you!" Kyuubi tells them.

_This chakra feeling is different somehow! _Kakashi thought shielding his eyes away. _It's different when Naruto normally controls Kyuubi powers. It's stronger and deadlier somehow. What's going on?_ Kakashi was hoping Naruto wouldn't lose his head this time in battle with the training from Tori, but he knew if Tori was in danger that it would cloud his judgment even worse. Kakashi reaches in pouch to take out a seal paper of now would be the right time to use it. If the fourth tail appears he will not have the power to stop him.

Itachi and Kisame jump back of Naruto chakra started to expand as this chakra, even the Akatsuki men knew, it felt different and his voice as well.

"What is this feeling?" Kisame says but he looked at his Samehada shaking violently. He never has seen his sword act like this before only around Tsuki sword, but not this bizarre.

_Could this really be…_Itachi gaze at the Naruto huge amount of chakra circulating in and outside his body. _Is this why Hayabusa did not want that boy near Tori? Could this be Kyuubi awakening in his body? But how? I thought the seal kept him in control. _

Itachi looked at Tori body then back at Naruto._ Now I'm starting to see. This is the effects that Okami have over other Bijuus. She can make them take over their Jinchuuriki holders over their own will. This is what Hayabusa was afraid of. This exact moment. That Kyuubi will take over Naruto body and destroy everything in his path. Even though it is Kyuubi fault she is in this state, after all these hundreds of years, he still wants Okami for himself._

"AAAAAAHH!" Kyuubi yells finally revealing his whole face which looked sinister with a devilish grin on his face, feeling awaken at last after nearly fifteen years. The feeling of anxiousness was pumping through his veins. The share joy of finally that blasted seal weakening and Naruto submitting his will to him; he finally was able to take control of his body.

Kyuubi teeth and claws were growing each second his chakra grew. Kyuubi gets down on all four eyeing Itachi and Kisame. Not one but three tails come out from his chakra.

"Now I will teach you the true meaning of facing a GOD!" Kyuubi tells them in a dark demonic tone.

Kakashi eyes widen. _Could this be **Kyuubi** himself?_ The seal Kakashi had in his hand was useless. There was no way he could stop Naruto now. He truly wished Yamato or Fushicho was here right now.

"Lee we have to get away from here! Sakura get Sasuke up now!" Kakashi quickly commands them.

Sakura knew it was a bad idea to move Sasuke at this moment, not fully healing him. His wounds were still server, but Sakura seen the destruction of this power Naruto possess, second questioning Kakashi command would be imprudent. Sakura picked up Sasuke body as Lee comes to her aid to help her and runs off in opposite direction, along with Kakashi covering their rear.

_Once Kyuubi kills Itachi and Kisame, will he come after Konoha again? Damn it._ Kakashi thought eyeing behind him.

* * *

Rasiden, the large white wolf, was on a far away cliff near the Jishin village, watching the darken clouds in the distance deep in the forest. He sensed a large amount of chakra coming in that direction. A woman with white hair, wearing a black cloak the same clothing the invaders had that attack Mori village a mouth ago, was also watching the situation in the same direction. She had a large mace attached to her back. Her red eyes glowed, being a descendent of the Ueda clan. The young woman eyes widen of her pupils expanding to see more of the darken clouds in the distance. 

Rasiden start to transform into his normal form, his human form, but also possessed the Ueda curse Kekkei Genkai. He was handsome young man in his thirties, had white hair that came to his shoulders, also a black cloak covered must of his body, just like the young woman next to him. On his back he carried an indestructible steel Katana.

"What do you see Ran?" Rasiden asked in a deep masculine voice.

Ran eyes start rolling behind her eyelids and looked up as her head is shivering. "I see, I see Kyuubi finally awakening and taking control over the boy, the Uzumaki child's body. Two Akatsuki members have possession of mother in their arms. Four Konoha ninja are in the distance as well, retreating from the area."

Her body calms back down and her red eyes look forward again.

"We should of never left mother in Fushicho care. Now Kyuubi have her and will be under his will again." Rasiden says getting irritated by this situation.

"Do not worry. Mother will awaken and seal Kyuubi back into the boy again." Ran replies back of foreseeing this future event.

"Did you see this in your vision?" He asked her, of mostly her visions coming true.

"Yes, and I also saw something else," Ran tells him and turns her head to directly eyes him. "The Goddess of the Heaven will reunite with mother and they will destroy The Five powerful villages together."

"Are you sure of this?" Rasiden eyes widen in shock, in disbelief.

"Yes, but the boy may change this vision if he interferes." She tells him in a composed matter.

"So it is decided then. After the boy is contained, we will kill him to rid Kyuubi hold over mother forever." Rasidan says as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Kyuubi focus his attention on Itachi dirty hands touching Tori. "AAARR!" 

_Now we have a problem._ Kisame thought looking into Kyuubi fierce eyes thinking they should have left when they had a chance.

Kyuubi puts two fingers to his face then strikes it at the ground. An invisible wave of chakra is blasted from his attack, like a charging train, ripping up the ground in a one fourth of a mile radius directly at the Akatsuki members. They quickly dodge the fierce attack as everything in its path was literally destroyed.

Kyuubi eyes to his right of Itachi and Kisame landing in a tree safety but both the men were shocked from the radius of the blast. Now they really have to think of something, Kisame thought.

The dust started to settle down along with the ground stop trembling, but there was one problem.

"Where he go!" Kisame scan the area as Kyuubi was nowhere in site. He hears a rumble under his feet. A large red chakra hand ruptures from the ground. "Shit!"

They both jump again as the hand destroys the trees they where on, trying to grab them but it misses, in which forces Itachi and Kisame move further back in the woods coming closer to a forest that is forbidden to go in. Kyuubi shoots from under the ground, which gives him a boost in the air and reaches out his left hand to hit them again. But they both keep retreating backwards. Kyuubi lands on the ground getting tired of their actions. He puts his right hand on the ground.

Kisame eyes behind him in shock, two other hands were coming behind him. He quickly dodged one but the other one was zigzagging through the trees, confusing his vision in which he couldn't dodge it. As the hand was closing in, Kisame quickly pulls Samehada to his defense that stopped the hand on contact of reaching his body. But the powerful force behind the attack forced Kisame back onto the ground. Kisame was digging his feet into the ground to stop his powerful attack.

"Don't bring such weak toys into my game!" Kyuubi chuckles of his wasteful efforts.

Kyuubi pushes Kisame back even further hoping he would surrender to his attack, so he could rip off his damn head. Four kunai with explosive tags appear in front of Kyuubi body as they exploded on impact like a midair bomb. This released Kyuubi hold on Kisame.

Kisame bends down on one knee breathing heavily as he looked in the distance at Itachi for saving him. Kisame started to feel aggravated by Kyuubi attacks in which now was the time to fight back. He looks at his feet at a small pond and smiles.

Kyuubi emerges from the ground from that explosion, which really made him angry of these humans to underestimate his powers, but at the same time excited for their efforts to try to stop him. He soon looked around the area of an over coat of mist appeared out of nowhere that blinded his vision to see far ranges. Kyuubi lets out a sinister laugh like a hyena that echoed throughout the forest of their futile attempts to use a worthless Jutsu on him as he can hear and smell where they were.

"Concealing yourself will not help you," Kyuubi assures them as he chuckles. "Come out, come out my little rats. I will find you!"

Kyuubi chakra start to build up as the fog around him began to dissipate quickly.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha!" Kisame yells.

Kyuubi feels a rumble under his feet and looked up high with a grin on his face. "Oh, so I see. Haha!"

A large volume of water, like a tidal wave, comes hammering his way with fierce speed. Kyuubi shrugs his shoulder, playing it cool, as the wave submerge his body completely under water. A large portion of the forest was under water as the pond was the source of keeping the water from dissipating in the forest soil quickly. The forest began to resemble a swamp from Kisame powerful attack.

Kisame lands on the water eyeing it below him, knowing that alone couldn't have killed him. He eyes in the distance seeing Kyuubi body floating to the surface face up. His chakra surrounding him has disappeared as he looked like a floating dead log. Kisame looked at Kyuubi cautiously and sees Kyuubi sprout water out of his mouth like a small water fountain that really pissed him off of his childish antics.

"Pfft." Kisame give him an angry look.

Kyuubi turn his head to his left with a smile on his face of his useless attack did nothing to him but give him a quick bath. Kisame give him a grin and pulls out his Samehada from behind him and throws it into the air. Kyuubi give him a puzzled look as he sees the shark sword land next to him, not even close of hitting him, trying to figure out what was he doing.

Kisame puts his hands together and form hand seals. "Suiton: Water Fuse Lightening Shark!"

The water started to swirl in the middle like a whirlpool, water launches up from the water towering twenty feet high. The water formed into a furious big white shark with a monstrous hungry roar eyeing Kyuubi. The water shark dives down into the water on top of Samehada and Kyuubi at the same time of its massive size. In a matter of seconds, the lightening above, using Samehada like a conductor, strikes the water spreading throughout the surface of the water. With Samehada positioned in the water the lightening spread deeper under the water, causing a greater affect from the attack.

Kisame lands in a tree to not get affected by his attack and looked at the water. Steam started rise like lava striking water, as Samehada returns back to Kisame right hand. Ripples started to form in the water which caught Kisame attention in which the wind started to blow into the water as a bigger whirlpool started to form.

With excitement, the water started to split in two from underneath, red chakra whirled around the area violently as it spreads as high into the thundering darken clouds above them. Kyuubi finally appears with a grin on his face of Kisame high concentrated chakra within him. He felt more alive since the time he faced the fourth Hokage.

"Enough of these games!" Kyuubi says growling at him. In a split second he disappears from Kisame sight as he desperately scan the area like a hawk but sees a figure shadow above him.

"What the!" Kisame eyes widen.

Kyuubi swipes his arm in front of him, creating a blast like chakra coming down upon Kisame. The chakra blast destroyed the surrounding area in a half a mile radius, causing an enormous rift in the ground, which pulled all the water inside of it.

Kyuubi lands lightly on the ground as if hovering over the ground as he looked in the direction where he hit Kisame. He knew he hit him directly this time. Now all he had to do was kill that Uchiha and get Okami back from him.

When the smoke cleared, Kisame body lied lifeless on the ground twisted and deformed from the large chakra that engulfed the surrounding area. Kyuubi lets out a sinister laugh of making quick work of this shark man.

"I wish I had a fire going, shark soup would taste good at about this time." Kyuubi said chuckling of this man was just an appetite for him.

Kyuubi quickly stops laughing as he over looks Kisame body again. He walks over to broken body on the ground, it puffs into smoke. Kyuubi eyes widen in anger of being placed a fooled by a Kage Bashin no Jutsu.

"YOU FUCKING BASTERD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kyuubi roared ferocious out loud clenching his fist together.

He was pissed, heated, he was a God being fooled by a life form that was below him, and it was then that he realized that Itachi was nowhere in site as well. Kyuubi sniffs the air but couldn't pick up on their sent but he could sense Tori chakra an entire country away, no matter how faint it was. He directs his eyes in the eastward direction.

"Found you." He says in a low tone of voice with a growl mixed in with it. He was done playing games with these cockroaches. It was time for somebody to exterminate them from existence.

Kyuubi speeds down the forest like a bullet, with rage clouding his mind, making the animals move out of his way.

Kisame looked behind him of noticing his trick to delay him has worn down and felt Kyuubi's power heading their way.

"I think that made him mad." Kisame says in a mild tone like its nothing to worry about even though a furious God is after them.

Itachi was surprised the demon fox could sense them of covering their tracks. He then eyed down at Tori and knew it was because of her that he is tracking them. Now he have a problem to worry about. He could not understand why Okami will not protect him like she did with Sasuke. It didn't make sense to him…Unless Okami still in love with Kyuubi and doesn't see him as a threat anymore. Either way the situation is handled, Itachi knew he is no match for a God like Kyuubi that have full control over his Jinchuuriki holder.

Itachi knew he had to think of something, something that would get him out this scott free with Tori, without her awakening. Though he knew Tori current status is too weak to face him…But the possibilities of consuming Kyuubi powers to face him is a problem he has to take into consideration. The more he thought about this matter the more he finally realized Kyuubi may indeed be the one to end his life.

Itachi and Kisame quickly look behind them of a huge flame of fire was aimed right at them. They both dodge it, zigzagging through the tree to get a safe distance to face their opponent. They were surprised he caught up with them so quickly. They thought they were miles away from him.

Itachi lands on the ground in an open area of the forest while making sure his precious cargo wasn't at all affected by the flames. Kisame land next to his comrade in defense with his Samehada placed diagonal across his body for protection.

"Damn this guy!" Kisame shouted of Kyuubi starting to piss him off.

A couple of meters away, Kyuubi flash in front of them on all four, viscously eyeing both the Akatsuki members of playing a jackass out of him. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

The ground started to tremble. The wind whirled around Kyuubi body as if being sucked in by his chakra.

Itachi and Kisame eyes widen of a fourth tail was presenting itself. Kyuubi roared in anger of finally performing his first transformation into his real fox body appearance. Naruto's body itself from Kyuubi chakra starts to melt away his skin like fire. His body changes to resemble the bushy whiskers on his face, high pointed ears and his hands form sharp claws. Kyuubi small fox form showed itself but that wasn't all, Kyuubi was still channeling his chakra around his body as his powers were getting stronger.

Itachi and Kisame shield their eyes of the gathering chakra Kyuubi still is energizing himself up, which created hurricane winds around the area. Both the Akatsuki had to use their chakra from being blown away. This was the highest power of chakra they have ever felt in their lives and it even made the hair on their skin stand up.

"This guy's chakra is enormous!" Kisame stated now finally clicking in his brain their going to die.

_His chakra is still rising. Is he trying to manifest his true body? Have the seal on the boy finally broken?_ Itachi looked down at Tori body and knew the only monster to go head to head with him was Okami himself. But Itachi didn't have the time for Tori to see his way and will refuse to stop Kyuubi wrath, but if Kyuubi keeps going this way Tori will force herself to stop him.

"What the-!" Kisame stare in shock.

With enough energy concentrated, a fifth tail on Kyuubi body have finally appeared. But his body went another transformation. Kyuubi started to grow in height nearly ten foot tall. His arms and legs started to break in, forming hind legs, as now his body was an mere image of a fox. Red chakra started to lash out of his body surrounding him like a protective barrier.

Kyuubi lets out a loud and powerful roar that blasted an enormous invisible wave of chakra directed at Itachi and Kisame. Itachi quickly protected Tori body with his cloak as both him and Kisame bodies were blown deeper into the forest by that powerful blast. Trees and bushes were uprooted and blown in the same direction with the Akatsuki members no longer being able to hold on onto the ground.

Even though the blast didn't cause any damage on the Akatsuki men but it shook their bodies up from that attack by his roar alone.

Kyuubi was breathing like a wild animal, hungry for food. He eyed in the distance of sensing Okami powers starting to manifest from Tori body. In his fifth tail transformation, Kyuubi lost his will to talk; only his pure lust to destroy clouded his mind. He was now a true rampaging beast becoming closer and closer to breaking the seal the fourth left upon him.

* * *

"What was that?" Sakura asked still healing Sasuke body. She stopped him from bleeding but most of his tissues in his body were severely torn as Sakura knew a normal human couldn't have done this, not even Itachi. She just knew it. 

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened to Naruto and Tori?" Lee asked as he felt the hair on the back of his neck starting to stand up.

Kakashi eyed in the distance of the black clouds and lightening forming. He felt dangerous chakra near them but much stronger than anything he felt before. He couldn't distinguish was it Kyuubi or Okami.

_This is not good. If Kyuubi seal is broken the demon fox will finally be free. The only Jinchuuriki handler anywhere close us is Tori herself but she was unconscious last time we seen her. Tori only you can stop Kyuubi before he destroys everything in his path._ Kakashi thought but hear small moans escaping Sasuke mouth, but his eyes widen in shock.

Sasuke left arm, were Okami branded him, two black scares going around his arm appeared, alongside with four black snakes like ghostly creatures forming around the markings.

The ghostly snakes revealed their fangs and lash out at Sakura sensing powerful chakra from her body.

"Sakura!" Kakshi shouts out.

Lee quickly grabs Sakura shoulders and brings her to a safe distance, away from Sasuke body.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked still holding her.

Sakura nod her head and then looked at Sasuke left arm. "Kakashi-sensei, what is happening to Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi felt evil presence in Sasuke and the curse seal wasn't the cause of it. It was much stronger and powerful. But it felt like death was surrounding his body. Kakashi wasn't sure what this curse mark was but he had a hunch of who placed it on him but Okami herself. Judging by the situation happening far away from them, it was reacting to the chakra from Kyuubi.

"S-She" Sasuke tried to form a sentence in his weaken state, still with his eyes closed. Kakshi, Sakura and Lee all stare at him puzzled. "She has awaken."

* * *

_Very good chapter or bad? Well it explains why Hayabusa was catiously about having Naruto around Tori or Okami for that matter. After reseeing Naruto change into the fourth tail, I was like what would happen if the fifth tail came out. So yes made it up what it would look like but came out ok. _

_Oh the Ueda clan planning somthing? What is Sasuke new curse mark? Is it a threat to him or everybody else? Will Tori stop Kyuubi?_

_What you guys think?_


	73. Demons of the Teutoberg Forest

_Yes I got the chapter out early this time. Thanks for the reviews and I like what you people wrote to me. Will Kisame die this chapter? Read and find out._

* * *

Chapter 72 

Jishin Village

Six shinobis in the village stare at the darken sky in the distance watching thunder and lighting hitting the ground. Among these men Yoroi and Yushi, brothers of Fushicho, already knowing what is causing this. Beside Fushicho, her two brothers were among the top five powerful shinbois in the village. These two were in charge if anything happened to Hayabusa or Fushicho, which is in this case. Everybody in the village was still asleep.

A ninja appears behind both the brothers in an ANBU clothing attire of Jishin. "Yushi-sama, it have been conformed by the wolves in the forest, it is the power of Kyuubi, The Nine Tail Fox Demon."

The four shinobis started too conversant among themselves panicking, knowing what will happen if that forest God is released into the world again.

"Enough!" Yushi tells them to stop being frightened children. "We can't do anything about this right now. There are only fourteen active shinobis in Jishin, unaffected by this spell that has been spread in the village. We must protect the village at all cost. If our enemies like the Akatuski that has been lingering around our village these past weeks start to attack us, we must be ready. Without Tori-sama as our back up to stop them, we can not spare a man to stop Kyuubi. Fan out and secure the six points in Jishin borders."

"YES!" They all shout and disappear except for Yoroi.

He walks over to his older brother. "Is this a good idea Yushi to leave Kyuubi uncontained?"

"We don't have a choice," Yushi tells him. "With Fushicho affected by the same sleep spell like the rest, all we can do is pray that someone can stop that god forsaken beast."

* * *

The fifth tail have presented itself as Kyuubi roars on like a mindless beast and lashes out his powers on the Akatsuki members who were holding Tori captive. 

Kisame free himself from the trees branches on him and look into Itachi direction. He was already out of the debris but he was desperately searching for something else. Kisame realized Tori was not in his arms.

Kisame cursed to himself of wishing he could just kill that girl for causing all this trouble. With Kyuubi on a rampage they will have no escape once he reached his maximum power. He knew it was a possibility that the Kyuubi boy would use his powers, but not losing control over him in start of the fight.

_Why me_. Kisame thought in a laid back manner already gotten over the fact that he might die today.

Crying started to echo in Tori mind of hearing Naurto. The blue pearl necklace around her neck started to glow.

Itachi saw a light coming a few meters away from him. This light was so bright he had to shield his eyes as Kisame was doing the same thing.

_What now!?_ Kisame was becoming irritated of one thing after another was happening, but soon he felt a rush of energy that paralyzed his entire body from movement. This not only affected him but also Itachi as well.

Both the Akatsuki members' eyes widen in shock, Tori was surrounded by bright white chakra, like an angel descending from the heavens, as large chakra wings come out from her back. She takes a step, forward in the direction of the out of control demon fox beast.

Itachi sharingan subsided back inside of him showing his onyx eyes. He was unsure why his chakra stopped flowing inside of him. _This chakra is not coming from Okami, could this be Tori's chakra?_

Tori finally opens her eyes from her short hibernate state, finding herself in the deserted streets of Konoha. She questioned where she was but than she started running, running to the cry in the distance. She couldn't explain why she was here or who dream she was in. Her heart felt she had to find him. She had to find him to wake him up.

Tori stop in a clear opening finding a playground where Naruto was sitting on a swing eyeing the ground, not his cheerful self but depressed. She saw him wipe the tears away from his face, crying about something Tori couldn't understand.

She slowly walked over to him but Naruto doesn't look up as if she wasn't there at all.

Unable to say a word to him, Tori sit on the swing next to him. She takes a deep breath looking forward then focused her attention back on Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Tori asked him.

"Because I can't protect you," Naruto replies to her still not making eye contact with her. "There going to take you away because I couldn't stop them. I always fail at protecting the people I care about."

Tori begin to smile, never knowing somebody like Naruto her whole life. It was the reason why she started to like him because he wasn't perfect. He wasn't granted a special bloodline to make him a genius, he wasn't smart, but what he lacked he made it up by not giving up his dream of becoming Hokage one day. He was her opposite. She lack what he needed and that's why she didn't want herself to stop him from achieving his dream.

It was right then and there Tori knew her goal have not changed. She loved him but she didn't want Naruto bound to her that will make him turn into a monster. Her existence affected everybody she came in contact with and she didn't want to see anybody suffer because of her. Not anymore.

Naruto felt somebody embracing him, his eyes widen of feeling Tori actually hugging him. He felt so warm, happy and safe inside that she was near him. This wasn't a dream it was Tori, Naruto thought. Arms slowly come around her waist as Naruto holds her tightly, not wanting her to let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Was all the words Tori could say to him. She wanted to be with him but life is never given in a straight path and sacrifices are always made for the ones you love the most to protect. "Naruto…Its time to wake up."

Naruto eyes widen feeling his chakra leave his body. The red chakra that was pouring out of him was residing Kyuubi back into his cell, locked away in his stomach.

Naruto finally gains control back over his body and sees Tori hugging him. He was still in Kyuubi form but his chakra was not burning her flesh. Normally his chakra would burn anybody that would touch it but Tori was unaffected. She was immune to him.

His size in body started to decrease. His tails started to disappear of Naruto normal body was finally appearing from his transformation.

The wounds on Naruto body were burned, evident from using Kyuubi powers to much. If Tori didn't stop him, and Naruto not yet properly handling Kyuubi powers, he himself would have been killed. Kyuubi power was the strongest Tori have ever felt in her life and if in the wrong hands, he could destroy countless of lives.

On the ground, Tori embrace Naruto tightly in her arms as he was unconscious. The hold that was placed on Kisame and Itachi wore off as they were able to move freely again. Kisame hold on to his Samehada, making sure everything was functional. He was amazed that girl could calm down the demon fox. For a minute there he thought he was going to die. But he wondered was Kyuubi truly stronger then Okami or the other way around.

Itachi was about to walk over to Tori but was stopped. He heard her crying which surprised him. She was crying for **him**.

"I'm sorry," Streams of tears started to fall down her cheek. Tears that she thought were impossible to make. It was the first time that she truly cried. It was the first time she cried for a man that she loved and it devastated her that she was killing him. She was shortening his life every time he used Kyuubi powers. She will stop this, she told herself. "Naruto please do not be angry with me. You said you would grant my birthday wish. Please take care of Nezumi and tell her I love her."

Tori put Naruto on the ground. She touched his head gently hoping he will stay safe. Her eyes wondered down towards the blue pearl necklace that he gave her watching it glow like the full moon. For some odd reason she could feel some of her chakra come back to her.

She stands up and look at the darken sky, hoping she could see at least the stars one last time. But this was her last time. It was her decision. There were no regrets.

_I created this mess._ Tori looked down at Naruto unconscious body. "But I will fix it." Tori tone of voice completely changed as this time she was serious about her actions.

"Itachi," Tori calls out his name. Itachi look directly into her eyes and knew this was a different Tori from before. "As being an S-Class criminal, Yamagata Tori from Jishin will take you down for your criminal actions. You, Hoshigaki Kisame will follow his same fate."

Kisame started to chuckle of this girl brave but worthless words. Her chakra was clearly below his. The powerful chakra she had before he couldn't sense anymore. She had a better chance of killing both of them with Kyuubi powers.

"I hope you don't pass out on us this time." Kisame tells her with a grin on his face, gripping the handle of Samehada.

Tori show a smirk on her face. "I hope you can move faster then your attack before."

"Is this what you want?" Itachi asked Tori desperately hoping she would stop this. He didn't want to hurt her but if this was her wish, he will obey it.

Tori took off her long jacket as it was blown in the wind and slowly falling to the ground.

"3," Tori cracked her neck. Her focus was clear.

"2," She cracked her knuckles. No turning back.

"1. Now, let the games begin."

Both the Akatsuki members look at her questionably.

"Wind Crusher!" With her right arm, Tori slams it to the ground like a large mallet.

A burst of chakra erupted into the ground and speeds it way like a locomotive towards her opponents causing the ground to break as it was coming at them.

"She can attack from that far!" Kisame shouts out.

Kisame and Itachi jump out of the way quickly.

The area they were at was completely demolished. It was if a 6.5 earthquake just hit the area expanding fifteen meters in length and width.

Kisame and Itachi land in opposite directions from one another. Samehada shielded his shark friend from the debris flying everywhere that made it react towards the chakra that came from that attack.

With the rumbling settling down, Kisame finally pulled down his sword from his face but his eyes widen from the damage she created, which looked more like a deep endless hole in the ground.

_That level attack._ Kisame grins at Tori. _So what she preformed before was just a fluke when she passed out. How interesting. Huh, she might even give Kakuzu a run for his money in strength._ He glace over at Tori, but was surprised to see her smiling.

Itachi just look at Tori impressed by her attack as well. Now he will have to face her serious. He forgot for a minute he was facing a Jishin shinobi as they will catch their prey one way or another.

_So they moved out the way and split themselves up from each other just like I knew they would. Together they are a problem but individual I can take them one on one._ Tori face Itachi direction but see his eyes wonder to Kisame then snap back at her.

_Shit, he already picked up what I was thinking. Shark man I can deal with but…_Tori look at Itachi…_It's him that going to be a problem. If I perform a Jutsu he will copy it and his Sharingan can see through my illusion trick in which I will be wasting my chakra. _

Tori look at her hand that she performed that attack with. _From that attack, I know my body hasn't fully gained my chakra back when I performed the Complete Mind warp no Jutsu earlier._ Tori start to smile at Itachi. _Talk about coming back and bite you on the ass. But there is another way to skin a weasel. These Akatsuki members are their own worst enemies._

Kisame eyes the Jinchuuriki wolf girl as she puts her hands together to perform another Jutsu. The shark man gets into a defense stance to keep his distance from this girl, knowing if that powerful concentrated chakra hit him directly, he would die.

Tori released her hands and bends down to the ground. She used her right hand to make two small holes into the ground. Both Akatsuki members gave her an odd look.

"Is she playing in the dirt?" Kisame says trying to figure what kind of Jutsu she is performing.

Her enemies looked on but was surprised what she was doing next, it looked like she was about to throw up. Tori opened her mouth and regurgitated black liquid, spilling into the holes she has created.

"What the…" Kisame felt sick of why this girl was spitting up black fluid from her mouth, but he looked at the ground and saw it was slowly dieing, signaling it was toxic. The shark man looked at his partner but his expression was the same as his, clueless of what she was doing.

Tori wipe her mouth off and stand up. The two holes she made were fuming black mysterious smoke followed by a killing aroma of death that made Itachi and Kisame immediately cover their nose. Even though Tori was far away from them, from the last poisonous gas she preformed earlier, they didn't want to chance it.

Tori completely eyes Kisame and form a sinister grin on her face. Her hands formed a tori sign. "My new pet. I will claim you."

Tori perform hand seals and place her hands on the ground in front of the two holes she made.

"Ninpou: Soul Exchange Embodiment." Tori says in a low calm tone of voice.

The ground from the two holes started to crack, slowly like flowers sprouting from the ground to come out to be bathed in sunlight for the first time. One Small deformed decaying arm from both holes started to sprout up and touched the surface ground.

Seconds later, the other hand started to come up from both holes as they also was placed on the ground. Soon later, two figures started to come out from the holes.

Kisame and Itachi eyes widen in shock.

Kisame grips his Samehada. _What the hell are those-_

"Things." Tori said finishing his train of thought, smiling at him.

_What the…Did she read my thoughts?_ Kisame thought being on edge by this girl's whatever games she was playing.

The two deformed figures looked no more then the height of a three year old child. But the face and nearly the body was wrapped in bandages. These things resembled little devil creatures as worms came out of the hole from their decaying bodies, like hell just open a portal and sent them into the world of the living, free of charge.

Tori bent down in a crouching position, to be near eye level to meet her two new friends, feeling anxious whenever she calls upon for their help. The things look at her, not making a sound, looking at Tori with curious eyes of why they have been summoned.

"Mother have a request for you two. Will you do it for me?" Tori asked in a whisper voice so her enemies would not hear her.

Her two little creatures responded nodding their heads, like a child would do when receiving commands from their mother.

"I want that man," She directed her eyes towards Kisame. "He have powerful chakra and would make a nice meal for you, don't you agree."

The two creatures give their mother a wide grin showing their canine teeth, dripping with saliva of haven't tasted satisfying chakra in a long time. Their eyes glowed red of loving to hear that magical word when their mother say 'Meal'. It was feeding time and they were starving for chakra. Their craving for chakra was near the same as Okami hunger.

"I want him. But his friend will get in the way. And we don't like people who interfere with our meals now do we?" Tori says sounding like a sweet innocent mother teaching her children right from wrong. Like it's ok to eat people. They both nod their heads of agreeing with their mother because she is always right. "Good. Then make him disappear."

Both of the creatures turn their heads slowly in a one eighty degrees, like possessed dolls and focus their attention towards the Akatsuki members, sensing both of their incredible amounts of chakra. It was so pure that they thought the dinner mother have brought for them was her best meal yet.

They fully turn their body around and look at each other with happy grins on their faces.

_What kind of Jutsu is this?_ Itachi thought keeping himself calm as possible, trying to look unaffected by Tori creature children. _Apparently this can not be copied. Only she can use it. Whatever spilled out from her mouth no doubt it's from using Okami powers or is it? But…Those creatures red eyes resemble the clan of the Ueda._

The two creatures nod their head to one another than looked at the two baffled Akatsuki members. In within a split second they charge towards them with tremendous speed, just like Tori speed but faster. Itachi and Kisame eyes widen in shock of the speed behind these creatures considering their deformed height.

Kisame sees one of the freakish creatures heading towards him, just in time he swings his sword, like he was copping down a tree and swings directly at the creature. The creature jumps out of the way, laughing at Kisame smacking his but like 'You can't hit me'. This heated Kisame of being taunted by this thing. He swings his sword again, again, and again but kept missing whatever this thing was.

"You little bastard stand still!" He shouts out not understanding why this creature can move so fast.

The creature sticks out its cut in half tongue, love playing this game with Kisame.

Itachi also was having a problem at hitting his target too. His sharingan eyes were somewhat able to pick up its movements but it wasn't enough. He couldn't understand the purpose of bringing these things out. He wanted to know what Tori plan was.

Before Itachi could think another thought, he sees the creature at his rear about to attack. Itachi pulls up his kunai in defense chopping off the creature right arm, but it still came at him that surprised Itachi, as the creatures left arm took a swing at his arm. He quickly dodged it, but something was wrong. When the creature swung at him, blue chakra started to leave his arm, which made his arm feel numb.

_What the!_ Itachi eyed his hand but sees the creature on the ground devouring his captured chakra like a lion eating it prey. _Now I see. These things can eat chakra from a person body by not even actually hitting them. Just getting near them is enough as they can draw out their target's chakra._ Itachi quickly eyes Tori as she was paying more attention towards Kisame then him. He didn't know whether to feel jealous or this was his given chance to attack her.

His thoughts was interrupted when the creature continue his attack towards him.

_Shit! With the way this freakin thing is running everywhere, it's hard to hit it._ Kisame swings his sword again but miss. _Wait a minute. Why am I trying to hit them where I should be aiming at the one controlling them?_ Kisame grins and does quick head seals.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kisame formed two water clones of himself.

They quickly charge at Tori while the real Kisame make sure the little creature could not retreat back to its master.

_So he decided to come after me. A very logical way if you're going to take down the ring leader who's controlling them._ Tori thought.

"Hm." Tori stands still unaffected that Kisame clones are coming at her.

The two creatures sense their mother in danger and scramble quickly. Kisame and Itachi blank their eyes twice, as these creatures just teleported from their vision. The two water clones swing their swords at Tori, but the two creatures appear in front of her. The water clones slice the two creatures right down the middle of their bodies. Instead of blood, black liquid sprayed out from their bodies, resembling an oil gusher.

Their split bodies lied on the ground, still moving of the nerve reflexes as they were disassembled.

_Got you!_ Kisame then commands his water clone to attack Tori directly.

Itachi looked over at Tori wondering why she wasn't moving away. He wanted to jump in front of her to take the blow, but even if he did save her she would still kill him. Itachi held onto his kunai unsure what to do. His thoughts stop and directed his attention near the ground next to Tori that made his eyes widen.

The half of the two creatures jump up and slashes the two water clones in the throat making the clones revert back into its natural water state.

"What!" Kisame watched surprised. "How are those things still moving?!"

The half body creatures started to materialize back to its full body as they laugh like hyenas of Kisame failed attempt, saying 'Haha you idiot'. But that was not all, the other half of their bodies lying on the ground started to move too, as it stood up on its own. The other half of their bodies started to form, making them completely whole again.

"What the hell! Their four of them now!" Kisame respond not understanding what these creatures were.

In pairs of two, the deformed creatures charge at the Akatsuki members, but now this time they were aiming to suck their chakra from their bodies for that attempt to harm their mother.

Itachi and Kisame start to fight them off again by slicing off their body parts, but also trying to keep a distance from them as well. Itachi looked down at the ground seeing one of the creatures arm started to form its own body while the creature he cut the arm off just regenerated back.

"What is going on they won't die!" Kisame shouts out in frustration of these creatures keep multiplying. Now it was ten of them they had to deal with. "Damn it! Every time we cut these bastards into peaces, another one forms from that peace. Shit!" Kisame glares his attention towards Tori as she had a smirk on her face, feeling like she was mocking him. _That damn little girl!_

_If this keeps up there will be hundreds of them in a matter of minutes._ Itachi thought trying to think of a possible way to stop these things.

"Not so fun is it," Tori says taunting Kisame words from before as both men look at her. "These creatures are my own private little army called Ankoku, which help me conquer over countless of villages who dare to threaten Jishin. Their basically immortal. The more you slice and dices them, their body parts will became another Ankoku and another and another. This is one of the reasons why normal humans are killed when entering the Teutoberg Forest. The Ankoku can sense chakra miles away larking in the darkness until they devour your body and soul. But to summon them outside of their physical plain I had to sacrifice two of the souls I already collected in the past from other S-Rank Criminals such as yourselves to bring them fourth."

Kisame gives her an anger look as she kept eyeing him this whole time like saying 'You are next to be collected in my soul bank'. Kisame smirks calming himself down. _This girl is becoming interesting by the minute. It's been awhile since I faced a powerful opponent since I entered the Akatsuki. Now I see why people want her._

"Now it makes since," Itachi says as his sharingan eyes see inside of Tori body. Kisame and Tori divert their attention towards him. "These creatures, every time they gain a little of our chakra it is being feed back to you. I may have never seen these creatures before but I have heard of a story about the Ankoku, creatures that dwell in the bottomless pits of the Teutoberg Forest. The area that they occupy is nothing, resembles a waist land itself. If one summons these creatures, they will feed, multiply and destroy everything until they are full. Even if the person that summon them is killed, these creatures will still continue feeding and feeding until there is nothing left to feed upon, until they retreat back to once they came from. But there is one weakness these creatures do have and that is sunlight. Sunlight can burn their skin to ashes because of the affects of livening in the darkness of the forest."

Itachi eyes widen of figuring out how to destroy these things and forms a familiar hand sign that made Kisame jump fifteen meters away.

_Pfft. Damn Fushicho and her ghost stories. Why doesn't she tell everybody our secrets!?_ Tori thought backing away a little herself of him going through quick hand seals but keeps her eyes on Kisame.

Itachi inhales with a deep breath, accumulating the necessary chakra build up.

"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!" Itachi yells.

Utilizing the fire element, Itachi blew a large jet of fire from his mouth covering ten meters of the area. All the Ankoku eyes widen in surprise of this great ball of fire coming at them. They all start to scatter like cockroaches, fleeing from the intensive heat but it was too late. Itachi accuracy was dead on, hitting each and every one of them as they puff into ashes returning back to the depth of the Tuetoberg Forest once again.

_Nice thinking Itachi. Using fire to simulate the sun rays itself. Who would have thought fire was the simplest element to kill them._ Kisame gets a surprising look on his face of something was off. _Wait a minute, if she knew Itachi knows this information when he was her sensei, then why use…_

Kisame eyes widen in shock and looked down at his feet. Hands come out from the ground, trapping him down to disable him of his movements. Soon after, he felt a piecing pain on his neck that brought him to a stand still. _W-What…t-the…_

* * *

_How did you like it? Kisame didn't die this time but something happen to him at the end. Have to find out next week on that. Also I hope you like Naruto/Tori fluff their and saying she loved him. How cute of her. But next chapter, more action and more surprises as well. You know what to do. Just review and share what you thought on the chapter._


	74. Under My Will

_Got this chapter out quick for you guys. I hope you like and you know what to do. Review._

_

* * *

Chapter 73 _

Itachi finished his attack watching the burning flames around him. All of the Ankoku were all incinerated but what caught Itachi attention was he could not find Tori anywhere. He desperately searched the area then reared his eyes towards Kisame.

_When did she…_Itachi pause of what Tori was doing.

Tori teeth were pierced into Kisame neck. Kisame looked into her eyes as she to him. This shocked him of never having an opponent bite him, certainly not on the neck.

Kisame grew outraged and drew his elbow back to get her off of him. Unfortunately the Tori clone below him appeared out from the ground and gave him a mighty uppercut to the jaw. Hurting like hell, it sent Kisame a couple of feet back sliding on the ground while Tori original self made a clean getaway.

_That little girl!_ Kisame slowly gets off the ground angered, that punch didn't really do much, but it was enough to piss him off. "I'm gonna kill her."

Tori eyes her shaking hand of her heart starting to pound in her head quickly. _His chakra, so sweet._

It was something Tori denied herself, stealing other life forms chakra. Just the taste of Kisame chakra under her mouth made her body feel alive. She wanted more; she needed more sounding like a rapid dog as those thoughts raced through her mind. She couldn't understand if this was truly her craving for chakra or Okami.

Tori shook her head from those thoughts. Her right arm came up to her face. She pierced her sharp teeth down on it to occupy her mind in thinking of the pain on her arm. This sometimes snapped her out of her lustful cravings.

Her senses were coming back to normal, steadying her heart beat to calm herself down.

Now that she got a hold of herself she eyed Kisame and grins, sensing that tremendous chakra he still has in him.

_Perfect._ Tori told herself. "Now your mine." She put her hands in a seal sign.

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna finish this girl off once in for all!" Kisame does quicker hand seals, faster then what Tori were performing. "Suiton: Suishou…"

Kisame body froze in place like a stone statue unable to finish his attack. _W-What…is going o-on! _

Kisame diverts his eyes, which was the only body movement he could do, directly at Tori as she had a grin on her face brighter then sun light. He was caught by something he could not see, but there was nothing that could link to any hidden trip wires or…

An image of Tori biting him on the neck went through his mind.

_What did she do to me!_ Kisame growled tiring to free himself.

Itachi eyed Kisame stunned body then back at Tori of what Jutsu she just did to him.

"Now you're just realizing it," Tori says, "I don't just bite people for my own amusement. Now you will see why people are afraid to face JISHIN SHINOBIS!"

Tori place her hand on the ground

"Dimensional Rift no Jutsu!" Tori yells.

A black hole started to form below him resembling more of a portal to hell. Both the Akatsuki eyes widen in shock, six decaying hands sprung up from the black hole of horrible moaning and screaming voices were heard all around them. With his body paralyzed, Kisame could not avoid them coming towards him.

_What the! _

The decaying hands attach onto Kisame body like claws and pull his body down into the pit of hell. All Kisame could hear was the screams from hundreds of people sounding like they were being torture to death.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kisame body started to move freely again, trying with all his might to escape from being drag down further and further away from the world above him. His eyes widen of the hole that appeared at his feet was closing up. "No! No, NOOOOO!"

Sweat coming down his face, Kisame looked around his surroundings still being carried down into the black hole. He was frighten as hell of where he was, hell maybe where he is at, he thought.

In shock, he sees nearly hundreds upon hundreds of shinbois, which looked pale, lifeless, haven't seen sunlight for decades as they were looking at him with a devilish grin on each and one of their faces. Food was the word that was chanted over and over again.

Though Kisame wasn't a praying man like Hidan God rituals, but he prayed this was an illusion closing his eyes to wake up, but it was no good. This or whatever dimension he was thrown into, there was no escape.

He didn't think his life would be ended by a little girl. _Shit!_

Kisame looked up as the whole finally closed upon him. The hands stop pulling him down, suspending him in the air. Where his location was was at the heart of the demon level where he was open for an attack by the other dead souls of the underworld.

_So it will end like this._ Kisame grins thinking all of this was a joke. "THEN COME AND GET ME YOU DAMN BASTARDS!!!"

The dead revealed their sharp canines. The only word was racing through their mind was chakra. It was their trigger that they haven't felt such tremendous amount of chakra in over fifty years.

Eight people jump off the cliffs at the high levels they were all at, aiming right for Kisame body. Kisame eyes widen revealing a reflection of one these hungry creatures coming right at his face.

"AAAAHHH!!!"

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Itachi says in a calm voice but inside he was frighten, how Kisame just disappeared. Normally his shark friend would get out of any Jutsu, but this one he was not resurfacing from it. Now, in a long time, Itachi felt his life was threaten that Tori could actually bring him down. 

"The same thing what I am going to do to you." Tori finally speaks to him with a serious voice.

"So it was a trap from the beginning." Itachi looked into her eyes. "Your chakra was low so you called upon the Ankoku to help restore some of your chakra back by letting them feed off of ours. But you also took in account that in your current condition you wouldn't be able to defeat both of us. Even if we decided to take you one on one, the other person will jump in regardless to help the other teammate. So that's why you wanted us to separate from one another so you could perform that Jutsu without the other person interfering, because if they did it would be too late."

"While you got one part of my plan right," Tori replies back. Itachi looked at her suspicious. "You Akatsuki members all have your weaknesses. You just have to look hard enough to find it. That is why you guys travel in two for the other one to pick up that weakness. But there is one flaw that you Akatsukis over look…" Tori puts her hands together and place them on the ground. "That is why you Akatsukis are your own worst enemies! Ninpou: Soul Recreation Embodiment!!!"

The black hole reappears again making Itachi step back a little to keep his distance. His eyes widen of what was coming out of the black portal.

_Kisame!_ Itachi looked confused as ever.

Kisame body slowly risen up from the black abyss, kneeling on one knee with Samehada in his hand being held towards the ground like a knight kneeling to his king.

The black portal closes up spitting out the newly acquired specimen that the souls in hell had fun playing with.

The sinister grin on Tori face kind of made Itachi nervous wondering is this the true Tori in actual combat. Yes he had seen her fight before when he was her sensei but never that face expression of loving the battle this way. She was always calm and collected. But this expression reminded him of the grin Okami looked at him when he was young. But now he has a bigger problem to solve. What the hell did she do to him or was it a clone of Kisame, Itachi thought.

"Let me explain the Jutsu Itachi to get you on board," Tori says sounding more cocky then usual. "Soul Recreation Embodiment lets me choose any soul I capture in my Dimensional Rift no Jutsu to bring to this physical plain. But that's not all. Since he was captured into my realm and not the realm of the dead itself by placing my mark on him when biting him, he becomes my loyal servant."

Kisame eyes open as he slowly directed his attention towards Itachi with monstrous white eyes, of the Kisame that was present before, was no longer there. The new and improved Kisame looked at his hand and grip it, then looked at Tori, but gives her an irrigated look.

"Where the hell did you take me!" Kisame yells at her.

Tori give him scowling look of him yelling at her like that to his new master.

"You better be lucky I brought you back at all!" She yells back at him. _Pfft, how bothersome this guy is. It seems his subconscious was stronger then I thought to fully place my spell on him. I mean honestly what the hell are they doing in the underworld._

Tori eyes Itachi who just gives her a confused look figuring out what is really going on. _But I don't have a choice but to use him now. I don't have a shinobi strong enough to hold Itachi at bay, long enough for me to collect more chakra. And calling up another soul from my collection will use up more of my chakra._

"If you want to see daylight tomorrow I suggest you…," Tori points to her former sensei. "Kill him right now."

"Like I'm gonna obey-" Kisame feels a rush of pain in his neck for disobeying Tori orders as he bends down on one knee, gripping his teeth to not scream. _W-What's going on! I c-can't…_

Tori directly eyes Kisame with a serious expression of his disobedience.

_Kisame, you will obey me regardless of what you think._

Kisame eyes widen of them telepathically speaking to one another that made his body frozen in fear.

_How are…_

_Are minds are link together until I release you back into my realm of the underworld. I have given you a gift to live then be sent directly to the land of the dead. You saw the souls that desperately want to get out from that captive world, of those who fell at my feet, then I will advise you to earn your keep. Whatever attachments you have with the Akatsuki have been severed. You work for me now. And you will obey me or I will let Itachi slice your body up before your eyes wishing you didn't!_ Tori gives Kisame a serious face to not take route number two of disobeying her.

_Arrogant little bitch_, Kisame thought in his mind or whatever mind he had left without her knowing. Yes he was glade that he was out of that hell hole, greatly appreciated because those other dead shinobis where devouring his chakra and soul like candy. If that wasn't hell, he honestly was more petrified what hell really was. Death never dwelled on him before this server but right now, until he figured out some way to free himself, he must obey or watch his former comrade tear his body to shreds.

"As you wish…master." Kisame replied back holding back his range to chop her head off.

"Good. Oh Kisame if you try to kill me or think about killing me in anyway, I will personally send your body to the land where nearly thousands of Ankoku live and let them feast on your body, letting you feel each and every part of your flesh been eaten away. Please do not make me angry towards you today." Tori says in a mild tone of matter and polite as well.

_Ah shit_. Thinking their goes that plan, Kisame thought. _Mind reader._ "OK."

Kisame finally gives in. He thought her rules were strict but all of a sudden he felt his body anxious to go up against Itachi. Normally he would second guess about doing it because Itachi was stronger then me, but he felt a new surge of chakra forming in his body.

Kisame finally turn around and looked at his former Akatsuki partner. He has no choice in the matter to fight him. Either he follow Tori's orders or go back to the world of hell and stay there for gods knows when or be sliced up by Itachi or be eaten by Ankoku. Option one was looking better by the minute to him the more he thought about it.

"Taking orders by a little girl again," Kisame says mumbling under his breath referring his comment to Tsuki. "Why is this de jevu again?" He places Samehada on his shoulder. "Nothing personal Itachi, it seems I wasn't careful enough dealing with this girl and now I must kill you to survive."

Itachi looked at Kisame and brings a Kunai to his face in defense.

"Kisame you know the deal with dealing with a sharingan user. Don't look directly in his eyes." Tori tells her new protector.

"Don't tell me-" Kisame was about to finish his sentence in a brute way but he felt a pain in his shoulder again then eyed behind him at Tori. He cursed to himself hating this ordeal. "I understand."

"Good. Though you are half under my spell, if you perform well I might keep you this way instead of losing your entire subconscious to me. Don't disappoint me." Tori says kind of liking this arrogant Kisame for some reason or maybe it was the fact he could not do anything to harm her now.

"I understand already." Kisame tells her, feeling excited that she would keep him the way he was, which was odd of him to think about that.

Kisame looked at Itachi in his eyes one last time then moves his attention at his lower body. He still had a big play when using the Mangekou form on him.

Kisame gets in his ready stance to attack

"Here I come!" Kisame yells and charge at Itachi with speed and quickness then disappears in front of him.

_What the!_ Itachi eyes widen because the speed Kisame is using was faster then his usual self. Itachi quickly turn around and sees Samehada coming directly down at his face. He quickly blocks it with his kunai. What surprised him was that he was struggling to push Kisame sword back. Itachi could not understand where the boost of speed and strength came from.

"Oh Itachi one more thing I forgot to tell you," Tori says with a carefree attitude. "When one becomes my servant by entering my realm, they gain ten times amount of chakra they had before,"

Itachi eyes widen watching the grin on Tori face. He finally pushed Kisame off of him and lands a couple meters away, to put some extra distance between them both. He carefully eyes Kisame but he knew Kisame will not be foolish enough to directly eye him.

A grin forms on Tori face. "Now that stage two is complete, on to stage three."

Tori distance herself from the battle, quickly grabbing Naruto unconscious body and hides herself into the forest. Itachi sees this but quickly diverts his eyes back on Kisame who launch an attack on him again.

* * *

Tori stand beside a tree facing the opposite direction of the battle. She place Naruto body next to a tree. Then Tori goes to another tree where she was before and sits down Indian style. Her body relaxes, concentrating her chakra in her body for what she was about to perform. She bites down on her thumb, spilling blood from her fresh cut and forms seal characters on the ground before her. 

Her hands form together as Tori closes her eyes. She started to chant words that sounded more like a riddle then a normal Jutsu saying.

The trees, grass, flowers, even the miniature pond that was around the area, all started to glow green, white and blue. It resembled the aurora borealis. This range of reaction from the forest only covered a few meters around her location.

Tori knew she didn't need much chakra but what she was intending to perform after it needed much more. Not using Okami powers became troubling to her, that she will emit too, but she told herself she did not need her and that what she was going to do. Though Okami threaten her to possess her body if she called upon her again, Tori wondered was she really serious about that. One thing for certain she did not want to chance it.

As the forest started to come alive with the wind blowing in her direction, she could feel it, she could feel the chakra already coming to her. What Tori was performing was Earth Regenerative Metaphoric. It was a Justu using the earth natural resources, which was chakra already and extracts it to use as her own chakra. It takes a high concentration chakra controller of the vessel receiving it, in order to call upon natural elements to give chakra to them. Dangerous if performed wrong as the user's chakra may get suck out by a reverse effect and die from lack of chakra. Fortunately, Tori preformed this Jutsu before and was not afraid of the consequences.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame continue their battle. Itachi was having a difficult time to keep Kisame in one spot long enough to place his Mangekyou on him. Unfortunately, Kisame was one step ahead of him knowing to keep moving his body around, so Itachi would not have that luxury to place it on him. With the bust of energy he received from Tori's underworld he was in, he could keep it up for a while. 

Itachi lands on a tree far away from Kisame position as Kisame himself lands on another tree across from him.

_So this proves it, that I'm facing the true Kisame._ Itachi finally admits himself. He was not sure if Tori was playing with his mind but judging by his movements he was real deal. But now he must take in consideration of what was Tori doing. _Was she planning a surprise attack or was she…_He reared his eyes in the distance. His eyes widen of the forest was glowing green.

_Could she be using Earth Regenerative Metaphoric Jutsu?_ Itachi questioned himself. _If I keep fighting Kisame then her chakra will become more powerful then mine in a matter of minutes. I have to end this quickly to get to her._

"Sution: Water Spreading Torpedoes!" Kisames yells.

Itachi looked at Kisame attack of several quick burst of water came heading his way. He dodges them as each water attack knocks off a part of the tree he was on, from the share force of power behind each water attack.

Kisame was about to advance forward to attack him but four kunais came his way, but what surprised him was explosive tags were attached to them, already ignited.

Kisame smiles as it exploded in his face. The blast expanded 10 meters in range causing the forest to shake.

Itachi lands on the ground in a safe distance from the blast but sees an object in the distance spinning his way. He eyes it and quickly dodges the attack landing a few meters away, quickly scoping the area, where Kisame is at. His shark ex-friend was using the dust from the blast to conceal his actions, which made Itachi rely on his ears then his eyes until the dust dissipates.

Itachi look above him and see more water shaped torpedoes coming his way. He looked into the dust and moves backwards in it, now concealing himself to not be hit by that powerful attack.

There was a long pause in the battle between the two men as the dust was now clear to see the vicinity of the area. Kisame was deep within the trees camouflaging his appearance. He slowly viewed the area trying to find where Itachi has gone off too. He cursed to himself of letting that man out of his site.

_Where, where, where. I know you're here somewhere._ Kisame thought but what he didn't understand was why his new 'Master' left him alone to fight him. If they worked together this would have been already ended. _Humph, nuisance of a girl._ Kisame eyes widen of three kunais headed his way again, the same pattern of attack as before. _Shit!_

He jumps out of the way, but what caught him when they hit the tree they did not explode.

_It's a trap!_ Kisame looked on the ground where Itachi was having his hands in a yin sign. But there was one problem Kisame himself was still in mid air unable to move from his attack.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi blows a stream of fire which erupted into a large sphere of flames towards Kisame midair body.

_Shit!_ Kisame does quick hand seals in no choice but to go head on. "Sution: Shark Head Collision!"

Kisame lunges in large then shoots out a blast of water at Itachi fire attack, as it took on a form of a Hammerhead shark. The two attacks collided, shaking the ground causing the trees around them to sway back and forth of the powerful chakra being used by these two men. Neither one of them was giving up on there attack. But in a last second decision, Itachi pulled out from his attack first and quickly rolled to the left side to dodge Kisame shark attack that created a large crater on impact from the shear power behind it.

Kisame finally landed on the little water on the ground from his last attack and scanned the area again from Itachi disappearing act yet again. He wondered why Itachi was not attacking him trying to figure out what he was up too. He notice the air started to fill up with a thickening fog.

_Kirigakure no Jutsu. Damn it!_ Now Kisame was on extra alert trying to create a back up plan. _Why would he use the Kirigakure Jutsu if he puts himself at a disadvantage but it will put me at an advantage?_

Kisame puts two fingers to his face relaxing his body. He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts, focusing all his senses to locate Itachi. Two minutes of silence fell in the forest, even the trees were still. Kisame could feel it, he could feel a presence near him, then he finally found what he was searching for, it was a heartbeat. But before he could react he felt a ball of flames coming above him.

His eyes shot up and dodged out of the way quickly, almost catching his cloak on fire. He lands a few meters away from the attack but looked in his east direction of seeing flying shurikens coming his way. He dodges again but looked to his west direction and eight kunais was coming his way.

_Shit!_ Kisame use his Samehada to block them away but stop his attack of seeing two kunais had explosive tags on them. Kisame jumped back and lands on a tree watching the kuanis hit the ground but they didn't ignite._ What the hell is he…_The former Akatsuki member looked to his left and saw another explosive tag on the tree he was standing on, actually it was on numerous places in the forest, but they were will hidden by the fog he could not see them before.

Itachi looked at Kisame and performed hand seals to activate the tags and prep them for explosion. "Fuubaku Houjin."

Kisame eyes widen seeing a bright white light. The tags exploded in a fifteen meters radius, taking down most of the natural habitat in the area too. Animals that were still in the area fled for their lives from the falling trees tumbling down upon them.

Itachi lands on an open area, outside the vicinity from the blast area watching the smoke settle down. He knew his attack worked, no question about it. This was his victory. No normal shinobi could have survived that blast in direct contact. Your body would have been plastered all over the forest.

In seconds of the smoke fading away, his Jutsu worked, he saw Kisame body blown to pieces all over on the ground. Samehada was resting in the middle of the blast field, still attached to Kisame detached arm from his body. Itachi saw Kisame head, still had a shocked expression on his face also detached from his body.

One last glance at his former friend, Itachi turn his eyes behind him sensing Tori chakra become stronger every second. He takes a step forward but hears laughter. He slowly turned around; his jaw would drop if he knew how to show the expression. Itachi watched a deformed body of Kisame standing up.

"Exquisite." Kisame stare at Itachi with a sinister smile on his face with his detached head on the ground.

Kisame body started to transform back the way it looked slowly, as if his body was being put back into place like a jigsaw puzzle, but what surprised Itachi that was putting him back together was the same black substance that came from Okami.

Itachi eyed Kisame right hand still on Samehada. The curse mark started to appear with two scares growing bigger, reacting to Kisame chakra. Kisame walk over to his arm and picks it up. He reattaches it to his body while the black liquid healed it back reforming his body back to perfect.

Kisame wide eyed his arm and starts to chuckle to himself how humors this is to him, that a little girl made him an unstoppable beast. That this was even better then being in the Akatsuki. He never felt more alive in the glory of battle.

Kisame looked at Itachi, grinning like he now has a playing card to use on the field against him. He was indestructible, which means Kisame now can play with Itachi the way he wants too.

"I need to congratulate that girl when I'm done with this." Kisame says to himself eyeing Itachi but still not directly into his eyes, still not underestimating his powers.

_So he has been branded by her._ Itachi then looked at his own arm, feeling neglected that Okami did not give him this type of power when he was young. Was he losing his value as her protector or has she chosen somebody else in mind for the job? Did she still see him as weak? Itachi eyes changed into a determined look of not letting Kisame take his place, sounding more like a jealous boyfriend.

Itachi collected his thoughts thinking of a strategy to take him down and hurry to stop Tori before she finished restoring her chakra back.

Kisame pick up his Samehada and place it over his shoulder, feeling more relaxed now then what he was before.

_Kisame do not get ahead of yourself._ Tori told him telepathically. _Remember he in the Akatsuki for a reason, you of all people should know this. Just keep him busy for another ten minutes._

Kisame grumbled still not liking the idea of her telling him what to do in battle. _What are you doing anyway?_

_I need to regain my strength and then I will be able to help you._ Tori told him.

_Humph. You chose me for a reason. I can handle him myself. You do not need to join in._ Kisame tells her back feeling a sense of duty to protect her. Kisame have not notice the change in his attitude towards Tori from his usual grumpiness, but her spell was finally starting to change him the more he fought for her and Tori knew this.

_Just ten minutes is all I need._ Tori told him of feeling a little sympathy of using him like this.

_Understood_. Kisame tells her back.

Kisame focus his attention back on Itachi.

"Let's get this going!" Kisame charges at Itachi with his Samehada about to slash him in half.

Itachi finally focus his gaze at Kisame of now figuring out what he must do. Now the question that has been plaguing his mind was can he do it under nine minutes.

"Humph." Was Itachi only response then throws four Kunais at Kisame.

* * *

_Oh yes the action and drama keeps getting better and better. Kisame under Tori control. Well other shinobi villages were afraid of Jishin shinobis for doing these types of forbidden Jutsus that I mention in the story earlier. So here is one kind of way possessing another person body to do their bidding. Cool isn't it._

_Well it's finally coming to an end for this story. Next chapter is the last one. It will be longer then this chapter. All mayhem will break lose next chapter. Will it end tragic or will everybody live happily ever after? Don't worry you will not be disappointed how it will turn out. Cry maybe but it will be good. Until next week._


	75. Love and Sacrifice

_Thank you everybody for reviewing. I finally got the ending chapters done. I think somebody yelled at me to update in my email. I thought that was funny. I hope you like and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 74 

The vicious battle between Kisame and Itachi continues causing mass amount of destruction in the forest, mostly done by Kisame. With his unlimited chakra fuel given by Tori, Kisame could keep this battle going for days.

Itachi felt exhausted. Conserving his chakra was his main purpose at first but as time went on that started to change. To Itachi, Kisame seemed more focused and determined to beat him at any cost. This was a different side of him that Itachi never saw before. In his plan he didn't count in the fact of duty. He thought Kisame was doing it to save his own hid, but Itachi can clearly see he was fighting for Tori's safety.

_Humph._ Itachi thought landing on another tree trying not show he was losing chakra every second he was playing this game with Kisame. When a shinobi is given a purpose to fight he will fight, not out of selfishness, but the one they care about. Itachi didn't think that Konoha tired saying would work, but it was. A twisted man like Kisame who loved to see pain is slowly starting to fight for a person he cares about.

Itachi kept running through the forest retreating away from Kisame. Kisame comes after him swinging his sword, chopping down the trees in his way, like a rampaging bull targeting the red clouds on Itachi's cloak. Kisame figured the further away Itachi was from Tori, the better she could restore her chakra. Actually, he really didn't want her to interfere in this battle. He started to realize why he was worrying about her safety in the first place.

Kisame thoughts were interrupted by a kunai hitting near his face that made him change direction. Something caught his attention as Itachi was now on offense, coming at him with his attack.

"Katon: Rain Spreading Flame Dance!" Itachi jumps high in the air and emit a series of small fireballs from his mouth, shooting them like bullets.

Kisame dance around on the ground dodging his attacks, trying to use the environment for cover. Unfortunately, that was not helping as he was pushed out of the forest and into an open area which looked barren, stripped away from it's natural environment. All the plants and grass were dead but little did Kisame know he was near a deep cliff that separated Jishin and Teutorberg Forest, the same structure setting like Mori village and the entrance gate to the forest. The Five protecting villages had these large gates on the other side of the bridge they built.

Normally there were guards placed at the forest gate but those few were called back to Jishin because of the mysterious sleep spell their town was under from Tori's song.

Kisame lands on his back leg to position himself better on this rough terrain he just stumbled upon. Kisame stared up, still seeing fireballs coming at him. Kisame cursed to himself of Itachi persistent attack. He thought he would stop using that attack by wasting a portion of his chakra to keep it going.

"This guy's becoming a problem." Kisame forms quick hand seals of nowhere for cover to evade his attack. "Sution: Water Protection Sphere!"

Kisame takes a deep breathe, shifted his head upward and blows out water from his mouth. The water spreads out creating a water bubble around him in five meter radius. The numerous fireballs hits the water sphere dissolving on impact instantly which made Itachi stop his attack and landed a few meters in front of Kisame.

Kisame stared at his former sharingan friend lower body, making sure not to eye him and carefully watch his hands as well.

Itachi eyed his surroundings then quickly focused his attention back on Kisame.

Kisame grins and then puts his hands together performing another Jutsu. "Suiton: Multiple Water Dragon Projectiles!"

Water around the sphere rises up around Kisame as the water was being sucked up like a vacuum, forming into a shape of a six headed water dragon, roaring at Itachi. In seconds, the dragon heads splits apart and attack Itachi; three came above while the other three came into the east and west direction sealing off his escape.

The Jutsu hits right on its target, causing the ground to shake on impact and creating a large crater in the ground. The rush of water splashed against the entrance of the forest slowly being absorbed into the forest soil.

Kisame looked in the distance watching the dust settle to see if his attack hit him. A few feet away, Kisame saw Itachi body back towards a tree, kneeling down on one knee, eyes facing the ground. What surprised Kisame was Itachi was still able to hold himself up from a deadly direct attack.

_What a minute!_ Kisame turns to his right and see a large shurikens coming his way. He jumps up and avoids it by doing a back flip. He quickly looked to his left and saw another large shuriken coming. The spinning blade was too quick for him to elude it, with no choice he used Samehada for his shield, making the weapon soar in a different direction.

Blocking that shuriken, Kisame was slow to acknowledge something hitting the ground near his feet. He looked below and saw a kunai with an explosive tag, already igniting.

_Damn him with these tricks!_ Kisame jump further back and lands near the cliff.

But Kisame looked at the kunai again but it didn't explode.

Kisame eyes widen. _Another trick!_

Kisame sees an image flash in front of him as he was looking at Itachi right in the eye. When he looked into his eyes it was already in the form of the Mangekou form.

_Shit!_ Kisame thought of this careless mistake. He was waiting for the illusion to begin but Itachi just delivered him a powerful kick to the chest, instead.

Kisame body flew up in the air, but Kisame eyes widen realizing he was now over the darken cliff that stretch for 150 yards in width to the other side.

Itachi looked at Kisame mid air body. "Now I have finally caught you. Amaterasu!"

Kisame looked in shock, black flames of fire blew from Itachi mouth consuming five meter radius, making it impossible for an counter attack. The black intense flames consumed Kisame entire body, instantly felt the flames burning his skin as he screams in pain.

Samehada fell out of his hand and down the blacken cliff below him, accompanied by his master of nothing to stop his fall.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!!!" Kisame yelled cursing that bastard for this, falling further down the cliff, as his flesh was pealing off of him from the burning black flames.

Itachi looked over the cliff but felt his legs weaken and falls on one knee, breathing heavily. Using the Amaterasu consumed much of his chakra leaving him near a level that a ninja academy student could defeat him. The battle with Kisame played out to long. Though this was part of his plan to lure Kisame to this area; to use the Amaterasu and push him off the cliff. He hoped that it worked. With Kisame quick regenerative body Itachi wasn't sure. But the black fire will burn his body for seven days and nights, so he just hope that he did not achieve any new powers that could put the Jutsu out.

Itachi digs behind him in a concealed pouch, where he keeps all his weapons and pulled out a small medicine pill container. It had a few pills inside of it as he took off the top. He takes one out and puts it in his mouth. In a matter of seconds his chakra was fully come back to him.

Megami wasn't the only one who knew about the Kimujo pills, though he only had a few left, Itachi only used them when it was an emergency. He bought them from a shaman, who was a descendent from the Ueda clan, who would not tell him how he made them. Only his clan knew how too because they came from within the Teutoberg Forest itself.

Itachi stared in the south direction and race off, back the way he came; now he was heading for her.

* * *

The trees and bushes all swayed in Tori direction, giving her their life energy. Finally her chakra was full again and in good time too. Delaying Itachi was a success and now it was her turn to battle him. Unfortunately, she knew Kisame current situation, she had to forget about it and focus her attention on her true goal. Kisame was just a pawn or though she kept telling herself. 

"Finished," Tori breaks off her hand seals, feeling her body rejuvenated. "Now time for the real task."

Tori stand up and finally open her eyes, but in an instant she was paralyzed by two bloodshot eyes. Itachi was inches away from her body, staring completely in her eyes.

_What the hell! W-When did he get here so fast?_ Tori thought; sweat dripping down her face as she was in a bad situation to start off with him. She directly eyed him and now Itachi had the first attack as she hoped he wouldn't use it now.

Itachi quickly pushed Tori back on the tree behind her with his arm on her neck cutting off her oxygen. Tori grab on his arm to push him off but he wasn't budging. With quick actions, Itachi takes one of her arms and forces it to her chest and her other arm was tightly gripped behind her back to secure her body from punching him.

Tori was surprised that he still had all this strength within him. She knew he had to use all of his chakra with Kisame but he was securing her tightly as if bonded by human rope hair. But the mystery here was how he appeared in front of her without her noticing his chakra energy.

_Damn it!_ Tori cursed to herself of her situation have not changed at all; she was back to square one.

Itachi blank expression knew Tori greatly underestimated his abilities which is now his time to turn the tables on her.

"You're not the only one who can travel long distances in a blank of an eye." Itachi tells her. His eyes start to change its form, into the legendary form he's known for. _TSUKUYOMI! _

Tori eyes widen being suck inside his world again. She knew she caught a lucky break last time not using it to torture her, but this time she was not so sure.

Tori blanked her eyes twice. The area she was in was indeed still in the same forest but, there was no Itachi or Naruto's unconscious body next to the tree she placed him at. Next thing she realized that night became morning as the sun was bright in the sky and the animals were out going about their day.

_What is he…_Tori looked around not understanding Itachi's logic. What was he trying to pull? Or was it to lower her defense to slowly come in with a sneak attack, Tori thought.

Tori started to walk, scanning the area cautiously to find Itachi. For some reason Tori thought this happy atmosphere was even scarier then if she was trapped in one of Itachi worlds he placed Kakashi in. Calm settings for Itachi just didn't suit him.

A twig breaks behind her and she quickly turns her head, taking out her kunai on her lright holder in alert. It was Itachi walking towards her but he looked younger, say seven years younger. But Tori really didn't think much about it, thinking it was a trap.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tori raise her voice at him. She didn't like being toyed with and this nice setting was irritating her. Itachi just keep on walking towards her with a blank expression of not saying anything.

"Don't ignore me." She tells him again but Itachi still kept quiet and was coming closer towards Tori location.

"I said don't ignore me!" Tori yelled and threw her kunai at him but it fades right through his chest as if he was a ghost. Tori eyes widen and steps back. Standing inches away from her, Itachi fades right through Tori body as if Tori was the ghost and he kept on walking like she wasn't there.

Tori touches her body feeling weird inside then turned behind her. It was like she was trapped in a dream. She took into account that Itachi ignored her so the only thing she could do, if this was a dream, was to follow him. Now she was confused as ever of what he was planning but she could only be a spectator to figure out why a thirteen year old Itachi was lingering through the forest.

Itachi hears a splash of water from a distance and runs over of where it came from getting a bad feeling in his gut. Tori was about to follow him, but imminently collapse to her knees, unable to breathe suffocating from lack oxygen. She holds her throat to force herself to breath but she couldn't, as if her thoughts were not connecting to her brain. She looked up at the sky as her body became submerged under water.

_W-What…_Her body was slowly falling deeper into the water. She eyed the sun gleaming on the surface of the water becoming further away. When Tori looked at her arms they were smaller. _Now I remember…_As Tori realized she was her nine year old self again.

The feeling of emptiness filled her heart again, making no effort of swimming to the surface but let gravity pull her down coming closer to the base of the deep pond water_. I remember now. It was my nine year birthday when my father told everybody Ryu was to take over when he steps down and I will marry Kai. It was also when he said I was to never become a shinobi when I become eighteen…_Tori heart start to ach. _But I was going to lose him as well. My value was gone as I was nothing._

The base of the pond came closer underneath Tori body as she softly landed on top of the sand, sitting up. Her eyes were lifeless watching the ground. Even though her heart was still beating, it was getting slower by the seconds feeling the cold water affecting her body, dangerously close to hypothermia.

_Damn it. I made a promise to mother to protect my father and brothers. I didn't know how to accomplish this task at first…until I meet him. Uchiha Itachi. I then wanted to become a shinobi. My father was so proud how much I was skilled at a young age. People started to acknowledge me. When Itachi praised me how far I was advancing, it was the greatest feeling I ever felt. I was going to keep my promise to my mother. _

_But…But I couldn't keep it. My father became afraid of me and made the deal to keep me contained by marrying Kai. I was going to be alone again, but I didn't want to be anymore. I didn't know how to deal with the feeling inside of me. So I jumped. I wanted to kill myself then if I had no purpose in life to live for. Nobody wanted me so I wanted to fade away. Just disappear. _

Tori took her last bit of oxygen in her lungs and closed her eyes, welcoming death like it was her best friend.

A strong arm grabs around her waist and pulls her up in the water, at a fast speed like a fish. She felt her body rise out of the water when she took her first breath since five minutes ago. Tori was coughing up water that entered her lunges, holding onto her rescuer by the neck, if you could call him that of didn't want to be saved in the beginning.

Paddling his way to dry ground he lays Tori body on the ground still coughing up water while he was doing the same thing. He was breathing heavily and stared at the little girl.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Tori knew the voice all to well. It was Itachi. But he was yelling at her in anger and petrified voice; she never heard his voice like this before towards her. But she couldn't look at him; she was numb of emotions to feel anything.

"Answer me Tori!" Itachi was feeling frustrated by her not answering him. "Tori look at me!" Itachi pulled her body towards him to make her look at him, but paused.

Her eyes were dossal, emotionless, she was their but nobody was home. Itachi didn't know how to react to this. He knew exactly what Tori was doing, so how do you convince a child who was about to commit suicide to not do it again? He wasn't a consoler…but he didn't want to lose Tori at the same time.

With no response towards Itachi questions, Tori just lift her upper body up and just stared at his chest, with no eye contact. Itachi could only do one thing his mother taught him, in which he hugged her.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I wasn't so weak I could have prevented all this from happening." Itachi told her in a calm tone.

"It's ok," Tori says in a dull voice. "You don't have to protect me or waist your time on me anymore. It doesn't matter in the end. I'm sorry I can't be useful to you anymore. It's ok to leave. Everybody always leave me."

Those words made Itachi snap inside of how Tori were treated by her and also his clan. He was disgusted by both of them, slaved to the rules and status they must live by without having a say in it. He wanted to change both their fates of their family ties.

"I will make everything better." He told her with his Sharingan activated, furious that his only student thought of her only way out of her controlled life was committing suicide. And to think of this at the age of nine scared Itachi greatly.

Tori closes her eyes wishing his words were true while he hugged her.

In seconds, she smelled smoke and felt flames around her. Her eyes shot open quickly and looked at her hand realizing she was her seventeen year old self again. She stopped and then looked up. Her eyes widen in a state of shock of what she was witnessing.

_This is…_It was the Yamagata estate up in flames. Countless of dead bodies were everywhere on the ground. She looked around and turned behind her, but found the entire village engulfed in flames as well. _What is going on!_

Tori heard a large expulsion coming from within her home. She rushed over to what caused the expulsion, moving through the fire with her speed. The only thing she could think about was Nezumi, Ryu, Usagi and her father. She continues to keep moving forward through her house hearing a scream. _Father!_

Tori got to the main room of the Yamagata estate where everything was conducted for meetings. Hayabusa was on his knees bleeding to death, with four kunai stuck in his chest. Stunned, Tori saw another image of herself, around the age of twenty-three watching Hayabusa bleeding to death right in front of her eyes. Fushicho was kneeling on one knee behind Tori and another female around age 10 was on the other side in the same position as Fushicho too. She was dressed in Chuunin or Jounin clothing of Jishin shinobi. But the little girl looked so familiar that made Tori second guess who she was.

_Nezumi?_ Tori told herself.

"H-How can…you do this?" Hayabusa ask his older daughter who was standing in front of him, as he was struggling to breathe.

"To be free," Tori older looking self tells him back. "You controlled my life long enough and I will not let you destroy Nezumi as well."

"I was protecting you both." He justifies his actions.

"No, you were protecting yourself," Tori said in a mild tone of voice. "I hated being a prisoner in this village. In order to keep me contained, you restrict me to not even leave the village, afraid that I would run away." Tori raised her katana sword in her right hand. "To free myself from these shackles, I must destroy the very thing controlling it."

Hayabausa eyes widen of the blade in the air about to strike him. The direction of his eyes quickly shot towards Fushicho, his suppose to be second in command, was just letting this happen. "Fushicho stop her!"

Fuchicho doesn't shift her eyes keeping them focused to the ground.

"I follow the orders of mothers will only." She tells him in a calm manner.

Hayabusa gives her a furious look of betraying him and the village. "YOU TRATIOR!!!"

Tori swings her sword cutting off his head, from left to right, as his head bounced on the floor eyeing the younger Tori with his shock expression still.

Tori dropped to her knees in shock and throws up on the ground of the sick nauseating feeling in her stomach. Her whole body was in a state of shock unable to move, it frighten her because she had a similar dream just like this when she was eleven years old. She saw her executing her entire family when she was older.

Her shaking left hand slowly came to her face oblivious her surrounding area has changed. She was standing on black water. She knew she was being watched by Itachi but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"If you stay in Jishin it will be destroyed by your hands," Itachi tells her a few meters away from her. "Come with me and you will be free, to do whatever you please." He lends out his hand for her to take his offer.

Tori finally calmed herself down then eyes Itachi with an angry look. She slaps his hand away rejecting his offer. She gets up from her knees and then the memories started to come back to her, the deaths of the Uchiha family.

"I'm not you!" Tori says gripping her teeth. "I could never kill my family!"

"Then why were you trembling when you seen it," Itachi says studying her body movements. "It can only mean you have seen this vision before. If you want to save them then come with me."

"So I can deliberately be killed by the Akatsuki. I think I'll pass!"

"I told you before the Akatsuki are not what they seem to be," Itachi started to prepare himself for combat. "There is one man who you will listen too," Tori gives him a curious look what he meant by that. "But it seems I must disable you first."

Itachi brings his right hand up and grips it.

Eyeing her feet, Tori sees ripples in the water and then with no alarm four black arms come out of it. Tori was about to dodge them but she forgot, she was in his Doujutsu where he controls space and time itself. Her body was frozen like a statue, unable to defend herself. The hands latch onto different parts of her body and pull her down into the black water.

_Shit!_ Tori tried to move her body but her efforts were futile having no command over her body. _If I don't do something I will be a sitting duck of my body in reality!_

"Your mind will not escape this world." Itachi tells her watching her struggle to gain possession of her body.

Tori's head was inching further down into the water. Her eyes stare at Itachi one last time then become completely submerged under the emptiness black water floating down into it.

_I have to break free. I have too._ Tori tell herself struggling with all her might.

Itachi brings himself back to reality, still holding Tori in the same position up against the tree when he started his Doujutsu. But the difference was Tori body looked like it's been petrified of her mind still stuck in his Jutsu. With her mind still trapped, he could do anything to her body as he pleases. He takes out a small potion battle with light colored purple substance in it and takes off the brown cork on the battle. He then touches her chin to bring her close to him, placing the tip of the battle on her lips.

Tori eyes started to feel tired of listening only to her heartbeat in this cold dark placed, unable to free herself.

"Your not going to give up are you?"

Tori eyes widen of the familiar voice. "Naruto?"

An image of him floats in front of her with a grin on his face, lending out his hand for her to take it. Tori reached for it and grab his hand which felt so real to her. With the current situation she was in, she was smiling, happy to see him. The presences of him being there, something spark inside of her, something that made her blood become on fire.

_I won't give up! I have to save him! _

Tori eyes widen turning blood red activating the awaken Sharingan inside of her, laying dormant for eight years, that haven't been activated since Okami used it.

* * *

With the bottle tilted, almost slipping the sleep potion into Tori mouth, a strong grab captures Itachi wriest, making him stop his actions. The battle slips out of his hands and fall to the ground, shattering to pieces as the liquid remedy splashed out on a rock. 

Itachi eyes widen, caught off guard that she was able to move her body. Tori bring her face towards Itachi, directly eyeing him.

_Sharingan!_ Itachi was surprised she broke out of his illusion by activating their bloodline ability. Not just any avenge Uchiha clan member can break out of that doujutsu, but Tori has.

"Don't underestimate ME!" With a powerful force, Tori headbutt Itachi right in the forehead to fully release herself from his grasp. It sent him a couple of meter slaying backwards on the ground.

The force was so powerful it made Tori forehead start to bleed of forgetting about Itachi forehead protector. She started to smile and look at her hands and grips them, feeling her chakra restored even much better then before. Now she has the chance to perform her ultimate Jutsu.

Itachi got up a little wobbly of that strong attack. He looked at Tori seeing her three semi-colons in her eyes, now cursing at himself for playing to many games with her for so long. Now he may not have the ability to subdue her.

_Now I can beat him without any restrictions._ Tori gave Itachi a grin. "Itachi, only I can stop myself from the future."

Itachi gives her a clueless look unsure by the meaning of her words.

Tori does quick head seals, bites her thumb and place it on the ground. "Kyuichose no Jutsu!"

Ogawa appeared in front of Tori in a puff of smoke, furiously eyeing Itachi in the distance with his golden-yellow eyes. He was in a fighting stance of a wolf, ready for action.

"Ogawa," Tori says. "I want you to take Naruto and leave this area."

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Ogawa asked his mother.

"Yes, I can't concentrate while he is here. Take him back to his friends. They are not to far from here, and leave this area, understand."

Ogawa finally eyes Tori but sees a serious look on her face that he didn't like it at all. He was afraid she might do something reckless.

"Please." Tori pleaded with him knowing already he knew she was planning something big.

Ogawa relaxes himself. "Yes."

With one jump he landed next to Naruto. One sharp claw retracts out from his paw and hooked onto Naruto jack. With one flick, he throws Naruto body on his back. Ogawa looked at Tori one last time and then began to run through the forest.

Tori watches behind her. _Thank you Naruto._

This was the time to end everything. She looked at the black clouded sky, taking a deep breathe and then fixed her eyes on Itachi.

"Are you ready?" Tori gets in her fighting stance.

Itachi finally stands up completely. Their eyes connect with one another as he knew Illusion tricks will not work on her this time.

Tori charge at him with her quick speed. Itachi sees this and predicts where she is going to strike. In a yin sign Itachi does quick hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi exhales quickly a stream of fire erupting into a large sphere of flames extending eight meters from his body.

* * *

Kakashi was leading in front of the team going back to Jishin wondering why they haven't sent any shinobis to where the disturbance is coming from in the forest. It also didn't make any sense why Fushicho wasn't dispatched by Hayabusa to bring back Tori. Kakashi looked at Sasuke behind him, unconscious, then back in front. Though they got Sasuke back, bad thing is they had to leave Tori and Naruto behind, something he had no control over. He had to head back to Jishin for backup. 

Kakashi eyes widen. "Everybody stop!"

Lee and Sakura stopped moving, landing on a branch, supporting Sasuke body up. A kunai hits their feet, powerful enough to crack the branch below them. In the shadows an image flash behind them having a kunai held at Sakura's throat.

"Don't move." A low tone a voice said.

Sakura knew right away who that voice was, but was a little frightened how the voice sounded to her. "Megami-sempai?"

"Nobody moves," Megami eyes all of them and was suspicious why they were holding Sasuke in their arms. It could be a trap for all she knows.

"Megami-sempai, what are you doing?" Lee asked her surprised and terrified himself from her serious expression.

"I will tell you if you answer my question right, if not I will kill all of you." Megami says with a firm voice, making sure their answer better be right or die.

Kakashi halted his action seeing the seriousness in this girl's eyes. If he moved she would silence Lee and Sakura throats before engaging in battle with him. It's best to play it cool for the time being, he thought.

"What is the question?" Kakashi asked her.

Megami eyed Sakura out the corner of her eye.

"Sakura, what did we discuss in Mori village about my secret?" Megami asked her the question.

Sakura looked to her right at Megami eyes and then smirks. "I can't tell you that. You might get in trouble."

Megami looked at Kakashi then shifted over to Lee. She lowers her kunai from Sakura throat. Sakura rubs her neck where that sharp blade touched her; another centimeter in, Megami could have cut her.

"Sorry. You guys coming back here and bringing him with you," Megami referring her words towards Sasuke. "I had to make sure it wasn't a trap made by him himself."

Everybody relax themselves in a sign of relief.

_Megami-sempai really scary when she serious._ Lee thought breathing air out his mouth.

"Megami where Fushicho, we need her assistance it's urgent." Kakashi said quickly.

Megami shakes her head. "She and the rest of the people in the village are put under a sleep spell that we can not wake them from."

"A sleep spell?" Sakura asked her clueless.

"Yes. The only person unaccounted for that is not on our files doing away missions is Tori herse…" Megami pause for a second looking at their down expressions. "Where Naruto?"

Sakura and Lee looked at Kakashi.

"So the enormous chakra we felt was Kyuubi himself," Megami replies without even asking Kakashi the answer. "With only fourteen, myself included not affected by the sleep spell, we have no choice but to stay in Jishin. I'm the only scout outside of the perimeter. This is a dangerous problem if our enemies catch wind of this."

Megami looked up at the sky. "But judging by the clouds in the sky and the trees itself, Kyuubi has been calm down. No less by Tori. If that's the case we should head back to get them both. Their one thing we can not afford is both of them ending in the wrong hands,"

Megami direct her attention towards Sakura. "Sakura, take Sasuke to the infirmary. Unfortunately you are the only medic awake so you'll just have to do of what you got. One more thing, when you enter Jishin ask for Yoroi. That mark on Sasuke arm is not normal and needs special attention towards it. He will deal with it."

"Then you have seen this mark before?" Lee asked her.

"Yes I have, in which I am not allowed to go in further details with outside countries. Jishin rules. Kakashi-san and Lee let's go!" Megami runs off into the forest avoiding anymore questions as Kakashi and Lee follow her.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Tori looked at Itachi. He was in the same condition as she was but Tori does not have any scars on her unlike Itachi. Tori knew he was not fighting to his full capacity and it angered her. She clenches her fist why he was holding back. 

"Why won't you fight me Itachi!?" Tori raised her voice at him. "Why do you keep running away?"

Itachi doesn't say anything back to her but hold his ribs where Tori did land a punch on him earlier. Even though he convinced himself to fight her after all these years to get her back, but he kept stopping himself. He knew that deal with Okami would effect his judgment. It was than he gave his soul in order to protect her, which was the reason why he can not bring himself to fight her. He loved her even though he saw the affections she showed towards that boy.

Itachi always thought Tori was the only person that could understand what he felt. Pain, suffering and sorrow. He never dreamed of killing her in the beginning.

"Itachi, if you don't face me, I swear I'll kill you right now!" Tori told him. It was one thing Tori hated and that was when an opponent was holding back in battle with her. It made it harder for her to kill them if they wouldn't attack her. Almost like guilt was forcing her to stop.

"Then why don't you do it right now," Itachi finally replies to her outburst to challenge her correctly. Tori looked onward surprised by his words. "Isn't this your opportunity to kill me? You have finally activated your Sharingan, but you will not kill me. I sense in you, you're holding back greatly. Tell me Tori, when you accomplish your objective to kill me…will you be happy."

Her eyes view the ground, with her right hand shaking but holding it back to not make Itachi see it.

"You may solve one problem but the will of your father will always be absolute over your life no matter what you do," Itachi finally stands up still holding his ribs. "You will give everything up to live a miserable existence with that boy you are to wed. Not only will your father destroy your life but also….Nezumi as well."

Tori eyes widen in shock and stare at him, her heart pounding in her ear frighten if they knew…

"Though nobody can see what she is…but I do," Itachi says in a calm tone taking his hands off his ribs. "If your father found out what she was, he will treat her just like you or maybe even worse. I was unsure about that vision I showed you before of the future if you stay in Jishin…but now I am sure of it that that vision will come true."

Tori holds her left arm to stop her arm from shivering remembering the vision of herself cutting the head off of her father and Jishin engulfed in flames. She knew that it would play out just like she seen it. She would marry Kai and live just for Nezumi sake, to see her smile all the time. But her father will find out what she eventually is and give her the same treatment just like her. Ignoring her like she was nothing and plan out her future so he wouldn't have to deal with her being controlled in the wrong hands.

"Itachi," Tori speaks up with a tremble in her voice. "Do they know about her?"

Itachi paused and studied her expression on her face that she was terrified if his answer was yes.

"No," He replies back. Tori watch him curious wanting to know why he held this information from them. "I did not tell them because you didn't order me too."

_Did not order him too?_ Tori stared at him then a smirk formed on her face. Next thing Itachi heard was her chuckling. Not a happy or sad one, just one knowing everything will be ok. How stupid that may sound but it wasn't stupid in Tori mind. With her eyes watching the purplish-blue sky, she was know able to see that the sun, which was starting to rise, was signaling a new day about to begin.

_That is why I have chosen him._ Tori tilt her head in the distance where Ogawa took Naruto.

**_Flashback _**

"I…hmm…Naruto, do you want to know what I wished for for my birthday," Tori looked at Naruto serious. "Naruto I wanted to ask you, if anything happened to me would you take care of Nezumi for me?"

Naruto was caught off guard by her wish.

"I thought about it a lot and when I look at you your always happy, even happy in the most worst conditions. Nezumi and you are just the same and I want to keep her happy too." Tori told him.

"Tori."

"Can you promise me this?" Tori looked at him worried.

Naruto sees a troubled look on her face as he smiles at her to lighten her spirit. He gives her a thumbs up of not second guessing why she thinks something bad is going to happen or maybe almost dieing three weeks ago did get to her after all.

"Then it's a promise." Naurto tells her.

**_Flashback ends _**

_That is why I have chosen him. Not Sasuke but him. Naruto will love Nezumi for who she is, because him and her…are the same, just like me._

"I never plan on living that long anyway," Tori break the silence between Itachi and her. Tori rears her attention towards Itachi, bows her head in a courteous fashion that puzzled him. "Itachi…Arigato."

Itachi eyes widen, yes she thanked him, but when her head lifted up she was crying and smiling at the same time. _Tori._

It was then when Itachi saw it; her true powers were manifesting itself. Pure white chakra was surrounding her, which expended twenty meters away from her body. Itachi immediately shielded his eyes, away from the brightness. It was the same white chakra earlier before that paralyzed his body. His heart was pounding rapidly, he wasn't sure it was fear but he never felt a chakra power like this before. It was greater when Kyuubi fifth tail appeared.

The hair on the back of his neck started to stand up, like attracted by electricity. A monstrous gush of wind was blown his way that almost knocked him off his feet. Chakra was concentrated towards his shoes to keep him secure on the ground. He would of grip the ground with his hands but they were too occupied shielding himself from the flying debris. His eyes were hurting him so badly to look into the light that his vision started to become poorer by the second. He eyes widen below him of couldn't even focus on his feet. He kept seeing pairs of two then three. He started to realize he was losing his vision. Of all the times to start, it happened right now.

_"But Itachi-san…using the eye to much is dangerous to you. It also presents a great risk to your eyes as well doesn't it…Itachi. How bad have your eye sight gotten?" _

Remembering Kakashi words the last time they fought, Itachi tried to focus his vision to his feet again but it wasn't working. He tried not to use the Mangekyou Sharingan to much after what he said but using it on Tsuki and Tori, he pushed his eyes to it's limit.

_"But I will advice you to become stronger at any cost. Tori has been hunted all her life, if you want to protect her, you have to become stronger." _

_Damn it._ Itachi cursed remembering the words Okami told him eight years ago.

Using his strength, Itachi stood up and lets his hands down, allowing the wind to be blown in his face, but kept his eyes closed of the bright light. It finally dwelled on him; he already became useless to her. He couldn't fulfill his promise to her to protect her. How could he do that if he was handicap by being blind?

Though he would have tried to avoid her attack, but he didn't want too. If he knew what Tori was doing, a smile came across his face, then it was a perfect way to end it all.

_"You shouldn't daydream Itachi-sensei, you'll end up like me." _

He felt soft hands touch both sides of his cheeks and then lips pressed against his, which froze him from his movements. For the first time he felt butterflies in his stomach that jolted his body, warm and happy, it was similar to the feelings he forgotten his mother showed him when he was young. Though he wasn't an expert on it but he wanted to know was this love.

He slowly opened his eyes finding his former student kissing him on the lips. His eyes widen. He was oblivious his eyes were not hurting him anymore and he was encased in pure white chakra, but all he could think about was Tori kissing him. The girl he fell in love with was kissing him and it felt so good to him. Of all the times to happen, it had to happen now. Luck was never on his side but at least his wish did come true.

Tori couldn't say it or never had to heart to say it but…she loved Itachi then as she still does now.

Itachi placed his arms around her waist and decided he would gladly die with her.

Still on the floor next to Nezumi door, Fuchicho eyes quickly open, awake from Tori sleep spell she placed on her. Her heart was pounding in her ear, much like having a panic attack of the horrible pain she felt in her body. She could see it clearly. She could see what type of Jutsu Tori was performing and it scared her to death. Fuchicho stretched out her arm as if she was actually there to stop Tori of what she was about to do.

"DON'T DO IT!!!" Fuchciho eyes widen.

It happened. The bright white light that surrounded Tori and Itachi, that could been seen as far a Jishin village, exploded destroying everything in its path in a mile radius, forming a mushroom cloud eleven miles above the hypocenter (atmosphere).

Kakashi, Lee, and Megami eyes widen of the bright white light that they saw just exploded right in front of them. Kakashi catches a glimpse of a white wolf coming their way on the ground. He knew that wolf looked so familiar to him and then he remembered the picture in the cave where they found Tori when she went missing. But on his back he spotted an orange jacket and a hand, without seeing the whole body he knew it was Naruto.

Ogawa looked up, panting heavily from running since he left Tori. He felt the ground shake then looked behind him, seeing the ground starting to crack underneath him, uprooting all the trees. The white blast was causing a ripple effect on the natural environment in the vicinity. A massive earthquake was created, splitting the ground into two. Trees were falling all around them, like a cave in.

Kakashi, Lee and Megami try to hold on to the trees they were on but they were losing that battle quickly.

"Are you guys' fools!? RUN!" Ogawa yells at them and continues to run past them.

Lee's white dot eyes appeared; shocked that a wolf was talking to him. "D-D-Did that wolf just speak!?"

"Everybody move NOW!" Kakashi yells and follow the talking wolf at top speed with the others.

Orochimaru and Kabuto was near a cliff closer towards the blast site, with amazed eyes. Kabuto mouth was wide open never seeing a powerful blast that destroyed almost everything from its after effects around the forest. Lucky for them, they moved further back from their earlier position or they would have been caught in the blast. He had no idea Tori held this much power within her, now understanding why he was beaten by her under two minutes.

Kabuto turn his attention towards Orochimaru to get an answer of what type of Jutsu was that. He paused seeing a large smile of his face of joy. A smile coming from his snake friend is disturbing to him.

"Exquisite," Orochimaru says with delight circulating in his body. "Purely a one of a kind genius!" He started to chuckles like a joker. He felt so alive with excitement that he couldn't control himself from laughing that made him start to cry.

Kabuto didn't know how to answer this for himself, which made him step away from Orochimaru, afraid if he asked him what was wrong he might kill him.

Sakura entered into Jishin witnessing the blast all the way from the village. Yoroi was with her helping her hold Sasuke's body. They would have been to the hospital but the white light captured their eyes in the distance. Though the distance was pretty far from the blast, a little bit of a shake was felt under their feet from the large earthquake now dieing out.

"What was that?" Sakura asked Yoroi. She received no answer from him then looked at him. She paused for a second, though he had the same expression as her mouth wide up, but he was crying. Baffled and confused, she felt something was wrong. Not understanding what it was, but for some reason the first thought she could think of in her mind was Tori and hope she was ok.

Yoroi looked at his older brother. Yoshi eyes were closed, clenching his fist in anger. Like his younger brother, tears were falling down his face as well. Nobody could understand why they were crying but nobody had the guts to ask them either. Whatever it was, something bad must have happened from that blast.

Fuchicho body felt numb feeling nothing in her body. She just sat on the floor, eyes widen of thinking Tori wasn't dead. It was all that ran through her mind.

In a snap second, her eyes turned dull, like a lifeless doll. She was muttering something over and over again, under her breath to convince herself that what she just saw was a bad dream.

"She not dead. She not dead. She not dead…She not dead."

* * *

_That's it. What kind of ending is that? Damn you Max Doe for killingTori off! Haha, just click this double chapter ending. Pretty cool way to die on Tori part. o.0_


	76. A New Beginning

Chapter 75

**Three months later **

It was spring outside. Birds were singing, squirrels chasing after one another and a deer herd was grazing in the distance, enjoying the nice day outside. Everything was peaceful outside of the temple that the animals were mysteriously attracted too. None of them would have thought to venture off this far to this place. They always received bad vibes that made their hair or fur stand up. But over the past three months, they found this place peaceful.

A rock was thrown at the deer herd. Normally they would flinch or scatter, one fern looked up and eyes who thrown it then bent her head back down to continue eating.

"Hey get out of here!" Deidara yell to scare them away, getting frustrated with all these animals lingering around their base. "Those things use to be scared of coming here and us too, yea."

"Those things are called deers." Zetsu, the two faced colored white and black plant man told him in a mild manner. He was sitting on a stone, really not caring if the deers are there or not.

"Maybe if I threw a clay bomb at them that will get them moving, hum yea" Deidara smiles devilishly, always thought hurting animals were fun except for birds, he respected them. His hungry palm mouth with razor teeth opened up.

Zetsu look at him suspiciously wondering why he is talking to him in the first place. "How come you're not with Tobi-san?"

Deidara looked to his side with a scowling look, getting the impression he was annoying him. But nobody annoys him more then Tobi. Deidara shrug his shoulder. "Somewhere. None of us actually has been doing anything for the past three months. I thought he would act by now capturing the remaining three Bijuus but he's just taking his time, yea."

"That wasn't the question I asked you. Why are you here and not with Tobi-san?" Zetsu asked him again with the same tone of voice before.

Deidara gives him an irritated look and give up in telling him. "He with the one that's been here for three months, only interested in her. Unlike him, I'm not falling for any type of spell she got them under, yea."

Zetsu rears his eyes behind him knowing the reason why the habitat has changed around here lately was because of her. Even he felt on alarm when she was around him. Quite frequently, he didn't like it one bit. Being on alarm all the time was not his cup on tea, he would have to kill whatever was bothering him. Luckily she can not die, immortal they all say. Besides the leader will probably kill him just for attempting the idea, which bothered him as well of this weakness he has shown lately.

* * *

Voices, voices were all he heard ringing in his head. It sounded like somebody with a deep bass voice, but distorted to figure out the person behind it. He could make out a little but not a lot, only hearing about the remaining Jinchuuriki still left uncounted for that they still need. 

He opens his eyes slowly, feeling extremely drowse. He looked up at the ceiling then wondered his eyes around his surrounds. He knew exactly where he was and pulls himself up quickly. Feeling a draft go up his spin, he found out he had no shirt covering his body, only pants.

_H-How did I…_He eyed his right arm seeing two black scares on his arm. His hands started to shake in fear of this wasn't happening. He didn't want it to happen. He closed his eyes maybe it was a dream that his mind believed he was still alive…He opened his eyes again but everything was the same.

"Hm," A voice says near the door in front of him holding scrolls in his hands. "So you're finally awake. I wasn't surprised you being this slow to recover. We are still not sure if it's that curse mark on your arm that caused it."

He reared his eyes at the person in front of him. "How did I get here?"

"You sound not surprised to be alive? We found you Itachi. All three of you." He told him.

"What do mean by three?" Itachi kept his composure but inside he was screaming for answers why he was still alive.

"Yes three," The man tells him. "You're extremely lucky that you are alive. Nothing survived that blast except for you three. The place still looked like gigantic crater. Luckily I was in the area that found you guys before Jishin shinobis could search it. No doubt they would have used you guys against us," A grin come on his face showing his piercing on his nose, signaling he was the leader of the Akatsuki. "I wonder who the worst monsters are, them or us."

"Anyway get dress, I have something to show you." He tells him and exits the room, giving Itachi his privacy.

Itachi looked to his right to find his clothing on a table. On the top of them was his Akatsuki member ring of the symbol shu on it. A normal person would be grateful that they were alive, but he didn't feel this reality was real to him, so maybe he thought in a twisted why he was dead. But he was still curious what the leader meant by three alive.

The leader of the Akatsuki walks down the hall of the darken temple accompanied by Itachi, being the lair of the Akatsuki for a while, not even Orochimaru knew about it. If he did it means they have a mole in the organization. Its only nine members, process of elimination would be pretty high for him.

"How long have I been out?" Itachi asked keeping his eyes forward.

"Three months," He told him. "Itachi, you remember our conversation of why I task you with that important mission and took you off in capturing Kyuubi."

"Yes." Itachi says in a mellow tone wishing he would get to the point.

"We have three remaining Bijuus to capture still."

"Three?" Itachi curiously eyes him. He thought it was still four before his supposedly coma he has been in.

"Yes three. The boy who possesses Kyuubi hasn't left Konoha from what our sources say. He's either quarantine because he is becoming a danger to the village or he's afraid himself to leave Konoha. From what I have seen in him, I'm thinking the first opinion from what happened. The Hokage is playing her cards wisely of the boy's actions. We have location of the second Jinchuuriki holder but his village is being cautious, fully aware of our actions now. Secrecy is what we do not have anymore. Villages will be keeping an eye out for us know, especially Jishin. They apparently want our heads badly."

The red head leader stop, coming to an outside nice landscape garden in the middle of the temple as the sun poured in. Itachi stop next to the leader and looked to his right. His heart stops, eyes widen of it wasn't true what he was seeing. Though with the same clothing as an Akatsuki, with shorter hair coming midway to her back, but it was defiantly her.

"Itachi, I bought you in this organization because you were the only one qualified for the job. And now your efforts have paid off," He tells him watching his surprised expression. "I told the others a simple excuse why she was here, but only you know the truth. She has no memories, having retrograde amnesia, nor does she wish to remember. Though she is weak right now in lacking chakra, she needs time to regain her strength. We believe her current state is because she revived both of you, somehow, someway, we don't know."

The leader rears his attention to the young girl in the forest and then looked at Tobi talking to her which she had a smile on her face enjoying their conversation.

"Though we know were the two Jinchuuriki are and which country they are in, we are still missing one, one as if it completely vanished in this world." He looked at Itachi carefully of maybe he knew something about it.

Itachi knew who they were talking about, but since he was not ordered still, he will not tell a soul about it. "Then we should start looking."

"Exactly." He tells Itachi as he holds onto his right arm mysteriously for some reason.

"But until she is ready," The leader continues to explain. "You will protect her, along with Kisame. She has chosen you two, signaling from the same identical black curse marks on both your right arms. Knowing that she is alive and the effects what the curse mark does to people, this is my only order for you. I will not allow anybody else to control her anymore. My mistakes in the past, I will make it up to her. We will kill anybody who apposes us as they will come for her. The time to attack is when the Ueda clan makes their move towards the Kyuubi boy."

The leader started to walk away knowing Itachi mind was so clued on what he was looking at, he wondered if he listen to what he told him. Honestly, he didn't care. He would ignore him too if he was in his position. The leader stops and look toward the young girl in the court yard and form a smirk on his face. Not a nasty one but a happy one.

"Itachi, take care of my daughter." He tells him and walked away.

Itachi heard everything he said. He was brought here for a reason and that was to bring her to her father. But he didn't care about that, he only wanted to know why and how he was alive.

"You should see me in battle. I took care of a Bijuu all by myself. Haha!" Tobi tells his new friend, showing off his achievements since being in the Akatsuki in high spirit. If he was a wooden boy his nose would have grown to a different country by now, acting like he had no help taking down Sanbi the three tail turtle demon.

"You are brave…Tobi-san." She says with a smile on her face. "But you must be careful, Bijuu can become dangerous if provoked the wrong way."

"Yeah I guess your right." Tobi chuckles a little but thinks for a second of her last comment. "Wait how you know about that?"

She just smiles at him but her focus was interrupted by the person standing in front of her mesmerized, which made her feel awkward.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked him thinking he was sick.

Itachi snaps himself out of his daze but was captivated by her smile that he hasn't seen her do in so long.

"Sorry my apologies," Itachi walks over to her and bends down on one knee, in respect to his new master that he wouldn't second guess not taking the job. "I'm Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi."

Kisame gets up from his large rock he was using as a seat, still not forgetting he burnt him alive and brings his Samehada over his shoulder, still wanting to pay the favor back. With no order to kill him by his master he will let it slide, for now.

Itachi stands back up and looked the girl directly in the eyes.

"Your eyes are like mine," She tells him fascinated with his onyx eyes but the expression behind them reminded her of her own eyes. "I'm sorry I can't remember my last name…but my father calls me Tori."

* * *

Ok what you guys think of the story ending. Yes this is the end of the story. Just playing. There are so many questions that need to be answered it's not even funny. Questions like: 

Is the leader of the Akatsuki Tori's real father or is he just saying that to control her? But if he is how? Didn't Okami say he was dead?

What is the Akatsuki true goal in keeping Tori alive and the Bijuu within her?

How did Itachi, Kisame and Tori survive the blast?

Did Tori love Itachi?

What is the real story behind Nezumi?

Will Tori recover her memories of her past life?

What's the true story behind the goals of the Ueda clan? Will they come after Naruto to kill Kyuubi once in for all?

What is the true story behind why Kyuubi tried to kill Okami if he loved her so much?

What happen to Sasuke curse mark which is the same like Itachi and Kisame?

What is Fuchiho story being strongly connected to Okami? Is she a Ueda as well as her two brothers Yoshi and Toroi?

What happened to Tsuki and Sado?

I don't know the answers to these questions because I didn't write it yet. But they are in the back of my mind how the second chapter of the arc will play out. I just need to write it out and get it going. So it might be out by December, probably the second week because I have finals.

In that gap of time I will be doing some drawings of this chapter arc and next one on the characters. Also have a picture of what that famous Okami curse mark looks like.

One question I can answer off the top of my head is Tori did love Itachi first before she met Naruto. Itachi was her first love. She couldn't understand what love was and hated the word when she was younger. Tori did try to comment suicide when she was nine because Itachi was going to leave her and she would be alone again. She wasn't aware Okami lived in her body back then until after the slaying of the Uchiha family. If Nezumi didn't appear in Tori life, she probably would had killed her entire family and village much sooner of the way they treated her, or should I say mainly her father.

After Tori got that premonition of her going to kill her family, she decided to find somebody that could take care of Nezumi and that was Naruto himself, not Sasuke. She would have chosen Sasuke but his cold heart to kill his brother would have exposed Nezumi true self.

Though Tori did fall in love with Naruto when she was with him for three months, the vision of killing her family became much clearer to her what she had to do. It was going to happen regardless what she did if she lived. She was either going to be hunted, put in a cage for the rest of her life or live her life with a man she didn't love. So killing herself was her only logical way out. But as we can see that didn't work.

Also I purposely left out the Akatsuki leader name because maybe they will say his name in the manga by that time when I start the next arc. If not, I will have to make a name up in which I hate to do, just like there is one more Akatsuki we don't know of yet.

What is your opinion on what Tori felt between Itachi and Naruto? It could be different from what you guys got out of the story. Also the questions up top, any predictions anybody? I might put them in the second arc if I like the predictions you give me.

Well I hope you like enjoy reading this long, long, long story and how the first half turned out. So what to expect next arc? Well everything. Mostly more appearances from the Akatsuki members will be in it that's for sure. Expect Sasuke being angry his brother is still alive and Naruto thinking they brainwashed Tori for their own purposes. Wow just writing all this out about the next arc I'm getting excited.

Thanks again for reading. Until next time.


End file.
